Spring Break
by munkedupjoe213
Summary: Sequel to love? What is it? 2: First Date. It's spring, and the chipmunks are away in a vacation for two weeks. Mostly AxB, but may contain SxJ but lesser TxE. Sorry about that.
1. Prologue

**Before I start, let me give my special thanks to the reviewers of the second sequel:**

**Chipmunksforlife**

**Reish95  
ChipmunksRule4ever  
Phantanos  
Wordnerb93  
Simonette4eva  
Gr8  
MrBuckthe weasel (for some awesome entertainment with riddles, thanks, Buck)  
MusicIsMyPassion  
NukkiSeville7  
gustavo234  
AFictionalMind  
Monsterhigh108  
OscarTheWildLatvian  
half dime  
DannyandSam4eva  
iloveSIMONETTE  
ScorpiusMalfoyIsMine  
RatedNextGeneration**

**_Thank you, reviewers, your encouragements are what kept these story alive. Please give me more of your awesome, encouraging motivations through the review page like you did in the first two stories.  
_**Just a quick tip,... this story might be a major T, but I'm not sure. But I'll warn you every chapter.

* * *

**Brittany's point of view**

It's been a whole month since we've been together. The days get better as they pass. No worries, pains, hardships had ever passed me, you can thank Alvin for that. He's always been there for me, everytime. He makes me smile even in the most pressurized moments I had in school.

Basically he's the best guy, like I say everyday.

School's not going to last long,... spring break is coming. Only one day left, this day, we'll be out of school for the rest of March. If only time would run faster, we're waiting for 30 more minutes before we'll be out.

25 minutes left... I sat on my chipmunk sized table, together with Eleanor, Spanish class. Jeanette came to a different class with Simon. I buried my whole face on the desk, thinking it was Alvin's comfortable, hard, furry chest. But it wasn't working, Alvin's body was way more dreamy than just a dusty old table.

20 minutes left... I spent my time copying the notes, re-reading the things I have written, which I find boring. The teacher just keeps repeating the things she's saying.

15... I am completely bored. The entire room was quiet, only the ticktock sound of the clock can be heard. Another fifteen minutes of my life needs to bee wasted just to have a whole month with my boyfriend. It's worth more than anything.

5... It's almost there, just a little bit more,...

4... come on, hurry up!

3... I felt funny at the pit of my stomach, excitement.

2... Alvin... I'm ready for a whole month...

1... 60,.. 59... 58...

_RING_

As if it was summer, students from all over the school hooted and cheered as the bell rang. Sweet music to my ears. Finally! Spring break!

Everyone packed their bags and stood up. Everyone, as in everyone exited the classroom. I patted Eleanor's shoulder to get her attention.

"Ellie, it's the break!" I exclaimed as we walked out of the classroom towards the hallway.

"I know. Finally, a whole month with Theodore." She replied.

"Or with Alvin." I added.

"Dave said that we'll be somewhere fancy for two weeks. I wonder where that'll be." Eleanor said.

We approached the lockers, "I don't care, as long as I'm with -" I was interrupted by a pair of paws wrapped around my face, covering my eyes.

"Me?" The owner of the voice spoke up.

I smiled as I heard that voice. The voice of the hottest, charming, best, handsome chipmunk in the world.

"Hm,... let me guess... Matthew Gubler?" I joked.

"Take another."

"Jesse Mccartney?"

"Do I even sound like that guy?" The high pitched voice replied.

"Justin Long?"

"Getting close."

"I don't know, but it's probably the best boyfriend in the world." I joked.

"Correct." He removed his hands from my eyes.

I looked behind me, a chipmunk with a red jacket stood there with a handsome smile. "Alvin Seville, a whole month with you, do you know what that means?" I said.

"Yep, there's going to be a whole lot of this..." He leaned in and gave me a kiss.

Passersby and students awed at the sight of us. We both pulled out and coughed in awkwardness.

"Eleanor told me that we'll be going somewhere special for two weeks." I said.

"I know, Dave told me. I don't know where, though." He answered.

We walked up towards the exit, outside. We headed over to the parking lot where the cars were. And yes, we used the cars for school. Even me and my sisters drive one, occasionally, problem? It was a relief that my first time didn't end up as a wreck. Well, Alvin taught me how to.

We spotted Simon, Jeanette, and Theodore regrouped on Alvin's car which was parked between theirs.

"Hey, Theo." Eleanor greeted and ran towards him with a hug.

"So, spring break's on. What's the plan for a whole month?" Jeanette asked.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you. Dave's taking us to a classy hotel. I hear it's a five star." Simon answered.

My eyes widened with stars, "A five star hotel with Alvin? This is going to be the best month of all!" I cheered.

"Hey, don't get excited. Even though it's a five star, it doesn't have a chipmunk day care center." Simon told.

"Well, Dave's going to give the details. We'll have to get home. We'll leave tomorrow, directly." Theodore informed.

"You knew about this?" Eleanor asked.

"Dave told me." He answered.

"That makes sense." Eleanor replied.

"Well, we could all just ask Dave. He'll give us the detail." I said. "And besides, I can't wait to spend my spring break with you in a five star hotel." I added, hugging Alvin, nuzzling his face.

"I can't wait either." He led me towards the passenger's seat of his car. "...but tomorrow isn't that long."

He opened the door and led me inside. The others went back to their own car and started their ignition.

Our car came out of the parking lot first, followed by Simon and Theodore.

* * *

**I should have written it in third person. But like I said I was in a hurry.**

**Please keep your reviews coming. It is essential for the survival of this story.**

**Peace,...**

**Longest prologue I made.**


	2. Promise I'm not keeping

**I don't think I'd be able to go to school tomorrow. People are sobber, going home at 12AM, school at 7:30 AM. DO THEY THINK I'M A ROBOT?**

**Well, No new reviews came up yet. Peace, out.**

**Note, the chipmunks didn't make a huge deal or maybe forgot about mating season.**

**But,... we'll get there.**

**I checked the review and I saw people talking about the M. No, sorry, I accidentally picked the wrong rating, sorry about that. It's major T, so it's not M.**

**_SORRY, I ACCIDENTALLY RATED IT WRONG. IT'S A RATED T, NOT M. Sorry about that._  
**

* * *

**Third person**

The chipmunks exited their vehicle and entered the house, where their adoptive father were waiting for them.

"Hey, Dave." The red clad greeted.

"Oh, hey fellas." He got up from the couch and greeted. "So, it's spring break. I'm taking you guys to a relaxing hotel back at West Hollywood." Dave informed.

"Um,... where exactly are we headed?" The pink clad asked.

"Hotel Andaz. Five star, classic luxury, and a little surprise for you guys." Dave answered.

"Surprise?" The blue clad with a black rimmed glasses asked.

"Trust me, you'll love it." The chipmunks grinned at the answer. "Now, why don't you guys pack your bags. We're leaving tomorrow, when all of you wake up." He added.

"Yes, Dave. Thanks." Said the red clad as she held her girlfriend's waist and led her upstairs. The others followed suit.

Once they got up their room, they blue and green couple packed their bags while the pink and red didn't bother and just lay down their beds, in each other's arms.

"Alvin, Dave specifically told us to pack our bags." Simon stated.

"That can wait till tonight. We're not leaving right now, aren't we?" The red clad tagged as he kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.

The blue clad merely rolled his eyes and carried on.

"So, Alvin, you, me, dinner every night, date. What's better than that?" The pink clad complimented.

"You, me, dinner every night, date, getting married, have kids..." Alvin stated.

"Hey, you're rushing things. We're still 15 years old, I can't marry you yet at this age." She said.

"Well, since you're there, let's start with something simple." The red clad suggested.

"Like what?"

"This." He leaned closer to her face and kissed on the lip.

Both kissed another passionate one, giving out sighs as their sensitives tongues met and danced around in perfect sync.  
They pulled out after a few moments, then stared at each other's eyes with a sweet smile.

''Why don't we do something else complicated." The pink clad spoke, luring his boyfriend in with her seductive tone as she bent over and nuzzled his cheek.

The red clad grinned. He flipped and rolled over, landing on top of her. "You don't need my permission." The red clad shifted his weight down on her, merging their bodies as one as he shared with her, another passionate kiss.

Her hand finally found a way behind his neck. With her paws on that area, he pulled him down, deepening their kiss. She excreted a soft moan as her counterpart's paw found a way on her chest, rubbing the area and giving her a sweet, soothing sensation.

"ALVIN!" Their passionate moment was interrupted by a high pitched voice, particularly belonging to the red clad's middle brother.

The yell nearly startled him, making him pull out of the kiss and look at him with a frown. "What!" He yelled back.

"You made a promise, or did you forget?" The bespectacled blue clad reminded.

Alvin sighed loudly, complaining about it as he laid back down beside his counterpart "Killjoy" He huffed.

His counterpart looked at him with a disappointed face. "Why don't we do that every time when we feel isolated from them." She suggested.

"We could do that every day if they're not here." He replied with a grin. "...and besides, I'm not planning to keep that promise." He added.

"I'm not planning to keep anything that involves keeping me away from you." The pink clad replied.

"Me neither." He replied back as they went closer, wrapping each other in their arms. "I love you." He added, sweetly.

"I love you too." He replied.

They suddenly started to feel comfortable in each other's arms. With this feeling with them, they decided to take a little nap.

* * *

**I know it's short, sorry, I'm not at home.**

**I will start replying on your reviews next chapter.**

**Peace, out.**


	3. Strange dream and new feelings

**Please keep reviewing...**

**Reply...**

**NukkiSeville7, test? I know that feeling, bro.**

**Amon23, the lemons will be skipped and posted on another story.**

**LIKE I SAID, MAJOR T RATING FOR (MAYBE) THE WHOLE STORY, AND T RATING SPECIFICALLY MEANS 13 AND ABOVE. BUT IN MY CASE, IT'S A MINOR M, SO LET'S SAY 14 years and nine months AND ABOVE!**

**NO LEMONS. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MAJOR KISSING... IF YOU THINK THIS IS M, PLEASE PM SO I CAN CHANGE THE RATING.**

* * *

Where we last left... "...They suddenly felt comfortable around each other's arms. With this feeling inside them, they decided to take a little nap." A little nap? Or a huge sleep.

**Brittany's point of view**

_Sweet scented candles filled the air, a slow romantic music started to play, small rose petal were scattered around the bed I lay down on with no clothes to cover my entire body, waiting for Alvin. I waited for moments, until an exposed chipmunk came in - Alvin. His brown fur was the only thing that covered his body._

_Alvin had a heart-melting smile on his lips as he slowly walked in closer. Ever step he took, my heart would skip a beat, then go faster. The feelings of love I've felt for him was nothing compared to the feelings of love I feel for him today. There's only one feeling I felt through me - love, pure, strong, everlasting love. The pure and innocent love. He walked in closer, and with every step, I feel awfully nervous, but there's no turning back. I love him so much that I didn't care about anything else.  
I didn't care about the world, all I knew and care about was I was ready. I'm ready to do it, ready to let him take me._

_"Alvin, I'm ready." I said, sweetly._

_He approached me, the foot of the bed. "Brittany." He said.  
_

_He inched in closer to my face, our lips met. We shared a passionate kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down as I laid down on my back._

_My hormones raced, love burned me inside, I heated up inside, my shivers started from my spine to my neck as he shifted his weight on top of me._

_I slowly pulled out of the kiss, needing to breath. _

___ I love him, he loves me, were about to show it._ One thing I needed to say to him, one thing that takes all my heart, everything I had. 

_My heart pounded, beating so fast like a heavy drum set as I opened my mouth. I gathered all what's left of me to try and say it. No feeling burned inside me, but love, pure, strong, and everlasting love. The purest love I've ever felt,... I breathed in._

_"Alvin, take me." I whispered loud enough for him to hear. "I love you, I need you. I want you to take me now,..."_

_As soon as I said that, butterflies filled my stomach, my heart wasn't less than a drum but more than that._

_He smiled at me with that grin I've always admired. With him giving it to me, I feel a bolt of happiness and love shooting me a thousand bullets. ''I love you so much, I can't explain." He said._

_"Show it to me." I said, pulling his neck back, closer to my lips until they met._

* * *

**End of dream,...**

**Brittany's point of view...**

My eyes slowly fluttered open. I found myself lying down on a red fabric, under that was something hard, comfortable, Alvin's body. I got up from his chest and looked at his face, he was still asleep. He had a smile on his face, a smile to die for. Oh, just how I wanted to lean over and kiss him right now. But I really shouldn't wake him up, especially when he's so cute in his sleep, ruining it would be cruel.

I took my head off his chest, and laid down beside him. Like a crazy stalker, I stared at him while he was still asleep. I smiled as I admired that sweet, loving, handsome, and ecstastic face.

As I stared at him, I suddenly felt uneasy around me. The bed, the part where I was lying down was soaked. I took my paw and traced it around my forehead, and like I expected, I was sweating off in my sleep.

Maybe that was something about my dream,... hmm,.. my dream. I slowly mentioned 'dream' over and over again in my mind as memories of it started coming back. I shifted my view to the ceiling, thinking that it was a better position for... thinking.

My jaw dropped as I remembered the dream. Even though it was just a dream, I started heating up around my body. Alvin,... and me... a dream that felt so real. I was shocked about the dream.

I slowly gave my sights back to Alvin. As I my sight slowly met his face, the worried, shocked feeling slowly lifted up. I sighed slowly as my head lightened up, I gave a sweet smile at him.

So who cares? It was just a dream, I doubt that'll ever happen now. As the shocked feelings lifted, replaced by a feeling of safe, security, and love, I gave a sweet smile as I went closer, laying my head on his shoulder and placing a paw on his chest. While this is going on, I begin to wonder,...

Part of me, majority of me, wanted that dream to turn into reality. I mean, me and Alvin?

* * *

**Alvin's Point of view...**

Hot and cold. That's what I felt, literally. No, really, I felt something on my right side, warm and comforting. I loved every inch of it,... and yeah I could guess, it's Brittany. Who else could be allowed to lay down on my bed?

Despite that warm, comforting feeling, below me was something cold, uneasy,... wet.

I slowly opened my eyes, and sure enough, I smiled at the sight of a sleeping beauty beside me. God, she looked so cute.

I slowly took her paw and glided it to the side of my chest as I gently turned right, my front side facing her's. I placed an arm around her and moved closer, not wanting to leave and empty space between our bodies.

I snuggled her tightly, not wanting to let go.

My other paw slowly moved around her body, caressing her, until my hand found its way under the straps of the front part of her nightgown. I slowly slithered it inside, gently moving my hand around her chest.

"Alvin, I'm awake, you know." I heard her moan, which made me slightly flinch. She slowly opened her eyelids, revealing the two most valuable sapphire spheres in the world.

I didn't remove my paw, I kept it inside, gently massaging her chest.

She slowly locked her eyelids and giving a moan of ecstasy. "I like that." She whispered.

"Well, you could just take your dress off if you want more." Okay, where did that come from? That came out of my mouth without thinking. Oops?

She chuckled. "Alvin, I am SO not doing that." She said. "Not now, at least." She added with a whisper.

I chuckled slightly as I took my paw off her chest. Then the thought of that cold, liquid part of the bed I was lying on,...

I grinned. "Did you just wet yourself in bed?" I teased.

"That is SO not urine!" She denied.

"Is it the other one?" I teased again. And you'll probably know what I mean.

She slapped my shoulder playfully. "No, you, pervert." She said. "I just had a dream."

"A wet dream?" I joked.

"Pervert,..." **(Brittany's thoughts: I think you should be the one calling me that) **"No,... well, sort of, but no!" She denied.

I grinned, at the same time widened my eyes in surprise at what she just said. "Wait, what do you mean 'sort of'?" I asked.

She didn't answer in words, but what she did was... moved her face closer and pressed her lips against mine, sharing in a passionate kiss. I gently flipped over and landed on top of her.  
I then, felt something moist, pressing against my lips - her tongue searching for an entrance. I gave entry and let her tongue inside my mouth, licking every inch, every part before meeting mine.

She gave out a soft moan as I slowly pressed my weight against her. She grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss.

She's never kissed me like this before, this sent butterflies inside my stomach. As heard her moan and sigh, my cheeks burned up with every seductive tone she gave, arousing me deeply. She opened her mouth wide, welcoming my tongue to come inside.

This was the most intense kiss we've ever made. Whatever that dream was, it must've been more of a fantasy than a nightmare.

I slowly ran out of breathe, kissing her like that. I slowly pulled out. As soon as I did, I heard her moan in disappointment. Before I could completely find air, she sat up and rammed her lips back into mine as she placed her paws back behind my neck and pulling me down towards her, deepening the kiss.

"I wasn't done." I heard her whisper within the kiss. I grinned at her seductive tone. She moaned again, sending me goosebumps (in a good way).

She slowly reached down the garters of my sweater, her paw reaching inside. That moment, I knew what she wanted, and I paid back. I slithered my paw under the side of her nightgown, heading up and rubbing the side of her stomach. Her moans gradually increased as she kissed me even more intensely.

After a few moments of heaven, she took her paw away from the unders of my sweater, while I took mine away from under her gown. After a few more seconds, she took her paw, placed it against my shoulder and pushed me away, breaking the kiss. She made me lay down next to her, her snout in contact against mine, but not our lips.

She panted for air and grinned. "Got your answer?" She asked.

"I did." I replied.

Our snouts parted away, she laid down next to me, sweating fiercely through her face down to her neck, wetting her fur.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

I kissed Alvin. A kiss that we never did before. After that dream, I just started to have the need to kiss him as passionate the what I just did, and I loved it. I wonder what's happening. If this were instincts, I wouldn't be able to stop and we could have done it right there and then,... but we didn't, I had complete control of myself. I don't think this would be my instincts, I think this was more of a feeling.

I laid there, beside him, panting for air as the kiss took my breathe away. I was sweating like crazy, my whole body was either damp or soaked.

"Brittany, you really had a dream about us?" He asked.

I grinned "What do you want, an explanation, or another demonstration?" I said.

"I'd love a demonstration, please. But this time with -"

"I'd prefer to keep my virginity." I cut him off. I 'half' meant what I said.

I meant it because I meant it, and half meant it because,... I don't know for how long I can keep myself from him. With these new feelings developing inside me, and the dream, once he gets hold of me, I'm pretty sure that I'll be begging for more.

Even in that intense kiss, I can't get enough of him. After we pulled out of that kiss, I mentally begged for more. I wanted to kiss him like that, all day long. But I knew that wouldn't be possible with Dave around. If Dave caught us doing that, he'll surely send me and my sisters away to another room.

"You said you wanted a demonstration?" I asked.

"Is that a trick question? You're a good kisser." He complimented.

My cheeks flushed in a blush as a giggle escaped my mouth. "Me too, but let's not forget about Dave and Simon." I reminded.

His smile melted "Oh... yeah." He said disappointedly.

"Hey, cheer up. Maybe we'll have a chance to be alone in that hotel were staying on. And who knows? Maybe we're going to have our own room." I said.

"Uh,... Britt, I'll probably sound like Simon, but there is a 96 percent chance that Dave's going to give us that." He said.

"And who knows, maybe we'll beat the rest of the 4%." I said.

"You always hope for the best."

"I just wish I could have at least a day to be alone with you." I said.

"Really? Just a day? I wished for a whole year. Or better, the rest of my life." He said.

I smiled "So, we really are going to be together forever?" I asked.

"I wouldn't even think about leaving you. If that thought ever cross my mind, I'll be coming over to the kitchen with a knife and cut my head loose." He said.

At those words, he embraced me tightly, wrapping me around his arms. At that moment, I felt safe, secured, away from the dangers of heartbreak. I couldn't help but burry my entire face on his chest.

"Promise?" I said.

"You're my one and only. You're the most beautiful chipmunk in the world,... I'd think thousands of zillions of times before ever thinking about leaving you. I promise." He replied.

Security, safeness, love, all these feelings at their best. I felt like I could just melt directly into his arms. I felt relaxed and at ease with the warmth that his body surrounded me with. I suddenly began to feel drowsy again, just wanting to fall asleep, surrounded by his embrace. It was about 7:30AM, the sun was up, but we weren't leaving yet.

I yawned.

"Sleepy?" He asked.

I nodded in affirmation.

"Sleep. I'll wake you up when we leave." He said.

"Promise me you'll stay here 'till I wake up?" I said.

"I promise. Now, go to sleep. I wouldn't like a drowsy girlfriend going on a vacation." He said.

I smiled deeply and buried my face deep into his chest.

* * *

**Is it an M? Please inform me directly if you see something offensive.**

**Didn't school this day. Parents are in hangover, couldn't drive. Lucky me, I didn't bother waking them up.**

**Not grounded,... AAWWW YEAH! So, anyways, here's my question...**

**Miami Heat and Oklahoma Thunder: A basketball match? Or a weather forecast?**


	4. Heading there

**Munkedupjoe213, here, (Duh). Remember the blackout on June 23rd? I hope you obeyed.  
**

**Thanks, for supporting.**

**Reply,..**

**Alvinfan95 = I don't think SOPA and PIPA has anything to do with this. Even so, I still protest against them.**

**Alex Seville = Thanks, this would be a great help to my fellow authors. And reviewers, of course, and readers.**

**CR4ever = I know they tell us to UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION only to have it deleted and erased.**

* * *

**Alvin's point of view...**

Brittany's dream,... I wonder if she really dreamt about that. Hm,... what if,... alright, that's enough, Alvin,... you're a frigging pervert. I know that I love her more than anything else in the world, but I would never, ever take advantage of her, she's way too special for me and I'll never do anything to hurt her.

I sat down on Dave's car, leaning in against the door. It was bad enough that we couldn't drive our car. That's what I was thinking of. I was bored like something you couldn't explain, the only thing I found relieving was the fact that Brittany laid down on my lap which gave me a soothing feeling.

I caressed the side of her stomach, rubbing it up and down. She was asleep as she moaned slightly at my touch. I was also trying to move lower, towards her waist. I gently rubbed that part with my fingertips, went lower and lower.  
She made a silent gasp, then followed by a pleasant sigh.

"Alvin, please, not now, I'm trying to sleep." She took my wrist and guided my paw back to the side of her stomach.

"Care for a little massage to help you sleep off?" I asked with a grin.

"Not when Dave's around, silly." She replied.

I looked at Dave, he seemed to be busy driving, but I wouldn't take the risk. "Alright, you have your excuse."

"As if I need to do that." She complained playfully.

"Do you?'' I tagged.

"Hm,... let me see..." She tapped her chin while looking up on me. She grinned "Maybe..."

"Aww, come one, let's not get stuck with that."

"Can you stop me?" She challenged.

I tapped my chin and grinned "Maybe..."

"Good, now we're even." She stated.

She got me.

* * *

**Simon's point of view...**

I sat there, inside the car, Dave's car in particular - we weren't allowed to drive our own cars, so he kept them in the trunk of his car.

I was doing nothing, staring, doing anything that can occupy my mind with. Jeanette already had, reading a book about the advanced formulas of trigonometry.

I don't have the heart to disturb her, she looks so gorgeous when she focusing. But something's different here, her eyes seem a little drowsy, sluggish. This got me concerned.

"Hey, Jeanette, are you okay?" I asked.

She placed her book down, placed a paw on her forehead and looked at me, "I feel a little dizzy."

I smiled. "Oh, it's probably the motion sickness. Maybe you should sleep it off." I suggested

I scooted closer to her and placed an arm on around her shoulder. "Here." I said as I led her to my chest.

She sighed comfortably "Thanks, Simon." She acknowledged.

"Just looking out for you." I stated.

She paused in silence for a few moments before speaking up again "You know, I was also intentionally trying to get your attention with that book."

"How?" I asked.

"I know that you love math just as much as I love science. So maybe you'd try to scoot in closer and read with me." She explained.

''Well, you had my concern. I wouldn't like you to get all sluggish on this vacation." I said.

"Vacation... so what do you think we'll be doing there?" She asked.

"I don't know." I answered.

"But it'll be great, as long as you're there." She said as she placed an arm around me.

I placed an arm on her back. I smiled "Maybe you should sleep off first. I'll wake you up when we get there." I said.

"Sure." She buried her face on my chest.

* * *

**Dave's point of view...**

Seeing the kids on the rear view mirror with their girlfriends just makes me proud. But the same time, jealous. This reminds me of the time when me and Clair were still in.

But pride still beats jealousy. I can't believe it was just 4 years when I found them rummaging around my house for food. Alvin was always the immature one, egotistical,... douchebag, no offense to him. But what I'm trying to say is, he's really matured ever since they got out of that island, mature enough to even court Brittany. Like a two shards of broken glass, those two never get along before all this happened, but it seems like those two shards pulled through their rivalry and formed one perfect mirror.

Simon was the complete opposite. Smart, responsible, level-headed if anything he's too uptight. He and Jeanette are a perfect match, like finding the torn part page of a book.

Theodore, most open to the influence of those two. If you look closely he's a complete combination of those two, only sweeter. He's the cutest chipmunk among those two, sweetest, like a baby yet to grow up. But it's never like you're too young to have a girlfriend, him having Eleanor. Those two just found the last ingredient of the world's best recipe.

These kids grow up so fast.

A couple of half hours past, the kids fell asleep on the back seat. We were nearing a destination, I could see the building a couple of blocks away.

"Hey, guys, wake up. We're almost there." I called.

Alvin snorted awake. "uh,... huh, what?"

"Alvin, were, almost there, why don't you wake the others." I instructed.

* * *

**Sorry for the short update, I had to catch up before 12:00AM. It's 11:46 here in Philly...**

**See you, the day after tomorrow.**

**DO NOT LOG IN UNTIL JUNE 24th**


	5. Complete Privacy

**I followed the blackout. I told you to fight for your stories,... the petition has topped over 35,000 signatures. Thank you,...**

**The fight won't be a complete loss, you're support may have already saved this story and the stories of other people.**

**Let me spoil my story,...**

**It's not going to be an oh-so-happy story 'till the end. You'll see what I mean in later chapters, and probably, the next sequel.**

**Note,... The hotel's name is not hotel andaz... I accidentally wrote the wrong name (Don't ask why).**

**It's name is 'Imperial Palace'. (Half fictional. I don't know if it exists in L.A., but I can tell you, it's the most famous hotel here in Cebu).**

* * *

**Third person, point of view... (A/N: I changed the hotel. Read above for another information.)**

Dave drove through the streets until a tall building standing on a HUGE lot with the name of 'Imperial Palace' became visible. That's where they were staying for two whole weeks.

"That's it, guys. Imperial Palace, live life with royalty for two weeks." Dave spoke.

The chipmunks climbed up and looked through the window. They all awed in magnificence. "Wow, that's where we're staying?" A certain pink clad marveled.

''Looks like it." The green butterball answered. He turned to his adoptive father who had eyes on the road. "...Is it, Dave?" He asked.

Dave looked at them through the rear view mirror, "Do I even need to answer that?"

The middle chipmunk with a blue sweater turned to look at Dave. "Whoa, Dave, let me get this. We are spending two weeks..." He made a two with his fingertips, "...only two weeks on a hotel that's almost like an exact replica of the English castle?" He continued.

Dave chuckled. "Exaggeration." He commented. "Problem?" He asked.

"Yeah,..." Alvin spoke up, "Just two weeks?" He complained.

"Why?" Dave asked.

"We should have saved this for summer vacation." He answered. "You know, it's longer, school ends, no homeworks." He added.

"Well, if you don't like it, we could always stay home and slack off all day, or you could stay here, a place which has 5 swimming pool stations, an arcade, classical luxury rooms, and a good view from the eight floor. Which one do you prefer?" Dave replied.  
**_(A/N: If you don't believe the part where it's stated that there are 5 swimming pool stations, come here and I'll show you)_**

"Here." All chipmunks answered in unison.

"Good." Dave acknowledged.

The car soon approached the driveway and pulled over there. They all got out of the car, Dave went over to the boot of the car and took their luggage.

A valet and a bellman approached him, "May I help you with that, sir?" The bellman offered.

Seeing Dave only had one human sized bag and seven chipmunk sized ones (Brittany brought an extra), he took the offer anyway.

The valet spoke up "Do you need help with parking your car, sir?"

"Oh, yeah, thanks." Dave handed over the keys which had his name on it.

The valet examined his key and read the name "Mr... David Seville. Your key will be returned to you as soon as you get your room." He left and got inside the car and drove off.

The green clad chipmunk approached him "Um... Dave, he just took your car." Being less exposed to public than his brothers, he had to ask.

"Don't worry about that, Theodore." He said before turning his view over to the rest of the chipmunks, "Let's head in." He led the way, the chipmunks followed.

The boys had their arms around their girlfriends' waists. As they went inside, sweet scents filled the air as the cooling of the air conditioner blew in on them.

They all awed and wowed at the yellow lights, woodland brown tiles, high ceilings.

"Wow, I wonder where the queen is." The blue clad who had a black rimmed eyeglass joked.

"England." His purple clad counterpart joked back. A giggle escaped from both of their mouths. Despite Simon's dry sense of humor, his counterpart could always find a way to either dry it up even further, or soak it up with her humor. Either way, it works for both of them.

The chipmunks followed their adoptive father towards the reception area. He approached the counter.

"Um... Excuse me?" Dave could the attention of the receptionist, a man probably on his late twenties.

"May I help you, Sir?" He asked, sitting on a chair, his eyes peeled from the computer towards Dave.

"Uh,... Yeah, I came with a reservation." He answered. "David Seville." He added.

The receptionist scanned typed in the name and looked for a match. After moments, he found it. "Oh, yes, Mr. Seville. Song writer for the chipmunks and the chipettes, am I correct?" He said.

Dave nodded, "That's me."

"Okay, sir, you're reservation for f- GAH!" The receptionist was interrupted, startled in particular, after seeing six chipmunks standing casually on top of the counter.

The six furry celebrities gave him an odd and confused look.

"Excuse me?" Simon spoke up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's not everyday you see a group of highly respected celebrities. It's a pleasure to be meeting you." He greeted.

"Uhh, thank you, (I guess)." Brittany responded.

The receptionist smiled and turned back to Dave "As I was saying, Mr. Seville, reservations for four consecutive rooms of regular size is all ready and newly refurbished specially for you."

The chipmunks either gave confused looks or flinched at what the receptionist just said. Brittany turned to Dave with a question.

"Dave, four rooms? Does that mean I'm,... I mean we have to share a room by pair?" She asked.

"Yeah." Dave simply answered.

"No, No, No, Dave, are you even thinking about this?" Simon burst out.

"Yes, why?" Dave asked in a plain, simple tone.

Simon turned to Alvin and Brittany. The couple seemed to have a mixture of excitement, nervousness, and confusion. "Can you even trust THEM, sleeping in one room." He pointed at the pink and red couple.

''Signs of Alvin's maturity states that there is a only a very tiny chance those two might kill each other." He stated.

''No, it's not that." Simon said. "Those two love each other and are less likely to kill each other now. But the problem is..." He looked left and right before whispering "Maybe, they love each other too much. You know what I mean?"

"Their relationship is not my problem." He stated. "But don't worry, if I find out if those two are taking it too far, that's when I'm going to worry."

While this conversation was on going, Alvin interjected. "Um,... Dave, so those this mean me and Brittany are sleeping together?" He asked in a smooth tone, but excitement and nervousness was clearly audible in his voice.

"Do you promise me not to take advantage of Brittany?" Dave replied.

He looked at his pink clad counterpart, right beside him for a brief moment, then looked back at his adoptive father "I won't do that, Dave, I promise." He said.

"Then, that's a yes." Dave said as he grabbed his keys from the counter and gestured the chipmunks to follow him. Alvin let out a silent 'yes' and gave Brittany a high five.

They walked in on the elevator and pressed the eight floor.

* * *

**Brittany's point of view...**

****Oh, my God, my hopes are answered. I can finally have 14 days, in complete privacy with Alvin. I can't believe it, now we're able to do the things we've always wanted to do (and I mean making out all day long, not the other one).

I was excited, as the elevator closed in on the eight floor, my heart throbbed faster and faster. I could sense a very little drop of sweat on my forehead. Alvin and I held curled on our tails, excitedly waiting for that complete privacy.

The elevator stopped with a 'ting' on the 8th floor. Dave led us out, passing through the hallways and stopped at a door with the number '8115' on it.

"I call this room. You guys pick one." He handed us three keys with consecutive room numbers - 8116, 8117, and 8118.

Since me and Alvin were the eldest, we picked the highest number and took the key with both paws (We're chipmunks, in case you forgot).

Alvin approached the door, took a deep breathe, and climbed up towards the door knob. He inserted the key into the key hole, unlocking the door with a click. He turned the knob and pushed the door open, revealing a medium sized room with a large bed (for a chipmunk) with white sheets.

I stepped inside, I marveled at the marvelous paintings and portraits hanged on the walls. I soon set my sights on the bed as I scurried fast towards it, climbing on top and let myself sink down on the soft, white mattress.

"This place is the best." I said as I lay comfortably on our bed. I soon heard the door knob click, probably the door being locked.

I sat up and gave sight to Alvin as he approached me on the bed.

As soon as he was on top, I gave him a grin "Now, it's just you and me." I said.

He went in closer to me, and a thought came. If we were going to do this all day, I wanted to get comfortable. "Oh, Alvin, is it getting hot in here?" I said as I slid my jacket off me, leaving my pink shirt on.

"You're going to get me hot too." He replied.

"Hmm... I'm pretty tired from sitting on the car for several minutes." I stood up and placed a finger on his chin "...and I thought you were going to give me a massage."

"hmm... no one's here but us. That means, no one's cutting us off. You have no excuse, Britt." He said, sending a cold rush through my spine (in a good way).

''Just shut up, and kiss me." I whispered.

* * *

**Offensive? Please give me a PM if you think I gave the wrong rating. The rest of the story is a MAJOR T, 14 and a half and up. I uploaded just in time, 12AM. **

**In case you're wondering if I'm following the black out. Yes, I am, I wrote this story on Microsoft Word, then uploaded it to document manager, just about right now, 12:08AM, where I did a few edits like borderlines and bold letters, such as this.**

**More than 35,500 signatures. Thank's for supporting.**


	6. I admit my desire

**Sorry, but not posting one chapter wasn't enough for all my imagination which I am about to unleash.**

**I am waiting for new questions, either serious, or for entertainment, or you just wanted to talk.**

**P.S. They still didn't give much deal about mating season.**

* * *

**Brittany's point of view...**

"Hmm... no one is here but us. No one's cutting us off, you have no excuses." He said, sending cold rush through my neck (in a good way).

I placed paws behind his neck "Stop talking." I whispered with a smile, luring him in.

I pulled him closer towards me, our lips met in another kiss. It was a gentle press, even so, I was stimulated as if something sparked inside me.

There was no mistake in my hypothesis, I wanted more. I stuck out my tongue and teased his lips until I had the chance of an entry. I sighed pleasantly as the spark grew stronger.

I slowly felt weak to my knees as his arms surrounded me and pulled me closer. I gently sat down on the bed, our lips were locked and there was no key to unlock it. As soon as I was on my knees, Alvin slowly pushed me back until I laid down on my back.

I gave out a loud sigh as the spark burned into a flame. There was no one there to hear us, so I freely gave out a moan, wanting more and more of him.

I closed my eyes within the kiss, I was in a ecstatic and blissful state, and I wanted to savor the moment between us.

His soft paws started to dig in under my shirt, pulling it upwards, revealing my chest and my stomach. I couldn't believe this was almost happening between us. I could'v stop if I wanted to, but right now, that isn't what I wanted.

I moaned loudly as he began to caress my chest. I wanted a make out session with him, all day, I didn't thought of going this far, but deep down, inside me wanted as much of him as possible. I yearned for more.

A deep, hot inferno burned inside my heart, urging me to wrap my legs around his waist and pull him closer to me. I couldn't get enough, I pulled him as close to me as I can, not wanting to let go or even weaken the grip.

My heart beat rapidly as what we were doing intensified. I moaned louder and faster, needing much more of him.

Then suddenly, I could feel him reluctantly pulling away from the kiss. I moaned loudly in disappointment as I missed the feeling.

I removed my legs from his waist as I opened my eyes slowly to see what was wrong. When I looked at him, he had a remorseful face.

"Alvin, what's wrong?" I asked disappointedly.

He avoided eye contact. "I'm sorry, I nearly went too far." He sounded regretful and guilty.

I felt blamed for making him feel bad. A flow of guilt rushed through my neck. I slowly sat up and looked at him.

"Look, Alvin, it's alright. Don't be sorry." I tried to cheer him up, but it didn't work.

"I nearly - sorry." I apologized, for what? Making me feel good?

"Alvin please don't be. I know you liked it." I said, but not really working. So it had to come to this, I sighed "Alvin, to be honest, I really didn't complain about it. It was like, I wanted it to happen." I admit.

I finally got his attention as he look at me in the eyes and smiled "Wanted it to happen?" He repeated what I said.

"Oh, uh,.. y- yeah." I nodded.

He chuckled "So much for calling me a pervert, but it seems like I'm not the only one." He said.

I gave a giggle and smiled at him "Okay, you got me, maybe I am a pervert. But that only, when it involves you. You have no idea at all, how much I want you right now." I admit in defeat.

''Oh my God, you ARE just like me." He said.

As every second pass by on our conversation, I feel my desire for him grow even stronger, the flames inside me burned into a raging inferno. I wanted him even more than ever, now. I had to...

I completely took my shirt off, I wanted him to know I had a desire for him.

He looked at me with a surprised emotion. He was unprepared to see this, me.

"Alvin, you must know how much I need you right now. I want you." I trying to moan within, creating a seductive tone.

He looked at upper body, I could tell that there is no way he could say no to this.

"I want you to have me, Alvin." I said, more like begged.

He continued to stare at me. "Brittany, as you probably notice that I can't say no to you, seducing me, luring me into you." This made me smile. "There's nothing more I'd rather do than do it with the one I love." I felt like he agreed, but I spoke too soon "...but I can't risk losing you, I don't want to take advantage of you. I made a promise that I voluntarily kept for you." He continued.

"But, Alvin,..." I complained.

''I'm sorry, Brittany. As much as I want you too, but we're going to have to wait for the right time. Once it comes, we can do it whenever we want to, everyday if that's what you like."

I looked at him straight at the eyes. He's the one who made me feel this way, he did this to me. How he treats me like I'm something special, how he kissed me, how he makes me feel like a goddess, but now, he's refusing to take his reward.

This certain chipmunk, standing right in front of me, the one I love, he treats me like a treasure but he doesn't use me, he treated me like a goddess but he didn't let me bless him, he won me over but he refused to take the reward.

I'm his reward for winning me over, protecting me, loving me. He always makes the first moves, leading to another one of our close calls. I wanted to honor him for his good deeds over me. I wanted to commit myself to him... I wanted him to be my,... mate.

But like he said, now is not the time. He wants to honor me even more, love me even more before I could return the deeds he's done for me.

I looked up at him with a smile "You want to wait for the right time. Okay, if that's what you want." I gave in.

I took my pink shirt and slid it back on in disappointment.

* * *

**Alvin's Point of view**

I wanted this too, with her, more than anything else in the world. But I remembered my promise. If I break it, I'll lose everything, including her.

I looked at her straight in the eyes, she's never going to stop from bring beautiful. I wanted to do it to her, I love her more than anything else, but I can't risk it, my family's still up against that.

Just as I was going to talk to her again, the door of the room swung open, Dave coming in to view. This made me wonder, I locked the door, how did he get in?

"Dave? How'd you get in?" I asked.

He held up a key "You left the key on the doorknob. First mistake." I blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized. He walked in and placed the key on the table. "So, why are you here?" I asked.

"The others are going swimming. I might thought you'd like to tag along." He answered.

I looked shifted my view towards Brittany. I was relieved that she placed her shirt back on before Dave came in.

"How about you, Britt?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think I'll come with." She answered.

"Good, I'll be at the 5th pool station. Why don't you guys get changed and meet me there. You'll know where it is." He said.

"Okay, Dave." I said.

* * *

**I had to end early. This wasn't supposed to be the ending, but in Philippines, it's Fiesta Kay San Juan (Festival for Saint John) and I have to go to the beach and take a dip.**

**If you're wondering that if Brittany's new feelings for Alvin, does mating season have anything to do with it? The answer is yes and no. No, because the feeling came straight from a dream, just like how she found out that she loves him.**

**Yes, because it's frigging spring. The dream came from the first stages of the estrous cycle (heat). Search it in wikipedia to understand better.**


	7. Love Pool

**I'd like to thank the following for being the first reviewers**:

Alex Seville  
gustavo23  
MusicIsMyPassion  
alvinnascar5  
Alvinfan95  
ChipmunksRule4ever  
AFictionalMind  
MonsterHigh108  
NukkiSeville7 (Sorry, I had no idea that you were a girl)  
Mrbucktheweasel6  
amon23  
Simonette 4eva  
RossLynchLUVR  
Chipmunks Are My THANG

**Thank's for the support, please keep your reviews inside the review page. I will always give special thanks to your reviews...**

**For those of you who followed the blackout, me and my fellow writers are in your debt.**

* * *

**Brittany's point of view**

As you all know, I told him about my desires for him. These feelings didn't go away, as minutes passed it only grew stronger, the flame sparked into a wildfire burning everything inside me. This feeling I felt, pure love, the feeling that made me see him in a different perspective.

How much I want him right now, this very minute, it couldn't be compared, even to how much fire the world's largest population can start. But like he said, we have to wait for the right time. But that's a problem, am I able to hold myself? Once we get to another make out session, I probably won't be able to take it in any longer.

Well, that's enough talking about my feelings. Dave invited us to take a dip on the fifth pool, provided that it was 'just enough to wet ones feet', in that case, a scuba diving pool for a chipmunk.

I was in the bathroom, trying to change to my flower bikini, the same one I had on that island. It's what I wore when all this started, when I developed a major crush on him.

I adjusted my skirt just below my waist, for Alvin to see a little of my groin. I stepped out of the bathroom through the sliding door.

Once I got out, I set sights on the bed, at what I saw made another spark inside me beside the wildfire that burned inside me, I nearly moaned at what I just saw.

Alvin took off his sweater, nothing but his fur covered him as he hopped off from the bed and approached me. The time felt slow, he was scurrying towards me, it seemed so slow, my heart pounded with every step as he neared me.

"Brittany, you kept that?" He asked, making me snap back to reality and look at my flower bikini.

"Yeah, it's cute." I answered. I then stared at his muscular and well toned body "Aren't you going to wear anything?" I asked.

He chuckled. "I don't even wear pants." He answered.

I didn't listen to what he said, I continued to stare at him well toned chest. I nearly drooled over his entire body. A part of me just wanted to reach out and grab it, but I held it back.

"Hey, Brittany, what's wrong?" I heard him asked, enough for me to shake my head back to earth.

"Oh, what? Oh, nothing, nothing. Why don't we go now." I said.

"Well, okay, sure."

He grabbed two towels from our bag and took the keys from the table. He approached the door, climbed up towards the knob and opened it.

* * *

**Simon's point of view...**

I had to keep Alvin and Brittany away from privacy as possible. Who know what they'll do. Even with keeping a promise won't stop Alvin. If he finds something that he loves to do, he'll be living the rest of his life for it, and if Brittany finds something that she loves to do, she'll never let go, she's going to hang on for it with the tightest grip.

I couldn't trust those two if privacy is involved, so I told Dave to invite them over for a swim.

I laid down on an inflatable bed floating around the pool with Jeanette. She seemed to have kept that flower bikini she used back on that island, so did Eleanor.

Theodore and I didn't wear anything, we figured that wearing trunks isn't necessary when we don't even wear pants.

"Hey, Simon. Do you think those two are going to be alright?" Jeanette asked me.

"If I know those two, I don't trust them when it comes to that matter." I answered.

"And you're saying we're clean." Jeanette replied.

I sat up from the floating bed and looked at her, "Whoa, Jeanette, I have no such intention. I wouldn't."

She held both of my shoulders and pulled me back down "Relax, Simon, I was just teasing you." She made me lay back down on the floating bed.

"Jeanette, just want to let you know, I have no space in my mind to even think about taking advantage of you." I said.

She chuckled as she buried the side of her face on my chest, listening to my heartbeat, "It's okay, Simon. I'll be ready soon enough."

I flinched at what she just said, "Jeanette.'' I scolded.

"Hey, I said I was teasing you. You need to lighten up a little, Simon." She placed her paw flat against my diaphragm, feeling my breathing.

I smiled, "You need to lay off the jokes." I said playfully.

"Yeah,..." She answered "I'm just thinking of the time when,... you know, when I'm going to have you all to myself." She added, making me mentally flinch, again.

''Jeanette, what's making you think that this time?" I asked.

She chuckled "I don't know. Maybe the fact that I'm lying down on the naked body of the best boyfriend in the world." She said.

I blushed at what she said.

"Maybe next time, you should think twice before releasing a visual pheromone." She joked.

"There are no such thing." I stated the fact.

"Oh, really? Then what's this I'm lying on top on." She said.

I said nothing and chuckled.

* * *

**Eleanor's Point of view...**

I just got fur soaked, partially panting. I had a race with Theodore, who gets to swim on the other side first,... and yes, I won. I may have a physique, but I'm just more athletic than my sisters, and surprisingly, Theodore.

I thought boys are supposed to beat girls at these kind of stuff, but Theodore made me feel special for winning against him. He's right beside me right now, just got off the swimming pull and panting for air, just as much as me.

"I lost." He said, between pants.

I smiled and then chuckled "Don't sweat it, you almost got me." I said, trying to cheer him up.

He panted once more, clutching his chest. Once he got his air back, he looked at me with a smile to die for. "How come you're always better at this than me?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said, honestly. I looked at him, he seemed tired at what we just did "Teddy, why don't we take a seat." I suggested.

"Yeah, good idea." He answered.

I grabbed his elbow and led him towards the chair (The one you use for sunbathing) where we placed our bags. We climbed up on top and leaned against Dave's soft bag. He wasn't there at that moment, so better pass the time with a conversation.

"Hey, Theodore, do you think Alvin and Brittany can hold themselves in? It is spring, after all." I spoke up.

"I don't know, but Dave trusts them. If he didn't, why would he give them a private room in the middle of early spring?" He answered.

"Maybe he forgot, or just didn't know about spring." I said

"He's an adult. He knows." He responded.

I sighed, "I guess your right."

"What about you? Do you think you'll be able to hold it in?" He asked me.

"Honestly, Theodore, I don't know. It depends. But I can't see signs of being in heat yet, so I guess it's alright." I said.

Theo has always been the innocent one, I don't think we should even talk about this. But I'm still worried, what if I was to enter my estrous cycle with out me noticing? I'm sure Theodore will notice, I hope.

* * *

**Alvin's point of view**

It was 5 o'clock, I think. I don't know, but it's afternoon. The sunset colored the sky into orange, silence filled the pool area.

The pool was a beach style, you know, the water level starts something enough to wet a human foot, but gets deeper as you go further. Brittany and I were on the level just enough for a 10/4 inch tall chipmunk. The water level reached above our stomachs and below our chests.

We didn't actually did much as swim. We merely soaked our fur and stared at each other's eyes. I stared at her eyes, those valuable sapphires are just small parts of what I really admired from her.

She looked at me with her baby blue eyes and a smile to die for. She placed both paws on my shoulder while I placed mine on the sides of her waist.

The whole pool was silent, only chattering and water falling from the pool fountain could be heard.

We looked deep into each other for more minutes. We didn't know how long we stared at each other. We didn't move, flinch, or even spoke, we just looked at each other - one of the ways to tell we love each other.

We didn't bother to notice the sun setting down, darkening the orange sky, turning it into a blue, night sky. The pool lights flipped open, the fountains lit up their red - blue neon.

"It's romantic, isn't it." She whispered, breaking the silence.

''Yeah,..." I replied, looking around me. The lights were colorful, the small man-made waterfall had pink lights behind it.

''I'm glad I have to spend this month to be alone with you."

"Yeah, I'm glad, too."

She then, moved closer and buried her face deep shoulder. I did the same and wrapped my arms around her, my chin standing on her neck. Our bodies were one. Warmth engulfed around our bodies as we shared body heat.

''Ahem!" We heard a clearing of throat, interjecting and making us pull out of the hug.

We looked at the direction of the voice, and there, standing with a blue towel - Simon.

"You always know how to show up when you're least wanted, don't you?" I said.

"Uh, yeah, sorry. Dave told us that dinner has been served inside our rooms. You two have been in there for hours, too." Simon answered.

I looked at him with confusion "We've only been here for like thirty minutes." I stated.

Simon looked at the sky, the stars sparkled at the night "That's not what it looked like to me. You've been in there for three hours, Alvin."

"Three hours, are you kidding me?" I said.

"Unfortunately, no. It's 8:42PM, 18 minutes till nine. Seriously, Alvin, keep track of time." He said as he left the scene.

I looked at Brittany with a confusion "We're we really in here that long?" I asked.

She shrugged and smiled "Well, time flies when you're with the one you love."

I smiled back "Don't I know it." I replied. "So, are we going to head up?" I asked.

"Maybe five more minutes." She shrugged.

"Alright, anything you want." I agreed.

* * *

**:D Did this chapter end too soon? Sorry.**

**I'm now a beta reader,... I think. But I think I am. My name hasn't appear on the 'betas' yet, so... hey, beta or not, I can help. Thank you for supporting this story.**

**Question, to be answered about an hour after updating this chapter... Should I put a lemon scene? You know, just with a warning? Or not?**

**This question will be closed within an hour.**


	8. I belong to you, make me yours

**First, I decided to write the lemon scene on another chapter, so you won't have to read it.**

**Second, IT'S FICTION QUESTION TIME!**

**I will start from the chapters 4 to 8**

**CR4ever = Yeah, but you can never be so sure**

**Alex Seville = Thanks, dawg.**

**Alvinfan95 = I agree on you, 50 divided by two times four, you do the math. But I don't think SOPA or PIPA have anything to do with this. I hate them, yes, one hundred percent divided by twenty five, times five, times five you do the math.**

**Alvinnascar5 = Support won't be forgotten.**

**MusicIsMyPassion =Thank you, 50x2, you do the math.**

**Alex Seville = Yeah, but I started to feel like Hitler, after that.**

**For the rest = I will post the lemon on another chapter, for the sake of those who don't read it.**

**WRITTEN A NEW TRAGIC STORY 'TILL ETERNITY : LOVE FROM BEYOND THE GRAVE' PLEASE READ.**

* * *

**Brittany's point of view...**

We had to go back to our rooms soon. Just as every time I look at him, the same fire burned inside me, replicating it and burned my inside down like a forest.

Especially now, he doesn't have any clothes on. This desire burned inside me, a desire for him. I wanted him more than before, and it just gets stronger as I feel his presence. A part of me just wants to grab him and force him to take me right there and then, it took enough of me to hold it back.

We approached our hotel room, 8118. Alvin climbed up with the keys and opened it. We both stepped inside, Alvin made sure that this time, he didn't left the keys on the doorknob and locked the door.

As I felt privacy around us, this fire burned, desire took me. I wanted him more. This is it, privacy, I can't hold it anymore.

I scurried up towards our bed and climb on top. I didn't bother with the smell of chlorine coming from the pool on my fur.

I laid down on the bed, and waited for Alvin to come over. Once he got up, he laid down beside me.

"So, who's going to use the bathroom first?" He asked.

"Both of us." I answered. "No Simon, No Dave, No sibling, just the two of us, we can do whatever we want as of two weeks." I added.

''That's too short." He complained.

"I don't make up the season rule book. As long as I have privacy with you all night, I'm good with anything." I said. "Now, are you sure you locked the door this time?" I asked, making sure that if I was going to do this, I was going to do it safely and privately.

"Yeah."

Feeling secured, I burned in desire. I wanted him right now, no interference, just us and privacy.

I smiled "Alvin..." I called.

He looked at me "Hm?"

"I want you right now. Please, Alvin." I took his paw and squeezed it gently.

"But Brittany, we have to wait for the right time." He said.

"Now is the time, Alvin. The time where I present myself to you, commit myself to you. The time you meant was the time I will be ready. But now, I'm more ready than I've ever been in my entire life. I belong to you right now, all yours, all night." I said, making a moaning sound.

He looks hesitant. But inside, I could see him want this too. He stared and thought in silence, before finally looking at me "Brittany, is this what you really want?" He asked.

I sighed at the success "You won me over, Alvin. You stepped up against three humans just to protect me, you've won me over, and now I'm going to give you your reward." I said.

I took off the chest covering of my bikini, sliding it over my head, showing my exposed top. "I'm your reward, Alvin. I belong to you, I'm yours. Take me." I moaned.

"Alright. But please remember, I don't want to hurt you, I never did want to hurt you. I don't want to take advantage of you like this." He said those words, and in an instant I suddenly felt special.

"Stop talking. I belong to you now, whatever you want to do, do it. Don't hesitate. If you want to hurt me, then hurt me. Just show me that you love me more than anything else, and I'll do what you say." I said, offering myself totally to him.

Without anymore hesitation, I leaned in over and shared him another passionate kiss. There, I couldn't hold myself any longer. I wanted more, I couldn't get enough. I need this.

He slowly sat up and laid on top of me, our lips never leaving. Alvin began to caress my chest, I moaned louder as I begged for more. I slowly undid my skirt, pulling it down my legs.

This is it, we were really going to do it. I was more than ready. I took my legs and wrapped it around his waist, pulling his groin closer to mine. I soon felt that thing poking on my stomach.

I pulled out of the kiss and looked at him with a smile "You're just as ready as I am." I said.

"Are you sure about this? I might hurt you, I don't want to hurt you, Brittany, you're way too special for me." He said. Then again, desires only burned as he made me feel special.

"Alvin, this body doesn't belong to me anymore, it's yours, it belongs to you, feel free to do anything you want with it without my permission. As of tonight, I'd be glad to call you my mate." I offered myself whole. I didn't belong to me, I belong to Alvin.

This body will feel the pain, but it will be nothing compared to the pleasure and love I will feel.

"I love you." He told me.

"I love you too." I replied.

He kissed me back again, another passionate kiss. I wrapped my legs back around his waist, the little thing poking against me, going lower, and lower, to where it's supposed to be.

I felt ready, excited. I was going to let him take me, I was going to be his mate. This is what I wanted the most, I never thought this could feel this good.

You can tell the rest...

* * *

**Okay, can I publish the lemon scene on the next chapter? Or as another story?**

**Please help and review.**

**Visit my profile for my other stories, one shots and other lemons. **

**MJ, out**


	9. The day after, Eleanor's curiosity

**You must be wondering why I updated on a weekday. The answer is *Looks Left and right then whispers* I sneaked in.**

**Anyways, since I'm here, it's**

**FICTION QUESTION TIIIIMMMEEE! YEAH!**

**Roller42000 = I'm glad you like my stories. If there's any story you'd like me to read from you, just ask. If you need my help on anything, don't hesitate to ask me. THAT GOES TO ALL MY FELLOW AATC WRITERS!**

**AFictionalMind(Chapter 6) = Yep, It's one of the famous hotels here in Mactan. I was in there when I wrote the epilogue of First Dates, and the first two chapters of this story.**

**AFictionalMind(Chapter 7) = It's a tradition. As much as I hate swimming, I have to.**

**AFictionalMind(Chapter 8) = Not getting paid for writing this? Not to get all emotional here, but reviewers and reader are the best money I could ask for as a teenage child, and it won't change during my adulthood (That, maybe until I get married).**

**ChipmunksRule4ever = Summer camp? Is it soccer? Yeah, next time, maybe I could have a match with your team if I get there in Finland. Oh, if it's ice hockey, don't worry, I may not play it, but I think it has a slight similarity with soccer. Anyways, I really did cross the border? But I haven't even detailed it yet,... yet... yet.**

**ChipmunksRule4ever Chapter 8 = There are no bad authors here. I'm sure, behind every grammatical errors, behind every low detailed story, lies an imagination of a person that has been released. If you get to understand it better, you'll be stunned at how nice the story is, how brilliant the author's mind can be. Get past the errors and you'll find the **

**mrbucktheweasel6 = Post more riddles, I dare you, I double dare you!**

**Alex Seville = Don't get amazed. If you write stories, let me tell you how I do it. Grab your laptop, inside your room in privacy, open your window for a good breeze and start writing. If you're not sure what you want to happen next, get past your writer's block by doing your hobbies for a short time - what I do, play a guitar, stare at the window, listen to a song, think about how stupid life is right now with education... Doing at least, will refill your imaginations. Take a peek inside your mind, take that thing out, and stamp it on the page. HOPE THIS HELPED. I really thank you for liking my stories, I appreciate it. No, more than appreciate, I'm in your debt.**

* * *

**Alvin's dream...**

_Then again, I found myself inside that pink room with a red detail. The place where this guy calls as my 'heart'. But another thing though, was different. Around me was portraits of Brittany, but what was in front of me wasn't. It was something else, something familiar, someone._

_I looked closer, a picture of a chipmunk, which had similarities of me and Brittany. I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. Every time I look at it, it changes to a different perspective._

_I started to wonder what this is. But then, unexpectedly, the same voice I heard, the spirit of love answered my questions as if it was reading my mind._

_"You and her, are one." The voice answered._

_I turned around, behind me, stood... an exact replica of me._

_"You are one, with her." He repeated._

_"What do you mean?" I asked._

_''Your love, your hearts, merged into one. This is one of the best gifts love has to offer, Alvin. Both of your hearts met, collided and merged into one." He answered._

_''But what does this mean?" I asked._

_Then suddenly, a different voice spoke out, a girl... sounded like Brittany "It means, Alvin, we can no longer be apart. You've showed me that you love me. Nothing can rip us apart, nothing can stand between us. Everything we face, we face together through love. We are one.'' She answered._

_"Brittany? I've never seen you around here before." I wondered._

_''I came into your heart. I'm always inside you. I belong to you, I present myself to you as your mate. You are now free to do anything, anything you desire to me. Whether I like it or not, as long as you love me, I won't complain." She stated._

_''That's harsh. Shouldn't you think we should treat each other equally?" I said._

_''I'm the female, you have dominance over me. You conquered me through love.'' She said._

_"No, Brittany. I love you, and I never had and never will have dominance over you. I am under you, you are my queen, my goddess." I said._

_She smiled "If you put it that way, as long as you love me, I don't care. As your mate, I will do everything for you. I will give you the same amount of love you give to me, and multiply it by a thousand. I will offer myself to you everyday, every night. I will pleasure you with every hint of this body can give you, because it doesn't belong to me anymore. It's yours, do whatever you want without any permission, or warning. I love you." She pledged._

_"And I promise I will handle you with care, I will give you everything you want, everything I have. What's mine is yours, what yours will be kept as yours. I won't show my dominance over you. I have my pride, you have yours, and I will respect you, and honor you, this will be the thing I will commit my life to." I said my own pledge._

* * *

**Brittany's point of view...**

My eyes slowly fluttered open. The sun shone upon my face. It was morning, but not like every others. Today, I felt different, a new person.

I soon found myself sleeping on a furry, comfortable, muscular chest. I looked down, Alvin slept there like a baby. I gave a deep, sweet, and gentle smile filled with the love and pleasure he gave me as the memories of last night slowly became clear. I then, buried myself deep into his chest. This was why I was feeling new, I wasn't alone anymore, and never will be.

I'm now the mate of the best chipmunk in the world, the one I love - Alvin. I'm never going to be alone again, I'm never going to feel bad. Last night, he showed me all the love he had for me, he gave me love and pleasure, all at once.

That was the best night of my life, and the best thing I've ever done. All the love, passion, we showed each other to the fullest. Not once have I felt regret, it was without a doubt, the best thing that's ever happened to me.

I was laying my head gently on the chest of my mate, I loved him more than ever, more than anything else I care about. I was his', from now on, I belong to him forever, and nothing is ever going to change that.

All my urges, desires, wants, all of it was satisfied last night. But still I wasn't full, I couldn't get enough, a part of me still wanted to do this again, and again, and again. I could just lean over and kiss him right now, but he's asleep, so that would probably feel so wrong.

Like I said, that last night didn't satisfy all of my desires for him yet. I loved him so much, I couldn't simply let go. I still wanted him, special desires burned like crazy still. I wanted to do this over and over again, until... until I become the mother of his children. I really wanted this, I'm his mate and it's my obligation to have his children and become a great mother for him.

I know what you're thinking - I'm rushing things. You think that in my age in human years, it's not clean to be thinking about this, let alone do it. But what the human community forgot is,... they always forget this - We Are Chipmunks, we should have started looking for a mate about three months after we were born! But we didn't look for a mate yet, no one in Australia fit me and my sisters. They were just too... dynamic, barbarians, too focused on how big they were. Every mating season, we sleep off and stay away from any male, fearing that it may ruin our lives to be with one of them. They were after me and my sisters, they probably saw us as the most beautiful chipmunks around the forest.

But Alvin, on the other hand, caring, sweet, loving, compassionate, kind, a troublemaker, a cute idiot, his traits exceeded all the traits I needed as my mate. I didn't have any fear or regret for doing it with him. He handled me with care, love, gentleness, he drove me crazy with love and pleasure mixed in one night. For that, I'm happy and willing to do anything for him.

"I love you, Alvin." I whispered deep in to his chest, hoping his heart would here.

After moments, I heard a moan. A sweet, harmonic voice. I looked up, I met his eyes, he had those dreamy hazel brown, sparkling and reflecting everything he was. As soon as I looked into his eyes, my heart melted instantly.

"Good morning,... mate." He greeted me, my entire body felt joy and happiness at once, melting I heard him say that word.

''I think as a mate, you have better ways than one to greet me in a good morning.'' I said.

''Oh, sorry, forgive my incompetence." He treated me with royalty. I was his mate, he treats me like a queen. I felt lucky, loved, all at once,... special.

''What's with the royalty, Alvin?" I asked.

"Well, you're my mate, now. And it's my job to make you feel more special than what you are now. You deserve to be loved, I promise to give you everything beyond that.'' He stated.

"I already feel more than loved and special, now that I'm with you." I answered. "I'm your mate, Alvin. I belong to you, I commit myself to you because I love you. This isn't about instinct, premature estrous, just love, pure love. The love you gave to me, I gave you my whole being in return." I said.

''Yeah, but that's still no excuse. I may have my pride as a male, but I would never show my dominance over you. I am under you, Brittany. You're my mate, a goddess of every piece of my existence." He said. Now I really felt like something more than just a special chipmunk.

Just as this heart to heart talk was going on, a knock came from the door. "Alvin, Brittany." Dave called out, but I didn't feel any nervousness or such. Alvin was here, I felt safe and worries were far away from me. I knew that if Dave finds out, we'll face him together as one.

The knock came again.

"Do you want me to get it?" He asked.

"I think I should." I offered. I started my job as his mate, reducing his daily effort was the start.

But as soon as I got up from the bed, my thighs felt rather sore from out great moment last night. I could barely walk and hop out of the bed. I hissed in pain and dropped down on one knee.

"Brittany, are you okay?" He asked me in a concerned tone.

"Nothing, ju - just sore." I answered, squeezing my thighs in to reduce the pain.

Alvin soon walked up behind me "Sorry, you're in no condition to walk. You just lost something that's never going to be taken back, and I think it's normal for you to feel that pain. I'm sorry, I'm the one who did this." He apologized.

I felt guilty of having to let him apologize. Whatever he did, it wasn't wrong. "Alvin, I allowed you to do it because I love you." I answered.

Just then, the door started knocking urgently "Alvin, Brittany, come on, wake up." Dave called out.

"I'm going to go and get that. I'll be right back." He let me sit down on the bed before hopping out of it and walked towards the door. He took a small towel and wrapped it around his body.

He unlocked it and opened. I hid myself under a blanket, pretending to be asleep. I didn't want Dave to see me naked, now do I?

Even with the distance, I could hear their conversation...

"Hey, Dave, what's happening." Alvin greeted.

"First things first, what took you so long?" Dave asked.

"I uh,... I was in the bathroom."

"And Brittany?"

Alvin paused for a moment, probably looking at me.

"She's still asleep. So what's up?"

"Oh, uh,... breakfast's in my room. Your brothers and the rest of the chipettes are in there. Why don't you wake her up and join us?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll do that."

"Good."

Dave then left and closed the door. Alvin jumped up and lock it.

I stepped out of the cover and sat down on the bed, my legs hanging down as I watched Alvin approach me. He hopped up on the bed and sat down beside me. He took my paw and lovingly held it gently.

"Brittany, I'm sorry I caused you this pain. I took it from you, your everything.'' He apologized.

I could see in his eyes, he was clouded with guilt for something that wasn't his fault. I made him do it. A shot of guilt flew threw my body as well, feeling that I was the one who gave him this guilt.

I looked him in the eyes, cupped his cheeks with a paw. I smiled at him deeply, ''Alvin, please. I don't want you to be sorry of something that wasn't your fault. I allowed you to take my innocence away because it wasn't mine anymore, I didn't need it because I have you." I tried to comfort him, it was my job as a mate, make him feel better.

It seemed to work, judging by the smile on his lips ''I'm really happy, no, more than happy to finally do it with you. I've been waiting for you to be ready, but I made a promise not to do it. But I love you so much that I couldn't let one simple promise stand between us. Though, I'm just wondering, what made you ready?" He asked me.

''Remember this, Alvin. I belong to you, I always have. I love you so much, I didn't know how to contain it. Ever since spring started, I started to have dreams about you, fantasies." Oh, yeah, did I forgot to tell you that? It wasn't the first time I had dreams of doing it with Alvin. ''...every after these dreams, I wake up to see myself wrapped around your arms. Every night I dream, every day I wake up, new feelings started to form inside me. That's when I realized, I really want you, I have got to have you. I needed you, everything, I am willing to sacrifice just to have you. I was ready for anything. I found out we we're sharing rooms in private, and I've got to have it. New feelings starts forming, getting stronger every time I feel your touch. Last night was the time, I couldn't hold myself back any longer. I wanted you more than ever, like a fire burning inside me. I had to do it, and we did." I explained everything from top to bottom.

''Brittany, I love you, don't forget that. Nothing can make me anymore happier than what you allowed me to do to you last night. But how do we keep this from Dave?" He asked me.

Right now, that problem wasn't in any of my concern. "What they don't know won't hurt them, right?"

''Yeah, but what if - never mind.'' He didn't continue the last part, but I knew what he meant.

''What if I got pregnant with your children? Is that what you mean?" I asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"In that case, I hope I am." I answered.

He flinched to attention "Wait, what do you mean, you hope you are?" He asked.

"I don't mind, Alvin. I'd love to have your kids. I'm your mate, you don't need my permission.'' I said.

"Really?" I nodded. "But, seriously, I'm not ready for that yet. I mean, look am I ready?" He asked.

I gave him a teasing grin "We'll find out. If you're ready, I'm ready. And who knows, maybe last night did it." I tried scaring him for a bit. What? Just because I'm his mate, it doesn't mean I can't have a little fun.

He widened his eyes and dropped his jaw "Oh, no." he answered depressingly.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What if it did?" He seemed scared already.

"And I hope it did." I said. "Come on, Alvin. We're mated, together forever. We can handle anything we put ourselves into." I comforted.

"But, Brittany, I can't even take care of Theodore when he nearly fell out of the tree for the second time. I mean, how can I even take care of -"

I didn't want him to continue, so I gently pressed my lips against him to shut him up, then pulled out.

''You have me, I have you. We can take care of things together." I comforted. "Come on, Alvin. You're scared when we don't even know if I'm pregnant or not." I added.

He shook his head, getting all the thoughts out "Y-yeah, you're right." He finally agreed. "But there is a proof, though." He looked at my body as if there was something else he missed last night (if you know what I mean).

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, something's new about you. Your fur, it's more soft than I last touched it, and more auburn. It's almost as if... you're glowing." He said.

I checked around my entire body, hoping to found something new. And yes, you can't miss it. My fur, as he stated it, was a little more softer and silkier than before. My nails were much harder than last night. The sun shining through the window behind me, made me give out a radiant glow. I didn't know what it meant, I hope it was a proof. I don't know, either, but this time, I felt... beautiful.

"Yeah, but I don't feel different." I stated.

"Maybe that's just the sun." He told. "Well, anywho, Dave and the others are probably going to get suspicious if we don't leave." He added.

I shrugged and nodded "Okay."

I tried to get up one more time, the sore feeling below me (I don't even have to point it out) prevented me from standing on both hinds. I dropped down on one knee again.

"Awh!" I hissed in pain.

Alvin approached me from behind and patted my back "Britt, I'm sorry, but you're in no condition to walk."

I gave him a denying look "Nah, it's okay." I tried getting up again, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down.

"Nuh - uh, I am not going to let you move in this condition." He commanded.

"Alvin, please, it's alright, I'm okay." I lied.

I tried to get up another time, only to let him pull me back down "Brittany, don't make me.'' He threatened in a loving and caring way.

I took in a challenging smile "What are you going to do about it, Alvie?"

"Try to get up one more time and I'll show you." He said.

"Challenge accepted."

I tried getting up one last time, despite the soreness. But then again, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down. Only this time, he made me lay on my back as he work his way on top of me.

Without any further thoughts, he rammed his lips against mine, giving me a passionate kiss. I was surprise by this sudden move he made, but still what's not to love? I freely gave out a moan, a soft one to express the surprised feeling turning to a soothing sensation. I feel this burning passion again, igniting inside me. The same feeling I feel everyday when I'm close to him.

Once he pulled out, we both had smiles on our faces "Getting feisty again, are we?" I lured him in again, hoping to start another... you know what I mean.

''If you don't do as I say, then I'll probably keep doing this every second of our lives until you make up your mind." I said.

I love the way how he show his dominance over me. For a regular male, everything usually has to go their way, or else. But him, he showers me with love and pleasure, something I can't get enough of when he's the one giving it.

I put in an alluring smile "Come and get me, Alvin." I moaned, trying to create a seductive sound.

He leaned in closer to my ear, "Not now." He whispered, at the same time, playing with my ear with his lips and tongue, it drove me crazy.

''So, we're doing it again tonight?" I chuckled, "I can't wait."

* * *

**Alvin's point of view**

I invited her over for another... tonight. I loved the way I felt last night, I showed her just how much I love her. All the pleasure, love, passion, burning in on us in one night.

I kind of feel bad, though. I took it from her, I can see the way just how much pain I gave her last night. I can't believe just how selfish I am, taking away something so precious to her. But to make it up, I'm going to love her more than I love her before, I will give her everything she wants, everything she needs. She's my mate now, but I don't want her to do all the things for me just because I have the right. I have the right to protect her, and I am not about to break it, and to protect her, I will give her all the love, passion, feeling, pleasure, everything she wants and I will treat her like a queen, letting myself do all the stuff just for her.

However, I'm still not ready to be a dad. I mean, I'm a troublemaker, an idiot, a douchebag, well at least, that what Dave tells me. I don't even know for how long we can hide this from Dave, or my brothers. I'm afraid if they see her new change, physically. Simon and Jeanette are the problem, they're smart and are probably going to see through this.

Well, if we don't face them this morning, they WILL start acting suspicious.

"Britt, we have to go, before they start questioning us." I said.

"Yeah, I agree." She nodded.

I got off her top, and lay down beside her.  
She tried to get up again, and I didn't want her to move in this pain I gave her.

I grabbed her wrist and stopped her "You... are not... walking." I commanded.

"I'm walking, Alvin. I have legs, you know." She resisted.

"Legs that are in pain because of me. Brittany, I can't let you move in this condition." I said.

"B-but-" I didn't let her continue.

"Brittany, please. As a male who loves and cares, I command you to not walk in this condition." I looked her deeply into the eyes.

"But-,.. do-" She sighed. "Alright. At least, it's about time you showed your dominance." She said.

"I'm using my power over you to protect you. For anything else, you have more power over me." I said.

"Nope, you don't make the rule book, Alvin. I'm your mate, and all I do will be related to something you ask for. That's my life from now on, in your hands." She said.

''Brittany, you're protesting." I, then again, showed my pride.

''Nope, I'm offering. I am yours, whatever you say, whatever you ask of me, goes.'' She argued.

"And what I say is, you make yourself comfortable as a queen, because you deserve the royal treatment. I, m'lady, am your personal servant.''

She cupped both of my cheeks "And now, my personal servant is going to get served, favored, loved, pleased, and pleasured to the very fullest, tonight.'' She said.

''And whatever you wish, my queen, is what you'll get." I replied. Soon after, I cut off the role playing and went back to America "And now, we ARE going to get busted if we don't hurry back to Dave's room." I said.

''Well, we're all alone now and we need to save the time. The bathroom's too big for just one king. And behind every king, there's a queen. Now, let me fill that spot." She said.

"Oh, I thought you already have." I responded.

"I know, but let's bypass everything and get wet now, shall we?"

What the- di- did she just say that? Ha, naughty girl.

* * *

**A few minutes later, in Dave's room.**

**Eleanor's point of view...**

****It's a good thing, I'm not in heat yet,... I think. Well, I don't know, but I did have this strange dream about Theodore, though. Jeanette said that the first stage of the estrous cycle occurs on half of the brain, affecting your sleeping patterns with dreams and fantasies.

Well, maybe I am almost in heat, maybe I'm ju- Alright, alright, let's not think about that. My sisters didn't seem to worry about mating season, so did Simon,... I think. But what worries me the most - Alvin and Brittany. I know that they're always finding time to be alone and make out, especially when they're in bed. One time at night, everyone else was asleep, but I woke up, hearing a few moans and sighs from the top bunk of the chipmunk bed. I don't know if those two can even hold themselves back - my reasons,

1. It's mating season, or the start of it. Brittany has been probably dreaming about Alvin ever since march.

2. They are alone, in one room. Does that seem right? Maybe a night will come when those two are going to make out for ours, and then level up faster, now that no one's between them.

3. Brittany always talks about doing it with Alvin, how she dreams about it every night. It's only a matter of time.

Well, we're waiting for them to arrive. I sat down on Dave's room, next to Theodore, staring at the T.V. Nothing to watch, except Meerkat Manor,... again. I don't and won't complain. I like the show too, a little, but knowing Theodore, if he gets a box full of C.D.s of it, who knows how he'll react.

We've been waiting for half an hour, where are they?

Then, came a knock from the door.

"I'll get it." Dave mentioned. He walked right towards the door and opened it.

"Hey, Alvin, Brittany, what took you so long?" Dave asked. Ah! Finally.

"Well, you know, Dave. Girls always have to go for looks." Brittany answered.

"Well that must explain why you look so... brighter." Dave commented.

At that comment, I flinched. I know about that. Is Brittany glowing? I looked right at her from the couch a they entered the room. Sure enough, Brittany was glowing. Impossible, no beauty products can lighten the fur in less than a day.

What if they did it? It says back at biology class, doing it releases different hormones all over inside the body, causing healthy skin effects.

Curiosity struck me at it's best. I can't believe it, did they really do something that advanced for their age? Brittany just turned 15, Alvin's probably going 16 next month.

Well, I wasn't going to settle for one clue yet. First clue, Brittany's glow. I need more of it. I'm going to find out.


	10. Clues, I knew it!

**What else is needed to say? I'm updating,... you don't say, huh?**

**Enough about me, cause it's FICTION QUESTION TTIIIIMMMMEEE! YEAH!**

**AXB4EVER = Hey, dude, I owe you one, thanks. Glad I could be someone's favorite, thank you, this helped a lot.**

**Simonette 4eva = Ha, girl, I've read your profile and it's say you're sixteen. It's kind of odd for a 16 yr. old to get pregnant, sis. Oh, and try not to be. Well, enough about this, let's reply to your review - want to spoil you guys a little? Don't read if you don't want to spoil the fun, Eleanor's gonna find out soon enough.  
**

**Mrbucktheweasel6= It's about time for another challenge - The answer to your riddle is,... very ugly.**

**There might be some reviews I haven't replied to yet, but that's because I made this text in advanced. MJ, OUT! PEACE!**

* * *

**Eleanor's point of view**

Brittany was glowing, that was my first clue. But another thing observed, she... she seems to have difficulty in walking, she sometimes used Alvin's shoulder as support. Something's up, and I don't like it.

I couldn't just judge her like that for not walking straight, I think I'm going to have to ask her. She and Alvin were eating breakfast on the table.

"Hey, Theodore, I'm going to check on something." I asked permission.

"Uh... sure... of course, I guess.'' He permitted.

"Thank's, be right back." I acknowledge.

I hopped out of the couch and started scurrying all fours towards the human sized table. I hopped up on top of it, Alvin and Brittany were eating at a chipmunk table that Dave brought for us, just in case.

The couple looked at me straightly.

"Hey, Eleanor." Brittany greeted.

"Uh,... yeah, hello." I greeted not-so warmly. "Uh,... Brittany, if you don't mind me asking."

Both of them looked at each other, that's a clue, something was up.

Brittany finally looked at me. "Uh,... sure, I guess."

"Well, I've been noticing. Do you have any difficulty in walking?" I asked.

She put on an surprised, unexpected expression. I could... yeah, I could sense the slight panic. Something is definitely up.

"Uh,.. well... that's I - uh." She stuttered.

Another clue... gotcha!

"She- she had a cramp last night, from swimming." Alvin spoke up.

I looked at him with a confused expression. A nice excuse, I give him that, but he does realize that it was last night, right? A cramp can't last until the next day, and even Theodore knows that.

"Uh,.. yeah, it still hurts, badly, until now." Brittany supported the excuse.

"Oh, is that right? Okay, well I guess if you're alright." I faked a convinced expression, but inside, something is happening, or had already happened between them, and that, my friend, is a matter that those two can't be trusted with.

I walked away, trying to hop out of the table.

I decided that I needed more investigation for this matter. I smiled as an idea sparked in my head.

I headed over towards the table at the side of Dave's bed, where we placed our keys. I hopped up, four room keys laid there.

I turned over to Dave, he had his sight on the T.V., joining Theodore with that Meerkat Manor thing, again.

"Hey, Dave." I called out.

Dave looked behind from the couch, towards me "Eleanor?" He asked.

"Uh... I'm going to check on something back in our room. Can I get the key?" I asked permission.

"Sure." He nodded then went back to the television.

I went to grab the key, but instead of room 8116, our room, I went for the room 8118, sneakily grabbing it and hiding the number as I hopped out of the nightstand, towards the door. It was partially opened for easy exit for us, I slipped out and started walking towards the hallway.

I searched for their room, soon enough, I found it. Room 8118, clue-topia.

Despite my large physique, I was able to climb up towards the doorknob at ease. I slipped the key into the keyhole and unlocked it with a click.

I hopped out of the doorknob and stepped inside the room. I had a look around,...

When I looked at the nightstand, I saw a plate of,... probably last night's dinner. It was completely untouched. I hopped up on top of it, sure enough, not a single bite.

Maybe they were probably too busy doing it that they forgot all about dinner.

I set my sights towards the bed beside the table I was on. The sheets were ragged, crumpled, unfixed. It's not like Brittany not to be organized like this, but knowing Alvin, he'll probably let the housekeeping do their job.

I hopped on top of it and tried searching for some other clues.

I pulled the covers/blankets off, what I saw widened my eyes and gave me a shock expression...

Small red stains,... Brittany... she's... She DID'NT! Oh, no, she really did it! THEY REALLY DID IT! I looked towards the door, ready to exit it any second.

"I knew it!" I muttered.

* * *

**I don't even have to detail the red stains, right? You know what it is,... but since I'm sticking to rated T, I'm not going to detail it. Let's just say that Brittany just lost her virginity,... and yeah, those red stains are what you think they are.**

**Nothing else needs to be said, just that, if you see any errors that you don't find right, PM me, so I can edit it ASAP. Keep reviewing and I might be able to reply.  
**

**Oh, and girls, kiss me if I'm wrong, but you have a boyfriend, right?**


	11. She knows

**Still updating,... it's probably the cobra,... I won't be able to wake up tomorrow, but who cares? IT'S FRIDAY,**

**Amon23 = It will be uploaded as another story. Some people might get offended and I won't risk getting a large drop of readers. It will be posted as soon as,... Saturday.**

**Simonette 4eva = ugh,... too much on the detail, dude. But the review page doesn't have any restricted ratings in it, so I don't mind. And in fact, I never will study biology and I'll try to do my best to avoid it, but you know, epic failure exists in Philly. Alright, for Simonette fans, I will have them have 'le sexy time'.**

**Alex Seville = Thank's, that really means a lot. Hope I could be of use if you need any help when you become a fictionist. Thanks, Al, I owe you one,... make that a million. That goes for others who read and likes my story... :D**

**Mrbucktheweasel = Well, you really should get an account, bro. If you can't think of another riddle, you're in your most vulnerable, cause I've got one for you : Lick it and it will get wet, suck it and it will become erect, if it passes the hole, you'll feel heaven.  
(P.S. for you, Buck, if you think that this is what you think it is, then you're a pervert, cause the answer isn't it. Get it?)**

**Why is Friday so close to Monday, and Monday is so, so, so far from Friday. IT'S NOT FAIR! F' you, MYTHOLOGISTS!**

* * *

**Brittany's point of view...**

At least my legs eased up for a bit. I could walk properly, now. But one thing bugged me, though - Eleanor. What if she has a clue? What if she knows? Bah, that's impossible,... except, maybe, when she knows something about this glow which Simon and Jeanette didn't seem to notice. Maybe it's their glasses.

Me and Alvin sat down on the couch. Despite being Dave's room, Theodore had full control of the remote. Another round of Meerkat Manor until Dave tells us the plan for this day. I'm just waiting for it to pass, me and Alvin are going to do it again, tonight, and hopefully, it'll be way more better than last night, now that I won't feel anymore further pain, just pure pleasure coming from him.

Despite my excitement, there IS ONE question that keeps running through my head 'Will anyone find out?'. But that thought could be easily brushed aside by just looking at my new mate... hmm... mate... I like that word. I'm more than just his girlfriend since last night, and I loved every moment of it, EVERY MOMENT...

So, like I'm currently sleeping on the couch, laying my head on Alvin's shoulder as the T.V. worked it's magic that never works. Just in, Eleanor came inside, walked towards the bed and placed her key on the nightstand.

Before she jumped down, her eyes caught me.

She looked at me with... is she glaring at me? Whatever it is, she doesn't look happy, it's making me feel uneasy. What if she knows? Nah, that's impossible,... impossible with an I.M.P. How could she possibly know, she wasn't there, was she?

Well, enough looking at her, I shifted my view back to the T.V. and let it work it's magic, that, like I said, never works. Nothing of it seems to relieve boredom. I laid down on Alvin's shoulder, his arm around me, playing with my hair.

Well, boredom strikes when you most expect it and there's nothing you can do about it,... how 'bout some fun? Eh, Alvin?

I thought to myself as I slowly and sneakily took my paw and rubbed his upper leg, then went higher over it. He noticed it and looked at me with a smile.

"Excited about tonight, are you?." He whispered.

"I'm just a little bored." I stated.

"So, are we getting feisty?" He asked teasingly.

"Do you want me to?" I asked.

"Is that a trick question?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Do I need to answer that?"

"Do you?"

"Do I?"

We playfully bombarded each other with questions. We let out a few chuckles as we started to dissolve the playful moment. We both stared at each other's eyes. Don't get me started on how good those brown eyes look on him. It's like stars landed on earth and placed themselves on two eyeballs - but then again, don't get me started.

We inched closer to each other's face, ready for another... kiss... or what it's going to be. But before our lips could even touch, something,... someone interrupted.

"Ahem!" I looked behind, Eleanor was standing there with the same glare that made me feel uneasy. I started to get nervous, what if she knows? Well, at least I was able to gather enough sanity to talk.

"What?" I asked.

"Brittany, can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked. I looked at Alvin, then back at Eleanor. I was about to say something, but she didn't let me "Alone!" She added as she walked away.

I gave out a sigh and followed her towards,... a private place called the bathroom. She closed and locked the door. Once privacy was secured, she hopped down from the doorknob and approached me.

"What is it, Ellie?" I asked.

She looked up at me with the same glare. I suddenly felt nervous, scared, Alvin wasn't inside to ease me up.

"Y-you did it, didn't you?" She asked. There, I nearly started shaking. She knows, darn her! But how?

Well, I'm not going to give in yet. I maintained my composure and gathered enough to talk back. "Did what?" I asked.

"Don't play coy with me, Britt. I know you and Alvin did something last night way beyond than just making out." She stated.

I felt trapped, now way out. She knows, that's it, someone knows about it - worse, it's my sister, my little sister. I felt scared, trapped, no way out. I had to let out the truth.

I gave in a defeated sigh "You know,... how?" I asked.

"I found those stains under your sheets, Brittany. And your dinner last night, was left untouched, I knew something was up." She stated. Eleanor looked down disappointedly and sighed "Please, Brittany. Tell me it isn't true. Tell me that you didn't do it." She pleaded.

I found it a little funny. She had the evidence, she asked me and I didn't deny it, yet, she's asking me to deny what I just accepted.

"Don't lie to me, Brittany. Did you two do it, or not?" She made sure. "Based on the proofs I've found, there's no denying it. Now, let's see if you still have the heart to lie to me after everything I've found." She said.

I immediately felt frustrated, annoyed, mad, angry. How dare she, she doesn't have the right to sneak in and ruin our privacy. I looked down, trying to hide what I felt from my little sister.

"What's it to you, Eleanor?" I blew her off.

"Please, Brittany. I care about yo-"

I interrupted "Care about me! You care about me! How's ruining our privacy caring about me! I'll tell you, Eleanor, you don't have the right to just barge in on me and ask me if I did do it with him!" I snapped.

"Brittany, pl-"

I interrupted again "FINE! ME AND ALVIN DID DO IT!" I admit. I went closer to her and placed the tip of my index finger on her chest "ME AND ALVIN DID IT, I SAY IT PROUDLY!" I snapped. "...and you know something, Eleanor? It was the single most pleasurable, loving, and fun thing that's ever happened to me. Not once have I felt regret, shame, or any guilt. I don't even fear of anything you or anyone else is going to do with me! Undoubtedly, last night was the best night of my life, I tell you that!" I snapped again.

"Fun? Best? Brittany, how could you say that?"

"It's as simple as saying 'I loved it'. I loved it, it was the best, it was amazing, it was magical, what else do I have to say!" I said.

"Brittany, we were afraid that he was going to hurt you. But so far he already did."

I felt my blood boiling and my knuckles clenching at once. How dare she!

"Hurt me? Or do you mean, giving me the most pleasurable experience I've ever had!" I snapped again.

"Best, Brittany? You could be pregnant beca-"

"And I hope I am!" Her eyes widened and gasped as she took steps backward.

"WHAT!"

"I love him more than a million and having a part of him grow inside me is probably going to be the best thing that's going to happen to me! Needless to say, Eleanor, I'd love to bare his children and have a family with him, and no one, not even you can stop it, and I won't deny it!" I stated.

"No, Brittany, how could you say that?" She asked, her looks in horror.

"It's that simple, Ellie. Maybe one day, you'll understand. You and your little boyfriend!" I snapped back.

She continued to look at me horribly "Oh, no. Brittany, what has he done to you?" She said.

I was ready to blow up any minute, I was so mad I don't know if I can even fight this back. How dare she talks about Alvin like that!

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! WHAT HE'S DONE TO ME WAS THE BEST THING HE EVER DID TO ME!" I snapped. I tightened my glare around her "Maybe one day, you'll understand, you innocent, little brat!" I quarreled.

I started steps, walking out towards the door. But before I could climb up and reach the doorknob, she called out and stopped me.

"Brittany, you have to break up with him." She commanded.

I turned back, looking towards her. "What power do you have under me, Ellie?"

"As your sister, I tell you to break up with him before he does anymore damage."

"You dare to call love a damage? You're insane." I said.

"You will break up with him, or else." She threatened.

"Or else, what? What do you have against me?"

"I'm going to tell Dave!" She threatened.

I chuckled a bit, a pathetic attempt of a blackmail. "Ha! So that's how it's going to be, Eleanor? You call that a blackmail?" I teased, badly. "Fine, tell Dave. Even better, tell everyone, I don't care. Tell everyone that Alvin gave me everything, love, pleasure, passion, all of those things in one night. Because know this, Ellie, he's my mate, and whatever problems we have, we deal together as one. Someday, you'll understand the benefits of a mate. The mating itself,... don't even get me started with it!" I stated.

She looked down in disappointment, she didn't say anything else.

"Go on, tell Dave, tell Simon, tell Jeanette, tell everybody. Do I look like a give a thing?" I challenged.

Still she didn't say anything. I broke in a weak, satisfied smile under the frown on my face in victory.

"If you don't have anything else to say, I'll be leaving." I said as I climbed up the doorknob and exited the bathroom.

I stepped out and emerged from the bathroom. I started walking towards the bedroom, towards the couch. Alvin saw me and greeted with a smile, which I warmly returned before hopping up on top of the couch and laying my head back on his shoulders again.

So, Eleanor was going to tell Dave? Let her. Alvin and I have together, nothing, no one, not a thing can rip us apart.

"So, what was that all about?" Alvin asked me.

I buried the side of my face deep into his shoulder, feeling more of his warmth. "Nothing you should be worried about." I stated.

"Hmm? Seriously, what was it?" He asked.

I didn't bother hesitating to tell him. He can understand. I didn't take in a deep breathe, I didn't have any difficulty. I merely opened my mouth and say it simply and normally.

"She knows."

* * *

**Anything I can help you with, guys? So, every girl in fanfiction has a boyfriend? I didn't get a kiss yet, so I assumed.**

**How do you feel about this chapter... tell me on the review page. Feel free around it, write anything, but don't post any flames that doesn't have any apparent reason.**

**'It's sucks, I don't like it, F888 you, and stuff like that' If you ever think about writing anything that are related to these, don't bother even reading the story. Anything else, I accept.**

**PEACE**

**MJ, out.**


	12. Love and Boredom

**Hey, it's me, Joe. I can read your minds! I can tell... you're reading this mess. Ha! Gotcha. Enough about this, 'cause**

**IT'S FICTION QUESTION TTTTIIIIIIMMMMMEEEEE!**

**Amon23 = yep, today.**

**Chipmunks Are My Thang = Ahem,... d-did - Yo -you just did that right? It's not just me? Did that just happen? Awkward...  
Well, right back at cha,... XX (I'm not going to add another one, considering how weird it'll look).**

**MrBucktheweasel = The answer is sewing thread. Why? What do you do when you have a hard time making it pass through a needle hole? Suck it to harden it, soak it to fix the frizz, passes through a needle hole, you say (Sweet Jesus!).**

**RossLynchLUVR = I'll get there soon enough. SOON.**

**Chipmunkfan1001 = Don't worry. Just like what I said to Ross, I'll get there soon. SOON.**

**AXB4EVER = Oh, GOD! Thanks, dude.**

**AFictionalMind = Ha, thank you, a million. That really means A LOT, this review just made my day, thank you.**

**Bad news: One Direction are having business with Justin Bieber. Therefore, One D is now officially gay. Let us pray for the repose of the soul of our brothers in the gayzone. May their masculinity rest in piece. A moment of Silence, please.**

* * *

**Brittany's point of view...**

"She knows." I told him plainly, as if nothing just happened. Hey, what's the worse that can happen? Me and Alvin on separate rooms? Ha! Who's gonna stop me? Not Dave, if that's you're answer.

''She WHAT!" Alvin was, as expected, shocked and surprised.

I brushed it off anyways.

"Anything wrong, guys?" A voice came from the other end of the couch. We looked on, Theodore had the remote beside him, looking at us.

"Oh, uh,... we're fine, Theo." Alvin stated.

Alvin looked back at me with confusion written all over his face. Is it that bad?

"Brittany, Eleanor knows?" He asked. I nodded in affirmation. He's jaw dropped and his eyes widened at my head motion. "Brittany, she knows? How?" He asked.

"Does it matter?" I answered.

"Brittany, you do realize if she told Dave, we're in BIG trouble." He stated.

"I don't care now, do I?" I said.

"Britt, if she told Dave, do you know what he'll do? He'll separate us, rip us apart." He stated.

I was half irritated by his answer. Why can't he be a little positive about this?

"And whatever he does, we'll always find our way back together." I added.

"Yeah, I agree, but -"

I didn't let him continue, I had enough of him complaining. I'm not mad, ha, why should I be? I leaned close to his face and gave him a direct passionate kiss. I pulled out after a few seconds.

"Hey, Alvin, munk up. Whatever happens, I'll never let anyone keep us apart, or even think about it. If he wants to takes us away, nothing will stop me from coming back to you." I said heartily.

"Britt, you're not scared about this?" He asked, sounding more concerned for me than the situation.

"I'm not. Are you?" I asked.

"For you, I am. I'm scared, what if you'll get scared and break up with me?" He said, he wasn't kidding about being scared, he's scare, frightened, fearful. It's heartbreaking, even just to hear him like this.

"Alvin, remember what I told you. I and always belong to you. As long as I have you, I'll never be scared of anything." I cheered him up. He looked upon me with a smile on his face, a comforted, soothing smile. I returned it with the same expression.  
"Alvin, remember what you said back at Ian's party?" I asked. **(A/N Love? What is it? Chapter 15)**

_**"Brittany, if I ever break up with you, I'd slash my own wrist."**_

"If I ever break up with you, I'll kill myself." He answered.

I gave him another hearty smile "I'll do the same for you. That's a promise."

"Me too, I promise."

We kissed each other one more time, sealing the promise we made.

* * *

**Eleanor's point of view...**

**_Best, fun, loving, pleasurable..._  
**

**_Maybe one day, you'll understand, you and you're little boyfriend._**

**_I WISH I AM!_**

**_Someday, you're going to understand, you innocent little_**_ brat!_

Brittany's voice rang into my head over and over again, I couldn't get it out. I stood here, inside the bathroom where we had our little talk. I was frozen, I couldn't move. I was paralyzed with feelings.

How could she say all those things? How could she even have it with him? Does she even know the consequences?  
Her glow is one proof,... she's pregnant,... no, she can't be. Her glow could mean another thing, like hormones being released all over the body in the process of 'doing it', digging and nurturing the skin tissues_ (I'm starting to sound like Jeanette. But hey, that was the last lesson on biology class). _

But still, this isn't what she want, is she thinking about this?

_**"I WISH I AM! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH THAT HAVING A PART OF HIM TO GROW INSIDE ME IS THE BEST THING THAT'S GOING TO** **HAPPEN TO ME!"**_

I gasped as that sentence flashed back into my head like an invisible force answering my questions. She wanted this? Why? Does she even know what it's like? Not that I tried it, but I know how it feels like.

Some questions answered, one remained on my head - Should I tell anyone?

I snapped back to my senses as I shook my head. I didn't bother to realize how long I was standing there. I started steps, walking towards the door.

I exited the bathroom and went directly towards the bedroom couch. I hopped up on it beside Theodore and greeted me with a smile which I returned. As I glanced towards the other side of the couch, I saw Brittany around Alvin's arms, she gave me a deathly glare while Alvin didn't notice me as he was on the T.V., playing with stroking her shoulder at the same time.

Brittany gave me a deathly glare. As I saw her, I quickly looked away and avoided eye contact.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the other side of the hotel. A beach,... yeah.. there's a beach.**

**Jeanette's point of view**

Simon and I walked around the sandy shores of the beach. It was more of a date. There was nothing fun to do inside the hotel, so Simon and I decided to take a walk, then we found the beach on the other side. It wasn't that crowded, it wasn't that empty, either. There were no foots we had to avoid, so we walked freely around the sandy shores.

We walked around as the warm, hot sand massaged the soles of our foot. The crystal clear waters was like something you could just dive on. The hot, morning sun pushed and lit every shadowy areas around us. Spring time was indeed, hot, but not as hot as summer. We talked as we walked, no subject are special enough to be spoken with.

Finally, we found a white, soft, sandy area we can sit down on, shadowed under a tree. We both sat down under it's shadow, leaning our backs against the trunk as I lay my head on his soft and warm shoulder. We faced the morning sky, meeting the deep, blue sea and crystal waters. We were a romantic sight as the blue waters of nature gave us a nice view.

We sat in silence, not really what we came here for. So, I decided to break the quietness.

"So, want to take a swim?" I asked, making a subject.

He looked at me, I instantly melted at the sight of his bespectacled blue beryl optics. I was greeted by his warm smile, in return, I gave mine.

"Yeah." He nodded. "The water's so beautiful. Just by looking at it, you can feel just how great it is to be soaked in it. A hot, warm, and beautiful creation of nature." He turned to me with the same smile "Just like you, Jeanette."

I blushed at the sentence, but I couldn't help finding the word 'hot' in his sentence "So, I'm hot?" I asked with a teasing smile.

His lips broke a small chuckle "You always find everything I'm hiding." He complimented.

"And what do you think of me?" I asked.

"Yes, you're hot. There, I said it, it's out in the open." He answered.

I broke in to another smile as my eyes blinked twice under my purple rimmed glasses. I gently placed a paw on his shoulder on the opposite part of his side as I inched closer to his face, his minty breathe blew on me, our snouts just slightly meeting. I took my other paw and placed it flat on his chest, covered by his blue sweater.

"I could say the same for you, Simon." I replied, trying to sound as seductive as possible, luring him in for a kiss.

"If you keep trying to sound like that, then, my lady, I'm going to have to kiss you." He said.

Success! "I dare you." I challenged with the same seductive tone.

''Challenge accepted."

I was caught by surprise when he quickly placed a paw on the back of my neck and pulled me closer to him, our lips rammed into each other. It was unexpected. I felt his soft, moist lips against mine. I was first to slither my tongue inside him, tasting every part of his interior. Just a I met his tongue, it wrestled and fought with mine. I sighed in the pleasure.

I felt a bolt of electricity traveling towards my entire body, making me want more. I took my other paw, the one that was on his chest, and traveled it towards the back of his neck and pulled him closer. He let his free hand travel down my side, gently stroking it, making me give out a moan.

This kiss was similar to our first, all passion, heart skipping, everything I felt before came back to me. Most of my fur stood as if a bolt of joules traveled around me, I felt myself begging for more. I slowly closed my body towards him, wrapping a leg over him, my groin millimeters away from his waist. I felt myself getting weaker as my heart skipped beats and my mouth let out a sigh. Time literally slowed down as I yearned for more.

A few more moments, I realized what I was doing, or rather what I wanted to do. I wanted to do this, I couldn't stop. This was a simple kiss, but there was more to it than just passion. I was going to do it, I don't care. By the second, I found myself on top of him, my legs on either side of his waist, his groin between both of my thighs.

I felt weak, my heart melted. I was more than just being weak, I was under his control. Between our kiss, I let my tongue to get carried away by his, he moved it around, up and down as it lost the battle between tongues.

I shifted my whole weight upon him, I sat on his groin, my legs wrapped around him, never breaking the kiss. Right now, sighs didn't exist, it was moaning... moans of pleasure exiting my mouth as he took control over my whole body.

I knew it, he wanted this too. He slowly released himself from his squatting position, and gently lowering me down until I was laying down on my back against the sand, shadowed under the leaves of the tree.

I laid down on my back, his lips never leaving mine. I moaned freely, no one was there to hear us, or even notice us. I soon found my paw, leaving his neck, reaching down under the garters of his sweater.

_"I want you, Simon,...I want you..."_ I wanted to say this to him as this kiss intensified, but I was under his spell, I couldn't say a word. My paw finally got under his sweater and began to touch anything it can. I wanted this so much, I don't care about anything else anymore. I know we always scold Alvin and Brittany everytime they have their close calls, and it would be a shame if we did it ourselves. But right now, the thought was out, I didn't care. Who knows, maybe Alvin And Brittany already did it.

I panted harder, my heart trampled on any blood cell as it beats faster.

I took his sweater and slowly tried to take it off. But before I could, he hesitantly pulled out of the kiss, making me moan in disappointment. The feeling started to fade, and I wanted it to come back. I didn't care if we were going to do it or not, I just want him to be closer to me.

I stared at the looks of his eyes, he seemed to be hesitant and regretful at the same time.

"Simon,... why'd you stop?" I asked in disappointment.

"What are we doing?" He asked.

"Making out,..." I answered.

"Y-yeah, but it- it was more than that. It,.. it was- it was -" It seemed that couldn't find the right words to describe it. I gave him a smile and helped him out.

"Magical?" I added.

"Magical? We almost did it." He stated.

"I know." I replied.

He looked at me with confusion and 'whats' "And you didn't stop?" He asked.

"I wanted it to happen." I stated.

He gasped and widened his eyes as he nearly jumped back "WHAT!" he exclaimed.

* * *

**Simon's point of view**

I nearly jumped back as I heard her say that "WHAT!" I exclaimed. I can't believe it, Jeanette seems to have a change in attitude. I know it's spring, but it's way too early for her to go in heat.

"You heard me." She replied.

"B-but, Jeanette, w-we can't. We're not ready for that!" I said.

She sat up and inched closer to my face, our snouts in contact "I'm ready, Simon. Are you?"

"I am." Wait, what? Did I just say that? Simon, don't say that! Get a hold of yourself! "We can't do that yet, Jeanette. We'll have to wait for the right time." I protested.

She gave in a smile "Well, if that's what you like, I can wait it out." She said.

I was out of words,... I didn't know what else to say to her. A part of me wanted to do this too, but another part told me that it was wrong. Both sides collide inside me, not holding back or losing ground. I didn't know what to say, I was confused by my own feelings.

I returned with a smile until she finally spoke up again "You want this, don't you?" She stated.

I raised an eyebrow "I told you, I might be ready, but I can't do that yet." The other part of me gained ground and told me not to do it with her.

"Oh, really? You don't?" She asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"I- uhh- umm." I stuttered.

"I know you want this, Simon." Is she trying to lure me in?

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Why are you still on top of me?"

I looked down and I saw her legs under mine, I was leaned in front with my paws on both her shoulders. Was I really out that long?

"Oh, uh,.. right." I awkwardly took my paws off, got off and laid down beside her.

* * *

**Back upstairs... Alvin's point of view...**

****I was getting bored. Dave still haven't told us the plan for today, he just laid down on his bed, sleeping. I can't wait in this stupid boredom.

Ah, screw the waiting, I'll go ask him. I was going to ask permission to Brittany, but when I glanced over at her side, I saw a cute, beautiful Chipette lying on my shoulder. Her eyes were closed down peacefully, she didn't wrinkle any part of her face and she had a sweet smile on her face.

I can't stand up with her sleeping on me, I don't have the heart to wake up such a cute face now, can I? Aww, darn it, she's conquering me with cuteness that she doesn't even know that she has. How could'v I missed this last night? If you know what I mean, right?

Well, nothing to do? How about a quick nap? I laid the side of my head on her's. I felt her hair pushing closer to my neck as her paw ran down towards my lap (You know what I mean by lap, right?). I smiled and placed a paw on the side of her stomach and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**How'd it go? Seriously, is the title alright? Do I need a new title for this chapter?**

**Hey, it's me, Joe, again. I thank you for supporting this story, please keep your reviews on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on, and I'm going to keep typing until my keyboards get busted.**

**Lazy fact** # **_212434267309_**

**_You were too lazy to read that_ number completely.**


	13. Bespectacled couple's first night

**Hey, guys, it's me, Joe. I usually start off with something to say, like this, but after that, I say**

**_IT'S FICTION QUESTION TTTIIIIMMMMEEEEE! AAAWWW YEEAAHHHH!_****  
**

**_AXB4EVER = I already feel paid just by looking at the new reviews. Therefore, a huge burst of reviews is a huge bonus. Not that I have a job, unless you consider a fictionist an occupation. The pay isn't the amount of reviews, dawg, but what's written in it._**

**_Simonette 4eva = Sent you a PM reply._**

**_WordNerb93 = Don't beat yourself up. I know the feeling of missing out on a chapter, like my favorite 'A kiss can change everything?' by Alvinitty2468. Awesome story, read it, dawg. Brittany gets pregnant? I'm not going to spoil anything just yet._**

**_Mrbucktheweasel6 = The answer to your riddle is a snake. Oh, and sorry, I forgot to answer it on the other chapter._**

**_I'd like to thank Simonette 4eva for giving me with a suggestions and stuff. Thanks, S4E._**

* * *

**_Jeanette's point of view (The beach)_**

He and I laid there under the shadows of the young tree, on the soft sands of the sandy shores of the crystal clear beach. Neither of us said or heard anything in particular. The beach was only filled with the chirping of the birds, the water colliding with the rocks under the broad walk bridge. The place was half empty, only small and distant chattering and murmurs from people on the far end of the beach.

We laid there ever since we that almost-did-it incident a few hours ago. Did I say few? Alright, it was afternoon, nearly heading towards dusk, the sun touched the ocean as it sets, giving the sky an orange illumination. Lesser amount of humans remained as the tides turned low. We've been here a the whole day, not saying a word, just staring at each others' eyes, not wanting to look into other places nor thing.

He and I were alone in that particular area, not saying a word, silence with smiles as we looked into each others' eyes. Every time I sense his presence, I see and feel a burning amount of passion flaming inside of me, telling me that I wanted him the most and nothing else mattered.

This isn't like my estrous about a month ago, this was different. This time, I wasn't controlled by instincts, only pure feelings I had for him - love.

I gave a luring smile as I stared hungrily at him, his blue beryl eyes under his blacked rimmed optical, his cute and charming face that goes together with a heart-melting smile, his perfect shape, his muscular chest, everything, I wanted every piece of him. A burning amount of desire flood through my body, growing stronger and stronger as I stared deeply upon his entire being.

I was in a deep thought, thinking about him, his entire being. I was lost in my own thoughts as I constantly begin to have these lustful desires for him. After what happened several hours, I found myself wanting for more, my entire body begged for more of him. These strong feelings just even wanted me to just suddenly lay on top of him and kiss him like mad,... but he'll probably realize how weird that'll be, not to mention out of character.

"Jeanette is something wrong?" I heard a melodic voice calling out my name, my heart began to stampede through my rib cage as I heard it. Still, it was enough for me to snap out of my thoughts.

"Oh, what?" I shook my thoughts off.

"You weren't saying anything for,... um... the whole day." He stated.

I smiled jokingly "That goes for you too, Simon." I replied.

"Guilty." He admit. "Well, it's almost dusk and we haven't done anything but lay down here in silence." He stated.

"I know, we probably should head back, now." I suggested.

"Agreed."

* * *

**A few hours later,... upstairs...**

**Alvin's Point of view**

I woke up from another sleep, woken up by something against my lips. My lips were open, and it felt like another pair was pressed against it, giving me a passionate kiss while I was asleep. I felt a tongue inside my mouth, wrestling with my drowsy ones. The taste of my mate filled my mouth as I began to fight back with my tongue.

I gave out a moan as the kiss intensified. I may have just woken up, but I feel this is one of the best kiss we've made.

After a few moments, I felt her parted from mine. I swallowed down hard, the taste of her luscious taste. My eyes slowly fluttered open, my vision recovered from blurriness. By then, I was greeted by a beautiful smile from a beautiful chipette.

"Good, you're awake." She greeted me.

"Brittany, how long were you kissing me?" I asked.

"A few hours ago." She answered.

"When I was barely conscious?" I asked.

"Hey, you were so cute, I couldn't help myself, I just had to." She leaned in and gave me another peck on the lip. When she pulled out, her smile change to a seductive one "And besides, I can't wait when things are about to get hot - tonight." She added.

"Ssshh, hey, we don't want Dave to hear that." I said.

"We're all alone here, Alvie. They weren't here when I woke up." She replied.

"Oh,.. alright." I leaned in front and stretched to fight off the drowsiness. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Seven PM." She answered.

My mouth dropped at those words "Really? How long was I out?" Clearly it was impossible that I slept through the whole day, right?

"Hours." She answered.

"Really? What ever happened to 'a short nap'?" I joked.

"Who cares, it's night time. That means we can go to room now and get things a little,... hot." She whispered seductively right into my ears as she nibbled it at the same time.

I broke a grin "You just can't get enough of me, can you?" I stated.

"Nope. And you can't get enough of this body, am I right?"

"Hey, it's not just your body that I love. It's you, the whole you. The way you act, how talented you are -"

She quickly took a finger and flirtatiously placed it over my lips, hushing me "Shh, I know." She whispered.

She slowly found her way on top of me, my lap between her highs, her knees on either side of my waist. She leaned her face forward and cupped both my cheeks with her paws.

"Getting feisty, are we?" I stated.

"I've been waiting all day." She replied.

"Well, we certainly aren't going to do it here, in Dave's room." I said.

"Oh, really?" She moaned softly, her voice is driving me crazy. She slowly stuck out her tongue and licked my lips, then again, driving me insane "Any place is alright for me, Alvie. As long as you're there." She moaned again.

"You do realize that any excuse is not okay if Dave sees us." I managed to keep my snake at bay as the thought of Dave's reaction seeing a couple of chipmunks in his room 'going at it'.

"I don't care." She said seductively as she shifted her upper body, pressing against mine as she gave me a passionate kiss.

She moaned as our tongue battled for love. We were in ecstasy, but as much as I didn't want to pull out, I remembered what might happen if Dave sees us like this, so I had to part away.

She moaned thousands of disappointments out of her throat "Alvin, don't shut me off like that." She complained, at the same time luring me in.

"Sorry, but Dave isn't going to like us when he sees us in his room going at it. Why don't we go to our room, so we can be alone, okay?" I suggested.

"Everything's fine with me, as long as the results won't be different." Haha, naughty girl.

"Trust me, it'll be even better."

* * *

**Brittany's point of view...**

I felt it again, that burning amount of lustful desires for him, the same one I had last night. I needed him once again, wanted him more and more, I feel this desire would even be stronger than last night.

I slowly got off him as he stood up and grabbed the room key from the nightstand, beside Dave's bed. He came back to me, took my hand and led my towards the door.

He was about to climb up and open it, but before he could, the doorknob twisted and the door opened, revealing Dave, Theodore, and... Eleanor. That little butterball might have told Dave already.

"Hey, guys, you're awake." Dave greeted.

"Hey, Dave, where have you been?" Alvin asked.

"We just headed over and took a walk, then had dinner. We couldn't wake you guys up, you two looked so cute." He explained.

''Oh, okay. We were just headed back to our room." Alvin said.

"Oh, alright." Dave nodded.

Alvin and I were about to walked past them, towards the outside, but before we could step out, Dave spoke up again. "Oh, and Alvin." Dave called out.

"No funny business." Dave ordered sternly.

Alvin smiled for a bit "Wouldn't dream of it, Dave." _Speak for yourself, Alvin._

"Good." Dave said "Now, the service might have already delivered your dinner. Eat it up, and maybe you two could hang out at the arcade. But not until 9, okay?" Dave suggested.

"Sure, Dave.'' Alvin nodded.

We started walking out again. I managed to walk past Eleanor with nothing given or gave but a cold glare. I brush it off and started to follow Alvin towards the hallway heading for our room.

As soon as we stepped inside our hotel suite, everything I thought of before, Dave, Eleanor, my sisters, all of it disappeared, leaving only my desires for Alvin as I stared hungrily at him.

He dropped down from the doorknob and gave me an evil grin "Are we ready?"

"As always."

He took my paw and led me towards the bed. We hopped up on top of it, he placed the key on the nightstand.

I was lying down, waiting for him "I'm ready, Alvin."

As he approached me, I couldn't help to notice him rubbing his neck in pain. He seems tense.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I slept on my neck all day, I think I popped something." He answered.

I gave him a seductive smile together with a concerned emotion. I was his mate, one of my job was to ease him up. "So, to spark things up, how about I give you a little massage, Alvie." I offered.

"Uh... yeah, that'll be nice."

I had him kneel down on both knees as I crept up behind him. He took off his hoody, leaving him exposed and nearly making me drool over at his perfect shape. I placed both my paws on his shoulders and gently squeezed down and loosen up his muscles. I heard him moan in pleasure as I hit the spot.

"Ah,... yeah, you're really good." He complimented.

I leaned closer to his cheek and kissed it "Enjoying it so far?"

"Trick question? I love it." He moaned again.

I smiled and let out a small giggle "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied "Ah, okay, I'm good." He signaled me.

I slowly took my paws out "Feeling better?" I asked.

He looked behind and gave me a smile "Yeah, thanks to you." He acknowledged "But now, why don't I make you feel good." He offered.

"Ha, you don't know anything about massages." I teased.

"You'll be surprised, Britt." He said.

"We'll see."

I gracefully and elegantly took off my pink jacket slowly, then working up slowly with my shirt, teasing him with the delay. Once I got my top shirt off, I tossed it aside and knelt down. Alvin slowly crept up behind me.

His paws soon found themselves on the side of my stomach, he gently hovered it up and down, teasing me with his soft paws. I sighed in pleasure as his touch aroused me "Wow, you're good." I sighed seductively. The lust and love I had for him strengthened, wanting more as his paws brushed against my sides, stimulating me completely.

"You haven't seen anything yet." He moved closer to my back, his paws hovered from my sides to my front belly fur, gently hovering around it. His other paw went straight up to my chest.

His touch gave me a soothing sensation like a bolt of electricity running through my wrists to my neck. I moaned loudly as his touch did everything, stimulating me, arousing me, driving me crazy, soothing me. I love this feeling.

I soon heard him sniffing as if he caught a scent - my scent "Brittany, do you smell that?" He said as he caught a whiff of my essence into his nose.

"That's probably my scent." I answered.

"Smells nice." He slowly took his paws off me and had me lay down on my back "It's driving me nuts." He said.

"That's what it's supposed to do." I explained.

"I love it." He climbed up on top of me and pressed his lips against me. Just then we both felt an enormous flame of lust, love, passion, feeling, all of it at once as our body merged as one.

We're going to do it again, once more, twice out of a million. I wanted this, he wanted this, we both wanted the same thing - each other. I let out a seductive moan within the kiss, luring him into me.

You can tell what's coming next...

* * *

**Jeanette's point of view...**

**A few hours later... dream...**

_I felt a gigantic, enormous flame of lust and love as I watched Simon slowly casting his sweater aside, revealing his perfect and expo_sed _shape. He slowly crept up towards me and kissed me on the lips passionately._

_Once he pulled out, I stared at him hungrily, his perfect shape nearly made me drool over._

_"I love you, Jeanette."_

_I heard him say that, my whole body flinched, my feelings got stronger, my desire for him took over me. "Please, Simon, just take me, I can't hold it anymore." I whimpered and pleaded for him._

_"Jeanette..." He whispered my name softly. _

_"Simon..." I responded with a moan of his name as he slowly took off my jacket._

_"Jeanette..." _

_"Jeanette..."_

_"JEANETTE!"_

_**END OF DREAM**_

"Gah!" I exclaimed as I gasped myself out of my sleep.

A voice woke me up. I looked over to my left and saw a blue blur, I adjusted my glassed to the bridge of my nose and blinked twice - Simon.

"Jeanette..." He called.

"What is it, Simon?" I asked.

"Are you alright? You're sweating your fur wet." He said.

I took the back of my paw and wiped my forehead, and sure enough, it was soaked, so was the bed.

"...and you've been mentioning my name in your sleep." He added.

I blushed in embarrassment and grinned "Oh, uh that... hehe." I chuckled. "Well, this is awkward." I said.

He smiled comfortingly "It doesn't have to. You were dreaming about me, right?" He asked.

My mind slowly flashed back to the memory of the dream... should I tell him?

"Want to make it real?" I asked.

"Well if it's about us, maybe, yeah." He agreed.

I gave him an alluring smile "You can start with a kiss." I said.

He slowly placed himself on top of me and pressed his lips against mine. Just as I felt our lips collide, the same feeling I had from my dream returned to me twice as hot. Simon lightened the fire and burned my insides with love, lust, and passion. I felt his moist tongue licking my lips in search of an opening. I let his tongue slip into my mouth, it licked every part until I finally moaned as it met the most sensitive part, my tongue. I gave in lots of moans, sweats dripped out as my heart started beating faster.

My tongue tasted his own as I swallowed the sweetness of his tongue. I wanted more of this from him, he gave me everything ever since we've been together, except one. And now, I'm going to let him give it to me, now, tonight, this very moment.

My paw slithered across his sides until it reached the garter of his blue sweater, going under it and rubbing his belly fur. He gave out a sigh of his own as my soft paw caressed his stomach gently like a sidewinder sliding smoothly across the desert sand.

I was about to pull his sweater off, but yet again, he stopped and parted away from the kiss. He looked at me with plenty of 'whats' written on his face.

"Jeanette, what are you doing?" He asked me.

Even with this disappointment present inside, I managed to give him a full seductive smile "Take me." I whispered seductively.

"What?"

"Take me, Simon. Mate with me, please." I pleaded.

"Mate? But Jeanette w-"

"Hush." I placed an index finger over his lip "Please make me yours, Simon, I want you right now." I begged.

"Jeanette, is this the estrous again?" He asked.

He doesn't understand, this is far away from estrous, I'm not in heat yet and the full moon isn't even visible.

"No, Simon. This isn't my instincts, it's my feelings telling me to let you take me. I want it so bad, Simon, please." I begged.

"Jeanette, we ca-" Again, I placed an index finger over his lips to keep him from continuing.

"Shh, Simon, I need this." I whispered "Please, Simon. I've been having these dreams about you for a long time, I wanted to have it with you. I've been ready ever since, Simon, but you keep telling me to wait or stop, or someone else interrupts." I explained.

"Wha- Jeanette, how long have you been holding this off?" He asked.

"Ever since we made our vows. I've been having weak dreams about you, then these dreams keep getting stronger until I kept dreaming about doing it with you. Please, Si, I need you more than ever." I answered.

He looked at me for moments which seemed like an eternity. Silence blew over us as he began to think it out. Finally, he started to speak up again "Jeanette, are you sure this is what you want?" He asked.

My eyes widened, I was filled with surprise, and happiness "You mean, we're really going to do it?" I asked cheerfully and excitedly.

"Jeanette, I love you, and I would give you everything you want and everything you need. If a mate is what you want, I would be happy to take that position." He said confidently.

"No, Simon, it's not a mate I want, it's you. I don't want just a simple mate, I want YOU as a mate. I want to commit myself to you, present myself entirely, spend the rest of my life with you, my whole being is in your control as of now." I stated.

"Alright, Jeanette, but please remember, I never wanted to hurt you like this." He said.

"Simon, you won't hurt me, I know you won't. This body will feel the pain, but it will be nothing compared to the love and satisfaction I will feel afterwards." I explained.

I quickly sat up and took off my nightgown, presenting my exposed body to him "You can't say no to this, can you, Simon?" I teased. I could see through his eyes, he wanted my body so bad just as how I wanted his'.

"Jeanette, y- you're beautiful." He seemed lost, his tone sounded like a whisper.

I looked over as I blushed at his compliment. I then, began to stare at his blue sweater. "Let me take that off for you, Simon." I offered, gesturing to his blue sweater.

I reached over down the garters and slid it off his head. His body was fully exposed, I literally drooled this time as I stared hungrily upon exposed chest. I couldn't believe it, at first, I've always wanted his body, hold him, touch him, and now, I'm getting way more than what I asked for. I was going to do it to him, I had to, I needed to, I wanted to.

Every thought was far away, the only remnants of my mind was my desire, lust, and love for him, and the burning amount of passion inside me.

With one last kiss, the moment started between us, the spark between us will ignite into a huge flame, this was the night, the night when he would take me. I've been waiting for this ever since we made our vows, ever since after the first night of my proestrous.

Take me, Simon.

* * *

**Please excuse me for my low vocabulary, that's probably because I haven't slept since Saturday, two days straight cause I had an overdose of red bull.**

**Then again, please excuse me, if there's something you don't like, I'll see to it next weekend. See ya!**


	14. Apology and an accidentally told secret

**I snuck in again, on another weekend. HAHA, how're they going to stop me? Confiscate the laptop I'm using? They can't confiscate THEIR laptop now, won't they?**

**Well, enough of that,**

**Simonette 4eva = I'll do that. In the meantime, why don't you ask me for suggestions for YOUR story. I'll be glad to help out a fellow fictionist.**

**Wordnerb93 = Insatiable? I know the meaning of the word _(He really doesn't). _Thank's for teaching me a new word, I just hooked it up on my thesaurus, and yes, they really are.**

**AFictionalMind = A crossover story moment? Where?**

**AXB4EVER = I get a writer's block just thinking about it, I don't know if I should give them some pure, warm love, or hard, cold lust. Maybe both? Maybe, but it doesn't suit the aftermath, which is chapter nine.**

**MrBucktheweasel6 = You're such a weasel *Chuckles*. Don't give any doubts, I'm sure your stories are going to be way more than just bad ass. Oh, if you need any help, don't hesitate to ask me, I'm always open for questions and helping a fellow fictionist, especially new ones.  
**

**CR4ever = Not soccer camp? Oops.**

**_The second week of school gave me a cold, so I can't exactly think that straight, so forgive me if this chapter isn't as good as you hoped._**

* * *

**Brittany's point of view  
**

The sun shone up on my face, a comfortable and soothing warmth wrapped around my body as I slept. I slowly fluttered my eyes open, the blurry vision lifted up, the first thing I saw was the most pleasant thing to lay eyes upon at my wake - Alvin had his eyes under those close eyelids covered with soft, brown fur. His arms around my whole body, our front side facing each other, no space between our bodies.

Memories of last night slowly flashed back to me, another great night spent with him. I smiled with with soothed and satisfied grin to the pleasure and love he gave to me last night and the night before. We did it again, for the second time, even better than the first. I think we just found out how to spend every night of our vacation,... you know what I mean.

Another good night spent with my mate, I would do this again tonight, whether he asked for it or not, I just couldn't get enough of him, I love him so much, that showing it this way isn't enough.

I snuggled on to him tighter, not wanting to let go any soon. But something's different here, something's wrong. I felt something churning inside my stomach. As I took my paw to hold on to it, an unexpected wave of nausea hit me.

I broke free from his arm and held my paw against my mouth as I kicked the blankets off, stood up and hopped away, scurrying towards the bathroom. I hopped up on top of the sink and started to hurl my insides out. I found it strange, I hadn't eaten anything last night.

I turned the tap on as soon as I was finished and washed all those away. I sat down on the rim,... confused. Am I sick? I held my paw against my stomach again, I felt something, I don't know how to explain it, but I feel something,... inside.

Is it possible?

Then again, I felt it, something, it like,.. I felt it, it was growing,... inside me. I gulped. I am,... I really am. My heart pounded a thousand times as I thought of it...

- I'm... I'm pregnant,... with Alvin's child.

I sat there, thinking, why does it have to happen now? Why now? I accept the fact that I'm having Alvin's child growing inside me, I couldn't be anymore happier that I'm having his child... but will he? How is he going to take this in? He told me that he's not ready, that scares me, will he get scared and break up with me? No, he wouldn't, but how is he going to take this?

These questions ran into my head as I sat for another moment. Then unexpectedly, I heard a voice from the open door.

"Brittany, are you alright?" I felt my stomach ease up as I heard that voice, but my heart raced a million miles an hour as a thought came - should I tell him?

"Yeah, Alvin, I'm fine." I answered, half lied, in fact.

"Okay, can I come in?" He asked.

I felt myself on a crossroad of decisions, should I let him in and let him get a clue? Or reject him, making him worry and ask questions all day. As bad as the first one sounds, I chose it.

"Yeah, sure." I permitted.

I didn't close the door when I went in, so he just stepped inside and greeted "Hey, Britt, are you alright?"

I looked at his exposed body, alright, I stared. I haven't seen it from afar before, it looked awesome from my point of view. "Oh, come on, Britt, you saw me like this twice, don't get all new on me." He said.

I said nothing, but hopped out (carefully, not wanting to hurt him/her/them) the sink and approached him slowly as I gave him a sweet smile.

"Britt, are you sure you're alright?" I asked.

I said nothing, still. As soon as I got him at arm range, I raised a paw and held his soft one. I gave another smile to him as I guided his paw towards my stomach, gently pressing it, letting him feel what was going on inside me. I soon as his soft paw met in contact against my stomach, it felt soothed, at ease - there was definitely something growing inside me... finally.

"Never better, Alvin." I answered his last question.

He raised an eyebrow and shook it off "Uh,... okay,... I can see that." He looked over at his paw gently placed flat on my stomach "Why's that?" He asked.

"That's for you to find out." I said. I couldn't just simply tell him that I was pregnant with his child, I don't know how he would react.

* * *

**Jeanette's POV**

I felt the heat and brightness of the sun waving my face awake, my eyes slowly fluttered open. My vision was blurry, my glasses weren't on, but I could see Simon's brownish-black fur, I was laying on top of it. I remembered everything from last night, it was amazing, I don't know what else to say, it was the best night of my life, I didn't feel any regret, I had it with him without any hesitation. He finally took me, I'm finally his mate.

I smiled as endless waves of joy and happiness hit me with the thought, I finally have Simon as a mate, someone I would commit myself to, someone I would love to spend the rest of my life with. Even with my blurry vision, I could still picture how cute he is, how he's sleeping.

I reached for my purple rimmed glasses on the nightstand beside my bed and adjusted it to the bridge of my nose. I started to see clearly, Simon was asleep, he didn't have his glasses on, he looked so cute. It was like a dream come true, someone like me to mate with someone so dreamy and handsome. This wasn't a dream, it was real, a dream come true, heaven on earth.

I continued to stare at him, until finally, after a few minutes, he budged, yawned, and stretched.

* * *

**Simon's point of view...**

I yawned and stretched, fighting off the drowsiness away. I still felt sapped of energy, a little tired, but well rested. As soon as I opened my eyes, my vision was blurred. But even with that, I could still clearly see a brunette fur sitting next to me with a sweet smile.

"Morning, mate." She greeted me, a voice that sounds like an angel, a good sound to start my morning with.

"Mate?" I asked.

But before she could answer, I saw her handing something to me, my black rimmed glasses. I took it by paw and placed it on the bridge of my nose, blinked twice and began to see clearly. The first thing I saw was a beautiful angel with purple rimmed glasses and a beautiful smile.

"I slept with you last night, remember?" She reminded me. I flashed back to last night, I remembered everything completely. I smiled as the memory came back, the best night of my life, all the love and pleasure felt mixed with passion. We did it, I was happy. But there was one thing I couldn't get off, though. I saw all her pain last night when I took it from her, it was heartbreaking to see her like that, in agony. But she let me go on with it, anyway.

"How could I forget?" I replied.

"I know you won't. You were amazing." She complimented.

"No, you were." I replied.

She then, laid down on my chest and sighed "I don't care, that was the best night of my life. You gave it to me, Simon, thank you."

"I love you. But I'm sorry I had to hurt you, though." I apologized.

"Hurt me? Or pleasure me. Either way, Simon, it happened and I wouldn't wish for anything else." She said.

"Heheh, you really wanted this, didn't you?" I asked.

"You had no idea how long I've been waiting for this. Since our first date, even under my proestrous I still wanted it, even a little." She answered.

"Yeah, but I thought female chipmunks were supposed to act hostile towards their mate after the night." I said.

"That's because they weren't ready, it was their instincts telling them to do it. After they got rid of their heat, they come back to their senses and you can tell the rest." She answered in a matter of fact like she knew it. "But me, I was more than ready to let you take me, I wanted to be your mate, a part of your family." She said.

"You were already part of the Seville family when you moved in." I stated.

"Yeah, but I wanted to be a part of you. Some of these days, we're going to have our own family, now that you're my mate and it's going to happen anytime soon."

"We're still fifteen, what about school?" I asked.

"School is all just about getting the good grades and being popular and stuff. What we really need is to learn and I don't think we need school for that." She stated.

"Well, I gotta agree with that." I said.

Just in, a knock came from the door, an urgent one too. "SSSSIIIIIMMMMOOOONNNN!"

That sounded like DAVE!

Oh no, what if he knows? I jumped up and panicked. I took my clothes laying beside under the sheets and slid it on in a hurry.

The knocking intensified "SIMON! DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!" Dave threatened.

I felt my heart speed up in fear and panic. I took Jeanette's nightgown and handed it to her, but she seemed calm under all these pressures. It gave me a curious feeling.

"Jeanette, why are you awfully calm?" I asked.

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Well, if Dave sees you with no clothes on, he'll find out what happened and you can tell the rest." I stated.

"I don't care, whatever problem you have is what I have. We face it together, nothing can overcome us, right?" She said.

"Yeah, but right now, let's reduce the problem, just for today." I said.

She placed her nightgown back on, I scurried towards the door and hastily opened it, revealing Dave with an unpleasant look.

"Hey, Dave." I greeted.

He had a newspaper clutched in his hand "Simon, what's this?" He asked as he placed the paper down.

I gasped at the headline, and the picture. It was from yesterday, back at the beach with me and Jeanette kissing, making out, lying down. I was on top of her when we nearly did it.

The headline was labeled **_"Simonette? Are Simon and Jeanette finally taking their relationship to the next__ level?"_**

I looked back at Dave who had a stern look and his arms crossed "Simon, please tell me you didn't do it." He said.

This time, I knew I had to lie "I- uh,.. n-no, we,.. uh... we didn't. We were just making out, that's all." I lied, and unfortunately I wasn't very good at it, but he's buying it.

"Oh, really? Where's Jeanette?" He asked.

"Asleep." I answered, looking back at the bed, Jeanette hid under the covers.

"Well, that better be true, or else, Simon." He threatened with a stern voice "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be calling off all those interviews about this strange rumor." With that, he turned, closed the door and left.

''Whew..." I sighed.

* * *

**Eleanor's point of view...**

Theodore was still asleep, he never was a morning person, so gently gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting up and headed towards the bathroom.

I got in, closed and locked the door and turned the on the tap on the sink, using it as a bathtub. As soon as the water was filled with soap and warm water, I gently stepped in and dipped myself with a soothed sigh.

But as I felt the water drowning my upper body, I felt something else, like being submerged in a pool of guilt as I thought of Brittany. I knew I didn't have the right to do that, but she's my sister and she shouldn't have done that. But still, our sisterly relationship is slowly going down the drain because of something that wasn't my business.

I felt guilty, our relationship as a sibling, and butting in on something that really made her happy. She's my sister and I'm supposed to be happy that she now has a loving, caring, douchbaggy mate that loves her dearly, and I should be happy that she offered herself to such. But still, I didn't feel happy for her, but I felt guilty for ruining our relationship. I don't hate her for what she did, I just care for her and she just did something that really hurt her. But it's normal, I should be happy that she was claimed at this young age, but I guess I was too involved in the human community that I couldn't tell the civilized from the woodland.

I don't want to do so, but I have to apologize to her. I'm her sister and I should support her for anything that she did.

* * *

**A few minutes later, back in Alvin and Brittany's room...**

**Alvin's point of view...**

Brittany and I just took a bath, I kept asking her if she was alright, all she did was place a paw on her stomach, or sometimes mine and then, give me a smile. I just don't know what's going on with her, she's acting weird and not telling me everything I want to hear. I wanted to start a conversation, she says something that puts it to an end, like_ "Never better" "I'm fine" "Yep, uh huh." _Seriously, what is with her?

We both laid down on our bed, staring at each other and smiling. Silence was in the room, I didn't like it, so I broke it.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong with you?" I asked.

"I'm sure, I'm fine, Alvin." She answered, but I wasn't going to let her put me off again.

"Are you sure, Brittany? That's what you always say, and yet, you keep acting weird." I stated.

"I,... uh,.. it's nothing you should be concerned of." She answered, placing her paw on her stomach, again for a dozen times.

"Brittany, please, tell me. You keep doing that, I can tell there's something wrong, are you sick?" I asked.

"uh, yeah,... I mean no,... well sort of." I felt another rush of confusion by the phrase 'sort of'.

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" I asked.

"It's something you shouldn't know today, Alvin. It's a surprise." What did she say? A surprise? Something weird's happening here and it's a surprise?

"Surprise? Brittany, as your mate, please tell me what it is." I said in a concerned voice.

"But - " She sighed in defeat "Alright, I'll tell you. But please, Alvin, I beg you, take this lightly."

* * *

**Brittany's point of view**

I couldn't go against his right of dominance over me. I think I have tell him,... but I don't think he's going to react as expected - happy, overjoyed,... He's probably going to act all shocked and surprised,and scared.

"Alright, I'll tell you. But please, Alvin, I beg you, take this lightly." I warned.

He nodded in agreement.

I felt blood rushing inside me in nervousness, my heart started to beat fast again as I opened my mouth "Alvin,.. I'm -"

Just as soon as I was about to say it, the doorbell rang (why didn't Dave use that before instead of knocking?), making me jump up in startles.

"Oh, hold that thought, I'll get it." Alvin said, 'much to my relief, he got up and turned away, heading towards the door.

I gave out a sigh and lay down on the bed. That was an escape, but for how long will it last? I laid down there, thinking. Should I lie to him? No, I won't do that, I never will. But I have to hide this too, but even so, he has to know.

Nervousness struck me in the next moment as I heard the door close. Alvin soon hopped up on top of the bed, giving me the shivers.

"What was it?" I asked.

He scratched the back of his head "Um... Eleanor wants to talk to you."

I flinched as I heard that name. Just then, another figure hopped up on the bed wearing a green and white striped shirt and a yellow green skirt - Eleanor.

I shot her a glare... what does she want this time?

She approached me with caution as if I was something that was going to pounce up on her any second, which I was if she ever says something about Alvin in front of him.

"Um... Brittany, I need to talk to you." She said.

"I know, Alvin told me." I said coldly.

"Alone." She turned to Alvin, gesturing him to give us some privacy. I just felt hard-cold blood boiling inside me at what she just did. No one does that to my mate, simply telling him to get out of sight, especially her.

I felt as if I was just going to hit her any second, but I held it back, anyways. As Alvin was about to walk out, I spoke up

"He stays!" I commanded, just then, Alvin stopped walking.

Eleanor looked at me "Please, Brittany, I'm asking for a piece of your time in privacy." She pleaded.

"Alvin's my mate. You ask for my time, you ask for his." I stated.

"I'm your sister and I have the right to talk to you in private." She fired back.

I gave her a frown "I love him more than I simply love my sisters. I have the right to decide!" I snapped.

"More than your sisters? That's it? We've all been through a lot together, and you tell me you love HIM more than us!" She snapped back.

I felt my blood boiling, I was about to explode any second. She can't just barge in here and say that in front of us!

I was about to say something else, but Alvin interrupted "Girls, please! Calm down!" he ordered.

As his mate, I did what he said, Eleanor soon followed. We both looked at him "Now, Brittany, it's alright for me for you to talk to her. We can have all the talking we want tonight." He said.

"But, Alvin..." I complained.

"Don't worry, if she's not out by ten minutes, I'll kick her out." He turned to Eleanor "No offense, Ellie."

"It's fine, I only need a minute." Eleanor replied.

Alvin then nodded "Is Theodore awake?" He asked.

"He's sleeping." Eleanor answered.

"Well, okay, I'll be in the bathroom if you need me.''

With that, he left and headed towards the said place, leaving me and Eleanor with privacy. As soon as Alvin was gone, I spoke up

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

She gave out a sigh "Brittany, I just wanted to tell you something."

I gave her a cold glare "That we did it again? Yes, we did, and it was still one of the most loving and pleasurable experience I've had. What's it to you?" I said.

"It's nothing, I didn't come here for that." She said.

"And then, what?" I asked.

"I'm going to say, I don't care if you did it again. I should be happy if you're happy. I'm your sister and I should've supported you, not telling you to undo what you just did." She replied.

Is she apologizing? Is she going soft on me? Whatever she's doing, I still can't get out of my head what she did to Alvin a minute ago and what she said about him yesterday. I didn't back down.

"Yeah? And I'm glad you realized. Maybe someday, you and Theodore might understand what we're feeling right now. It's the best thing that's ever happened to us, and not even my sisters are going to make me deny it." I said coldly.

"I'm not trying to make you deny it, Brittany. I'm just going to say that I'm sorry." She said.

I gave her a colder glare "Sorry? After what you said about Alvin, you're telling me that you're sorry?"

"Please, Brittany, you're my sister and I shouldn't have talked to about your mate like that. I'm really sorry." She looked down, covering her face with the shadows of her forehead.

_Is she serious? Is she really apologizing? Should I forgive her? _These thoughts ran into my head, another crossroad of decisions.

I sat there, thinking. Should I really forgive her? She's my sister, we've been through a lot.

I felt my blood cooling down, so was my temper. I think I should, we're siblings, and even though we have a mate it didn't mean it could change our relationship.

"E- Eleanor." I stuttered. "You're serious?" I asked.

She sniffed. Is she crying? "I couldn't stand one day hating you, Brittany, that's just not like us, sisters who hate each other, not saying a word to each other." Her voice nearly cracked,... she really was crying.

"Are you crying?" I asked, as her contagious action nearly sent a tear running down my cheeks.

She looked up, the fur on her face was wet, tears "I won't hide it. I'm really sorry, Britt."

I felt the liquid running out of my nose, I sniffed it back and a tear broke out of my eye. I made my sister cry? This is something I don't usually see, was I really that much harsh? I felt a wave of guilt hit me as I saw her in tears. I didn't mean to make her feel this way, I only wanted to see to it that no one patronizes Alvin.

I scooted closer to my tearing sister and slowly wrapped her in a comforting hug "Eleanor,... it's alright, I forgive you." I said "I'm sorry too" I added.

"For what?" She asked.

"Going too far. I didn't mean to make you feel this way, sorry."

"It's alright, Britt."

I gave a forgiven smile "I didn't mean what I said earlier, I love you and Jeanette just like how I love Alvin." I acknowledged.

She pulled out of the hug, my shoulder was partly wet because of her tears "It's okay, Britt, I know you didn't mean that."

I gave another smile.

"Anyways, I have to go, I took up enough of you're time with Alvin."

Alvin! Oh, no, I was going to tell him! What should I do? How's he going to take this? I completely forgot, should I lie to him? Just as Eleanor was about to jump out of the bed, I stopped her. For now, I'm glad that we apologized, but now, I needed her advice.

"Eleanor." I called out.

She looked back at me.

"C- can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure, about what?" She went closer and sat down in front of me.

"It's something I've been afraid to tell Alvin this morning. I just found out about an hour ago." I stated.

"Why? Are you sick?" She asked in a concerned tone.

I gave her a clue "Sort of, but not in a way of needing medicine." I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

I felt myself completely froze up as I was about to tell her. I needed to ask for her advice, she's always been the eldest one at heart, she'd know. I still can't tell Alvin.

"Eleanor, I'm - " I gulped.

"What is it, Brittany?" She asked.

I placed a paw on my stomach as I was about to say it -

"I'm pregnant."

"YOU'RE WHAT!" I heard a voice, it wasn't Eleanor's. It was something I feared the most, it was Alvin's.

I gasped and looked at his direction "Alvin?"

"Brittany, what did you say?" He asked... I was doomed.

* * *

**_AAHH, Finally. Without free time, it took me three days to make this. Whew, anyways, thanks for reviewing and reading. Please send more and sorry about the lack of details. I had a writer's block again, school stress - the worst problem of every student on earth._**

**_Joe, out._**


	15. Test

**I didn't find any chapter 14 reviews that were questions or are reply-able, so,... uh,... today, there will be no  
FICTION QUESTION TIIIIIMMMEEEEE!**

**Well except maybe for, Mrbucktheweasel6 = A dog? It has four legs,... and I don't know how, but they could just sleep with two legs sticking out of their chin coming from their body.**

* * *

**Brittany's point of view**

Alvin stood there, in shock and confusion as he heard the two words that may have already made his soul come out.

"Brittany, what did you say?" He asked me again.

I couldn't answer him, how would he react? Would he leave me? Hate me? No, I can't think that, he would never,... would he? Nervous sweat broke and streamed down from my forehead, I started to nervously breathe fast, my eyes widened.

"A-Alvin..." that was the only thing that would come out of my mouth. Out of nervousness, I nearly lost half of my sanity.

"Brittany, did you say what I think you just said?" He asked me confusedly.

Considering his expression, I don't think he's going to like what I'm going to tell him. As much as I hate doing this,... I have to lie to him. He's not ready, he's not ready to know, not know.

"It's okay, Alvin, I'm fine." I managed to tell him something that was related to the subject but has slight chance of changing it.

"Don't shut me off like that again, Brittany, I'm not buying it." he told me, I never saw him like that, or even talk like that, it scared me the most.

I was scared, he never talked like that, especially to me. Is this how he's taking it?

"Alvin,... what's-"

"No, Brittany. I've been asking you what's wrong the whole morning and you keep blowing me off. Please, I'm worried about you, tell me what's wrong?"

"Didn't you hear what she said, Alvin? You should be happy." Eleanor cuts in.

Alvin looked at me in confusion and shock ''Brittany, is this true?" he asked me, giving me more than nervousness. It gave me fear, how's he going to take this? If I said yes, he'd definitely leave me, avoid me. But if I say no, I would be the one to avoid him, hence breaking a rule we've both been going for months ever since we met - 'No lies, No secrets'.

Again, I was stuck, roads of decisions in front of me, each having their consequences and speed bumps. I felt walls closing in on me, if I don't choose a road soon, I'll be squashed. But as bad as the second decision is, I have to choose it. I have to lie to him. I don't want the child to grow up without a father, without him. But then again, if he finds out that I'm lying, it would be even worse.

I was trapped. I had this decision which would end up in the same result. I say yes, he might break up with me. If I lie, he'll find out and break up with me.

Pressured, trapped, out of my mind, each second felt like an eternity. Under all this steamy pressure, I suddenly felt a shot of pain in my head. I let out a warm tear out due to both the pain and the pressure he gave me. I wrinkled my nose, caressed my forehead and covered my eyes in the process.

"Brittany, are you alright?" Alvin noticed me.

I sniffed in and wiped a tear. I wanted to get out,... as in NOW. I couldn't stand the pressure, I needed time to think it over. "I'm sorry, Alvin. Please excuse me."

I hopped out of the bed and walked towards the door, opened it and headed out ignoring any voices that told me to stay. I regret what I did, walking out on him. Guilt and shame clouded my mind as I went for Jeanette's room. She'll know what to do, hopefully.

* * *

**Alvin's point of view...**

I felt regretful after seeing her leave like that. I didn't mean for her to feel that way, I was just in a state of shock and surprise after what she just said.

'Brittany's having a child.'

That sentence keeps running through my mind. I couldn't believe it. She's having a child. Is it mine? Wait, what am I saying, I'm her mate, we mated twice, of course it's mine. But am I ready? Should I be happy? Should I tell Dave? No, he'll kill me, and then her.

I stood there, dumbfounded. My mate just walked out on me, but I don't blame her. She's having a hard time with this,.. and so am I.  
I mean, how can I take care of a child? I didn't even know how to take care of Theodore when he fell out of the tree after mom and dad left us (Let's not talk about that).

I looked behind me, towards the bed. On top was her sister, Eleanor. She shot me with a deadly glare "Are you happy now!" she yelled.

"I'll go talk to her." I said, starting to walk out.

"No." I stopped dead in my tracks as I looked behind "Let me talk to her first. With what you did, the last person she wants to see is you." Those words struck me like sharpened daggers. I couldn't believe I allowed myself to make her feel unhappy. I was supposed to be her mate, someone who makes her happy and enlighten her everyday.

* * *

**Brittany's point of view...**

I held back any tears that was about to come out. I tried calming myself down by thinking of all the good times I've had with Alvin. But whatever good things I think of, it would always lead straight through our little argument.

I walked towards Jeanette's room, 8117. As I was about to knock on the door, a voice called to me. I looked over to the direction from where it came from, I saw Eleanor catching up on me.

"Eleanor?" I called out.

She ran up and approached me "Why'd you run off like that?" She asked.

I looked away from her, tears nearly streaming from my eyes "I- I can't tell him. Not yet."

She walked closer and placed a paw on my shoulder "I understand, Brittany. But seriously, are you really?"

Her last question had an obvious answer. Of course, I am. I feel something inside me, I ease up every time Alvin takes a touch on it. Surely, I am. But I wasn't that sure.

"That's what I'm going to ask Jeanette." I answered.

"Are you sure she'll take this? She doesn't know anything, Brittany."

At that point, I felt hesitant. She was right, Jeanette didn't know anything about what happened between me and Alvin. But still, it's worth to try.

"I don't know, Ellie. But knowing Jeanette, she's probably going to consider this more than Simon." I said.

I walked over and took a knock on the door. After a few moments, the door opened, revealing Simon in his blue sweater. She saw me and Eleanor and spoke up "Hey, what's going on?" He asked.

"uh,... Simon, can we talk to Jeanette, in private for a few minutes?" I asked permission.

"Why?" He asked.

"It's something important we need to talk to her about." Eleanor spoke up.

"About what? Another argument with Alvin?" He asked.

"We never had any argument since last month, Simon. Just let us in, please." I said, half lying.

Simon looked a bit hesitant, but he sighed and agreed anyways "Okay, but is Alvin in his room?" He asked.

"Why?"

"I just need to get occupied while you girls have your heart to heart talk." He said.

"Well okay, but if he tells you anything, don't be too hard." I said, referring to what we did since we got here.

"Is there a problem?" Simon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." I lied.

After a few more unrelated and unimportant conversation, Simon finally let us in while he left towards mine and Alvin's room. With the door locked and closed by Eleanor, I made my way to the bed. Jeanette was sitting on her bed, reading a book. She smiled when she noticed us after putting her book down.

"Hey, Jeanette." Eleanor and I greeted.

"Hey, what brings you girls here?" She asked.

"I need to ask you something."

* * *

**Jeanette's point of view...**

"I need to ask you something." Brittany told me. Her voice seemed far away and her fur seemed soak, almost like she's been crying.

I gave a concerned look "What's wrong? Did you and Alvin have a fight?" I asked.

"N-no it's not a fight." She answered.

Both of them hopped up on the bed as I placed my book on the nightstand. I had Brittany sit down between me and Eleanor, comforting her. Whatever her problem is, Alvin is involved and it's bugging her. She's never been like this before, this was like the time when Alvin didn't ask her out to the prom **(Love? What is it?). **

I gently placed a paw on her back, patting it gently "Brittany, what is it?"

She sniffed a tear, _"She's crying?"_. I never saw her cry before, this must be really serious. "I- p- Jeanette, w-would you hate me?" she asked.

I gave a confused look "Wh- Brittany, why would I hate you?" I asked.

"It's just th-" She paused.

"It's alright, Brittany. I'm your sister, you can tell me anything." I said.

She sniffed and sigh "W-well. M-me and - and,... Alvin. We- we did it." What! Ha, as expected from my sister.

I felt a little shocked and surprise. It's good news that it wasn't just me and Simon doing it, being mated at such a young age. But, I kind of expected this, a little.

"And then?" I asked plainly.

She look at me with a raised eyebrow, probably confused at what I just said "And then? What do you mean? Your not mad at me?" She asked.

I gave a smile "No. I'm your sister, Brittany. I should be happy that you chose your own decision and finally took your relationship to the next level." I said.

"Yeah,.. but I kind of,... made him do it." She stated.

I gave in a chuckle "I think we have something in common." I said those words without thinking. My eyes widened and my mouth took in a huge gasp of air, did I just tell my sisters that?

Both of them looked at me in confusion "Wait, Jeanette, don't tell me that you... and Simon..." Eleanor spoke up.

I'm doomed.

"Jeanette, did you?" Brittany asked me.

I felt trapped and defeated. This is whack, why am I acting like this? I said it myself, sisters can tell another anything. I gave a huge sigh "Y-yeah." I stuttered.

Eleanor laid down on her back and slapped forehead and sighed loudly "Am I the only one?" She groaned.

I found it humorous and gave out a chuckle "Haha, don't worry, Ellie, you'll be ready pretty soon."

She sat up "I have been having dreams about Theodore, though." She stated.

"Then, you'll be ready in a few days." I stated.

"Ha, dream on. Theodore's as innocent as a newborn. I doubt that he'll even know how to do 'it'." She said.

"Then maybe you can help him." I joked.

"Uh- hello, are we forgetting about me?" Brittany greedily took our attention. I forgot that she had a problem.

"Yeah, Brittany, you did it with him, I know. I did it with Simon, now you both know. So, we're even." I said.

"We did it twice, but that's not my point!" She yelled. They did what? How many times? Jeez, she's never going to let go of him.

"Jeez, Britt, come down." I said, raising my hands in defense. "Now what is it?" I asked.

"It was this morning, when I woke up, I found out..." She paused.

"Found out what?" I asked out of curiosity

''I'm..." She looked down "I'm pregnant." She said, her voice was far away.

I jumped back and gasped in shock. I couldn't believe it,... Brittany's having a child. "Brittany,... Alvin's child?" I asked,... just to make sure.

She looked up and glared at me "Don't worry, I'm sure it's not Simon's." She said coldly.

I felt offended, a little "Hey! Excuse me for caring, Brittany." I snapped back.

"What are you even saying? Of course, it's Alvin's. I wouldn't dream of doing it with anyone else except Alvin, I wouldn't want to have anyone else's child except Alvin. Don't think of me as a seductive tease, Jeanette."

"Then again, Brittany, excuse me for caring." I snapped.

"Can't it, you two, or I'm telling Dave on both of you!" Eleanor scolded both of us,... like she's the oldest. Heheh,... she may be the youngest, but the most level headed.

I sighed "Alright, sorry." I apologized. I turned back to Brittany "Britt, are you sure?"

"For the last time, it's Alvin's child!" She snapped, not knowing what I asked of her.

"No, I meant are you sure that you're pregnant?" I rephrased.

"What? Of course I am." She answered.

"How?" I asked.

"Look at me, Jeanette. I feel a bit more heavier than the other day, I'm glowing, if you can't see. I can't even run properly when I needed to go to you, fast.''

"But do you feel anything different? I mean, you know,... headaches, dizziness, nausea..." I asked.

"Yes, I did, all three of those." she answered.

I tapped my chin, thinking. There's one thing I need to do to really prove,... I learnt this from some random books I read. "Brittany, can I try something here?" I asked her permission.

"Uh,... I guess." She agreed.

"Now, close your eyes." I instructed.

"What? Why would I need to do that?" She asked.

"To keep you at ease. Just close them." At once she shut her eyelids close.

I placed a hand over her stomach adjacent to her womb "Now, Brittany, don't be stubborn. Even with the most slightest pain-"

"Pain! Jeanette, what do you think you're doing!" She jumped and opened her eyelids.

I sighed "Brittany, it's not going to hurt if you just work with me." I stated.

"You better not kill it, or Alvin and I are going to slice your head off." She threatened.

"He doesn't know yet, does he?" I asked.

"Sort of,... maybe." She said.

"You know, it's alright. You have to let him know. If he's the father he has to know." I said.

"Then what if he doesn't want to hear it?" She asked.

I scoffed "I'm not a psychologist, Brittany. There's nothing I can do whether he wants to hear it or not. Anyways, whether he does, or doesn't, you have to tell him." I said.

"And end our relationship? No way." She replied.

"You're being paranoid about this. Brittany, just hope for the best like you always do." I said "Now, let me see this." I gestured to continue my 'test'.

I placed a paw on her stomach at the same spot.

"Don't kill it." she said.

"Brittany, what do you take me for? An abortionist?" I joked.

"Maybe. But seriously, don't even try to hurt it." She said.

"I won't." I said as I gently pressed her stomach,... slowly compressing it. "Do you feel anything?" I asked. She shook her head as a no. I pressed further, letting her get that feeling of gagging.

"Uh,... Jeanette, you're getting me sick." She stated.

I took this as a signal and quickly took my paw out. I looked at her face, she breathed in deep with a paw on her chest. "Brittany, do you feel a little dizzy?" I asked.

She held a paw on her forehead, opened her eyes, and looked around the room "If you think that the room is spinning and giving you a headache, is that considered as dizzy?" She said.

It was positive. She really is. "Brittany, it's a positive. Are you happy about this?" I asked.

She laid down on her back on the soft sheets with a paw on her forehead "I'm have Alvin's child growing inside me. I'm more than happy, Jeanette." She stated.

"But what about Alvin? How's he going to take this?" I asked.

"I don't know. But like you said, I should hope for the best. I just hope he'd take this lightly, though." She said.

* * *

**P.S. I made that whole test up. It already seemed that obvious that people are going to gag out when their stomachs are pushed way beyond their limit, let alone people who have something 'rolling in their deep'.**

**Anyways, sorry if this chapter isn't that special. I had a cold, a cough, I couldn't perform at the school foundation day due to my change in voice caused by the cough. And now, I'm sitting here, getting irritated by my throat and nose while I'm typing. And seriously, I have a weird headache, so don't be shocked if this chapter lacked some details or acquired some errors.**

**KEEP READING AND REVIEWING! (I still don't permit flames).**


	16. Back Together

**Dear First guest reviewer of chapter 15. **

**I do not mean to be rude, but I am clearly offended by your review. Please notice that this story is NOT based on any story or has any similar plot with ANY story on . I do NOT attempt to commit plagiarism or even copy a similar plot to any story. I get my idea of every chapters by dreaming, or just simply watching some old 90's Filipino movies. If you so think, that I have copied a plot, or even just a simple chapter of an 'Iluvchipmunks' story, name one, if not, don't even bother. If you wish to report me, know this - I did nothing wrong.  
**

**_I didn't and will NOT copy the plot of any story owned by other people. I own this story, not the characters, some of these ideas came from my fellow writers. Now, kindly please point out a plot that you think I copied._  
**

**P.S. If you don't mind, I am going to consider this review as my first flame.**

**P.P.S. Post another flame, and a dis-rap about you will be written in my profile.**

**Sincerely yours,  
Joe**

* * *

**It's FICTION QUESTION TIIIMMMEEEE!**

**Wordnerb93 = That's what I need to k****now.**

**Mrbucktheweasel6 = My bedsheet (lol). Honestly, I don't know. But here's my riddle: Open me, I will not cry, but you will cry. (It's not an onion). Try watching Russel Peters. Best comedian in da woyld.**

**CR4ever = Excuse me for my randomnesses MODERN WARFARE 3! BEST GAME EVAH! ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS AND CHIPETTES! BEST SINGAS EVAH! I don't know about you, but I never listen to non-rap songs, but when I do, it's Chipmunks. I don't know why, but 'bad day' sang by the chipmunks is just as inspiring as answering nature's call.**

**AFictionalMind = School not killing me? School nearly killed my ex's friend (dengue, you know?). Now me, I feel like a lifeless wreck and no one would allow me to skip a few school days.**

**Amon23 = It's coming on,... I'm not going to say good, but it's not that bad. I'm writing, but I just gave more priority to this story.**

* * *

**_I'd like to thank Roller42000 for some suggestions about their kids._**

**_It's only been a day since Brittany's pregnancy, and a lot is already happening in this story,... I hope I wasn't rushing into things._**

**_I could tell you guys about those kids now, but I realized how stupid it would be to spoil the story._**

* * *

**Alvin's point of view...**

I'm such an idiot. I should've been happy, but because of ME, I just blew her off. What is wrong with me!

I laid down on bed, staring at the ceiling. I hope Brittany's going to forgive me, I didn't mean to. Seeing her sad like that is just as heartbreaking than cutting your chest open and removing your still beating heart while your still alive.

After a few moments, I heard a knock on the door, which I did not close after she left. I looked towards it "Hey, Alvin." A chipmunk with a black rimmed eye-glass and a blue sweater, or should I say Simon, greeted me.

"Simon? What are you doing here?" I asked.

He came in, not bothering to close the door "There are three girls in my room. I just feel a little left out, you know." he answered jokingly.

"So, Brittany's in your room." I asked.

"No, the tooth fairy." He answered sarcastically. There's no end to his sarcasm, especially this "Anyways, the reason I'm here is, is Brittany alright?" He asked.

His last question gave me worries an concern for her "Why, what's wrong?" I said while I sat up.

He hopped up on the bed and sat down beside me.

"First, her fur's soaked, so she must be crying, second, she never asks for any private conversation with her sisters." He said "What's wrong, Alvin? First fight?" He asked.

Yeah, right. Say yes and give our relationship a bad name. Say no, the reason is going to make him tell Dave.

"It's not a fight, Simon." I stated.

"Then something's going on, and it involves something between you two. What is it?" He asked.

"Yeah, and telling you something I shouldn't." I said.

He reached and patted my back "You two did it, didn't you?" He asked.

Wait, what? How'd he know? I jumped back and gasp "What? Simon, how'd you know?" I asked.

"It seems obvious enough, Alvin. I knew you two couldn't be trusted in one room." He stated.

I put on a frown and looked away "You're going to tell Dave, aren't you?" I said.

"No, it's fine." he simply said, giving me a confused expression "But can you keep a secret?" He asked.

''Uh,.. it depends, yeah." I replied.

He played with his fingers, definitely embarrassed at what he's going to say "Uh,... me and Jeanette did it last night."

"YOU WHAT!" I jumped back and react. I mean, come on, he's the one who told me to cut the close calls with Brittany. I can't believe he even did it with Jeanette.

"Hey, she wanted me to." He raised his hands in defense.

I gave a challenging smile.

"And I suppose you wanted it too." I presumed.

"I promised her I wouldn't hurt her until the right time, but she keeps telling me that she's ready." He answered "Anyways, you and Brittany have a problem. What is it?"

My frown and my endless feeling of guilt and regret came back as my mind flashed back to what happened earlier this morning. "Simon, can YOU keep a secret? At least, from Dave?" I asked.

* * *

**Brittany's point of view...**

Among the three of us, I was the one having a problem. Yes, I am undoubtedly happy that Alvin's baby is growing inside me. But what I'm unhappy about is what he's going to think. He overheard least of my conversation with Eleanor, but it was enough for him to catch the most unexpected part. Something that I wasn't going to tell him until the right time.

I sat on Jeanette's bed, between her and Eleanor. Eleanor and I were talking to Jeanette about what happened earlier. It was just a moment but it felt like an eternity. Alvin may only be in the other room, but I miss him already. Right now, everything was a mess, the thought of Alvin's unreadiness to have a child is messing with my head.

After a bit of talk, I sat down in silence. Yeah, every silence is deafening, no matter what the situation is, this was no exception. I want to talk to Alvin about it, but after what he just witnessed, I would be the last person he'd want to see.

''You have to talk to him, Brittany." Jeanette broke the silence, much to my relief. But what she said wasn't a relief at all.

"What? No, I'd be the last person he'd want to see after all that." I said.

"Stop being overly paranoid about this. I'm sure Alvin would like to hear from you. He's the father, you two have to discuss it over to each other." Jeanette said comfortingly.

"No, I saw his expression. The last thing he'd want is having a child or even seeing me." I said.

"Don't say that, Brittany. He's your mate, he has to be happy." Eleanor patted on my back and said those words.

'Mate'. That word struck me. It's my job to have his child, everything that involves him is my concern. But this, I doubt that he even loves me anymore. No, wait, I can't think that. Alvin and I have been through a lot, from when we first met, back on that island, and now. I'm sure we'll pull through, HIS feelings will pull through - I hope.

"As much as you don't like it Brittany, you have to talk to him. You just have to, I'm sure both of you will work it out." Jeanette spoke.

I looked up upon her as if she just said the thing that pulled me up when I was hanging down. She does have a point, Alvin and I argue on almost everything before we even got together. But we always work it out every minute, that's one of the things that made our relationship special. We had less argument when we got together. Last month, our first argument didn't even last one second. That time, I was so mad, frustrated, annoyed. I wanted to get away, but before I could've another word, he pulled me and kissed me. Every part of my body flinched, my feelings lifted up. Everything he does to cheer me up always works, no matter the situation.

He was able to cool me down even in the most hottest situation. But now, I think it's my turn as his mate to help HIM cool down just like what he did to me. His readiness will be assured. I promise this child/children, they will have the best father in the whole world.

I gave Jeanette a thankful smile "You really think so, Jeanette?" I asked.

"You two always make out every piece of argument you had. I assure you, this won't be any exception." She replied "So, are you going to tell him?" She added a question.

"I don't know." I felt unsure. Despite everything we've been through, I'm not sure about what he's feeling "But, do you really think he's going to take this easily?" I asked.

She chuckled "You're his girlfriend, Brittany, not me."

"I think you should talk to him, Britt." Eleanor told me.

I gave out a sigh "Alright." I agreed.

* * *

**Third person point of view...**

Simon sat by beside his older brother. He's being overly paranoid about this. He just told him everything, and yeah, Brittany's having his child.

Alvin didn't like it, but he also didn't hate it. It was just, he's not sad, just average. He should be happy but the thought of his unreadiness made things even worse.

"Come on, Simon. Remember the time when Theodore fell out of the tree the second time? You made me take care of him while you went out picking nuts when I should've done that job." He complained.

"You were doing alright. What's scaring you now?" Simon asked.

"Alright? You think I was dealing alright? You were gone for at least half an hour, but to me that seemed like my whole life!" Alvin complained, raising his paws in the air  
"It was the hardest thing I've been doing before I knew math even existed. I mean, every minute, he'd try to get up, I had to put him back down. He had a nightmare, I walked around like a paranoid and splashed water on him. When he wanted something to drink, I gave him a few dew droppings, he coughed them up. Seriously, Simon, it was hard. I mean, I couldn't even sit down for at least a minute. It was the most tiring day of all before school. I'm just scared of doing it again." Alvin stated.

"You're worried about all this? Come on, Alvin, you can't be serious." Simon said.

"Oh, I'm serious. Come on, Simon. I've experienced taking care of a baby, which is Theodore and I do-"

"Alvin." Before Alvin could continue on his sentence, a voice called out to him. It came from the door (Which wasn't closed), and there, stood a pink clad chipette staring at him.

Alvin didn't expect this, but seeing his mate without any tears on her cheeks made him ease up.

"Brittany?"

"Alvin, whether you like it or not, I need to talk to you alone." She said, sounding angry.

"Uh,.. Simon, if you may." Alvin gestured him towards the door.

"Oh,.. yeah,... right. Sorry." Simon then got up and headed towards the door, pulling it close and headed out.

Once privacy was, then again, secured. Both pink and red clad stared at each other with both nervousness and silence. Brittany soon moved towards the bed, hopping on top of the bed and approached him.

Again, they sat down in silence, Brittany placing a paw flat on her stomach.

"Alvin..." She spoke up, breaking the ice.

"Brittany, I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't mean for you to feel that way." He apologized. Apologizing to her was his first priority, questions later.

"It's okay, Alvin. I'm not mad at you, I never will." She comforted before looking down "But are you mad at me?" She asked.

"What? Brittany, I'm not. I love you, I'll never get mad at you. I was just,... scared, that's all." He replied.

Brittany looked up at him "Of what?" She asked.

"I just don't think if I'm ready to take care of a child, yet. I mean, I was out alone taking care of Theodore when he fell out of the tree the second time. I couldn't handle it." He stated.

Despite all the emotional atmosphere, she managed to give in a smile "You did this to me, remember? You're not in this alone, Alvin. You have me." She comforted.

Alvin reached over, placed a paw on her shoulder and kissed her gently on the forehead "That's our child, Brittany. I'm going to support you in every way. I promise, these guys are going to have a good dad." He said.

Brittany's smile deepened. She felt safety and security coming back to her, she knew that they were back.

"It's funny how many things happen in just 3 hours." He stated.

"It felt longer than that. I couldn't stand one minute without you." She replied.

"It's alright, I'm here now."

He pulled her in a warm embrace. She felt her entire body ease up, she moaned lovingly as she nuzzled his neck. "I miss you." She whispered.

They pulled out of the hug and gazed lovingly at each other "It's only been three hours."

"I don't care. I miss you."

He leaned over and gave her a gentle peck on the forehead "Don't worry. None of that will ever happen again, I promise."

Both stared at each other's eyes. The mess that was made earlier, it seems like it never happened. Brittany thought of they're child/ren and gently placed an arm on her stomach. She looked at it for a while, then back at Alvin "Why don't you feel them."

Alvin said nothing and raised an eyebrow.

"They want to feel your touch, Alvin." She stated.

"How do you know that?" Alvin asked.

"I can feel them." Brittany answered.

She took his paw and guided it gently towards her stomach, placing it flat on her,... well, flat,... stomach. Brittany moaned as her stomach eased up in his touch.

Alvin felt a weak yet, loving beat from Brittany's breathing. His paw felt something on her stomach. He doesn't know how to explain it, but he can tell, that it was something good. He felt a soothing bolt of energy travel up from his paws to his wrist, then to his shoulder, and finally, his entire body.

Brittany felt her heart skip a beat, her mind slowed time down, every breathing seemed like a sigh of content and pleasure as Alvin's touch continued to give her a soothing sensation.

But then, Alvin slowly flashed his mind back to Dave's reaction if he finds out. He slowly pulled his hand out, giving Brittany a confused expression.

"Alvin, what's wrong?" She asked.

"How long are we able to keep this from Dave?"

Brittany sighed "Alvin, seriously? Right now, that's none of my concern. Why don't we focus on what's happening, not what's going to happen." She said.

"Yeah, but if Dave finds out, you know that you're going to get in trouble, right?" He said.

"Alvin, please. How can Dave take on both of us? We're just simply going to tell him, take all the yelling, talk back, and done."

"Tell him?"

"It beats hiding it from him. If Dave finds out we're keeping a secret, he'll kill you, and then me." She said.

"I'm not going to let that happen, Brittany." He said.

"It's a figure of speech, Alvin. But still, we're going to have to tell Dave. But when?" Brittany asked.

"When you're ready, I guess." Alvin answered.

"When you're there, I'm ready for anything." She stated.

"Well, I think we'll just have to tell him when we can. Just not now, maybe." Alvin said.

"Yeah, but let's not give ourselves any problem. We've already been away for three long hours and I don't want to be away from you anymore, even just a second."

"Agreed."

Both of them laid down on their bed and cuddled each other, staring at each other's eyes. Those three long hours felt like an eternity. Not being together felt like the whole world just ripped itself to pieces.


	17. Just a normal day

**Guest = Can I simply call you anon? You know, anonymous? Yeah. Just because I've read that story, it doesn't mean I have copied the entire plot. I can simply tell you what I'm planning in later chapters, but I DO NOT want to spoil this story.**

**Roller42000 = Thanks, feeling better. Well, thanks for your suggestions, anyways.**

**Wordnerb93 = A slight headache and a frown. I played a guitar, I felt worse. I looked at the window to think what's going to happen next, I feel worse. Seriously, I felt like dying.**

**Simonette 4eva = haha, I don't think vets have an ultrasound for chipmunks. Oh, and one more thing. About that fainting part, people are going to think that I copied the story 'When will he marry me' by Jessicaluvzchipmunks.**

**The one who sent me that 'flame' = Look, I have nothing against you, but my first flamer. Please understand that,... I swear of my dead grandfather's grave, that I did not copy a plot. If you want to get all religious, then I swear to God, Father Of The Lord Jesus Christ, that I did, and will not copy a plot coming from any story written by Iluvchipmunks, or any other writers available in FanFiction. Look, I don't have anything against you, I don't have any problem with you but your first flame. Please, I do not intend to copy, I promise. If you've read the two other prequels of this story, maybe you'll know just where this story is going.  
Now, please, let me continue on with my story in peace.  
- Just to let you know that I did not copy anything. I said it more than ones, I'll say it again, I did not copy anything.**

**To all reviewers = Please, whatever the guest reviewer said, I did not, and am not planning to duplicate a plot of another story. If you think that I've copied something, point them out. **

* * *

**Brittany's point of view...**

It's been three days. Most of my dreams were coming true, Alvin and I did it on out first and second night, then I'm finally starting a family with him. I'm undoubtedly at the best month of my life,... possibly year. Bah, screw that, this is probably the best life of all lives. Alvin finally accepted the fact that he was going to be a dad, a young dad. I can't be anymore happier, everything just keeps getting better by the minute.

Now, you must be thinking why I'm not worried about Dave's reaction. That's because I don't care. He can yell and shout at us all he wants, but nothing will ever undo what happen, or even change the feelings I have for Alvin. He can't rip us apart, Alvin and I are mates, it'll take more than just a human to keep us apart.

Over these past days, my stomach started growing a little bit. But not that huge, no, of course not. It's only been three days. I know that people are supposed to feel a kick, but I don't feel it yet. Oh, me and Alvin are going to have a family,... I can't wait. In years of a chipmunk, we're fifteen years old, which means we should have started looking for a mate five years ago in chipmunk years. But in human years, we're at least three going to four, and the human community is going to list me as the most youngest celebrity to have a baby. Well, what I say to the human community is, they don't know anything about chipmunks. Having a mate as young as ten years old is way more better than than on fifteen.

Dave invited us for a little swim. Of course, we all came with. But Alvin and I didn't take a swim. I don't think it's healthy for the baby to be submerged and be deprived of oxygen while I'm underwater, and Alvin is here to take care of me. Not that I need it, not that I don't, but having him by my side makes me feel at ease. I had a little sunbathing, lying on my back comfortably, placing a paw on my enlarged stomach. I know that I'm happy with this and all, but does it really has to grow larger? I mean, come on, if people see me like this, they're going to start telling me to lay off the nuts.

I laid down on the chair (the one you use for sunbathing), it was big enough for me and Alvin to fit in. He's laying on his beside me, staring at the sky. I shifted my view towards him, staring at him. I can't believe it, it's only been a two month relationship. Over those past months, the cravings I had for his perfect body, my admiration for his handsome face, the bolt of energy that travels inside of me every time I look at his eyes, a part of him is already growing inside me. This is the best thing that's ever happened to me. But it's sad though, I can no longer do 'it' with him for a month, I already missed it. Yep, me and my thoughts.

Well anyways, the others are out swimming while I got stuck on the sidelines. But Alvin's beside me, so that's okay. I just laid there casually, as if nothing happened over these days. Who knows, maybe Dave won't even notice my stomach getting a bit bigger.

"Hey, guys." Dave called and approached us. I spoke too soon.

Not that I felt worried. Alvin sat up and looked at him "Hey, Dave." He greeted.

I merely waved my paw and smiled.

"Hey, what's wrong? Aren't you guys going swimming?" Dave asked. Ha, even HE wasn't swimming. He's wearing his casual clothes, not a single drop of pool water was even dripping.

"How 'bout you? Not going swimming?" Alvin asked.

"Uh,... no. I still have to turn down all those talk shows about Jeanette and Simon." Dave answered.

"What about them?" I asked nervously. What if they got caught doing it? Nah, I know Jeanette, she's never going to let that happen.

"Oh, you didn't know? They've been becoming more like you guys."

He reached for his pocket and pulled out a rolled magazine. He un-rolled it placed it on the chair (the one you use for sunbathing). At what I saw made me giggle at that spot. The cover had Simon on top of Jeanette, kissing kissing her intensely. With the look on Jeanette's face, I could already tell the headlines even without looking.

**"Simonette? Are Simon and Jeanette taking their relationship too far?" **Under the headlines were their picture, making out on the beach. I didn't even know they had a beach.

"Busted." Alvin joked.

"I know. This is just one of the magazines I've found downstairs. They're in every cover of each one. Heh, I even wonder how you guys get this popular. Oh,.. yeah,... my songs." Dave said obnoxiously.

"Don't flatter yourself, Dave. But you know this is only a rumor, right?" Alvin asked.

"Simon isn't like you, Alvin. He knows when and where to make out, unlike you two. If not, you two could just make out in a kindergarten if you feel like it.''

"And you're never going to let that happen?" I asked.

Dave shrugged "As long as you don't take it too far, it's fine by me."

_Yeah? Well, good news for you Dave, too late._

''You two didn't do it, didn't you?" Dave asked.

"What, no, no!" Alvin waved his paws in negation "I wouldn't wish for it to happen, Dave."

_But I would wish for it to happen AGAIN. Haha, me and my thoughts._

"That better be true. But if I ever find out, you won't know what's coming, alright?" Dave said sternly.

"Yes, Dave." Alvin and I said.

"Now, how 'bout you two take a dip." Dave suggested.

"No, thanks, Dave. I guess I'll just stay here." I said, turning to Alvin "How about you, Alvin?" I said.

"Nah, I'd rather stay here with you."

He leaned over and sweetly kissed me on the cheeks and the forehead. That's when Dave spoke up "Please, guys, I'm a diabetic." He joked.

"Then don't look." Alvin said. That sounded a little weird for Dave, don't you think?

Dave just rolled his eyes and then left.

We sat in another brief moment of silence. There nothing else needed to talk about. I placed my paws back on my stomach and guided my head over to Alvin's shoulder.

"When do you think we should tell him?" I asked.

"I don't know, but we have to tell him before he tells us." He answered.

"But whatever happens, whether he gets mad at us or not, we'll never be apart, right?" I asked.

"Of course not. Look, whatever happens, nothing will happen bad between us. I promise."

We gave each other loving smiles, caressing each other. Then slowly, his paws traveled down to my chest. He took the red garnet gem from the necklace he gave to me on our first date.

"You never took it off, didn't you?" He said with a smile.

"It's the first gift you ever gave to me, it's the best one you've ever gave me before this." I took my paw and placed it against my stomach.

He' s right, I never took it off. I have it on my neck every single day, thinking of it as our love scapular.

''So, about telling Dave..." He change the subject "How about tonight?"

"If you're ready. I'm waiting on you." I said.

"I don't know if you're able to take all the yelling." He said.

I felt challenge. I looked at him and gave a grin "Is that a challenge?" I said.

"Don't worry, I'll stand up for you if he ever talks to you." He said.

"Well, don't go crying on me,... little Alvie." I teased.

"I won't give you the satisfaction,... mom." I flinched as I heard that word. No one's ever called me that before, and now Alvin's teasing me with it.

I gave him a glare "Don't call me that yet, Alvin."

"Why, MOM?" He teased again.

I felt frustration and nose-wrinkling sensation. He's being childish again, I kind of missed this side of Alvin. But still, it clouds my head in frustration.

"I hate you." I joked.

Before I knew it, he landed on top of me and pressed his lips against mine. Just like last time, I felt all my frustration ease up as he did that. I tried pushing him away, but he wouldn't let go. I tried wrinkling my nose to let all the frustration remain, but his lips always have something about it the makes me ease up. This chipmunk has some magic.

I felt all my little angers disappear. But I didn't show it to him. He pulled out of the kiss and gave me a smile "Excuse me, but what did you say?" He asked jokingly.

"I said, I ha-" before I could say, he then pressed him lips against mine again. He didn't want me to continue.

"What? I didn't catch that." He joked.

"I hate-" Then again, he continued his little game and pressed his lips against mine again. I decided to play along.

Once he pulled out, another smile crept up on his face. I felt a part of me dying and lifting up to heaven as I saw his grin "You hate who? I didn't here you."

"Alright, alright, I love you, could you stop that?" I gave in.

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything,... MOM." Then again, he teased.

"That's it." Without warning, I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss turned passionate. My stomach began to ease up even more. I then pulled out and looked at him.

"I'll do that again if you want,... dad." I said, emphasizing the 'dad'.

Alvin frowned for a little, then smiled back "Now, we're even."

* * *

**_Too short? Sorry, it's Sunday._**

**_I feel a little bad. If you think my story has a similar plot to any other stories in FF, please point it out in the last chapter. But for now, let's not talk about me copying a story, because I'm not._**

**_First flamer, we'll talk about this in the last chapter._**


	18. Telling him

_**I STILL DIDN'T COPY ANY PLOT. MAYBE SOME WORDS AND SENTENCES, BUT WHAT IF I TOLD YOU THAT IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH COPYING A STORY.**_

**It's FICTION QUESTION TTTIIIIMMMMMEEE!**

**Mrbucktheweasel6 = Hey, B. I've meant to reply sooner, but I've just been busy. You said the punkette is still sick, how far along is she? Thank's for sending me those riddles keeping me up in attention. But before I answer that mind-boggling mystification. Tell those guys I've been getting better too. And I'm sorry for not replying sooner, don't take this intentionally as just to dis you. I don't think it's an easy riddle at it's best. I'm going to go for a bullet proof vest.  
Any ways, I hope you get this, man.  
Hit me back, just to chat, truly yours, Stan. Thank's for the riddles, I've been answering correctly only a few times.  
And Buck, can you count the rhymes? Since 8, I've been doing plenty of raps. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go back and fap (Just kidding, bro).**

**Simonette 4eva = PM'd you.**

**Chipmunkfan1001 = Thank you for understanding. Feeling better, dawg.**

* * *

**Third person point of view...**

That night, a little earlier than 8, Alvin and Brittany, in their pajamas, laid down on their beds, thinking about what to tell Dave in the next few minutes.

"Brittany, we're going to tell Dave tonight. Are you sure you're ready?" Alvin checked.

His mate nodded in affirmation "I'm ready if you are, Alvin." She answered.

Alvin wasn't sure of her answer. They could decide whether to tell or not to tell Dave about their upcoming offspring. Either keeping it from him and letting him find out, and get thousands of yelling from their adoptive father for keeping a secret, or tell him now while he still doesn't know, thus reducing the consequences for telling the truth. Telling him now was undoubtedly the best option, but Alvin still has to make sure of Brittany's readiness.

"Brittany, I'm going to ask you one more time. I've took a lot of shouts from Dave ever since we've met, but this one will be even worse than any of those. Dave never yelled at you before, are you sure about this?" He said.

"Tell him now or later, Alvin. We can't hide this. He'll know, either way." Brittany stated.

"I know, but we can tell him later when you really are ready." Alvin suggested.

Brittany gave him a teasing smile "I'm starting to think that you're the one who's not ready."

"Brittany, I'm not ready to see you hurt, I never will."

The pink clad leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek "Look, Alvin. I won't be hurt as long as your right beside me, okay. When you're around, I'll always be ready as you. We're mates, aren't we? We're supposed to feel as one." Brittany said these words, trying to enlighten her mate.

Alvin said nothing but looked at her in the eyes. After a few more moments of silence, he nodded hesitantly. "Alright, let's go." He said.

With those words said, both hopped out carefully off the bed and headed towards the door. As soon as it opened, the two figure stepped out and headed towards the hotel room labeled '8115'. Alvin's heart beated faster and halted to a gulp as they went closer.

They approached the designated suite. Before doing anything else, both of them gave a kiss on the forehead.

"Brittany, are you ready?" Alvin checked.

"For the last time, I am."

He gave her another kiss on the forehead "Brittany, once we're inside, know one can tell what would happen. But remember, whatever happens, I'll never stop loving you. We get to keep our children, whether Dave like it or not."

Brittany pulled Alvin in a warm embrace "Thank you, Alvin." She felt even the tiniest flame of nervousness extinguished as she felt security and safety from her mate's body. She felt her stomach ease up again as the unborn offspring inside felt their father's loving touch.

"You'll be mine forever." He whispered with another kiss to the forehead.

Brittany placed a paw on her stomach as she watched Alvin nervously knocking on the door.

"Dave?" Alvin called out.

"It's open, Alvin." Dave acknowledged from the other side.

* * *

**From the inside...**

Dave sat on the chair, talking to the blue and purple figure, Simon and Jeanette respectively.

"Now, Simon. I have about 24 talk shows wanting you guys for an interview. And plus, we have a crowd of paparazzi outside the hotel, and their not leaving until they take a look at both of you." Dave spoke to the two figures.

"Ever tried turning them down, Dave?" Simon asked.

"I don't know, not yet. Not all of them, at least. I just wanted to make sure that I didn't turn down on something that could redeem your popularity from that rumor." Dave answered.

"But, we're on vacation. How about next month?" Jeanette suggested.

"Well, okay. I'll try to tell them that."

Just in, a knock came from the door followed by a "Dave?" from a high pitched voice. Dave knew that voice and casually let them in.

"It's open, Alvin." Dave acknowledged.

The door soon opened, revealing a pink clad chipette proceeding inside and a red clad hopping off of the doorknob.

Alvin felt a bit of nervousness inside him. But he kept his composure.

"Dave, we need to talk to you." He said in a fearless tone, but inside, his nervousness nearly tore his guts apart.

All three looked at Alvin and Brittany.

The bespectacled couple assumed that they were going to tell him now. Both of them wondered why they were telling him so soon, but they shook it off and respected the one word called privacy.

Simon turned to Dave "We'll leave you guys alone." With that said, Simon took his secret mate and hopped off of the table and headed out of the dining room.

Alvin and Brittany looked at their adoptive father. Confusion was stated all over his face, together with concern. The chipmunks hopped up on top of the table, approaching the consequences head on.

"Alvin, Brittany what's wrong?" Dave asked. Why else would the bespectacled couple leave after taking sight on both of them? He knew something was up.

Alvin felt his heart running a world-class marathon across the planet. His palms were sweaty, knees weak, arms were heavy. Sweat ran down from his neck to his hoody. He's nervous, but on the outside, he remained calm and ready to drop the bombs. He remained strong for him and his mate.

"Um... Dave. Brittany's my mate now." Alvin stated. Without a single stutter in his voice, but his vocal chords remained churned and twisted from his nervousness.

"Oka- wait, what?" Dave realized what he meant by the word 'mate'. As a human, it meant a 'friend'. But in animals, it meant more than that.

He felt blood boiling in realization, but still the confusion on his face remained. His mouthed dropped and his brows crooked as he saw Brittany step up.

"Dave,... I'm-"

Dave began to frown as he guessed what was coming next.

Brittany halted to a stop. Yes, she felt the nervousness cloud her mind too. But all that changed to readiness as she shifted a glance towards his mate.

"I'm pregnant." Brittany said in a soft tone.

"AAAAALLLLLVVVVVIIIIIINNNNN!"

* * *

**Oh, my God. Who knew, right?**

**Four chapters in three days, who knew, right?**

**What will happen next chapter? I know you can tell that, but who knows right?**

**Roses are red, violets are blue  
She's for me, not for you  
If you ever take my place  
I'll take my fist and punch your face**

**- A little poem I made for my best friend when he tried to flirt with my girl.**


	19. Fight

**FICTION QUESTION TTITIIIMMMEEE!**

**Amon23 = Not happy? You'll see.**

**Mrbucktheweasel6 = Ha, don't worry about it. Just a case of rabies or such. Just send her to a hospital or something, I think they have a cure for that. But if she's afraid of needles, might as well blindfold her. Expect a change of attitude from her everyday. During nighttime, don't let her out. If people notice her, someone might think of her as a werewolf and fire a silver bullet at her.  
**

**I don't think you'll ever see a Third Person POV. I tried it last chapter, and apparently, I felt I wasn't very good at it.**

* * *

**Brittany's point of view...**

"AAAALLLLLVVVVVIIIINNN!"

I've never heard that in a while. I just told him that I'm having Alvin's child. I wasn't nervous at all, it's normal for him to act like this, and I have Alvin beside me.

"Stop playing a prank, Alvin! It's not funny!" Dave yelled as expected.

"It's true, Dave. Brittany's pregnant with my child. You should be happy." Alvin acknowledged.

"Clam it, sudsi!" Dave pointed angrily at him "I GAVE YOU ONE SIMPLE RULE, ALVIN! YOU VOLUNTARILY PROMISED ME NOT TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF BRITTANY! I GAVE YOU BOTH PRIVACY FOR TWO MONTHS, BUT WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU BROKE MY RULE AND YOUR PROMISE AND TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HER, ANYWAYS!" Dave yelled at the top of his lungs. "AND NOW, LOOK WHERE THAT GOT BOTH OF YOU!"

I felt offended. My blood boiled and I was ready to blow up any second. I'm not going to let anyone talk to Alvin like that, that includes Dave! I gave a glare and stepped up "Dave, in one night, Alvin gave me everything from love, passion, pleasure to the fullest peak of heaven! I did it voluntarily, I wanted it to happen! I wanted him to do it, I needed to do it with him! Now, tell me. How is he taking advantage of me?" I explained loudly.

Dave said nothing but gave a frown.

"I got news for you, Dave. We did it twice an-" before I could say anything else, he spoke up again.

"Twice! How could you guys even do that! Yeah, sure, it's all fun and games until someone gets something unwanted!"

That was it, I blew up. He called just called my kids - our kids 'something unwanted'. That was even worse than anything he's ever said before "UNWANTED! YOU CAN'T TALK ABOUT OUR KIDS LIKE THAT! HOW WOULD YOU KNOW IF YOU AND CLAIRE NEVER EVEN GOT THIS CLOSE!" I snapped.

Dave, again, said nothing but gave both of us a glare.

"You call this something unwanted, Dave? Of all the best things that happened to me, this made the top of the list! I have Alvin's child growing inside me, what else could be better? I'm keeping the child, you can't stop me!" I yelled.

I took a glance towards Alvin. He didn't look happy at all. I took a closer look at his face, he gave the most deathly glare I've ever seen. I saw his claws unsheathed and his muscles contracted. It scared me.

"Dave." Alvin called out with the most darkest voice I've ever heard "Talk about my mate or our unborn child like that again, whether your my dad or not, I will do things that you never even knew I was capable of!" He threatened overprotectively.

I was surprised at this new side of him. I've never seen or heard him like that. It scared me a little, but I understood that he was just trying to protect me and our kids.

Dave was just looking shocked as I am. But I was with Alvin. Whether Dave is really happy about this or not, I wouldn't let anyone talk to Alvin or our child like that ever again.

"But still, how can you guys even do that? At this young age?" Dave asked.

"Stop treating us like humans, Dave. We're 15 years old, and we're chipmunks. My sisters and I should have been mated five years ago! But we've never found someone who loved us not because of our bodies. But that changed when we met your sons. They loved us for who we are. For that, I gave Alvin everything I've been keeping for 15 years! It was the best thing I've ever done. In return he gave me something I've always wanted ever since we've met!" I said, placing a paw on my stomach.

"You wanted this? I even have a hard time taking care of three boys I found rummaging around my kitchen. How are you two, inexperienced, planning to keep something even I can't take care of!" Dave said.

"We're the parents, Dave. We're keeping the child, and we're taking care of it without your help." Alvin said coldly.

"You two don't know anything about taking care of something like that."

"THAT'S OUR CHILD YOUR TALKING ABOUT! CALL IT 'SOMETHING' AGAIN AND YOU'RE DEAD!" Alvin growled. His claws were still unsheathed, his muscles were still contracted like a hard brick. His legs we bent, as if he was going to pounce on him any second.

Dave placed a hand on his forehead and slid it down across his face with a loud sigh. He stood up from the chair "Tell everyone to pack their bags. We'll talk about this when we get home." Dave said without looking at any of us.

He then walked out of the dining room, leaving me and Alvin. I looked at him, his face calmed down, his claws sheathed themselves, and his muscles went to normal.

"Alvin." I called.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Britt." Alvin apologized.

I walked back towards him and wrapped him in my arms "It's okay. I would have done the same thing if he'd go too far." I said.

He returned the hug "Like I said, Britt. Nothing can rip us apart. Not even him." He said.

I pulled away from the hug and placed both of my paws on his shoulders "I know. Whatever he does, whatever he says, I'm keeping this child. Nothing will change the way on how I feel about you." I said.

"It's not over yet, Britt. But whatever happens later, I promise nothing bad will happen."

* * *

**It's not over yet, guys.**

**Anyways, have to cut this short. School tomorrow.**


	20. Father to Son

**I know Mondays are supposed to be bad luck days, but I just got a huge burst of reviews. Oh, my God, that means there's a whole mass of  
****FICTION QUESTION TTTIIIIIMMMMEEEE!**

**Webweirdo332 = Ha, don't tell me that you're actually trying to get me back to drawing. Not gonna happen, dude. If you want a drawing for me, expect a weirdly drawn stick figure. Anyways, don't think of people getting better than you. I've found some other people better than me in fanfiction. I accepted the fact that they were better than me, and it didn't change the way how people looked at my story. Come on, dude, you've got your own style, they got their's, that's what I always say to myself when I think that some stories are better than mine. Don't feel bad. If people are still in to your works, there's nothing to worry about. If your asking for advice in your drawings, don't ask me. I can't even draw a straight stick figure, and my handwriting is the worst in my class.**

**CR4ever = Hey, I'm half Swedish, and I just found out three months ago. You said that Swedes and Fins are natural enemies, so I think it's normal for us to be a complete opposite. But I do love chipmunks, though. Animals or anthropomorphic ones. I may be a douche, but I think they're cool (I'm not gonna say cute, considering how weird that'll sound).**

**Mrbucktheweasel6 = She must bite her biter. That's all there is to it. Theodore got cured by biting Talbot. Had to download that movie, it was great. I watched it three times in one day.**

**Roller4200 = He's chokin' now. Everybody's jokin' now! The clock's run out, time's up, over, BLAW! Eminem for the win. But chipmunks are better.**

* * *

**Dave's point of view...**

I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Of all the mistakes I've made, this was one of the worst. I couldn't believe it. Alvin promised me, I gave him one simple rule, he ignored it and took advantage of their privacy. A few hours ago, both of them, Alvin and Brittany came to me with the most shocking news I've heard in my life. Brittany's pregnant, Alvin's the father. They may have just made the biggest mistake of their life. I mean, they're 3-4 years old, just about teenage years. How can they even manage to take care of a child? Alvin's immature, Brittany's an impatient hothead, I think they could be an influence to their kids.

We had that short talk a few hours ago. One of the most shortest, yet biggest conversation I've had. What scared me the most was Alvin. He never acted like that before. He may be a fun loving troublemaker, and a loving boyfriend to Brittany, but I didn't expect him to even act like that. I got a little intimidated. I took a look at his face, I thought the hulk turned brown and shrunk. His claws took on three humans who gave a huge pain to Brittany.

I still don't know whether I should accept this or not. I mean, they could have just waited until they were older. But they're chipmunks, as Brittany states it, that they should have done it five chipmunk years ago. A part of me felt disappointed, the other part felt unsure whether I should accept this or not. I mean, how could they go to another tour and take care of a baby at the same time? Simon stated, about when we first met, that chipmunks only take care of their child for a week or two, and then leave. But if I'm going to accept this, I wouldn't let that happen.

It's 11 o'clock at night, we're leaving tomorrow. They might be safer at home than in this hotel. With all the crowds swarming outside the hotel for Simon and Jeanette, their bound to find out about Alvin and Brittany.

Like I said, it's night time. And it would be unusual for me to hear a knock on the door. But unfortunately, I did. I heard a weak knock from the door, so I got up from bed headed towards it. I opened it widely, no one was there. I started to think that this hotel's celebrating April's fools day too early. I looked around the hallway and so nothing.

I was about to close the door, until I heard a voice, a high pitched one, so I knew it was one of the boys. I looked down and saw Simon standing there "Over here, Dave." He called.

I looked at him unusually. What would he be doing here at this time of the night.

"Simon? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I hoped you weren't sleeping. I just wanted to talk to you about Alvin and Brittany." He stated.

I flinched when I heard those two names. Those names were on my thoughts, but I didn't want to talk it over to my son. But it's Simon. As small as he is (for a human), he has a huge mind. Always the uptight one, responsible one, he might even give a good advice.

I pointed him inside the room. As the door closed, we sat down on the couch and had a little father-son talk.

"Look, I know that you're mad at them and all, Dave." He said.

"Tell me something I don't know." I scoffed.

That sentence was thought to be the last as we both just sat down in silence. I don't know whether to be, or not to be mad at them. Nothing much is needed to say. I don't need to say anything, but I think Simon does.

"You don't need to be mad at them, Dave." He said.

I scoffed again "Why not? They just made a big mistake. You're all too young to be doing that, Simon. Alvin got Brittany pregnant. At such a young age, I don't think they'll be able to take care of a child." I said.

"They will, Dave. I know those two, they can take on anything as long as they have each other. Much like me and Jeanette. I think Brittany saw this coming, she just didn't expect it to be earlier than she expected." He stated.

Still, I wasn't feeling any better. I doubt what Simon said was true. Those two never agree on most topics not related to their relationship.

"Dave, they're not too young. You can't keep treating us like humans. We're chipmunks, and whatever happens, we can't be a full part of your community. We may be teenagers, but there are chipmunks even younger than us who took care of way more babies than Brittany's having."

"Wait, how many is she having?" I asked.

"About two or three. Or maybe even more." He stated.

"Wait, what? That many?" I asked.

"You should have figured that out when we first met you. Chipmunks give birth to litters, Dave. Theodore just came in a little late." He stated.

"Two or more? I even have a hard time taking care of you three. The girls are no problem, but that's not the point. How can they take care of two or more when they don't even have any experience." I said.

"No one has experience for the first time, Dave. But those two are going to pull it off together." He stated.

"You think so?" I asked.

"I know so. Alvin might act like an immature douchebag, and an egotistical troublemaker, and Brittany might act like an impatient hothead, or even own a vain personality, but those two love each other and those two just showed it passionately, twice. They can't get enough of each other. Now, the love they showed to each other turned to an unborn being and is now growing inside Brittany. You should be happy about it, Dave. Not everyone is that lucky to feel that much love that they can't think about anything else but each other." He stated.

I paused for a minute. It was a decision to make, a hard one. But the choice is already as obvious as it seems.

"Go easy on them, Dave. Both of them want this. I know those guys, when they love something, they're never going to let it loose." He said.

"How do you know this? It's not like you and Jeanette are like them." I asked.

He gave in a chuckle "Trust me, Dave. You don't wanna know."

I came in to a realization. I slapped my forehead and slid it down my face "Simon, not you too."

He seemed to panic and waved his paws as a no "Wh-what? No, no, i-it's not like that. W-we, uh,... I just know so. Ever since they got their first kiss, they've been disobeying your rule and started to make out frequently when we were asleep." He stated.

''Wait, what?" I asked.

"Alvin and Brittany broke more than just your rule of not doing 'it'. I think they've been holding this for a long time now. So that's why I told you that they can't be trusted inside a single room together with privacy."

"So, you're saying that this is actually my fault?" I asked.

He stood up from his sitting position.

"What? No. I just know how it feels like to be waiting around for something you've always wanted. You know, Dave. Just go easy on them. I doubt that they'll even regret this." He said "Anyways, I uh,.. have to go. I wouldn't want Jeanette to be alone."

"Wait, I hope you're not thinking of doing it with her!" I scolded.

**(Simon's thoughts: Too late, Dave.)  
**He chuckled "You worry too much, Dave. I wouldn't dream of doing to her. Not now, at least." **(Simon's thoughts: Yeah, right.)**

**"**Simon, what do you mean 'not now'?" I asked.

"Mating season's coming, Dave. Time is something you can't do anything about. I hope you understand."

"Simon! Don't even think about it! With Brittany having Alvin's kids, the last thing I want is have another group run around!"

"Like I said before, Dave. You can't treat us like humans. It's something we have to do, or we'll end up hating you and each other for who knows how long." He said.

"Simon!" I scolded.

"Don't worry, Dave. Me and Jeanette are way more responsible than our older siblings. We can take care of our child with a less chance of asking for your help. You should be happy, you're going to be a grandfather at the age of thirty." He said.

"Simon, don't make me take her to the other room." I threatened sternly, pointing a finger at him.

"Go ahead, Dave. Keep us apart, then expect having the first son to hate you." He said with a frown.

Not this again. I already heard something related to what he said from Alvin. Why are these guys acting so protective? Well, except maybe, for Theodore.

I was, then again, intimidated by the same glare Alvin gave me. Only this time, it came from Simon. Just what is wrong with them today?

Bludgeoned by that frightening glare, I said nothing.

"I hope you understand, Dave. You're not a chipmunk, you wouldn't know. Not even you and Claire got this close with each other." He said as he opened the door and left.

As I saw the door close, and Simon heading out of the room, I was left dumbfounded, confused. Am I doing the right thing? Should I consider? Or should I not? But I can't risk losing someone I love. They're my kids, I can't risk anything. I love these guys, I can't have them hate me. What am I doing? What should I be doing?

I was confused, I was trapped between multiple roads of choices.

* * *

**Brittany's point of view...**

****We're in our room. I laid on Alvin's chest, feeling all the warmth and security from him. I wasn't scared of anything, not even Dave. As long as Alvin is beside me, I'm ready to take on anything.

I had a paw placed on my stomach, it felt about 3cm bigger than it normally was.

I felt another soothing sensation inside my stomach as I felt another paw, obviously Alvin's paw landed softly on it. I gave out a sigh of content as the warmth of his fatherly love was felt by the unborn inside me.

"They can feel you, you know." I stated.

"How do you know it's a 'they'." He asked.

"I don't know. It just feels like it." I answered.

He moved his paw around my stomach, making me give out a sigh.

"So, what do you think? A boy or a girl?" He asked me.

"I don't know. I never really thought about it." I answered "But since you put it that way, I think I'll have a girl." I added.

"Since it's a 'they', maybe we should have an equal of one boy and one girl, don't you think?" He said.

"Boy or girl, we'll love them, either way." I said.

"Agreed."

* * *

**This wasn't supposed to be the end, but it's 11PM sharp, and I need to go to school tomorrow. **

**Keep reading and reviewing.**

**Peace, Joe out.**


	21. Enraged

**178 reviews! WOO! BEAT MY RECORD! Thank you, guys, I couldn't have done this without you.  
Alright, now. It's  
FICTION QUESTION TIIIMMMEEE!**

**DannyandSam4eva = The reviews, my dreams, my weird thoughts that I manipulate and turn then 'unweird', and Cobra. Don't forget the Cobra. I drink it three bottles a day. I'd probably go for the insulin shot, but it's worth it. High powered caffein, hard soda, and a cool, green apple flavor. 'Cobra smart' keeps you awake for the whole night and your thoughts running like an endless train.**

**AXB4EVER = I know the feeling about school, dude. Thanks for seeing me as the best, that made my day,... I mean night. Oh, and,... mother? If you'd give me a whole box of Cobra energy drink every month and let me write my stories in peace, I would be proud of you. About the youtube questions. What youtube questions? Can you give me a link?**

**Mrbucktheweasel6 = Nah, I don't play games anymore. Ever since I've watched the chipmunk about two months ago, I only cared about watching it again and again. I had imaginations about them running in my head, I even wished I had a tail. Now that I've found fanfiction, you can't find a single game inside my laptop.  
For your riddle,.. I'd go with friends.**

**Webweirdo223 = I don't know. As far as I know, my most of my friends have been betraying me ever since the first day. Only some remained. Have you tried being a douchebag like me? Ha, just kidding. But really, people see me as a douchebag and started talking to me for unknown reasons. So, I pretended to be one.**

**CR4ever = That's good to hear. Masterpiece? I'm only trying to get my thoughts out of my mind. Everyday. Thank's a lot, Chip, for awesome reviews since Love? What is it? So you got your own laptop? I have an ASUS I3 core, fast as a bullet. That's good to hear, now you can update your stories privately like I do.**

**AxB love artist = Realized? I knew that since I've watched Chipwrecked.**

**Ryzik7 = Sorry about that, Ry dawg. I'll do better next time. I do POV's because I think they're way more easier than the default 3rd person. Thank you for your critic, it'll help me. I don't think of it as a flame, not even close. More like a friendly advice :D. Anyways, nice picture. Is that a snapshot from chipwrecked? What scene?  
I just read your profile. You're dad is an author? I guess I should trust you for advice, since you have more experience than someone as novice as I am. I don't know any writer, but I know you, and your close. Can I ask you for advice sometimes?**

* * *

**Alvin's point of view...**

We were heading home. I think Dave doesn't want to talk about it in a public place. Or maybe, he just wants to ground us privately. Whatever he's going to say to me or Brittany, it'll never change our relationship. I love her way too much just to have a simple, adoptive father change the way we feel.

We were on our way towards the elevator. Dave carried our bags. I mean, just because he's so mad at us, it doesn't mean he has to be that cruel. While walking across the hallway, I became really overprotective towards Brittany. My paw keeps on telling me not to let go of her, so I didn't. She had a slightly elevated stomach that you can see from only a short distance, so I don't think it should be a worry if people spot her.

It's day three. I've accepted the fact that I was going to be a dad. I mean, I did this to her, right? I love her and our kids so much. Even though I haven't seen those babies (I hope it's a twin) yet, I just can't let anyone offend them like they don't even exist, like what Dave said last night. I got so mad, frustrated, he had the right to take away everything from me from my own room to my Xbox. He can take all he wants, but if he ever offends my mate or my kids again, I swear, that all his miseries WILL be wiped out after one scratch!

We approached the elevator door, my paw never leaving Brittany's waist, it's been practically glued there ever since we got out of the room. The elevator door soon opened with a 'ding'.

We got in, the lobby button was pressed. As soon as the door closed, there were only seven of us in one small space. I expected a huge amount of yelling from Dave, but strangely, he's been awfully quiet. As we waited for the elevator to reach the designated floor, I led Brittany towards the sides and leaned against the wall. The whole room was filled with awkward silence. No one, even Simon, said a thing.

Even Brittany and I didn't say anything. I don't know why, but this silence seems to be affecting both of us too. We soon felt the elevator stopping and reached the lobby level. With another sound, the door slid apart.

Before we could get a clear view of the lobby, an employee ran and approached us. This seemed urgent. He had a short conversation with Dave. I didn't get to hear a thing, but I knew it wasn't good.

As soon as the employee left, we stepped out of the elevator. I became curious at what that guy just said. So, even with the grudge I had against Dave, I managed to ask him.

"Dave, what was that all about?" I asked.

But Dave didn't answer. He continued walking with a frown on his face. He ignored me? That's not like Dave.

I didn't anymore bother about what it was. Dave wasn't in a mood to talk. He wants to play it this way? Then fine!

I continued walking. I was on my tracks, my paw never left Brittany, then Simon caught up on us.

"We've got some bad news." He said.

I raised an eyebrow "What?" I asked.

We continued walking, catching up on Dave, talking at the same time.

"A whole crowd of paparazzi, outside the hotel. The car's already on the driveway, but we'll have to get past them to get to it. But the good news is, they're after me and Jeanette. Just keep Brittany out of the cameras." He answered.

I started to feel nervous. With just one shot at Brittany from the camera, they'll soon notice it and warn the media. If that happens, who knows what's next. Let me guess, people making fun of Brittany is one thing I'm going to blow up at.

I nodded at Simon's last sentence. As we approached the exit, he wasn't kidding. There were cameras, everywhere. I started to feel very nervous, I felt Brittany's grip on me tightening, I did the same on her's. We got closer, one them noticed us and alerted the whole crowd.

"Look, it's them! There they are!" One of them warned.

Like a hoard of marauding cannibals, they turned to our direction and started running towards us with both cameras and boom mics. They were after Simon and Jeanette, good thing. But still, I did my best not to let any of the cameras get Brittany.

"Dave Seville, are the rumors true about Simon and Jeanette?" One of them asked.

I saw Dave raising his hands in negation "No. For the first and last time, nothing is going on between my kids. Now, please excuse me."

He tried to shove a camera away, but when one goes down, ten more took it's place. I started to get very nervous. Hoping none of those annoying humans would spot us, we headed straight for Dave's car.

* * *

**Third person...**

****Dave tried his best to shove them off out of the way and ignored every questions and criticisms asked as he tried to make his way towards the car. But every time a camera goes down, or a question gets answered, ten more took it's place.

Meanwhile, Alvin and Brittany arrived by the car and waited on Dave and the rest, hoping they wouldn't get caught by the cameras. But life doesn't always agree with you.

As the feeling of space arrived in their minds, they sighed in relief. If people would find out about this, who know what'll happen. But like they say, life doesn't always agree with you.

They were in relief, until "Alvin Seville, may I ask you a question?"

Both chipmunks looked up and saw a female reporter with a microphone and a cameraman beside her. Alvin and Brittany never looked so scared in their lives. Their heart pump up faster in fear, their eyes widened in shock, and sweat started to drip from their faces.

_"Don't say it, don't say it." _Alvin prayed in his thoughts. His heart raced for it's life. Brittany wasn't any different, she felt like she could pass out any second. They hoped for the question not to be asked,... the worst question.

"Is Brittany expecting a child?" Those words blurted out of her mouth. Both chipmunks felt like the world just ended. Brittany nearly passed out of consciousness. But with Alvin's touch, she managed to stay and maintain her composure.

Unfortunately, at what the reporter just said alerted everyone else. Everyone, the whole crowd, turned to them, full of questions and hungry for answers. Everyone left the bespectacled couple and headed straight for Alvin and Brittany, asking the same question.

Both of them, surrounded and feeling deprived of personal space, backed out in fear. The cameras blinded their eyes with a single flash.

"Alvin Seville, is it true? Brittany seemed to have gained weight over these last few days. Are you and Brittany expecting a child in teen age?" Those words blurted out from the same mouth.

Brittany back away and hid behind her mate's back. As Alvin sensed her action, his protective instincts kicked in. He had to protect his mate.

He felt a shot of anger bolt up through his entire body. He gave all of those crowd a deathly glare. His claws uncontrollably unsheathed themselves as he growled softly.

"He's being overprotective. Something's up here." Alvin heard one of them spoke up "It's just another young love going too far. Teen girls can be a bit of a slut these days." **(A/N: Sorry I had to say that. I couldn't find other words.)**

****As Alvin heard that last sentence, blood started to boil from his entire body as that inappropriate word reached his eardrums. His entire body flinched, his teeth were gnashed and gritted, he felt himself shaking in rage.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" He hissed as he looked at from where that sentence come from.

The man stepped up and raised his hands in defense "Hey, I'm just saying. It's a little true, isn't it?" He chuckled confidently.

Alvin couldn't take it anymore. At what that man just said, he felt sadness coming from his mate hiding behind his back. He shot the man a glare. His paws clenched, he felt his claws sharpening.

"AARRRGGHHH!"  
With one last growl, he ran and pounced on my man and started scratching every inch of his face. The crowd gasped in horror at the sight of a single chipmunk threw the man on his back, screaming in pain.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Alvin cursed between scratches and swipes he made, letting blood draw out from the man's face.

"AH! Stop!" The reporter pleaded as the red clad chipmunk drew out blood from his face, leaving scars that won't heal for a very long time. None others tried to help him, thinking how stupid it would be to take an enraged chipmunk in their hands.

Dave and the others soon noticed the scene. Simon gasped as he saw his brother nearly killing a man with his own paws. He acted fast and scurried towards his brother and tried to stop him.

"Alvin! That's enough!" Simon commanded as he held his brother's shoulders, trying to pull him out.

Alvin turned around, Simon gasped in horror as he saw his older brother's deathly glare, tears were out and streaming out of Alvin's cheeks.

"GET OFF ME!" Alvin ordered as he pushed Simon away in such great force that he got thrown off and landed on his back.

Alvin turned back to the man and started to give heavy scratches again. The reporter begged for him to stop, but he wouldn't listen.

Meanwhile, Brittany had been crying ever since she heard that word. She didn't care about the scene on front of her. She stared into space, doing nothing but cried.

Alvin continued his harassment, until he felt something heavy pounced on him and knocked his out of the man's face.

"Alvin! Snap out of it!" Eleanor pinned him to the ground.

Alvin tried to push her off, but due to her larger physique, he couldn't.

"Get off me, Eleanor! He can't say that to her!" Alvin yelled.

"He's done, Alvin. Snap out of it before you kill him." Simon commanded after standing up.

"I don't care! No one's going to call her that! No one!" He tried kicking her off, but with Simon's help, no avail.

The reporter covered his face, got up and ran away from him. The rest of the crowd were in shock and in horror as they saw a glimpse of the man's bloody face. It was like someone just ate him off.

The rest still started to take pictures and videos of him and the rest.

Alvin still struggled to get loose. He didn't care about anything else, but hurt the one who hurt Brittany. But he wasn't thinking straight.

"Alvin! Brittany needs you!" Simon said those words, it was enough to have Alvin snapped out of his outburst.

His eyes widened and his mouth took in a gasp "Brittany? Where is she?" He asked.

Simon pointed to her direction. As soon as Alvin looked over, his heart broke to see her sitting and leaning against the car, crying. His instincts kicked in again, but this time, it wasn't for killing someone, but rather protected his mate from what she's feeling.

He felt the grip loosen. Eleanor got off him, knowing that he was out of it. Alvin got on his feet and scurried towards his mate before something else happens.

In the meantime, Dave tried to disperse the crowd. Some asked him a few questions about Alvin's outburst, but he didn't answer any.

Brittany cried hard, harder than she's ever been. But her sorrow change to security and warmth as she suddenly felt two arms wrapped around her. She closed her eyes, her stomach eased up again as the unborn felt their father's loving warmth and protection.

"Brittany, I'm sorry you had to see that." Alvin apologized.

Brittany couldn't care less but return the hug. She locked him in a tighter embrace. "Alvin." She said his name as she sniffed her tears away.

''Brittany, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to." Alvin said within the embrace.

They were locked in a comforting moment until Dave interrupted them.

"Sorry to interrupt, guys. But we have to go before more of them shows up."

* * *

**I'm so sorry that I had to use that word. I couldn't think of anything else related. Anyways, it's 11** **o' clock and I don't want to fall asleep inside my classroom.**

**Until next time,... I hope.**


	22. Heading home

**Hey, it's nearly Friday. A nice burst of reviews,... awesome!**

**Time to reply on those with some  
FICTION QUESTION TTIIIIMMMMMEEEE!**

**AxB4EVER = Can I concentrate with the cobra? I can't concentrate without the cobra.**

**CR4ever = Excellent? I can say that you're better than me. I've read your story 'unstoppable' about a million times, and still not stopping.**

**Mrbucktheweasel6 = My love being called with stupid names? Trust me, I'll do things far worse than what Alvin did.**

* * *

**Third person Point of view (getting fond of it)**

Everyone hopped into the car, ignoring the media as Dave drove off of the driveway. He got scared at what just happened a few minutes ago. He saw that glare from Alvin before, but he never knew he was capable of even killing someone. This disappointed him as a father to a young chipmunk. But as a father of a soon-to-be-father chipmunk with a perfect mate, he should be proud. But still, he knew whether to, or not to accept the fact that Alvin and Brittany disobeyed their rules and did it anyway.

Meanwhile, on the backseat, each chipmunk sat beside their counterpart. Alvin and Brittany were in a tight situation. Both of them sat on one side with arms wrapped around each other.

"Brittany, I'm really sorry that you had to see that. I just couldn't appreciate what that guy just told you, and I- I just- I just lost it. I won't allow anyone to call you something inappropriate ever again,... that's a promise." Alvin said, placing an arm at the side of his mate's stomach.

Brittany snuggled closer to her mate, guiding his paws closer to the center of his stomach. She had a soothing sensation as she felt her unborn children feeling their father's touch. She laid her head on his shoulder, feeling the safety and security from his mate, and the warm love he engulfed her with.

"Alvin, do you think I am what that guy said?" She asked sadly. It's only been a minute, she couldn't keep that word out of her head.

Alvin felt her, her feelings. What that reporter just said to her made Alvin grow a huge volcano inside him, ready to erupt without warning. Even with the grudge he bore, he couldn't just sit by and watch his mate suffering from a critical mental breakdown. At the scene she probably saw before, she must've been in quite a post-traumatic shock.

"No, Brittany. You're not." Alvin denied "Those people don't understand. Don't think of yourself as 'that', because you aren't. Don't think of what we did those two nights as a mistake. It's the best thing we did to show how much we love each other, it wasn't for personal pleasure." He said.

"I'm not sure if that's what they think of me. With this being known by the whole country, and soon, the world, what do you think would happen?" She asked.

Alvin looked at him with a comforting smile.

"Brittany, know this. You're my mate, I would do anything to make you happy. And on the other hand, I'd protect you from anything that's breaking you down, even if it means taking on the whole world.'' He said "And besides, the whole world is only going to take this as a rumor. We haven't told them yet, have we?" He comforted.

As Brittany took a look at his mate's loving smile, her nervousness and fear eased up. Not even the whole world could compare to his smile. No, his smile WAS the whole world, he was the world. He loves her, he'd give up his life for her, he'd do everything for her, she meant everything to him. All this was what she needed to know, all these were something the evil side of the earth had to get past before it could bring her down.

Alvin Seville. Her used-to-be-rival, her bestfriend, her boyfriend, her lover, and now, her mate. Alvin wasn't an ordinary mate. Nearly everyone wishes to have someone like him, but Brittany is lucky enough to end up with the best. Loving, compassionate, handsome, gentle, all of these and more were some traits she loved about him, the qualities of a perfect mate.

She buried her face deeply under her mate's shoulder, feeling more of his passionate love as she gave a contented sigh.

"Alvin..." She called out in a sweet, soft whisper as all her negative thoughts eased up "Thank you." she said.

Alvin snuggled closer to her, but careful enough not to squeeze her fragile body that bore their unborn children. "What for?" He asked.

"Everything. I don't care what the whole world thinks. They can call me anything they like, hate me, ruin my career. But as long as you're hear, that's all I need. You're all I need, Alvin. You and our kids." She emphasized the two nouns proudly as she placed a paw on Alvin's paw which was placed on her stomach "I love you."

Alvin gave a gentle peck on her forehead "I love you too." He replied "But I would never want anyone to treat you like a laughing sack. I can't take that. What you feel is what I feel, Brittany. I'm not going to take anyone who gives you, or my kids any pain." He added.

"Just be there for me, I'll be fine."

"I promise."

Alvin took his other arm and wrapped it around her. Brittany gave another sigh of content. She really took a number from what that reporter said to her. But thinking about her mate only turns the bad thoughts around and away.

She gave out a yawn "Alvin, do you mind if I take a nap for a minute?" She asked.

"Sure."

Brittany took her head off of Alvin's shoulder, going lower until it reached his lap. Brittany laid her head down on the soft, and smooth fur of his upper legs and gave out a loud sigh. She felt Alvin's soft, and gentle paw tracing and placed on her stomach, followed by a feeling of easiness, soothed atmosphere. Alvin was the only living being in the world who can make her feel that way, no matter the situation. Whatever's happening, he'd always manipulate the situation and turn even the worst nightmares into the best fantasy.

As another sigh came out of her, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Several minutes later...**

****The car slowly halted to a quick stop just by the Seville household's driveway.

Inside the car, the six chipmunks were lock by the fragile chains of naps. Each one laid beside their counterparts, snuggling each other for comfort.

A certain red clad, Alvin, was the first to wake up as he heard his adoptive father talking him awake. He opened his eyes drowsily and just nodded at him. He turned to his loving mate, lying down beside him, asleep in his arms with a weak smile on her face. It was cruel to wake up such a cute and cuddly face, but carrying her with an unborn child growing inside her would be very risky.

He sat up from his laying down position and leaned over closer to his mate's face.

"Brittany." He called out. But she didn't budge. Alvin leaned closer and nuzzled her cheeks. Her smile deepened as she gave a soft moan "Brittany, wake up." He called.

But before he knew, she took her arms and held his neck, pulling him back down, making him lay down next to her again. She moved closer and snuggled closer to him, not recalling any of the memories several minutes ago.

"Quit it, Alvin. I'm trying to sleep."

She said softly.

''I certainly don't want to fall asleep in Dave's car." Alvin said.

As soon as she heard the word 'car', her eyes jolted open. She took her arms off him and looked around her surroundings. What happened several minutes ago slowly came back to her. But she wasn't unhappy, knowing Alvin was right beside her.

Alvin sat up "Good, you're awake. Now, let's go."

He helped her mate up to her feet. Even with a halfway-big stomach carrying a child made it hard for her to get up.

Dave soon opened the door for them, gesturing them to hop out of the vehicle. As he saw the chipmunks heading straight for the house, he eyed the red and pink clad couple.

"Alvin, Brittany!" He called out.

The couple stopped on their tracks and turned around.

"I hope you're not forgetting. We have a lot of things to talk about. And I mean A LOT!" Dave gave them both a stern glare.

* * *

**Sorry again, had to end this short. Next chapter will be coming up tomorrow,... and may I apply my favorite poem for the whole school year. **

**IT'S FRIDAY AND IT'S A HALF DAY! One of the FEW things why I love my school. They have half day classes every month. That means, the story is going to be uploaded earlier,... F yeah!**

**Sorry again for ending this short. It's school, but it's a half day.**


	23. Open agreement

**Hey guys,... not much to be said. Thank you for reviewing,...  
IT'S FICTION QUESTION TTTIIIIMMMMEEE!**

**AxB love artist = That's what they'll know in later ch- Oh,... wait,... nice try, nearly spoiled the story. Haha, but if you want, I can PM you.**

**IloveSimonette = I'm surprised to see that I'm not the only Filipino who's interested in writing stories. Are you by any chance a Cebuano? I think you have that accent.  
Hey, I just met you  
And this is crazy  
But you're a girl, right?  
So, call me, maybe? (Haha, just messing with ya)**

**Mrbucktheweasel6 = Whoa, I know that Dave deserves it if he does that, but calm down, dude. Haha, don't worry, he'll calm down pretty soon, unlike Filipinos who cast their children away and disown them.  
Anyways, I'm out (eats the whole laptop. Damn, now what am I supposed to do?)**

* * *

**Third person POV (yep, still fond of it)**

Dave placed the luggage down and pulled out a key from his pocket. He inserted the key into he keyhole and unlocked the door. As it opened, he grabbed the bags and stepped in, the chipmunks followed.

Inside the living room, they were greeted by someone sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Claire." Dave greeted.

"Oh, Dave. You're back early." Claire replied as she stood up from the couch and faced them.

Dave dropped his bags on the floor and gave her a smile "Yeah. Anyways, thanks for looking after the house while I'm gone." Dave acknowledged.

"No, it's fine, really. I didn't have anything else to do, so I did a little favor." She replied. As she turned to the little chipmunks next to Dave's feet, she greeted with a "Hey, guys." four of them greeted back, back two looked a little down.

"Hey, Alvin, Brittany, what's wrong? You guys seem little down." Claire commented.

Alvin and Brittany looked up at her and put in a fake smile "We're good, Claire. Something just came up, but we're fine." Alvin answered, and lied.

Fortunately, Claire was buying it, or they think she's buying it. But she merely shrugged it off and turned back to Dave "So, how about some lunch. Who's hungry?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks, Claire." Dave answered.

The other chipmunks nodded, except for the two couples, Alvin and Brittany "No, thanks, Claire. Maybe later." Brittany answered.

Claire looked at them with another concerned expression. Brittany is not an anorexic... yet, and Alvin rarely turns down on a meal, that's what gave worries to their adoptive father's girlfriend "Look, are you sure you guys are okay? I mean, you never say no on a meal before." Claire said.

"We're fine, Claire, just not hungry.'' Brittany stated.

Claire did find something different about her. Let's say she's a bit... bigger than before, she seemed to have this huge glow, and she's a bit more,... beautiful than any of her magazines.

With that excuse Brittany came up with, she gave both of them a confused look "Okay."

She turned back to Dave with peer curiosity on her mind "Is Brittany alright? She's a little fatter than I last met her." She whispered, but sadly, the chipmunks heard every word she said.

"I'm fine, Claire." Brittany stated.

"No, seriously, something's different about you." She stated. She then turned back to Dave "What's wrong with them?"

"Brittany's,... um... yeah." He prolonged his sentence "You can thank Alvin for that.''

Claire's jaw dropped and her eyebrows crooked with her eyelids wide open as a sudden bolt of realization hit her. Based on the change of appearance from Brittany, judging on how Alvin is holding her stomach in a way that something's inside,... she couldn't help to realize that.

"Wait,... are you telling me that,...''

"That Brittany's pregnant? Yes." Dave answered.

Claire gasped and her facial expression deepened. She couldn't help but look back at Brittany "Wait,... Brittany, are you?" She asked.

Brittany didn't seem hesitant. With Alvin's paw wrapped around her stomach, she couldn't wait to announce it "Yes, I am. With Alvin's child, and I'm more than happy about it." She announced proudly.

"She's happy about it, then I am. So, whether you like it or not, we're keeping the child. Try to stop us once, there won't be a second time." Alvin said, overprotectively and coldly.

Claire shook her head and raised her hands in defense "Whoa, hey. I've never been pregnant, but I can tell you that I'm not an abortionist."

"Alvin, would you calm down. No one's stopping you." Dave said. He turned back to the rest of the chipmunks "You guys head to your room. We need a talk." He said.

The four chipmunks nodded and headed straight upstairs, leaving only him, Claire, Alvin, and Brittany.

As privacy was secured, Dave spoke up "Look, I know you guys... did it."

"No kidding, Sherlock." Alvin replied coldly.

"Clam it, sudsee. I'm not an inch happy about it." Dave responded "Now, that there's no stopping this-"

"Don't even try to find a way to stop this!" Alvin hissed.

Dave got a little intimidated with his tone. He's never been so overprotective before, and after what he saw back at the hotel, it would probably best to use extreme caution when dealing with him.

"Alvin! Calm down!" He said "Now, are you sure you guys are ready to take care of these children? I mean, Brittany's going to give birth to,... I don't know,.. three or five? I think."

Brittany and Alvin flinched at those numbers "Wait, how many am I having?" Brittany asked.

"Simon said that you could probably give birth to more than one. You know, chipmunks and all.'' Dave said casually.

The two couples looked at each other with mixed emotions. Brittany didn't know what to feel. It was in a good way, she's having Alvin's children,... children. More than one. She was happy when she found out that she was pregnant, but when she knew it was more than one, her happiness nearly broke out of it's cage. She felt as if she could squeal and let all the happiness out.

Alvin felt surprised, shocked. He didn't knew whether it was a good thing or a bad thing for Brittany. He heard that pregnancy could cause a lot of pain, and he didn't want Brittany to be in pain any longer. But for the children,... he was happy about it.

''Oh, my God. Alvin,..." She placed a paw on her stomach with a loving touch.

Alvin, confused, curious, surprised, asked her "Brittany, are you okay with this?"

Brittany could feel her eyes tear up with joy "Oh, my God. Alvin, I love you." She said as she approached her mate with a loving embrace "I love you so much." She repeated.

Alvin hugged her back, but he couldn't help but ask "Brittany, are you sure you're alright with this?"

"I've never been so happy. I'm having your kids, lots of them. I'm the luckiest chipmunk in the world." She said.

As soon as Alvin knew it was okay for her, he didn't care less but smile and be happy with her "I'm the luckiest chipmunk in the world to end up with someone like you, Britt." Alvin said.

Brittany didn't say anything else but hugged her mate tighter.

In the meantime, Claire awed at the lovely scene. It's not everyday you find love like that in this world. Young love,... or too much of it, anyways. But to her, it was cute,... for chipmunks, that is.

Dave just rolled his eyes and scoffed "Alright, Alright, I get it. But just because both of you agree with it, and Alvin doesn't want me to go over and say no. But anyways, could you two break it up? I'm a diabetic." Dave finally agreed and added a little humor.

He thought a lot about what Simon said. There's nothing he can do about it, if he goes against it, Alvin's going to kill him. At what he saw several minutes ago, almost like two hours, the last thing he wanted was to end up like that reporter. He understood Alvin's motion towards that person. He understood completely. If someone would have said that to Claire, he'd do something a lot worse than just the face.

"But, Alvin. Are you two going to keep this a secret?" He asked.

"We don't know. But we'll think about it." Alvin said.

"But that scene back at the hotel, people are going to start asking you what's up." Dave said.

"Who cares what they think? I'm going to tell them the truth. He said the wrong thing about Brittany, and I'm not going to take that." He answered. Alvin looked up at him for a while "So, you're okay with this, Dave?" He asked.

''I'm not happy about it, Alvin. But seeing you two wanting it so bad, I'll do what's best for everyone. But don't even ask for my help if things go out of hand, alright?" He said.

''Why would we even ask for your help? It's our family, Dave. Not yours." Brittany answered.

"I'm hurt, you guys. I'm the grandfather, am I?" Dave faked an expression.

"So, you want us to ask for your help?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah,... wait, I mean no. Just be careful with things, alright? Brittany's my daughter, and if anything bad happens to her, I'm blaming you, Alvin." He turned to Brittany "And, Brittany. Alvin's my son, that goes the same for you too."

"I wouldn't dream of even laying a bad finger on her, Dave. She's my mate, my job is to protect her and love her everyday." Alvin said.

"And Alvin's my mate. I'd do anything for him. I'd do anything he say. Anything he wants will be given immediately." Brittany said.

Alvin turned to her "Okay, now that's harsh. You know that I would never take over you, right?" He said.

"I'm your mate, Alvin. It's my job."

"Nope, you're not just a simple mate. You're Alvin Seville's mate, and whatever I say goes. And what I'm saying is, I want you to sit and make yourself comfortable every single day while I attend to your needs." Alvin protested.

"Alright, we get it. You guys can't get enough of each other. There better not be a second batch, you guys." Dave said.

Both chipmunks looked at him "You'll never know, Dave. You'll never know..."

* * *

**Sorry, had to end this short, again. It may be a half day, but I'm still tired. I had to compose at least two rock songs in two hours, and I coul_dn't _do it.**

**School sucks, I know.**

**Next chapter will be up as soon as I wake up.**


	24. Just a normal day 2

**Hey, I was about to publish another one-shot but it failed. 5,344 words, but I forgot to save it and my annoying window 7 gave me a blue screen and I was like FFUUU!  
****Anyways, I'm loving your reviews as much as you're loving my stories. Thank you for that,... Now**

**IT'S FICTION QUESTION TIIIIMMMMEEEE!**

**MusicIsMyPassion = Writer's block? That sucks. Hey, try listening to a few musics or try playing a guitar, it'll come to you. Thanks for your review.**

**JTH = Actually,... sorry, but I already have something in mind. You should have said that earlier.**

**CR4ever = Glad you liked it. Hey, try playing a few songs, that always helps me. Do your thing on Unstoppable, I'll do my thing and keep reviewing. Thanks for acknowledging (Am I using it right?).**

**IloveSIMONETTE = Looks like we have a lot in common. Call me, maybe? Haha, just kidding.**

**Wordnerb93 = Remember when he had that talk with Simon back at the hotel? Dave just got smoothed over just like in Chipwrecked. Now, about Jeanette. About her, you'll know soon.**

**Webweirdo332 = I don't know anything about dogs. One time, I left my dog for a minute. When I came back, the channel changed to a science channel and a documentary of two dogs going at it.**

* * *

**Brittany's point of view...**

Oh, my God, I couldn't believe it. I know we only did it once, and I was expecting low numbers like one or two. But no, I was having more. Oh, my God, my life's the best! We're going to have a family, parents of three to five, and I think Alvin's going to be a great father.

It was only yesterday when we told Dave about it. He did seem a little open, I wonder why. But anyways, he agreed, I'm not going to ask for anything else.

Alvin and I are in the same room, the top bunk of the chipmunk bed. The Chipette bed has never been used ever since we got together. Lying down on my back beside Alvin is better than any bed. I'm already awake, but Alvin here, has his eyes closed and his paw on my stomach. It gives me a pleasant feeling as the kids felt their father's love.

My stomach's been getting bigger ever since, I don't even think if I can hide it. Who cares if it's big? It's Alvin's, I can't be any more happier than this.

As much as I want to stay and be with him all day, a sudden bolt of morning sickness (or as people put it) hit me. I threw his arms off of me and darted out of the bed towards the bathroom. I hopped up on top of the sink and emptied my guts out. That was one thing I didn't like about this whole pregnancy thing, it's worth it. It's a sign that these little ones are going to be perfect.

I don't have to describe it, I don't want to disgust anyone. I turned on the tap and washed all those away when I was done. I placed a paw on my stomach and gave a weak smile. I took a small glass of water and gurgled it over to get rid of the breathe.

I got out of the bathroom and heading back towards the room. As I went in, I saw Alvin sitting up and giving me a smile.

"Hey, why'd you run off like that?" He asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a little morning sickness." I answered and gave him another smile.

I carefully scurried towards the bed and laid down beside him. A stared at his eyes for two silent moments. His hazel-brown pupils, I wonder if the kids could get them. They're going to be so cute. It's like having a second Alvin running around, making everybody awe in his cuteness, giving everyone worries with pranks and careless stunts. Yep, a second Alvin, just what I need. I hope he doesn't go over the hook like his father.

"How are they?" He asked and placed a paw on my stomach. I gave him a sigh as another wave of content struck me.

"They can feel you, you know." I said softly in a sweet voice.

He smiled "What do they think?" He asked.

"You're going to be the best dad." I answered.

* * *

**Back downstairs...**

Dave was talking on the phone with an unexpected person.

"Look, Dave. I've got thousands of people outside my office in search of one named Alvin and Brittany Seville. Tell me, Dave, why are they after me?" Someone from the other line said.

"Look, Ian, you know what happened yesterday." Dave replied.

"You're right, I do. It's all over the news, every channel, the internet, twitter, facebook, just name them. But please, Dave, you have got to get these guys out of here." Ian said.

"And how do you expect I should do that? Me against the entire L.A. media. What do you want me to do?" Dave asked.

"Turn on the T.V., Dave. Even I'm on the camera."

Dave put down the phone and did as instructed. He grabbed the remote and turned the T.V. on. At a specific news channel, it showed a female reporter, behind her was a building named 'Jett Records' surrounded by lots of cameras and journalists. The reporter explained the whole scene.

_Thousands of paparazzi in search of the chipmunk's manager, Ian Hawke, for detailed information about the hypothesized rumor of Brittany, the leader of the international teen singing sensations, the chipettes. The rumor stated of Brittany's and possibly Alvin Seville's early teenage parenthood, but it is yet to be proven and will be stated untrue until further notice. In the meantime, talk shows and and the rest of the media are still baffled about Alvin Seville's fierce and violent reaction to a certain reporter, who claimed to have called the chipette something inappropriate. The man is currently in the hospital, being treated for multiple scratches and deep cuts from the Chipmunk's leader._

Hearing these words, Dave went back to the phone "Are you suggesting I tell them the truth about Brittany?" He asked.

"I don't know, ask her. It's her child, not mine." Ian said.

''I don't know about it, either. But we'll have to wait for the right time. We don't want to give her any stress. We don't want any miscarriage." Dave said.

"Whatever you want, Dave. We'll have to stall them. Just call me when they're ready." Ian's last words before he hung up.

* * *

**That afternoon,...**

It was a normal symptom for Brittany's pregnancy to crave for a lot of meals. She's had three meals in one breakfast, and yeah,... it's a normal symptom. Alvin and Brittany sat down on the couch, simply watching T.V. to relieve the nothing-to-do-ness. Brittany had her body on a comfortable position, laying her head down on Alvin's lap. Alvin's paw went over and caressed Brittany's body, letting her give a loving sigh.

"Hey, guys." Dave walked in on them and interrupted a moment.

Alvin and Brittany looked at him with a face that says 'what?'

''Do you mind if I send in a vet here to check on Brittany?" Dave asked permission.

Alvin and Brittany's eyes met for a few moments "What do you think, Britt?" Alvin asked.

''I don't know. I never liked doctors." Brittany hesitated.

"Don't worry, it's not a doctor. It's just a veterinarian and is just going to check on your kids." Dave said.

Brittany felt a little convinced. She gave a shrug "Well, okay. But no needles, Dave."

"Don't worry, they're not going to bring any needles." Dave said.

He then left, leaving the two chipmunks alone. Alvin and Brittany went back to their former position and turned to the T.V., paying no attention to it.

* * *

**Hey, currently making the missing scene in chapter 9. Or,.. was it chapter 9? Anyways, the missing lemon scenes will be posted.**

**_THIS CHAPTER NEEDS A NEW TITLE_**

**_PLEASE HELP!_**


	25. Dr Beatrice Miller

**OKAY,... I'd like to thank webweirdo332 for giving me the title of chapter 24. Thanks, W332.**

**IT'S FICTION QUESTION TTTIIIIMMMMMEEEEE! AAAWWW YYEEEAAAHHHH!**

**CR4EVER = Working on it...**

_**You guys are going to see someone from the cartoon version.**_

* * *

**Brittany's point of view...**

I had my head on Alvin's lap, waiting for the vet to arrive. To be honest, I was a little scared. You know, needles. I just hate needles, and I hope their not trying to put one inside me. Dave did say that there are no needles, but you can never trust doctors when they say 'it won't hurt'.

It was only half an hour before Dave issued it, and the vet's going to get here any second now. It was all quiet and calm inside me, but that changed when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Brittany, that's probably the vet." Alvin informed.

I felt myself quaking in fear "Do you think it's okay?" I asked.

Alvin leaned over and kissed on the forehead, and I felt a little amount of fear disappear "Don't worry, you'll do good. If she or he ever hurts you, my claws are going to be dripping." he comforted.

"Thanks, Alvin."

At once, I saw Dave approaching the door and opening it. At that sight of a woman in her mid twenties clutching a suitcase in her hand didn't look quite convincing.

"Thanks for coming, Dr..." Dave didn't know her name.

"Miller, Beatrice Miller. It's really an honor, Mr. Seville. Don't worry, the secret's safe with me." I heard her said that. Well, it's a good thing that they're keeping it a secret.

"Thank you. Hey, come in." Dave gestured her inside and led her towards,... the couch where we were sitting.

Then again, I found myself squeezing Alvin's paw in fear. I swear, if I see another needle, I'm going to go berserk.

"Hey, Brittany. It's going to be alright. She's only going to check on you." Alvin told me.

I soon found Dr. Miller,... or I think that was her name, approaching me with a smile, in which I interpret as a vampire hiss "Hello, it's an really an honor to be acquainted with you guys. I'm Dr. Beatrice Miller, but anyways, just call me Beatrice.'' She stuck out her finger for us to shake. Well, Alvin shook it, not me.

She took her finger back and looked at me "Oh, so you're Brittany? You're even more cuter in person. Anyways I'm here to analyze the current status of your offspring. I think you should be giving birth to about two to eight."

My mouthed dropped at what she just said. Wait, two to eight? Oh, my God, that's great! I gave myself a huge smile as I looked over towards Alvin's direction.

"Alvin..." I looked over towards his direction, and I could see he had a funny expression. He had his eyes real wide and his jaw dropped as low as the floor as he looked at me, then back to Beatrice.

Alvin shook his head and his expression away "Say, what? That many?"

I patted his shoulder "Oh, come on, Alvin. It's great." I said.

"No, I know it's great, Brittany. But are you sure you're gonna be okay with that? I mean, I heard that giving birth hurts a lot, you know." He said.

"I don't care about the pain. It's worth it, right?" I looked back at the Doctor "So, exactly, how many am I having?" I asked.

Dr. Miller shook her head and shrugged "I don't know. We may have an ultrasound built for animals like dogs and cats, but I don't think we have one for chipmunks." I frowned in disappointment. I mean, humans now have the smallest camera in the world that could fit through your thumb, but they don't have a single ultrasound for a chipmunk? "But, tell me, since when did you find out about this?" She asked.

I counted my fingers "Uh,... I think five or six days."

She sat down on the couch next to us and examined me with her eyes. She tapped her chin "Hmm... judging by your size, I think you should have about two or five." She informed.

"So, when do you think I'll be going?" I asked.

"I don't know. About three to four weeks. Chipmunks are pregnant for only a month." She answered.

I gave another smile "I can't wait." I said.

"So, do you mind if I check,... uh I mean, he checks on your heart rate for a sec?" She asked, pointing to Alvin.

"Me?" Alvin pointed to himself.

"I'm a human, my fingers are bigger than your wrists. I'm just going to need Brittany's pulse rate to see if it's normal." She said.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Alvin asked.

"Like this." Beatrice held out her wrist and placed two fingers just below her lower hand "Just check for a beat and tell me how many beats in one minute."

Alvin took my right arm and did as what Beatrice instructed. He placed two fingers on my wrist and moved it around, searching for a pulse. He stopped at one area "I think I found it." Alvin said.

"Okay, tell me how many beats per minute." Beatrice held out her wrist-watch "Okay,... now." With that signal, a moment of silence as Alvin mentally counted the beats.

After a minute "Okay, stop." Beatrice instructed. Alvin took his two fingers away, but his paw still held up with mine "How many?" She asked.

"one hundred twenty-six" Alvin answered.

Beatrice nodded "Okay, that's normal. Just don't stress yourself out for the sake of your,... babies." She instructed.

"Okay." I nodded.

"Okay." She repeated "I think that's all. For now, at least. I'll be back within a week, make sure you take up some healthy foods. You'll be craving for something unusual, but that's what your babies need, so obey it." She advised.

"Okay, thanks." I acknowledged.

* * *

**Jeanette's point of view... (dedicated to Simonette fans)**

I wanted time alone with Simon. We're upstairs cuddling each other. You know, just doing nothing and just felt each other's presence. He my mate, I need that. We kind of sneaked in here after lunch, and if you're asking, yes, I wanted 'that' to happen again. I mean, we did it the first time, but I didn't feel satisfied, and one of the reasons why I brought him here.

I had my head on his chest, feeling his heart beat. Mine seem to have sped up as I made a move.

"Simon?" I asked.

"Yes, Jeanette?"

"H-how would you like to take advantage of something,... you know, something you rarely get with me?" I asked.

"And what is that certain something?" He asked.

I took a deep breathe "Privacy. You know, we're here, alone. And you know, there's something I've always wanted to happen again."

"Whoa, Jeanette. I hope you're not talking about doing it again." He said.

I changed myself to a seductive look "Oh, come on now, Simon. You can't be that uptight that you can't even spend time with me anymore."

"Of course I can spend time with you, Jean. Anytime, as long as it's with you. But we can't do it here, Dave and are sibling are downstairs." He said.

A seductive smile came to my lips as I traced my fingers on his chest "Come on, what are the odds of them coming here?" I asked.

''one out of six." He answered.

I gave giggle as I remembered where I heard that before. Without anymore warning, I straddled on his lap with both legs at either side of his body. I leaned my body closer to him, my snout touched his as I gave in another seductive smile "You know, you don't always have to be right." I whispered with my seductive, high pitched voice.

''Want them to see us like this?" He asked with a smile. I felt his minty breathe blowing on my nose, it got me turned on even more.

''I locked the door when we came in. They won't come in." I then, seductively licked his cheek with my moist tongue.

"You were planning this." He said.

''You don't say." I said sarcastically as I started to work on taking off my jacket.

I tossed my jacket aside and stared at his thick, blue sweater "You won't need this." I said as I dug my paw down under the garters of his sweater and pulled them over his head.

Once the jacket was off, I felt myself burning again at the sight of his muscular chest. I couldn't help but bring my face closer and nuzzled it with my cheeks. My hormones raced like crazy, nothing can fight this and win. I leaned back from his face and pulled my shirt over my head, exposing my upper body to him.

"You're never going to stop being beautiful." He complimented.

I felt myself blushing deeper, burning my cheeks with the rest of my body. I dug my fingers under my skirt and slowly took them off, kicking them off my feet.

"I'm ready." I said.

I shifted my whole wait against him, leaned closer towards his face and pressed my lips against his'. I hugged him tighter as I felt my hormones racing to a whole new level. Simon began to kiss me back, I felt my whole body begging for more.

You can tell what's next.

* * *

**For Simonette fans. Haha, sorry about the lack of details, I ran out of cobra and the store's closed for the weekend. Had to stick with Gatorade, but it's not really helping.**


	26. New rooms

**I'm sorry about my outburst at the last chapter. I wasn't going to let anyone flame me and get away with it. Please, guys, I'm telling the truth, I didn't commit any act of plagiarism. I hope you didn't lose any interest. If many of you are asking why I'm updating on such short notice, that's because I may have already got something big in mind, and I just want them in separate chapter so I won't get confused with the title. Or, I just drank a Red Bull. Sometimes, I just pick something I want to happen in my life, edit them, and post them in the story - I call this method 'dreaming'.**

**Chipmunkfan1001 = Thanks bro. Feeling a bit better, dude. Thanks.**

**AlvinFan95 = I promise I wouldn't cry. But seeing support, I could've sworn my eyes watered. No, that's probably my allergies. Yeah, I'm allergic to emotions. Thanks, for your support. If you ever write a story, full support like you did in mine.**

* * *

**Third person (Still fond of it...)**

Simon and Jeanette laid breathless and downright exhausted from their little 'thing'. Both of their eyes met. Their bodies were filled with 'temporary' satisfaction, their eye met each other with burning passion.

"Oh, my God, that was amazing." Jeanette complimented and panted for her breathe at the same time.

"I know, you really did a number on me." Simon replied with his breathless tone.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted." Jeanette relied breathlessly as she snuggled closer to Simon's exposed chest.

"Me too. But don't you think we should get dressed? I mean, they might come in here and all." Simon suggested.

"But I like it this way." Jeanette protested with a hint of seduction in her tone "And besides, the door's lock and we're all alone in this room."

"It's their room too, Jean. It's 6 o'clock in the evening and they're going to have to came here in about three hours.." Simon said.

"Well, they're going to have to find their own room. I want this whole time alone with you, and we can do whatever we want." She said as she greedily wrapped her arms around Simon, craving for his touch.

"Wow, I've never seen you this bold before." Simon commented.

"I love you, Simon. I want to be with you every time I get my paws on you. I'm going to need you everyday, and whether anyone likes it or not, I'll never let go of you." Jeanette relied.

"And you're starting to sound like Brittany." Simon commented again.

"I can't help it. I think I'm beginning to understand why she keeps having these close calls with Alvin." Jeanette stated.

"It's something you can never let go, right?" Simon tagged, earning a nod from his bespectacled mate "I think I understand too. Something that you really love, you just have a hard time letting it go."

"It's hard to let you go." Jeanette responded.

* * *

**Dave's point of view...**

I just finished making dinner. I called the guys in to the table and gave them the meal. I had to make something extra healthy for everyone, especially Brittany. Looks like Theodore and Eleanor have no problem with it. And I think Simon and Jeanette - wait,.. Simon and Jeanette aren't here.

"Hey, guys, where's Simon? Or Jeanette?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe their upstairs." Eleanor assumed.

I shrugged it off and said nothing else. I walked out of the dining room and headed upstairs. I approached the door leading to their room. As I reached and turned the doorknob, I was surprise to find it locked. Strange, this door's never locked.

I gave a few knocks and called out "Simon, Jeanette..." but to no avail.

I continued what I was doing until I gave up. But then, I grew suspicious. What could those two be doing?

_**"Mating season's approaching, Dave. It's something we have to do." **_My whole mouth dropped as I thought and remembered Simon's words when we had our talk.

"Oh no, they didn't." I whispered to myself.

I reached for my pocket and pulled out a selection of keys. I picked the right one and inserted it inside the doorknob, turning it and pushing the door open.

As soon as the interior became visible, I didn't even need to turn on the lights to see the most shocking, and unexpected thing I've ever seen. Ugh,... that's a little disturbing. I found two chipmunks, specifically Simon and Jeanette laying under the covers with a heap of clothes on their bedside.

At then, I resisted the urged to yell as loud as I could. I slapped my own face and opened my mouth to let out an inaudible tone _SSSSIIIMMMOOONNN! _I whispered.

I don't know why I haven't yelled at them yet. Then again, another thought came to me - _**"We have to do it, Dave. Or we'll end up hating you, or each other for who knows how long."** _

Remembering these words, I knew what I had to do. Darn! I couldn't believe it! My kids are taking their relationship to the next level, and I'm up here doing nothing about it! What is wrong with me?

I closed the door, mentally growling at my uselessness as I pulled the key back to a lock. I strutted back downstairs, absent-mindedly. I went back to the kitchen with the rest.

"So, Dave. Where's Simon?" Alvin asked me.

I looked at them both as if I just saw the most disturbing thing I've ever seen "Guys, do you mind if I get you another room?" I asked.

"Why, anything wrong?" Brittany asked.

"Uuuhh,... Simon and Jeanette are a little 'busy' at the moment." I emphasized the word.

"They what!" Eleanor jumped up and questioned. Alvin and Brittany seemed a little calm.

"No, it's really best if we leave them alone." I suggested.

"What? What do you mean leave them alone? They may have already done it again."

My eyes wrinkled at what she just said "Wait, what do you mean 'again'?" I asked.

Eleanor soon calmed down and placed an awkward expression "Oh,... wait. I forgot that you didn't know." She sat back down "But still, are you going to take that?" She asked.

"Well, it IS the first day of mating season,... I think."

"Yeah, but are you going to take that? I me-" Before she could continue, someone else, Brittany, cut her off.

"Eleanor, it's alright. Let's leave them be." Brittany suggested.

Eleanor calmed down and placed her palm on her forehead "Am I the only one?"

"Uh,... no. Eleanor, don't even think about it. The last thing I want is having a new batch of newborn chipmunks." I warned.

''And why are Simon and Jeanette allowed to do it?" She complained. Apparently, I think she also wants this. But also, apparently, Theodore has no clue.

"That's because they already did it. I can't undo what just happened. I'm not a computer." I said.

None of them said anything. I took this as an agreement "Okay, that settles it. Alvin, Brittany, you take the spare room. Theodore, Eleanor, you take the guest room." I assigned.

They gave me a nod and an 'okay'. I then went out of the kitchen to prepare for their new rooms.

* * *

**No flames, please. I didn't copy anything, nor did I commit any act of plagiarism.**


	27. Eleanor's urge

**It's time to reply, guys...**

**IT'S FICTION QUESTION TTTIIIIIMMMMEEEEE!**

**CR4ever = Don't worry, if I have the time,... I'm going to fix your missing amount of reviews. I'm sorry about the outburst, I just felt a little insulted. Alright, that's it,... 'insulted' doesn't even describes it. It felt like the whole world just disappeared, I had a headache for three friggin' hours. I couldn't just leave flamers be and give them the freedom to ruin this story. But please, don't believe that guy,... I didn't plagiarize. I never copy, I never cheat, unless it's a math test.**

**Webweirdo332 = try searching our national t.v. series' official website. MMK . abs-cbn. com (remove the spaces.) Thanks for the support.**

**MusicIsMyPassion = thanks for support. If you ever get out of your writer's block, I'll be reading your stories 24/7.**

**chipmunksforlife = Thanks,... feeling better...**

**Mrbucktheweasel6 = Why, you little weasel, what took you so long? Haha, welcome to FF, Buck. I'll be giving full support, dude.**

**Rest of my reviewers = thank you all for your support. Please trust me, I'd rather die than to cheat on other stories.**

* * *

**Brittany's point of view...**

We were sitting on the couch while Dave prepared our room. Theodore and Eleanor already had the guestroom prepared, so that leaves me and Alvin alone in the living room.

We did nothing but wait. I had myself on Alvin's lap while his paw gently caressed my entire body. I don't care about what Simon and Jeanette are doing now. Well, it would be better if we weren't the only one doing it twice.

Alvin's soft paws ran through my hair, caressing my head, down to my shoulder, then finally on my stomach. I could've sworn I felt something moving as soon as he got there. It wasn't pounding like what Beatrice said, but it was like, something just moved inside me, I felt it.

"Alvin, can you feel that?" I asked.

"Feel what? A kick?"

"Uh,... no. It's almost as if it's moving." I stated.

''Well, Dr. Miller did say it's normal to be feeling that." He said.

"I know. I just can't wait when these guys are going to come out." I said.

"I know. With someone as beautiful as you, our kids are going to have a great mom." He made me blush deeply through my cheeks.

"Or THE best dad in the world, right, Alvin?" I tagged.

"Of course. They're my kids and I'm going to do everything for them... and of course, how could I forget you."

I chuckled "Alvin, do me a favor." I said.

"Anything." He replied.

"When they're born, please don't teach them any stunts. If they grow up to be the old you, I'm sure your claws aren't going to be the only ones dripping." I threatened jokingly.

"Oh, I was kind of hoping I'd have a partner for my fearless acts. Maybe we can go parasailing again, and I'll make sure to drop you guys onto the same island." He joked.

"Oh, yeah, I still have to get you back on that." I remembered.

I felt him slapping his own face and sighed "I had to say..." He cursed himself.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you. You're just lucky that I have some cute, sweet, cuddly baby chipmunks inside me. If I didn't I would have issued your punishment right now." I said,... yeah, if you now what I mean by 'punishment'. I know, my thoughts about him are running like crazy.

"So, I'm lucky that I did 'it' with you, then?" He said.

"Nope, you're lucky that I allowed you to do it." I clarified.

He chuckled "So, I'm lucky that you made me do it?"

"Well, it's your fault. You had to be so cute, handsome, and dreamy, that I couldn't get enough of you." I said.

"And I think we can both agree on one thing."

"I know. They're your kids, and some of them are going to look like you."

"Or you. If one's a girl, she'll be as beautiful as her mother."

I blushed again at his compliment. Despite the situation,... not that there is any situation, but this chipmunk always makes me feel enlightened just by being in sight. But I do have to wonder, though. How many boys, or how many girls? I mean, not that I care, and not that I don't, but I just want to know how many I'm having. Boy or girl, they will look perfect, as of Alvin's genes. They say legends breeds legends, right? So, to me, Alvin's a legend. I mean, his the best chipmunk a chipette could have, and I'm right here with his offspring growing inside me. My kids are going to be as cute as their father, and they're going to be the next generation of singing chipmunks (If only that's what they want).

"Hey, guys." I heard Dave voice, calling us and interrupting me from a deep thought. Both of us looked towards him "Your room's ready." Dave pointed towards the door next to his own room.

We both nodded and gave him a 'thank you' before standing up. I watched as Alvin hopped out of the couch. I tried to follow him, but somehow, I found it hard to jump down.

"Umm, Alvin, I need a little help here." I asked, looking down.

"No, it's okay, I got'cha." Dave generously offered. He walked closer towards me and held out his hand for me to get on. He gave me a lift down to the floor "Wow, you're really getting heavier." Dave commented.

At least he didn't say fatter "Thanks, Dave."

Alvin took my paw and led me towards the room.

* * *

**Eleanor's point of view...**

I don't know why I haven't gone upstairs and yelled at them for doing it the second time yet. But maybe that's just because I don't want to go through the same thing again.

Yes, it's true. It's the first day of mating season, but it's going to take some time for it to take effect. Maybe tomorrow, I'll be having some weird thoughts about Theodore. Or maybe now.

No, really, I think I'm having a weird thought about him right now. Every time I'd think of something else, Theodore always pops into my thoughts. Also, I have this urge to feel his entire body, which I cannot control. So, that's it, I'm currently here, my arms around him, hugging him as tight as I could while I had my legs over his waist. I'm having this weird breathing pattern, and I think sweat started to drip from my forehead.

"Eleanor, are you okay?"

As if taken by surprise, I took in a small gasp as I heard his voice. God, I love his voice so much. It was enough to arouse me.

"N-no, Theodore, I'm, - I'm fine." I said. Yes, I was fine, physically. But this urge is eating me up!

I really need to do this, I don't know how long I could survive this month without doing it. I already feel like something's burning inside me, making me sweat a river. But I can't. Theodore's still not ready for this. I hate it, but I have to wait it out.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness. I had to make this quick, I have four thousand homeworks piled up in my notebook. Who cares about making them, right? But I'm gonna die if I don't make it.**

**A moment of silence for the repose of the soul of Rodolfo "Dolphy" Vera Quizon, who died at the age of 83. He is known as the father and king of Filipino comedy.**

**Eternal rest grant onto him, O' lord  
And may your Eternal Light shine upon him  
May he rest in piece.  
Amen.**

**Mang Dolphy, masaya kami dahil sa 'iyo (I have no idea what I just said).**


	28. 2nd day of mating season

**MusicIsMyPassion =Aww, thanks dude. A million thanks. I could say the same for you too. 'True love at first sight' For the win, dawg. I've read it, and I love it. I just got too lazy to review. I don't always get rid of my laziness to review, but when I do, I'm not logged in.**

**I hope you guys aren't losing any interest. That's probably, maybe I deleted the swearing chapter.**

* * *

**Brittany's Dream,...**

_I found myself inside a dark area. I don't know where, but the floor and walls here, drenched with endless stench of raw sewage drain, I can tell this isn't good. I had myself looking around, going deeper towards the darkness. As dark as the place gets, the more scared I became. Where's Alvin? Where is he? He isn't here? No, he must be here, he said he'd always be by my side, right?_

_As I go further into the darkness, my ear couldn't help but catch a sinister laughter coming from someone who I don't want to see. As far as I get, the laughter came closer and got louder. I found myself quaking in my own two feet in fear._

_I stopped dead in my tracks as the thousand hands of fear gripped me and glued my feet to the ground. But there was more, I looked closer towards the direction of where that sinister laugh came from. And immediately, at what I saw made me gasp in both horror and shock._

_"Alvin!" I screamed at a red figure, laying lifeless on the ground, his own blood drenched his entire body. Thousands of tears sought from my eyes as I forgot everything I was afraid of, and ran directly towards his lifeless body._

_The sight, it was horrible. I can't bare to look at him like this, but I also couldn't leave him behind. I took his body gently into my arms as I buried my crying eyes deep under his lifeless chest._

_"ALVIN!" I screamed as loud as I could "Who did this to you?" I asked his soulless body, hoping to get an answer. But fantasies don't exist in the real world, I cried harder and harder, punching the ground and anger._

_"Hhahahaha! Like what you see?" I heard a dark voice calling me in._

_"HOW COULD YOU!" I screamed loudly towards the figure who I didn't know._

_"You're next."_

_I gasped both in horror and in fear as the dark figure walked closer. I looked down on his hand, I saw a small, pointy object shining and nearly illuminating the entire darkness._

_"No,..." I pleaded as I took steps backward._

_But everytime I'd blink, I'd always find the figure an inch closer. I took more and more steps backward until my back hit the wall. I had no escape, I was scared and on a near-death situation._

_I took in deep breathes as the figure had me at arms length. He raised his sharp weapon up in the air, I closed my eyes and prepared for my death._

_I felt him quickly lowering down his weapon to slash me with it. But before I could feel any unbearable pain, and instead of feeling a sharp slash, I felt two warm arms wrapping me in an embrace._

_"Brittany, are you alright?" I heard an unbelievable voice._

_As I felt the two arms and the warm body against around me, I felt safe and secured. It got me a little confused. I opened my eyes, I didn't find myself in that nightmarish dark area, but instead, around me, I saw a white, dreamy space away from any darkness._

_As I looked at the person in front of me, I gasp in surprise and happiness. The person who I thought was lying lifeless, Alvin, had me in a warm embrace._

_"Alvin?" I called._

_"Shh, you're safe. You're safe."_

_I heard those words coming out of my protective mate. I didn't need anything else, I was wrapped again, in his loving embrace. I was away from the darkness, I was with him again._

* * *

**Alvin's point of view...**

I had myself facing the ceiling. I couldn't sleep. I didn't know what to think about, so I did nothing and just laid on my back comfortably.

"Alvin,..." I heard a moan coming from my sleeping mate.

As I looked at her, she was sleeping safe and soundly. I gave her a smile then went back to what I was doing. I nearly dozed off after a minute or two, but before I could, I heard another moan.

"Alvin... Alvin,..." I felt concerned. It was almost like she was calling out to me.

"Brittany?" I checked.

She must be having another dream. I assumed that as I shrugged my concern off and looked back at the ceiling. But I still couldn't stand but to look at her. I don't think it's a good dream. Her eyebrows were crooked, as if she was trying to fight something off.

Then slowly, she began tossing and turning around, moaning my name at the same time.

"No,.. Alvin,... no, don't, please." She started to breathe out faster.

"Oh, no.. Brittany, are you alright?" I asked but to no avail.

I started to feel very worried. She started breathing and waving her hands violently as if being possessed.

"Brittany!" Out of concern, I sat up and held down both of her arms "Brittany, calm down!" I instructed.

"No,... Alvin,... Alvin..." Her loud moans slowly turned to whisper. But she didn't wake up.

"Brittany, are you alright?" I asked, but still to no avail.

I then felt her body eased up "Alvin." She said weakly in her soft, delicate voice.

"Brittany, you're safe, I'm right here." I whispered into her sleeping ears.

I felt her breathing finally returning to normal. Her fearful face finally calmed down as she broke out a weak smile.

"Alvin." She whispered softly and sweetly.

I gave myself a sigh of relief as my mate finally recovered from her nightmare. I laid back down on the bed, my front side facing her as I placed a gentle paw on her stomach. I felt her sighing lovingly.

* * *

**The next morning,... **

**Simon's point of view...**

My eyes opened as slow as a turtle as drowsiness pulled my eyelids back down. Even with my glasses, my first sight in the morning could still be a little blurry. I removed my optics and rubbed my eyes and blinked before putting it back on.

My first sight in the morning was a beautiful, brunette chipette laying down next to me with her eyes staring at my entire face with a cute smile.

"Good morning, sleepy head." I was greeted by the sweet voice by my one and only chipette, my mate, Jeanette.

"I could say the same for you, Jean." I greeted back with the same smile.

"We're still alone. Told you they wouldn't bother." She stated.

I raised an eyebrow and looked around the room. With us, laying down with no clothes on, I bet they'd already be standing at our bedside staring at us. But no, there were no traces of Alvin and Brittany, nor Theodore and Eleanor.

"You know, I'd rather to stay here like this all day." She moved in closer towards me and placed her head on my exposed chest.

"There going to get suspicious." I stated.

''Judging by them not sleeping here, I think they already know.'' She replied.

''I think we just turned this room into our own room.'' I assumed.

"I don't care, Simon. I'm alone with you, and that's what matters. If it wasn't for Alvin and Brittany, we'd still get the same privacy back at the hotel." She said.

"Heheh, you can't get enough of me, can you?" I tagged.

"Nope. That's one of the thousand reason why I want you as my mate." Without warning, she flipped over and shifted her whole weight against me, our snouts met and I was greeted by another one of her seductive smiles "And besides, it's still mating season, and it's not ending very soon. I still can't get enough of you, and I think I'm going to need you again." She said with her seductive tone which sent shivers down my spine in the good way.

"You can't control yourself?" I asked.

"I won't try." She whispered softly.

I didn't hesitate to pull her into another kiss. I won't protest against her condition. Chipmunks are supposed to be in heat and no one can stop that. If she doesn't get her body's demand for satisfaction, she'll end up hating me and herself. I can't let that happen.

And besides, it feels good...

* * *

**Eleanor's point of view...**

I don't know why, but waking up is hard. My eyes slowly opened and just now, I'm having a splitting headache during my wake. I sat up from the bed and held my forehead. It's worst than I thought. I have to do it with Theodore in order to stop it, but I'm afraid he's not ready.

I don't know if I can hold this for long, but I think I could just ask him later on.

It's the second day of mating season, and it's already driving me nuts! Even the bed's soak, I'm sweating like a rain just came in.

I sighed as I looked at my boyfriend, who was still asleep.

'Boyfriend'. Am I the only one who doesn't have a mate? I'm getting tired of always going last. I don't want just a boyfriend- girlfriend relationship, I want Theodore as my mate. He's sweet, innocent, fragile, trustworthy, gullible. He maybe as the same age as I am, but why does he have to be so innocent?

One day, I won't be able to control myself, I'll be in heat for three more weeks.

Looking back at Theodore, I laid back down on the bed and snuggled closer to him as tight as I could. I just wanted his touch, his presence. I could feel him returning the embrace, pulling me a bit closer.

"'Morning, Ellie." I heard a warm greeting from his sweat and innocent voice.

I looked upon his spring green eyes "'Morning, Theo." I greeted back.

"Woken up, now. Why don't we check what's cooking?" He suggested.

I didn't want to get up yet. Somehow, a part of me doesn't want him to leave or get off this bed. I just wanted him to stay for some reason.

"No, Theodore. Can I just stay here with you? At least for awhile?" I asked.

"Uh,... sure, Ellie. Anything for you."

Yeah, right. Anything. I don't want to shatter such innocence, that would be cruel and heartless.

* * *

**Brittany's point of view...**

I had a bad dream, a weird dream. First, it was all doomy and gloomy, but then, it turned into a good fantasy. Is it just another symptom? They always say that girls are prone to nightmares when they're pregnant,... so. Nah, that dream's just weird.

I just finished my morning sickness. Trust me, it's getting even worse, but I don't care. It's actually a good sign that these guys are going to be perfect. My stomach is a little larger than yesterday. Carrying about two to five little Alvins or little Brittanies.

I'm back, laying on my back on the bed of our new room. Dave was kind enough to give us another one, since Simon and Jeanette 'claimed' our old room.  
As always, Alvin's right beside me.

"So, how're my kids?" He asked. Such a protective dad.

"They're fine, as long as you're here." I answered.

"Do you mind if I feel them?" He asked lovingly. I wouldn't have a problem. There's nothing better than having them feel their father's soft paw, right?

"You don't need to ask me, Alvin. Their your kids too, you know." I said.

Then slowly, he began to trace and place his paw on my stomach, right adjacent to the spot where I think they are. Usually, I'd feel another smooth, soothing sensation, but instead, my eyes widened and my mouth took in a gasp as I felt something pounding inside me.

"Oh, my God."

"Hm? Brittany, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I- I think I felt a kick." I stated.

"Really? Where?"

I led his paw gently towards the spot, and right then, I felt another pound. I looked at his face, he just had the same expression as I had "Oh, my God. Brittany, is that it?" He asked.

"Yeah. They just kicked." I stated.

"Wow, they're just as strong as I am." He said obnoxiously. I just rolled my eyes.

"I think they'll grow up just like you." I complimented.

"Or you."

He leaned in towards my stomach and placed an ear on it. He gave a smile "Hey, kids. I'm your dad." He greeted our naturally unborn kids.

"I think they really love you just as much as you love them." I said.

"I know, they're my kids."

* * *

**Nearly forgot the closing statements.**

**Anyways, it's 10:26, and it's sunday. So, unless you've got a better idea, or the power to change educational rules, I'm going to have to cut this short.**


	29. Eleanor's invitation

**OH,** **MY GOD,... I'm IN A FRIGGIN' GOOD MOOD!**

**ANYWAYS, IT'S **

**FICTION QUESTION TTTIIIIMMMMEEEE! YYEAAAHHHHH!**

**CR4Ever = Nothing's unnecessary, dude. Your review counts. Oh, and if you're asking why Simon and Jeanette are doing it too often that Alvin and Brittany, that's because it's mating season. Pregnant chipmunks don't go in heat, remember? Well, don't want to spoil you or anything, but they're going to stop. Just PM me if you want answers.**

**Mrbucktheweasel6 = Uhh,... hair. You know, you shave it, and it gets bigger every time.**

**Chipmunkfan1001 = Until the child's born, after they take care of it,... and then on to the next sequel. I'm not sure, really.**

**MusicIsMyPassion = Sorry, I didn't get to review, though. I really like it. I'll start reviewing as soon as I'm done.**

**Wordnerb93 = One of the good things in school. Once I get bored, new ideas starts to flash inside of my head every single day, and I just write it down. Well, okay, I lied, I never write things down. I just have to remember,... and that's still the biggest lie I told myself. New ideas just occur to me, and if I don't get to write it down, I WILL GET VERY CRANKY!**

* * *

**Jeanette's point of view...**

I don't know about it, but it's only the second day of mating season, and I think I'm going in heat a little bit too much, don't you think? Well, you might call it 'too much', but for me, I think it's not enough. I mean, I can't just get enough of him. I wanted more of him, his touch, to feel him, his passionate kisses,... and I won't list the things about 'it'.

Laying down in bed beside Simon again, exhausted after that last morning round. I felt a full dose of satisfaction in my body, but just like last night, it won't last long. This satisfaction won't last long, I rephrase. Sooner or later, when I can get my paws on him, we're going to do it again. Like I said, I can't get enough of him, and when I get my breath back, I feel like I could just do it with him endlessly.

Exhausted, I stared back into his blue beryl pupils. He's panting just as much as I am. Well, we just finished a few seconds ago. I had an urge around me to wrap my arms closer to him, just to feel him a bit more. I obeyed and placed my entire upper body on top of his chest while my paws held whatever part of his body it could touch.

"Oh, my God. Simon, I love you." I panted for my breathing as I said these words with a moan.

"Whew, I love you too. Wow, Jeanette, you really tired me down." He commented, panting just as much as I am.

''I can't help it. It's mating season, and I'm alone with you. I can't help myself around you, Simon. I just have to do it until,..." I couldn't finish my last sentence. I didn't know how much more I'm going to do it with him. It's mating season, and this urge is unbearable.

"Until when?"

I couldn't answer the question. I didn't exactly know the right answer.

"I don't know. I,... I just want to do it again and again." I answered.

"Well, if that's what you want, I'm okay with it." He replied with a smile, much to my surprise, that is.

"Whoa, Simon. Since when have you gotten this toned down? I mean, you usually get so uptight and responsible."

"That was before you became my mate. Now, that we're mated, the first of all things I'm going to do is make you happy."

I smiled at his last answer. If he's trying to make me happy, being here is already doing the job. But being here with his well toned personality, deserves a big bonus. A bonus that I just have to give.

Feeling exhausted and sapped of energy, yet I didn't want to suspiciousize the others. We have to get down and let them check on us, or they'll start to get worried and barge in on us.

"Maybe we should head down." I suggested.

"Yeah, sure. I was getting a little hungry, anyways." He agreed.

* * *

**Simon's point of view,...**

I helped her on her feet as we scurried towards the door after hopping out of the bed. How long have we been in here? The bed's all soaked with,... I think it's sweat,... and... you know whats.

Can't care anything about the bed. It's our bed, and what are they going to do? Sleep on it?

I opened the door and stepped out of the room. I held Jeanette's paw as we walked downstairs. As we approach the kitchen, we were greeted by two of our eldest siblings - Alvin and Brittany.

Brittany seemed to have enlarged. Well, she's pregnant, and I'm not an idiot. Her stomach is supposed to be big. "Hi, guys." Jeanette greeted.

"Hey, Jean."

"Hey, Si."

Both Alvin and Brittany greeted us as we approached the table and sat down beside them. It wasn't an awkward breakfast. Dave went over and served us each a plate.

But I couldn't help but wonder why they didn't check on us. I mean, I locked my brothers outside of our room, and they didn't bother to wake us up. As Dave placed the plate on the table, he gave us both a suspicious face, but after that, followed by a smile.

"Did you guys have fun?" He asked, out of characterly.

I flinched at his words. I mean, he knows? And he's not yelling about it? Is this Dave? "What do you mean, Dave?" I asked.

"He means, nice way to lock us out of our rooms, letting us sleep in the spare room, Simon." Alvin answered my question.

"W-w-w-wait, you know?" I asked.

"Well, exactly, we all know. You could have at least warn us, you know." Brittany backed him up.

I looked back at Dave "And you're not mad about this?" I asked curiously.

He shot me a glare "I should be. But since it's mating season, and like you said, there's nothing you can do about it. But it looks like you already did it before you even told me that."

"Wait, how'd you know?" I asked. There is exactly no way he'd know about our one night stand back at the hotel, right?

"Eleanor told me. Slip of the tongue." He answered.

* * *

**Eleanor's point of view...**

I didn't eat a thing during breakfast. I don't know why, but I have this weird feeling that made me lose my appetite. It's not really like me. I,... I just have to do it with him! This suspense is killing me, literally!

Please, if I don't get to mate with him soon, I'm going to have to force him. God, I can't let that happen. I can't shatter his innocence. It's where his sweetness came from. But I can't survive mating season this long either.

I'm sitting on the couch, the rest are in the dining room. Simon and Jeanette are might have already woken up. But cares who? They made Dave think about getting us another room.

Like,... as usual, Theodore is sitting right beside me. We didn't watch a bit of television. I just sat right next to him, doing nothing, just staring at space. But as every second I feel his presence, this same urge starts to hit me harder. I can't stand it! Even by not looking at him, just by scent, I could feel myself heating up. I can't control it,... I have to. I've got to.

I just want him. I want him right now. I need this...

"Eleanor, what's wrong?" I heard his sweet voice calling out to me.

As being slapped by a thousand 'wake up' words, I realized that I've been shaking with my clenched fists the whole time. I looked and stared at him in awkwardness "N-nothing, Theo. I'm fine."

I hurried and looked away from him, not wanting my urge to get stronger.

"Are you sure? You don't look fine to me." He assumed.

I wasn't fine. No, it's just the second day of mating season, and it's already eating me down. If I don't get to do it with him soon, who knows how I'll be after this month.

Wait, what if I just ask him? No, he'll think of me as a freak. But if I don't, then I'll start acting like a freak, right? Should I ask him? I should ask him. Alright, I'm gonna ask him.

"Th-Theodore?"

"What is it?" He asked.

I gulped down as I felt a little nervous about this. But I have to "H-have you ever done something you wanted so much, but you just couldn't?" I asked, slowly working my way up.

"What? What would I not want to do?" He asked.

This is it,... "I,... I want,... I,..." I stuttered due to the nervousness.

''What is it, Ellie? Come on, I'm your boyfriend, you can tell me anything." He said.

''I- It's just that,... I can't,... I d-" I stuttered completely. I can't just simply ask him,... I don't know why, I just can't. "Theodore?" I asked.

"What is it?"

"Can you kiss me?" I asked desperately. I might just give him a clue of what I'm on about. He may be innocent, but he's still a boy.

"uh,... sure. You know, you don't need to ask me."

With his permission. My entire body, yes, my entire body heated up to the fullest as he leaned over to kiss me. My stomach felt butterflies inside it as I prepared and closed my eyes for a kiss. I felt his hot breathe blowing in on my face. I literally sparked up like a flame as I felt his soft, moist lips against mine. Oh, my God, I can't believe it. When we first kissed, it was one of the best things I've felt, but this kiss, I felt as if I could just light myself on fire.

Much to my dismay, it was just a simple peck coming from him. He pulled out soon after. I felt frustration and disappointment in my head as he pulled out, a part of me felt teased and begged for more.

Before he could return to his original position, I greedily pulled his face and his lips closer to mine, sharing another peck. Even with my mouth closed, I could feel the savory taste of his mouth. I begged for more.

I tried to insert my tongue inside his mouth, licking his lips for an entrance. Oh, my God, I wanted him so much. I soon found my tongue inside his warm and thawed-out mouth until I found his own tongue. I felt like burning up any second. I was getting hotter, I swear I thought I felt sweat dripping from me. He's so dreamy. I've never done this before, it's my first passionate kiss with him.

My paw soon traveled down the garters of his spring green sweater, nearly pulling it over his head. But before I even could, to my dismay, he pulled out. I felt that feeling lifting up,... I wanted it back down inside me. I felt teased. I've been longing for him since yesterday. Due to my heat, I can't wait for him anymore.

"Eleanor, what are you doing?" He asked.

I looked down, avoiding eye contact as I felt a hint of shame "I- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I apologized.

''No, Eleanor, it's alright. But what's wrong? I've never seen you act like this before." He said.

"I- I don't know if I should tell you. I- It's just that,..." I paused.

"Just what?"

"I - I want you, Theodore." I said this as if I've never been so true my entire life. I'm desperate for his warmth, his touch, his body. I wanted him.

"You already have me, Ellie. I'm all yours." He said, not really knowing what I meant.

"No, Theodore, it's not that. It's just that,..." I clarified. Not really knowing what to say, I have to put in some other words for this "D- do you really love me?" I asked.

"What do you mean? Of course I love you. More than anything else. Why ask?" He answered.

"Are you willing to do anything for me?" I asked.

He gave me a smile that I've been admiring ever since we've met. I felt his soft, warm paws clutching mine, and playing with my fingers "I'll do everything, Ellie. To make you feel good, I'll do more than everything." He replied.

Make me feel good. Brittany did say that the mating itself feels like a second heaven. I'll have to figure out,... we'll have to figure out.

With the same hint of shame and disappointment in my voice, I looked up at him as if I was about to do something that I'll probably regret "We have our own room, now. Sleep with me tonight." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Sleep with me." I said these words, desperate for a positive answer "Tonight." I added.

"What do you mean? I'm always sleeping with you." He said.

"No, Theodore, I mean something more than that. Please, just sleep with me." I pleaded.

I didn't know if he knows what I mean. I won't expect a reaction. But to my surprise, he jumped up and looked at me with widened eyes "Wait, you don't mean..."

Wow, he knows? "Wait, you know what I mean?" I asked.

''Dave said it's mating season. Are you in heat?" He asked me.

"Yes, Theo. Since yesterday. I really want you, I can't hold myself any longer, and it's really eating me apart." I said.

"But, Eleanor. I don't think I can do that yet. I mean, I don't think I can bare to see you in pain." He stated.

"I won't be in pain, Theodore. I'd be happy to have you finally take me." I said, clutching his paws tighter.

"But, I don't really think I can." He said. I understood his innocence. He never got to be influenced by his older brothers.

"Please, Theodore. Just show me how much you really love me. You won't have to see me in pain if you do that." I tried to convice him "Please, Theodore. If I don't get you soon, I'd be in more pain. It's really eating me up, I can't stand even just two days." I stated.

''What do you think I should do?"

With that said, I leaned over to his ear and gave him a seductive whisper "Just see me tonight, and I'll take care of the rest." I'm actually trying to seduce my innocent boyfriend,... yeah, that's me in my estrous cycle.

* * *

**What do you think, guys? If you're asking why Simon and Jeanette are doing it way more often than Alvin and Brittany, that's because pregnant chipmunks don't go in heat. Don't expect Brittany to mate with Alvin while carrying a child in her stomach, that would just be so,... wrong, immoral, disgusting.**

**Simon is doing it with Jeanette way too often, because she's not even pregnant,... yet.  
**


	30. Eleanor And Theodore's first night

**I'm sorry I wasn't able to update in two days. People took my laptop and don't ask why or who. Anyways, I'm back for one hour before they try to take my laptop again.**

**Sorry, I can't reply to your reviews right now. I'm in a hurry. How about next chapter?**

* * *

**Brittany's point of view...**

I've been getting more kicks since last night. Every time I can feel Alvin's presence, it just bops up in my stomach more than once. It's like, every second, I could feel them kicking out in my,... womb,... or is that what you call it? Every time his paws would give a touch on my stomach, I could still feel it ease up, but then another kick would follow. Well, that proves it, they CAN feel their dad.

It's afternoon. Just finished a weird lunch,... I mean egg salad and carrots? Do those things even go together for a great meal? I don't know, but I just wanted some of those things. Beatrice did say that I'd be having some weird cravings, but she said that that's what the babies want, so I'll have to obey.

I'm on the couch, well not exactly on the couch, but on Alvin's shoulder. I've been getting a few kicks since,... well a few hours ago, the whole time we've been on the couch.

"Ow,.." I groaned as I felt another kick, a strong one too. I held my stomach gently "Could you stop that?" I told my unborn kids.

"Stop what?" I heard Alvin ask me.

I raised my head from his shoulder and looked at him "Oh,... not you, Alvie. I felt another kick. Just another one of those strong pounds." I said.

"Oh, that? Well, sorry I did this to you."

Just what in the world is he apologizing for? Getting me pregnant? Are you kidding me? That's a good thing. One of the best things that happened to me. Then again, I gave him a giggle "Alvin, at first, you were being overprotective of me and our kids, but now, you're apologizing for doing this to me? Make up your mind already." I complained jokingly.

"I don't want them gone, Brittany. I want them to live. They're our kids, and I love them just as much as I love you. But this painful kicking of their's is hurting you."

"Alvin, it only happens when you're around." I said.

He rolled his eyes and smiled "Oh, now I'm the bad guy?" He assumed.

"What? No, don't say that. They kick when you're here, because they can feel you. Their kicking is another way of saying 'I love you, dad.', and you should be happy about it." I clarified.

"I'm happy about it, if only YOU're happy about it."

"Each time they kick, they say 'I love you', and you're telling me that I'm not happy about it?" I said.

"But it hurts."

"Love hurts, Alvin." I clarified.

With that, the conversation was led to an end. He didn't say anything else, so I just laid back down on his lap and drifted myself off to a short nap.

* * *

**Eleanor's point of view...**

**That night...**

Tonight's the night. Theodore's going to take me, tonight. I wanted this night to be perfect, so I took a small scented candle from cupboard, which Dave was saving for a special occasion. But this occasion was much special than anything else. Theodore is finally going to take me,... I can't wait. During the afternoon, I secretly crept up on the garden and gathered some rose petal and sprayed them gently on the bed.

While waiting Theodore to arrive, I lit the candle and turned the lights off. The scent and the dim lit room was enough to excite me. A few moments passed, I laid down, position myself on the bed. I heard the door clicked, revealing Theodore hopping off of the doorknob and pushed the door closed with a lock.

I laid down on the bed, admiring every part of his body as he moved about, trying to find his way around the candle-lit room.

"Ellie? Are you in here?" I heard him asked.

"I'm right here, Theo." I said seductively.

I soon found him hopping on top of the foot of the bed. As he looked at me, he took a gasp as he saw me, for the first time, without any clothes on. I blushed as he saw me this way, but I had enough to say -

"Surprised, Theodore? You kept me waiting. I'm ready." I moaned, luring him closer to me.

"Eleanor, are you really sure about this?" He asked me.

"I've never been so sure all my life, Theodore. Come here." I gave him a finger, slowly twitching, gesturing him towards me.

I stood up from the bed and moved closer to him. I've never felt my heart beat this fast before. I don't know how to explain it, but I think something just wants to burst out. My throat would just like to moan for him until he takes me passionately with love. I had him on arm's length as I gently placed to paws on his shoulder.

"I want to be your mate for life, Theodore. You've kept me waiting all these years, but the wait is over." I whispered, gently nibbling on his ear, working up to his face.

"But, Ellie I-"

I didn't let him continue. I gave him another peck on the lip to shut him up. That simple peck started a spark inside me. Something that no one can put out. No one can stop me now. No one can stop us. I pulled out of the kiss, looking at him at a different perspective. I wanted him more and more. The heat inside me, constantly telling me to push him down and give myself what I want. But no, I want him to enjoy this too.

"Enough talking, Theodore. Just relax, and let instincts take over." I instructed through a whisper.

He nodded at me, making me smile at success. The only thing standing between us now, is the green sweater he's wearing. Something he didn't need, and probably he won't want for now.

I inserted my fingers under the garters of his sweater "You won't need this."

* * *

**Theodore's Point of view... (Warning,... Major T,... Minor M. Only read if you're 15 above,... or,... you're parents aren't watching.)**

I could have sworn I felt my heart blew up after she dug her fingers under my sweater, pulling it over my head. My body, fully exposed to her, she carefully examined my body with an open smile and her tongue visible, like she wants something from me - hungry for something from me. But I couldn't care less of what's happening, I was too busy looking at her perfect body. Her blonde fur, her green eyes, her cute face, she's the most beautiful sight I've ever seen.

"Like what you see?" She asked me, showing me her entire body.

"Eleanor, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." I told her.

"I'm flattered, Theodore. For someone as sweet as you are, telling me the sweetest things." She tried to seduce me with the voice that has an audible moan to it. And it worked "For that, I think you deserve a reward, don't you?"

"What reward?" I asked.

"You want my body, Theodore? It's yours. Take me. Do anything as you will. It belongs to you, it was never mine." She told me, giving me a foreign feeling, in a good way. I felt myself getting hotter, my cheeks, my neck, my shoulders, everything.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, not entirely sure of this.

"Anything you want. Show me how you love me. I'm yours, do anything you want with me. I'm willing to do anything,... mate." I flinched as I heard the last word. I was never called that, and now, I'm going to be her's.

Come to think of it, I have been getting some weird urges ever since I saw her like that. It's like, I want to touch her, hold her, please her, and more, but I couldn't figure it out.

"In that case. Eleanor, can I kiss you?" I asked her permission. I didn't want to kiss her without her clothes on, and without her permission.

But I didn't get a nod, or a 'yes or no' answer. But instead, without warning, she threw my sweater that was on her paws aside and pulled my neck closer to her. Our lips met, I was taken by surprise.

I felt her mouth opening, her moist and soaked tongue licked my lips, as if it wants to get in. Her tongue found a way inside my mouth, licking every part of my insides. The next thing I felt was her tongue pressing up against mine. I took the taste of her mouth through the tongue, it was good. I found myself wanting more, so I slowly slid my tongue inside her mouth, doing the same thing she's doing.

After several minutes of kissing, I felt her leaning backwards, pulling me down. Soon, she was on her back, she pulled my neck closer as she began to moan loudly. I was on top of her, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. From her shoulder to her sides, my paws hovered and ran through every parts of her body.

I soon ran to the part that made her moan and gasp quick as a lightning. I stopped, removed my paws and pulled out of the kiss. She moaned again, disappointedly as our lips parted.

"Theodore, why'd you stop?" She asked me.

"Sorry, I - I thought you-"

"It's alright, go ahead. I'm yours, do anything you want with me. Don't stop, I won't complain." She whispered alluringly, cutting me off from my last sentence.

We resumed our make-out session. We kissed each other violently, and passionately, not wanting for this moment to end. Savoring each sensation, saving each taste of each other,... you can tell the rest.

* * *

**I'm sorry, about that. But I'll tell you, there won't be anything like this again. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll say it a thousand times if you're offended.**

**Question: Are the characters out of character in my story?**


	31. No I in we

**Hey, guys, good and bad news. Bad news is,... "Through our eyes" By Hilsy21 was cancelled. But the good news is, I got Hilsy's permission to continue the whole thing. Thanks,... That was a great story, I won't let you guys down.**

**Well, enough of that,... it's FICTION QUESTION TTTIIIIIMMMEEEE!**

**mrbucktheweasel6 = If she trusts you, yes. But if she doesn't she'll hate you when she gets back to her senses. Anyways, I wish I were in your position right now. Not a perv or anything,...**

**Webweirdo332 = Ha, they don't call you webweirdo for nothing. You always spot the weird ones. Anyways, thanks for an honest review, I'll do better with my story next time.**

**Amon23 = If they can't understand, that's MY problem. I'm supposed to make them like the story. Anyways, thanks for the review, A. Peace out,...**

**Webweirdo332 = Looks like we have a lot in common. People keep taking my laptop, not giving it back until I get mad and pretend that I'm going to smash my bass on their heads. But sorry, dude, never had a sister before, and never will. Getting a sibling is like loosing my laptops and my guitars.**

**Guest(Why not Alvin mate with Brittany, no fair) = Uh,... :D She's pregnant,... and don't expect pregnant creatures, either human or chipmunks, to mate while they still have a baby inside them.**

**Hey guy, check this out. It's a 2006 Filipino rock. Trust me, you'll love the beat. youtube watch?v=2G5s-FkqH3Y.**

* * *

**Brittany's point of view...**

It's still night time. In bed, again, with Alvin. The kids are still inside me, being as perfect as their father. Don't get me wrong, but it's really Alvin's fault why I got into this. He had to be so handsome, dreamy, perfect, everything I want from a male, I found everything in him.

Alvin's asleep, but I wasn't. Why? For some reason, Simon and Jeanette have been doing it constantly every since last night, when they took our room, letting us sleep in the spare one. Yes, I know that they're doing it. I hear moans and sighs from the other side (The spare room was upstairs, adjacent to our old one), loud enough to get me a little jealous. I mean, they get to do it every night, and Alvin and I are on hold due to,... our kids growing inside me.

Just wait, Alvin Seville. When I'm better, I'm going to make you feel like there's no other heaven than being here with me.

I laid on my. For some reason, I get a little uncomfortable when facing the side, but that's maybe just because of the children. Alvin had his paw on my stomach, giving our kids his love. And again, for some reason, I couldn't feel a kick since the last three hours. It's 11 o'clock, so, maybe their asleep. His paw on my stomach still gave me this soothing sensation.

I'm just trying to get my mind off of things, just staring at the most handsome face I've ever seen. Alvin,... he looks so cute when he sleeps. What if the kids are going to look just like him? I'd probably die happy on the spot.

It's only been two weeks and a half, I'm going in the next two weeks, as Beatrice puts it.

I can't wait. At least, that what I always say, but I really can't wait.

* * *

**The next morning...**

**Eleanor's point of view...**

Oh, my God, that was the best night of my entire life. I loved it, more than loved it. I can't find other words to describe it, it felt so good, right, pleasant. Brittany was right about 'The mating, don't even get me started with it.', she was right. Nothing can describe it, it was better than anything I've ever done. Pleasure, love, passion, and the best thing I've ever done. It felt so good, so right, I guess it just had to happen.

God, I could just do it with him again, all day. Now, I understand why Simon and Jeanette are doing this more than once (yes, I knew). I'm totally addicted with Theodore. I'm not sure if it's just my heat, or I just want him more and more every minute.

Theodore laid down beside me, my head on his shoulder. We practically kissed each other's lips off until we fell asleep after our round. The bed was soaked, it lasted for hours, and I'm still a bit exhausted.

Feeling right to do so, I sat up slowly and inch my face closer to Theodore's face. I stuck out my tongue and licked him once on the cheek, to wake him up, and to be able to get his taste again. His eyes twitched slightly, but he merely excreted a soft moan and regained his unconsciousness.

"Theodore." I greeted in a sweet, gleeful voice.

"Please, Dave. Just one more minute.'' He moaned and shifted off to the side.

"Aww, Theodore. Is that how you're going to treat your mate? I'm offended." I faked a sad tone.

With that, his eyes quickly opened and like a lightning, he sat up as if he just woke up from a nightmare. After his reaction, he looked at me "I'm sorry, Eleanor, I didn't notice." He apologized.

I gave a childish giggle "I'm just kidding, Theodore. I should be doing what you say,... mate." I emphasized the word.

"What?" He didn't comprehend.

"You took me last night, remember? I'm your mate, now, Theodore." I answered.

"How could I forget? Last night was the best!" He exclaimed.

I felt flattered. What I gave to him last night must've been good. Well, I gave him me, if you're asking "I'm glad you liked it, Theodore."

"Like it? I love it!" He exclaimed again.

He loves me. I must be the best gift he ever had. So, why wouldn't he like me? He loves me more than anything else, and maybe he wants more. Anyways, I'm in a mood for another one.

"Love it? I'm still yours, and I think you deserve more of me, Theodore." I changed my tone into a seductive voice.

"Really?"

''It's still mating season. And as your mate, I'm going to give you everything you need every single day." I said.

"What if you'll go through the same pain?" He asked.

"It's gone."

"What if Dave's going to hear us?"

"I don't care. What I want is what you want, and no one's stopping us from doing it." I started to trace shaped on his exposed chest as my seductive grin gave him a chance to agree.

''Are you sure about this?"

Without another warning, I shifted myself on top of him and deepened my seducing grin "Don't ask." I whispered.

I started to plant kisses on his cheeks before my lips met his. I began to kiss him passionately, ready to lead into another morning round. I closed my eyes and savored the moment, saving his taste on my tongue. After moments, I pulled out and grinned at him. The heat inside my body, constantly telling me to get more of him, and I'm going to obey it,... pretty soon.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep."

With that word, I gave another smile as I got off his top and laid down, adjusted my hips, ready to make him conquer me again.

* * *

**Third person Point of view (Yep, still fond of it).**

It was morning. Brittany laid down on her back on the bed, slowly breaking away from the bonds of a sweet sleep. She felt Alvin's paw on her stomach, giving her another soothed sensation. She tried to open her eyes slowly, but in her condition, waking up slowly was rare. Her eyelids opened up as quick as lightning as another bolt of nausea struck her.

She threw Alvin's arms away and darted out of the bedroom towards the bathroom.

Alvin, simply startled awake from sleep, opened his eyes to see Brittany on all fours running towards the bathroom. It's only been two weeks and a half, it's been happening ever since the first day they found out.

He did know it was normal, so he simply laid back and waited for her. Even though it was a normal symptom, he'd always feel worried about her. What if this whole pregnancy is annoying her and blame him for it.

He waited for a moment, until he finally so her emerging from the door. He gave her a smile "Good morning." He greeted.

"Good morning, dad." She teased as she worked up way towards the bed and laid herself down comfortable next to him.

Alvin flinched, then smiled at the word 'dad'. For him, it sounded so appropriate "You too, mom." He teased back.

Brittany shifted her head on his shoulder. For her, that word, too, sounded so good and right "You know, I don't really have a problem with you calling me that." She stated "I just can't wait. Just another week or two plus three days, we're going to be parents."

"Too much math, Brittany. But aren't you worried? I mean, I hear it sounds painful." He replied.

Brittany smile disappeared "Oh, yeah." Her voice seemed far away, as if she was in a thought. But after a moment, her bright smile reappeared and enlightened him "But, hey, if we don't think about it, we don't have to worry about it, right? It's not like we have any choice, and I want nothing else than to have your kids to take care of.'' She said.

''Yep. You'll have about two to five. How many do you really want?" He asked.

''More than you can imagine." She answered.

"Wait, are you serious?" He asked surprisedly.

"I am. Each child is tells how much you really love me. Having more than expected would be a dream come true." She answered.

"Really? I don't think I can take care of that." He said.

Brittany gave him a smile and a peck on the cheek "There's no 'I' in 'we', Alvin. You have me. Don't forget that, or maybe I'll make you remember." She threatened in a sweet tone.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

* * *

**Cutting this short. If I don't I could have a hard time naming the title for the next chapter.**

**Anyways, Hilsy21 permitted me to continue "Through our eyes". Now, I got that, I need YOUR permission. Seriously guys, Hilsy told me to go for it, but I'm not sure if you trust me. So, should I?**


	32. Author's note

**I have been flamed on two stories. This and now my continuation of 'Through our eyes'. Please, who ever 'I hate yourstory' is, stop flaming, because you obviously have no reason, and what your doing, whatsoever, is pointless.**

**This is not a chapter, just to let you guys know. **


	33. Second check up

**I have been flamed on two stories. This and now my continuation of 'Through our eyes'. Please, who ever 'I hate yourstory' is, stop flaming, because you obviously have no reason, and what your doing, whatsoever, is pointless.**

**Now, okay. It's**

**FICTION QUESTION TIIIIMMMEEE!**

**Xavious216 = Thanks, I won't let you down.**

**Wordnerb93 = Thank you for your permission. First chapter now uploaded.**

**Amon23 = You'll know soon.**

**MusicIsMyPassion = Full permission? Thanks, Like I said to Xavious, I won't let you down.**

**Mrbucktheweasel6 = Sent you a PM.**

**AxB love artist = Oh, man thanks.**

* * *

**Brittany's point of view...**

It's Wednesday, the second week. My stomachs fully enlarged as Alvin's children inside me are growing perfectly, ready to see the world in a week or two. I just can't wait, I hope I'm having more than just five. I may sound overly attached to Alvin, but the thing is, I am! Wishing to give birth to a lot of kids from the one you love is the sign of being overly attached, and I say it proudly, I'm overly attached to Alvin Seville.

I mean, how can I not be overly attached to him? He's kind, passionate, sweet, hot, dreamy, my mate, the one who made me feel secure of myself. I don't even care if the world would call me a prostitute for mating with him at such a young age. He makes me feel like we're the only ones in this world, just the two of us and no one else. And I have the same news flash for the human society, for the last time, we're chipmunks, finding a mate at such a young age is a sign of great success.

Anywho, Beatrice told us when I had my check up, that she'll be coming back next week, which is now. It's 12 o'clock noon, and I couldn't get up from bed. I had these cramps around my body, making it hard for me to get up, so I felt useless as I slacked off inside the room for the whole morning.

As usual, Alvin never left my side. Well, he did to get some water or breakfast for the both of us, but other than that, he was here the whole time.

Moments of waiting, I soon felt his paw slithering across my body towards the middle of my stomach, thus, getting a strong kick.

"Ow! Hey, warn me next time." I groaned as I felt the pound.

"Hm? What is it?" Alvin asked me.

"Oh, it's nothing, Alvie. It's just a kick. They do it every time you're here." I replied.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked.

"No, actually, it's a good thing. They can feel you, and they just wanted to so how much they love you." I answered with a smile.

Alvin gave me a smile as he sat up. He bent down, leaning his face closer to my stomach, and placed an ear "I can hear them too." He smiled deeper "I love you too, guys." He greeted the unborn babies.

He pulled his ear away and replaced it with his lips, planting kisses across my stomach. I gave a sigh as that eased feeling came to me, followed by a few weak kicks that didn't entirely bother me.

A few more moments, I heard a click from the doorknob, followed by a squeak of the door opening, revealing Dave with a casual emotion.

"Hey, Alvin, Bri-" He stopped in his sentence as soon as he saw our position. I have to say, it was pretty awkward. Dave scratched the back of his head "Uh, was I interrupting?" He asked.

Alvin returned to his original position "No, it's alright. What is it?" He asked.

Dave nodded and stepped aside, revealing a woman in her late 20s, wearing a black turtleneck and a matching skinny jeans with a suitcase held in his left hand. I thought I just saw the female version of Steve Jobs.

"Hey, guys." She greeted.

"Hey, Beatrice. What's up?" I greeted her.

"I'm here to check out if anything's changed." She answered.

Alvin gestured her to sit down on the human sized bed we were on. I gave a smile "Well, things changed. A lot." I stated.

"Such as?" She asked.

"Aside from morning sickness, weird cravings, frequent urination, I have this awful cramp. I had to stay here all morning." I answered.

She reached for her suitcase and pulled out a pen and a notepad, writing things down. After jotting down the notes, she looked at me "That's normal, don't worry. So, I take it the babies already kicked?" She guessed.

I nodded "A lot. Especially when Alvin's around." As I turned to look at him, he was on the other side of the bed, lying down facing the ceiling, not really listening to our conversation.

"They can feel their father, you know. His voice, his touch, everything." She informed me.

I grinned and chuckled "That's what I told him."

She continued jotting down the notes, at the same time, asking me and telling me things I wanted to hear "It's the second week, so I think you're to be going in about fourteen days or less."

I couldn't help but to feel excited. I can't wait for them to see the world with me and Alvin. "What else?" I asked.

"Well, the morning sickness should stop in about a few days. And the cramp you're feeling right now will probably remain." She told me. After writing down, she set her notepad down and faced me "Were you in any stress a couple of days before?" She asked.

"Well, once. A few days after we found out, but after that, nothing. You can thank Alvin for that." Both of us took our gazes away and gave sight to Alvin, taking a peaceful nap.

"I can tell that you're lucky to have him. I saw on the news, what he did after that guy called you a... you know." She said.

"You know, I really don't care. They can call me that all they want. As long as he's here, I won't have to worry about a thing." I told her, not aware of the pregnancy check up turning into an emotional girl to girl talk.

"You put up so much faith in him. Are you sure you trust him?" She asked me. I felt a little offended, Alvin being doubted. But it was just a question, so I maintained composure.

''He's my mate. I trust him more than anyone else, even my own sisters. I was just his girlfriend at first, but I saw so much underneath that dreamy exterior. He loves me more than anything else in the world. He proved himself by stepping up against three bullies just to save me. That's why I entrusted my own life to him. He owns me, I belong to him. I allowed him to take me as an honor for all the good things he did for me." I smiled at the sleeping figure, then turned to Beatrice "You're not a chipmunk, so it'll be hard to understand. As the female, I'm supposed to be his servant. But so far, he never showed his dominance." I explained to her, spilling my heart out to tell her.

She smiled at me "My mother experienced the complete opposite. She was forced to marry my dad, and he treated her like a servant every single day. But I know deep inside, my dad still loves her." She turned back to the sleeping Alvin "My mom used to give me wise advice that I couldn't understand as a kid. But one thing remained inside my head for sure. 'If you want to anoint your heart to someone, make sure that person does the same, or you'll be making a foolish mistake." She turned back to me "You both love each other. I doubt that there would be any mishaps in your lives."

"He treats me like I'm special instead of showing me his dominance. The only mishap we'll ever experience is me being overly served." I said, staring deeply at Alvin's figure. I soon remembered my babies, our babies. I took my paw and held it against my stomach "I wish our children grow up just to be like him. Most couples care about their child's gender, but I don't care about that. As long as they grow up to be like him, I won't care about the gender. Alvin's going to be so happy when he have his kids around, playing with them, raising them."

"Don't get me wrong, but aren't chipmunks supposed to leave their kids in about a week or so?" She asked. She may be a veterinarian, but she's not an expert in animal ecology.

"That's how we grew up. It was hard. I won't let the same thing happen to our children." I said.

* * *

**Third person point of view (I may be fond of it, but I have a reason to use it).**

Dave sat down on the couch downstairs, waiting for the appointment to finish. He's been watching a few T.V., cycling through the channels, before Theodore asked him to stay on the animal planet.

He sat down for a few more minutes, before finally hearing human steps from the wooden stairs. He stood up and greeted the veterinarian, Beatrice Miller.

"Hey, Beatrice. How'd it go?" He asked.

"She's normal. But she's really overly attached to Alvin. We were talking about stuff, and you know,... it ended up into a girl talk." She answered.

Dave shrugged "Well, if she's alright."

Beatrice was about to walk out, but before she could reach the door, something occurred to her. She turned back "Oh, and Dave. Do you mind if I spend the next week here?" She asked casually.

Dave raised an eyebrow curiously "Why?" He asked kindly.

"I can see that you're trying to avoid the media as much as possible. Driving to my office during her labor isn't a good idea. My office is full of clients, especially spring time." She explained.

Dave shrugged again "Well, okay. I'll be preparing the guest room for,... next week? He asked.

She nodded "Yeah. Anyways, I'll be going now. I have a lot more appointments calling in my office." She said.

With that, she left through the door.

* * *

**How was it? Sorry, I may have a writer's block. I'm dangling on two stories at once, and I'm beginning to understand why Hilsy stopped in the first place. Ideas just wouldn't come.**

**Anyways, keep reviewing. You don't have to be logged in to review (for those first timers).**

**Oh, and one more thing.**

**youtube watch?v=2G5s-FkqH3Y this song's Filipino, but the beat's pretty awesome, especially when you're doing the bass.**


	34. Unexpected

**AAAWWWW YYEEEAAHHHH!**

**QUESTION TIME FICTIOOOOONNNN! Happy reverse day, mamasitas!**

**AXB4EVER = Wow, am I really that good? I mean, I passed a 200 review mark, and that meant a lot than getting my ex back, but with people supporting me like this, I can't help but to say thank you. Especially you, AXB. When I saw your review, I was kind of,... inspired and decided to write this chapter as quick as I could.**

**Amon23 = I assure you,... nothing or something bad will happen. (trololololo)**

* * *

**Simon's point of view...**

It's Wednesday night. Brittany just had her check up with Miss Miller a few hours ago. For certain reasons, every single day, I kind of get excited every night time. Know the reason? Yeah, Jeanette and I have been doing it ever since we claimed the room. And I'm clearly proud to say that we've been doing it more than once in one night. Believe me when I tell you, every time we get our paws on each other, it would lead to a whole new session of 'doing it'.

I can't help it. WE can't help it. We couldn't get enough of each other and we've been doing it more frequently than Alvin and Brittany. Why should I be ashamed of it? Jeanette and I love each other, we show how much we love each other, sometimes more than twice in one day. We can't stop doing it, as if we were totally addicted to each other like a drug. But they did say that love is a drug.

After dinner, I thanked Dave for the meal. I then took Jeanette's paw and led her towards the living room, hopping up and sitting on the couch. I looked deep into her amethyst eyes, getting lost in them, not coming back anytime soon. Her sweet smile always makes me heat up and kiss her several times.

She stared back at me, not just my face, but my body. I did the same to her's. I've been seeing it exposed every night, but I still couldn't get enough of it. I felt a slight movement, her paw reaching up and cupped my cheek.

"You know, something about you makes me want to go to bed early." She stated, trying to seduce me with her angelic voice.

"I feel the same way towards you." I told her as I took my paw and traced it on her thigh, loosening the muscles. She gave a soft moan in response to my action.

"Mmm..." She moaned as she looked at me in an ecstatic state "You know, if you don't stop that, you're going to get something we both want." She moaned seductively.

We weren't always acting like this. But like I said, love is a drug. It changes your personality and your way of thinking, making you want more. And the best part is, it's actually pretty healthy.

"It's something we both want, so why say no?" I asked, matching her tone.

"You haven't kissed me yet. But I'm not comfortable kissing you here. I still want to go to bed early, so why don't we take advantage of it?" She seduced me with her angelic voice.

"I wouldn't anything else for tonight."

* * *

**Jeanette's point of view...**

Simon and I have been doing it way too often over these few days. Ever since we claimed the room, I've been offering him every possible pleasure this body could give. I'm his mate, and it's my job and I love it just as much as he does.

My lustful desires for him burned more and more intensely each day, wanting more of the experience from the night before. It's been gradually increasing in an unbelievable rate. Sometimes, I get the urge to pounce on him and kiss him like crazy until that make out session turns to something more.

Simon and I went upstairs towards our room, ready for another round. As we stepped in, he closed and locked the door as I waited on the bed for him. After a few moments, I found him hopping up to my side with a smile that always made me heat up.

"Are we ready?" He asked me.

"Come here." I sat up and pressed my lips against his moist ones.

I grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him closer as my tongue teased him lips for an entrance. His mouth opened, giving me an entrance. Our tongues soon met in between and we began to kiss each other with more passion.

As much as I didn't want to pull out of the kiss, my desires for him burned down a forest inside me. I pulled out of the kiss and breathed in. I didn't struggle to pull me strapless nightgown over my head, exposing my body to him.

I looked at him, he seemed to be lost, staring at my exposed shape. I gave him a seductive smile "It's not fair. You get to see me like this while I get to stare at your blue jacket." I whispered to him seductively.

"Inequality exists. But let me help you feel better." He reached down towards the garters of his jacket and pulled it over his head. Then again, I started to drool at his perfect shape.

I wasn't going to let any suspense tease me. I need him once more, out of a million times. I laid down on my back and spread my legs, adjusting myself to a suggestive position.

"Take me now, Simon."

He did as he was told and kissed me passionately.

And let's not go over the major details.

* * *

**The next morning, Jeanette's point of view...**

Another night spent in heaven with Simon! The pleasure was nothing like I've ever felt before. Out of the many times we did it, last night was the best. All my moans and sighs of pleasure responded with a sweet, passionate kiss from Simon.

My eyes slowly fluttered open, the sun's rays shone on my face through the small window. I drowsily took my purple rimmed glasses from the bedside and adjusted it to the bridge of my nose.

My sight adjusted to my surroundings. Colors seemed brighter, and strangely, things seem a little different. As I looked over at my fur, a lighter glow came in on my brunette fur. I felt a bit dizzy and I had a slight headache.

As I looked over towards Simon, weirdly, I didn't have the same amount of desire for him. Normally, my instincts would tell me to kiss him while he's still asleep, but now my instincts are keeping me from doing it. Strange. He's still as handsome and dreamy as anyone else, but why don't I feel the same amount of desire similar to the past nights?

But before I could thought any more, I suddenly felt sick at the bottom of my stomach. I knew I needed to go to the bathroom. Out of the blue, another wave of sickness hit me again. My eyes widened as I place a paw over my mouth, holding it back.

I kicked the blankets off, caring not whether I startled Simon awake or not, I darted away towards the bathroom.

"Jeanette?" I heard a call from a melodic voice belonging to Simon. I know he sounded worried, but I have a problem to take care of, so I ignored it.

I ran off towards the bathroom and hopped up on top of the sink. I stepped up on the rim and removed my paw from my mouth, releasing what my stomach wanted.

"Jeanette, are you alright?" I heard a call from the same voice. I didn't want Simon to see me like this, it's a bit embarrassing "Jeanette!" He exclaimed, probably seeing me leaning forward on the sink, spilling my guts out.

I sensed him hopping on top of the counter, approaching me, and rubbed my back for comfort. I continued to spill what my stomach didn't want, but strangely, it was more than just last night's dinner. I mean, I barely ate a plate last night.

Wait - I'm glowing, changes in desire, sickness, headache, dizziness, can it be?

As soon as I was done, I couldn't help but feel realization as I looked at him with shocked eyes.

"Oh, my God,... S - S- Simon, I..." I held a paw against my stomach, feeling a bit different from before.

* * *

**Cliffhangers. I've heard about them, and I thought it wouldn't hurt to give at least one for my story.**

**Anyways, I would want to thank all of my non-flamers for your support.**

**It helped me, really. Thank you.**


	35. Confirmed

**So,... I'm having a writer's block with 'Through our eyes'. Any ideas?**

**IT'S FICTION QUESTION TTTIIIIIMMMMEEEE!**

**MonsterHigh108 = Thanks,... that meant a lot as always.**

**Simonette 4eva = Jeanette's pregnant? Really? Is that true? (Not really, just messing with ya).**

**Wordnerb93 = Not to worry about anything, bro. You'll know what I mean.**

**Mrbucktheweasel6 = Buck, don't ever kiss someone in front of me, okay? I'm sorry, it's just that, my girlfriend broke up with me,... twice, and I think I'm in my current mourning period. It'll take time to heal, especially that slap she gave across my face and that hard scratch mark on my wrist. Really, what I did to make her go berserk was nothing personal. It's pretty hard not to wink at pretty girls, especially when you're the lead bassist and vocalist of a school-famous band.  
Ha, don't worry, just on a mourning period. Anyways, the answer to your riddle is clearly a wolf, a werewolf.**

**Amon23 = Something bad happe****ning? I can tell you that something bad or good might happen.**

* * *

**Jeanette's point of view...**

I sat there, uttered in complete shock and realization as I stared at Simon's beryl eyes. I was shocked - changes in desire, headaches, nausea, dizziness, glow,... oh, my God, can it be true?

I sat on my knees, sitting my the sink I threw up on. My heart raced as fast as a stampede, I nearly couldn't control my own breathing in shock as I looked at him. I felt a lot different, looking at him. I felt something at the pit of my stomach,... and that's when it occurred to me. I slowly took control of my trembling paw and placed it on the middle of my stomach, right adjacent to my womb as I looked at him with wide eyes. It happened, one of the things I feared and longed for, something I was scared of, but excited to happen... I- I'm pregnant...

"Oh, my God, S- Simon..." I couldn't think of what to say. But I think he should know, he has to...

He knelt down by my side and placed a paw on my shoulder in concern. "Jeanette, what is it? What's wrong?" He asked me.

"S- Simon,... I think I'm..." I paused before saying the last word. I was nervous to tell him. This was my body's purpose of mating with him multiple times all along. I looked at him again, being sincere to what I'm about to say -

''I think, I'm... I'm pregnant." I told him nervously.

As I looked at him, I felt him froze up after a gasp as his eyes widened into a pair of golf balls. "Wh- what?" He whispered with a bit of horror in his voice "J - Jeanette, are you sure?" He asked me. In his tone, I could feel that he's in a quite intense state of shock. That worried me a lot. What if he doesn't want to keep it? What if he'll leave me? No, that's not like Simon, he'd never.

"I- I am, I can feel it, Simon. It's- there's something inside me,... I can feel it." I told him as sincere as I could "It's inside m-" I couldn't finish my last sentence as another wave of sickness urged me to face back to the sink and hurled out again.

"Jeanette." He called out to me as he placed a paw on my back and rubbed it for comfort.

I felt my stomach ache and feeling warm and thawed on the inside as I threw up the things that it didn't want. That confirmed it, the symptoms. It's positive, it can't be wrong,... I'm having Simon's child.

I don't know whether to be happy or shocked. Well, to be true, I feel both. I was shocked, this wasn't something I expected, and happy because my body is growing a part of someone I really love.

I felt the sickness stopping. With a sense of relief, I turned on the tap and washed the wastes away. I don't need to describe the the color and the smell.

"Jeanette..." He whispered to me, not feeling happy nor angry. Just a casually concerned emotion as I felt his other paw snaked towards my stomach. There, I felt another strange but comforting feeling on my stomach as I felt his touch.

My eyes nearly watered at the fact. I was happy, surprised, joyed. I know that Simon is going to feel the same way when I talk to him later.

"Jeanette, we'll talk about this later. Right now, you need to lie down." He told me worriedly.

I gave him a nod in agreement and said nothing else. I stood up and followed him towards the edge of the counter. I looked down upon the ground I was going to land on when I jump off. It wasn't safe to do so in my condition, but I really had to get down. But as soon as I was about to hop down, I felt a paw grabbing my wrist. I looked behind me, Simon stopped me from doing what I was going to do.

"You don't want to do that." He told me concernedly, stopping me from jumping off the high counter "Not in your condition, Jeanette. You're in a fragile state.''

Without another word, he scooped me up with his arms and lifted my up in a bridal style. He had me in his arms, his warmth engulfing my entire body, making me feel safe and secured. I couldn't help but bury my face on his exposed chest, blocking my sights of the entire bathroom.

I felt him walking forward, adjusting his legs down and hopping off the counter with a grunt. I felt a kinetic energy as we fell off as one from the counter, landing on a floor at ease. I felt him walking again, not putting me down. I didn't care, actually. It's pretty nice to have him carry me in his arms. After a few seconds, he stopped walking. I raised my head from his soft furred chest, regaining my sights. I found myself back inside the room on our bed.

He then placed me down making me lie down on my back, giving me a comfortable position as he placed the covers under me. He soon sat down beside me and look at me with a state of confusion.

"Jeanette, are you sure about this?" He asked me.

"Y-yes, Simon. It's inside me, I can feel it." I answered his question, at then, another concern hit me "You probably don't want it, do you?" I asked insecurely, looking away from him.

"W-What? J- Jeanette, don't say that. I did this to you, and it's ours. Don't think that, Jeanette, I want it, but I just didn't expect it." He told me clarifyingly.

A relieved smile broke into my lips as I looked at him with new fresh hope and relief "I wanted it too, Simon. I have a part of you growing inside me, and I can't think of anything else better than to have your children." I told him truthfully.

He gave me a sweet smile while I felt his soft paw travelling from my chest to my womb. I close my eyes as another comforting feeling engulfed that very part of his touch. He leaned over and kissed me on the forehead "You should take a rest first. Don't get up until you feel the need to." He told me protectively.

He dug under the blankets and laid himself down beside me. His paw placed on my stomach still gave me a sweet, soothing sensation, making me drowsy and drifting back to sleep in ease.

* * *

**Peace, that's all. Please review a non-flame review... :D**

**Oh, and another thing, another Filipino hard rock**

**youtube watch?v=VsdLBrvHV3M.**

**Nice... Keep reading. 290 review mark! THANKS GUYS! THAT MEANS A LOT TO ME!**


	36. You'll get to see us soon enough

**300 REVIEW MARK! WWWWOOOOOOO! YEAH! THANK YOU, ALL OF YOU! FOR READING THIS STORY! AW, GOD IS GREAT! YEAH!**

**But before I say more thanks, **

**IT'S FICTION QUESTION TTTIIIIIMMMMEEEE! AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW YYYEEEEAAAAHHHH!**

**Guest (SWEET! please let Alvin and Brittany mate when shes pregnant) = Um,... no, sorry. That would be so wrong, inappropriate, and Immoral.**

**Roller4200 = Welcome back, then. I know what it feels to be grounded, my folks went as far as confiscating all my electric and acoustic guitars, leaving me with nothing but my bed and my pillow. It was so hard that I actually thought of finding a rope.**

**Monsterhigh108 = Thanks, to you and to the others for your reviews.**

**ChipmunksRule4ever = Don't worry, I have something else in planned for her.**

**Chipmunkfan1001 = *Kneels down with arms raised in the air* Praise be, fellow munk. Thank you for your reviews, and may God bless your soul! WWWOOOOO, THANKS TO YOU AND THE OTHERS!**

**Mrbucktheweasel6 = Don't worry about it. I've had enough of her, anyways. All she ever does is ask for free lunch from the canteen, which, only members of the band explosion can get. I've set sights for her friend, but so far, I'm currently in her friendzone and breaking the ice right now would result to her ignoring me for the rest of the school year.**

* * *

**Third person Point of view (Still fond of it for no apparent reason :D) (P.S., this was supposed to be in a separate chapter, but then I realized how short and how much of a mess it'll make towards the story. So, I'll put the title hear: 'Problem brews'.)**

Dave was out cleaning the house until his phone rang up. He then reached for his pocket and checked the caller I.D., which stated 'Ian Hawke'. He slid the button towards the 'answer' and placed it over his ear.

"What is it, Ian?" He asked.

"Dave,..." Ian sounded strange, as if in panic "It's worse than I thought."

"Why, what's going on?" Dave, concerned, asked.

"About the rumor. We thought of waiting for it to die down, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, just when things were starting to get low, the manager of One Stand **(Made it up)** Records is offering a pay for the proof of Brittany's pregnancy. They just mentioned it on the news, if you weren't watching." Ian answered.

"What? How much?" Dave asked.

"He didn't say. But he said that it depended on how strong the proof is related to the truth of the rumor. Now, we have the whole California against us." Ian replied.

Dave slapped his face and slid it across his face with a clearly audible sigh "This can not be good. Are there any proofs yet?"

"Fortunately, not yet, but if we don't do something soon, it could ruin those guys, and I mean the whole chipmunk group." Ian said worriedly.

"Ian, that won't happen. Is there anything we can do?"

"I don't know, so far. But One Stand Records just happens to be the top rival of Jett Records, and they probably brought the wanted sign up to put the record company down by putting the chipmunks out of the picture." Ian stated "Oh, and I've been getting huge amount of mails from different talk shows, and this time, they're after Simon, Jeanette, Alvin, and Brittany." He added.

"No, Ian, keep rejecting. I'm not about to expose Brittany or anyone else in public yet. We'll talk about this later." With that, Dave gave a loud sigh and hung up.

'We've got trouble.' He thought.

* * *

**Simon's point of view...**

It's unexpected. Jeanette is pregnant, and I'm the father. But as sudden as it was, I brought her into this, and I'm going to help her go through it and support her. I'm happy about it, she's pregnant with my children, and every child is a symbol of how much we love each other. Every night, we showed our love to each other through passion, and mutual pleasure. We love each other so much, that that love remained inside her and grew into a symbol and representation of our love - our own children.

I'm starting a family with her, even just by the thought of it, a smile can break on my lips without me noticing. I'm just 15 years old, on going to 16 in a few months after spring, but I can say that I'm responsible enough, and ready than ever to take care of children with Jeanette.

As sudden and unexpected this occurrence took place, it didn't change my decision whether to keep the children or not. The choice is much obvious and clear as it would be unjust, shameful, and immoral to say 'no'. Jeanette and I are keeping the child, and if any of our family members doesn't like it, then they're not my family anymore. I'm already starting a new family, just me and Jeanette. Then again, a smile broke on my lips as I thought of it.

But as happy as I am, we're still planning on when to tell Dave. It's only been a day, but we're planning to tell him as soon as possible. Jeanette and I are just waiting for him to get on the right position.

I didn't want to risk Jeanette stressing herself, especially with the kids inside her, so I had her lie down on the bed while I attended to her needs. Just a few hours after her first morning sickness, about three hours ago.

I just got back from the kitchen, fetching her a refreshment. Hopping up on top of the bed, my sight went first towards her brunette fur. She was lying down on her back with two stacks of pillow on her head to keep her upper body elevated to a comfortable position. Sensing my appearance, she shifted her view towards my direction, giving me a warm smile and seeing me with a glass (a chipmunk glass, of course) of orange juice.

"Here, Jeanette." I offered her the glass.

She gave me a heartily smile while taking the glass off my paw. "Thanks, Simon." She acknowledged "You know, you really didn't have to. I could'v just went down and fetch it for myself."

I gave her a chuckle "I'm sorry for my overprotectivness, but right now and until then, I'm not going to let you stress any muscle." I told her.

"I won't stress any muscle while I'm walking, Simon." She said.

I shook my head "Nope, I won't risk it. You have no idea how overprotective I can get when it comes to you, let alone you and our kids."

She gave an agreeing look after drinking the juice from the glass and placed it on the bedside table "Well, thanks for the drink, Simon. But I really shouldn't make a habit of asking you for anything." She said.

"Sorry, but you're going have to get used to it. Don't worry, I'll allow you to walk next month."

She placed a pout on her face, however she looked cute doing it "Oh, that's too long." She complained.

I placed a comforting smile "Don't worry, I'll be here with you all the way. I got us into this, and we're going through this together. In the end, we're going to have our own family." I told her proudly - proud of the word 'family. Then again, as I said those words, my smile deepened in pure hidden joy.

Jeanette's pout slowly grew into a smile as she used her paw to trace down on from her chest and laying it flat on her womb. Looking at her stomach, her smile grew even deeper before looking at me. I literally felt all global problems disappear as my eyes met her's and her smile.

"A family. I've always dreamed of starting a family with you, and now it turned to reality. It's only been a day, but I feel it's a whole week, or even more. I guess, I just can't wait."

I took my own paw and gently traced it down to her stomach, feeling her breathing at ease as I did so "Me too. But we really have to tell someone soon." I suggested.

"I don't have any plan to tell anyone." She stated "And I'm not planning to keep it a secret, either. Why don't we just wait for the suspicion and question to pop out before we tell."

I gave her an agreeing nod "Anything you say." I replied.

* * *

**Brittany's point of view...**

It's getting close, just a few more days, Alvin and I are going to be parents, I can't wait!. The morning sickness already halted to an end, and that's a sign that I only have a few more days left to say goodbye to the old life and live a better one as a mother.

Hmm, a mother. That word sounds so right, kind of makes me more excited to be one. One day, the kids are going to call me 'mom', and I feel like I won't be able to contain the pride and joy.

I may be a teenager, but no matter how much influence humans brought upon us, we're still chipmunks and being a mother of Alvin's children is a dream come true, regardless of my young age. Well, there's a superstition - the younger chipmunks become parents, the better their life would turn out. For me, that superstition is already a proven scientific theory, and more. I can tell that my life is going to be great, just by looking at my stomach, then back at Alvin. I don't know genetics like Simon and Jeanette, but I can tell that our children are going to be more than just simply cute, handsome, or beautiful, judging by mine and Alvin's genes.

Even with the cramps slowly fading away, Alvin wouldn't allow me to walk around freely. He didn't want me to stretch a muscle just by getting a glass of water, so he took care of both what I needed and wanted, and so far, what I want is Alvin to be close to me and our kids.

I had my back down, my upper body leaning against a stack of pillows to keep it elevated. Alvin laid down beside me, giving me that comforting feeling inside my stomach, followed by some weak kicks as he placed his paw flat on my stomach, caressing it with the fatherly love he could give.

"Are they alright?" He asked me, about the millionth time. I appreciate his concern, but there really is nothing to worry about, now that he's here.

"Why ask what you already know? Of course they're alright. They can feel that you're hear and they started moving around as if they want to get out and cuddle up to you." I answered.

He gave a humming chuckle "They'll have to wait." He said, shifting his view towards my stomach "Don't worry kids. You'll get to see me and your mom soon enough." He said softly.

I couldn't help but feel proud of him. The way he talks to them, even when they're not born yet, I could feel all the love and security he could give, just by the tone of his voice.

I can't wait for the time they get to see us. Having bundles of fur in our arms, our babies, the symbol of our love. Each child is a representation of how much Alvin and I love each other, and I don't think more than one is enough.

'Don't worry, kids. You'll get to see me and your dad, soon. But right now, you'll just have to wait.'

* * *

**300 REVIEEEEWWWWSSSS! YYYEEEAAAHHHH! **

**ALRIGHT!**

**I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to update, I went on a performance in Mactan for three days, and the internet connection was as slow as how your hair grows in the morning.**

**300 REVIEEEEWWSS! THREE HUNDRED REVIEWWWSSSSS! WWWOOOOOOOO! TATLONDAAN NA MGA COMMENTS! TOLO KA GATOS NA ESTORYANG NINDOT! I'LL SAY IT IN OTHER LANGUAGES I KNOW! CCC**


	37. Welcome to the world

***DRAMATIC MUSIC PLAYING* It is time...**

**FOR FICTION QUESTION TTTTIIIIIMMMMEEEE!**

**Roller4200 = You're roller, so you roll. I'm Munkedupjoe, so I munk. Well, munkin' off.**

**Chipmunksforlife = You do the same on your stories, dude.**

**Webweirdo332 = You're Filipino? Really? Your profile states an American flag. And yes, I said 300 in two Filipino languages.**

**CR4ever = Thanks, man. I'm not really a fan of olympics, but seeing other people liking it,... I'm not really a fan, but I watched it like a baker to hates cake but always bakes it.**

**Mr. Bucktheweasel6 (or should I say Jessica) = Haha, that made me realize something. The opposite of never dead,... always alive. It's the same thing, it's the opposite, but it's the same thing. The same thing goes with 'Forever Alone' = 'Never Together'.**

**Guest = Sorry, dude. Gotta keep it real, and I don't think the other readers would appreciate that.**

**This claimer (haha) = Am I the first one who came up with Miss Miller's CGI version? If I am, then I own everything else except the chipmunk characters by Ross Bagdasarian Jr.**

**P.S., Might wanna play some music for this. I didn't get any Cobra today, so, excuse me if I mess up a special chapter.**

* * *

**Brittany's point of view...(Five days after last chap)**

The week has finally passed. I'm going,... someday this week, I'm going to be a mother. Oh, my God, I can't wait! I've said it a million times, and I really mean it. I just can't believe that I'm really starting a family with Alvin. One day this week, we're going to have bundles of fur in our arms, we're going to be parents. Who cares what humans think of us? I'm pregnant and I'm going anytime this week, and Alvin is the father, I say it proudly. They can mock us all they want, the nosy medias can have their stupid information, I really don't care. We're the only ones that matters in this world, me, Alvin, our kids, and our family.

It's Tuesday, night time, to be exact. Looking at the clock, it's 9:21PM. Nothing much happened the day before this, besides Beatrice living with us until I give birth. I'm really thankful for her, staying here to help us. Well, she is a big fan of us, and said she'll be doing all she can to help.

I just had a quick check-up with Dr. Miller a few minutes ago. Right now, I'm lying down on the bed with Alvin by my side, caressing my stomach. I love it when he does that, I can see just how much love he can give as a mate and a dad.

Lying down next to me, he placed a paw on my stomach, then again, making me sigh in content as that soothing feeling came to me.

"Are my kids moving around again?" He asked.

"Like I said, they just want to come out and cuddle up to you personally." I answered him.

''I know. But it won't be long. Someday, this week, they'll get what they want." He replied.

"You know, Alvin, you're going to be a great father to them, Dad." I emphasized the last word, just to tease him.

He released a small chuckle "I'll do my best, Mom." He teased me back, I just released a few giggles.

I really had no problem to be called mom. In fact, I love it when my kids are going to start calling me that. What would it like taking care of our kids. With them getting our mixed genes, Alvin's brown fur and my auburn ones, his hazel brown eyes that always give out a beautiful sparkle in the dark, my blue ones, or his recklessness, or my socially-paranoid-ness. We'll love them either way, but I would really melt in passion and burst in joy if they resemble my handsome mate.

Well, I'm lying down here, just about to fall asleep early. A few more moments of silence between us, I suddenly heard a small 'pop'.

I looked at Alvin, dumbfoundedly "Did you just pop a knuckle?" I asked.

His expression was as much as surprised as I am "That's what I was about to ask you." He replied.

I shrugged and left it, anyways. But as soon as my atmosphere turned to normal, I suddenly felt the sheets under my legs slowly getting thawed, and soaked, like someone dropped a gallon of water on it. Worried and alarmed, I took my paw and threw the covers off. I wasn't wrong, the sheets were soaked, so was the bottom part of my nightgown. Wait - Oh, my God... it's happening.

"Brittany, what's going on?" Alvin sat up and looked at me. His eyes widened in shocked and his mouth gasped deeply "Oh no, Brittany."

Suddenly, I felt a shot of pain in my stomach, a painful one "Ah,... A-Alvin." I groaned in pain as I wrinkled my nose, my paw slowly clutching my stomach. I think I'm going into labor. I can't believe it, it's time! AH,.. it hurts! God, it feels like hell! The babies are coming, but why does it have to hurt so bad?

"God, ... A- Alvin..." The pain increased and roared inside me, like my intestines getting twisted and squashed out with great force.

"Oh, no. Brittany... what should I do?"

"I don't know! AH! Alvin, help me!" I pleaded.

Alvin sat by my side, clutching my paw and squeezing it tightly "H- hang on, I'm going to get Beatrice." He said, but I didn't let go of his paw. I squeezed it tightly, giving him no chance of escaping.

I felt another shot of pain inside my stomach, getting stretched as if a volcano is about to erupt inside me. "AAAHHH!" I screamed loudly in pain, squeezing his paw as tight as I could to help with the pain. I heard him releasing a groan as I nearly crushed his bone.

A moment passed, tears started streaming out of my eyes. Pain after pain, I held his paw, nearly crushing it as I screamed loud and piercingly. I can't take it, it's unbearable. I couldn't find time for any relief, not even a simple second as the pain had no end. I screamed every second, in pain. God, it hurts so much! I feel like I'm going to blow up!

Fortunately, I heard a few heavy footsteps running up towards the room and pushing the door open with such great force. Dave emerged "What's going on here?" He asked, thank God!

"Dave, get Beatrice, now!" Alvin blurted out.

* * *

**Third person point of view...(Fond of it,...)**

Brittany's going into labor, it was time. The kids are coming, they're finally going to be parents! Behind all these sharp claws of pain, hid a small feeling of excitement. But the pain still won, she screamed out loud enough for everyone in the house to hear, awaking Dave in the process.

The adoptive father woke up through an ear piercing scream coming from a high pitched voice, belonging to none other than the pregnant chipette, Brittany. Worried, he kicked his sheets aside and darted out of his room.

Climbing up the stairs like it was a straight road, he approached the door and pushed it open, not even bothering to use the door knob. What he saw, two chipmunks sitting up with one in a clear oblivion of pain, clutching her stomach in one paw and breathing rapidly and wrinkling her face in pain, and her other paw clutching her mate's, squeezing it tightly like a deadly constrictor.

"What's going on here?" He asked worriedly.

A certain red clad chipmunk faced him with a worried expression and a panicked manner in his voice "Dave, get Beatrice, now!" He blurted out to him.

Without another word, he left in great haste, heading downstairs towards the guestroom.

Meanwhile, inside the chipmunk's old room (which now belonged to Simon and Jeanette, with Theodore and Eleanor occupying it since Beatrice occupied the guestroom), the rest of the sleeping chipmunks woke up to another ear piercing scream.

"What was that?" Theodore sat up from his bed and asked.

The green clad chipette beside him, followed his actions and sat up "I don't know." She answered.

After another moment, another scream passed their ears. A recognizable high-pitched voice to Eleanor, she knew who it was. With one gasp, she shifted her view towards her bespectacled sister on the other side of the room (Theodore and Eleanor used the chipette bunk) "Oh, no. Jeanette, was that..."

Jeanette widened her eyes in surprise and shock "Brittany!" She continued her sister's sentence "That was Brittany!"

With that, Eleanor kicked her sheets aside and darted out of the room, with her secret mate following her. Jeanette was about to do the same, but when she was about to walk out, someone grabbed her wrist.

"Jeanette, don't run." Simon ordered.

"B-but I think Brittany's going into labor." She stated.

"I know, just don't run."

With that, Simon kicked the sheets off of him and took her paw, leading her outside.

Eleanor and Theodore ran up and darted towards the room, revealing it to be already opened with small chunks of wood in the doorstep, like someone forgot to use the doorknob.

Entering the room, Eleanor came to a shock at what she saw. It was no mistake, her sister was going into labor. Without any hesitation, she ran up, climbing on top of her bed and sitting beside her.

"Brittany, are you alright?" She asked.

"DO I LOOK ALRIGHT TO YOU! AH!" Brittany screamed in pain as tears and sweat dripped from her body.

"Brittany, it's alright, just breathe." Alvin instructed her.

"YOU IDIOT, YOU DID THIS TO ME! Ah, GOD! IF I EVER GET OUT OF THIS, YOU'RE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" Brittany cursed under all her breathe, squeezing his paw, crushing it like a cake. Still Alvin didn't remove his paw, despite the pain of his bones nearly cracking. He head to remain strong for her. Breaking his bones will mean nothing, it'll be worth it in the end.

Two pairs of heavy footsteps running up towards the room could be heard, and fortunately, Dr. Miller and Dave emerged from the open door.

Beatrice ran up towards the bed beside her "Brittany, are you alright?"

"JUST GET THEM OUT OF ME, PLEASE!" Brittany pleaded.

Beatrice turned around and started barking orders "Dave, get the bathroom ready with hot water. But not too hot." She turned to the green clad "Eleanor, get me as much towel as you can, and Theodore, we're going to need two clips inside my suitcase." Immediately, they left and attended to their particular orders.

Beatrice then turned towards Brittany's bellow, waiting for a crowning to be visible. "Alright, Brittany, I want you to breathe in and out, and relax. When I tell you to push, push as hard as you can, okay?" She instructed, earning a nod from her.

Brittany felt the pain increasing in a rapid rate, the sheets we're soaked all over with sweat and her water. Doing as instructed, she breathed in and out rapidly, trying to relax.

Soon, Eleanor came back with a pile of chipmunk sized towel in her arms "Beatrice, I've got the towels!"

"Thank you, put them here." She instructed, pointing to a particular place on the other side of the bed. Eleanor unfolded them and neatly placed them on the spot. Then, the veterinarian turned back to Brittany "Alright, 1... 2... 3... Push!" Beatrice instructed.

"AAHHHH!" Brittany did as instructed, receiving another shot of pain.

"Okay, Brittany, I see a crowning. Just a little more, okay. 1..2..3.."

Then again, Brittany pushed the litter out of her with a scream and a grunt mixed in pain.

"I got one!" She took the cub and wrapped a towel around him,... or was it a her? She didn't want to waste time identifying the gender as she knew there was another one coming.

* * *

**Brittany's point of view...**

The first one just came out. God, it really hurts! Beatrice pulled the first one out, wrapping it in a piece of clothing. I felt a small moment of relief, but it didn't last. As before I could say something, another pain, another unbearable one churned and twisted inside me.

"AAHH!" I screamed as I pushed out.

''Alright, Brittany, push!"

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!" I yelled in pain before giving another push.

"Okay, we've got two!" I felt her pulling something out of me, followed by a loud cry coming obviously from the baby. Behind all the pain I'm feeling, I managed to form a weak smile on my lips, hearing the majestic voice of one of our children.

Suddenly, another pain broke my smile into a scream. Oh, my God, I'm having three! As painful this is, behind everything, behind these screams of mine, I'm secretly wishing for more, inspite of all the unbearable torture of labor. "UUHHHH!" I grunted to another push, clutching Alvin's paw as hard as I could that I could have sworn I felt it pop a thousand times.

"Oh, my God, it's three!" I felt her pulling the baby out of me. I could hear another majestic cry from my child.

I lied back down to another feeling of relief. I breathed in and out again, hoping it to be the last one. But no. Another shot of pain waved inside me. Oh my God, I was having more! I breathed in deep, a few seconds before Beatrice instructed me to push again. Hopefully for the last time, I felt another coming out of me, followed by another baby cry.

Feeling another shot of relief, and hoping for it to stay that way, I leaned my back down on an elevated stack of pillows on the bed, soaked with my sweat. I was expecting for another shot of pain, half hoping for it, but no. That was the last one. I gave myself another sigh of relief and took my paw from Alvin's. I had four of them,... under my exhaustion, my entire body wanted to jump for joy.

"Brittany, there's four of them." Alvin told me.

I panted and breathed heavily, recovering my energy. Looking up towards Alvin, I saw his face with a heart melting smile that nearly made me pass out. I returned with a weak smile, the only thing I could form out, I was too tired. Seeing his smile, I instantly thought of our babies.

"Where are they?" I asked under my weak breathe.

"They're right here, Brittany." A high pitched voice answered my question. Looking over to the source, I saw my Eleanor, Jeanette, Simon, and Theodore with smiles on their faces, each holding a cloth which was wrapped around something,... something small and moving.

"Congratulations, sis. Two girls and two boys, you should be happy." Eleanor told me.

"I am. More than you even know." My weak smile deepened into a joyful one.

The four of them walked over and placed the little ones between me and Alvin. My heart soon melted as I saw those bundles of fur between us. My tears of pain were overlapped by tears of joy as these four little creatures, our kids, finally got to see the world.

I took my finger and traced their faces, their furs were as smooth as their fathers. "What should we call them?" Alvin asked me.

Looking at one child, a girl. Her eyes had a resemblance to Alvin's, hazel brown, just like her father's. Her auburn fur, her small lips, and her pink nose, similar to mine.

"She looks just like you, Brittany. Why don't we name her after you?" Alvin suggested.

"I know, but her eyes are much like yours." I stated "Why don't we name her Ally?"

As I mentioned the name, a weak smile broke into her small lips. Alvin traced his fingers on her face "Hey, Ally." He greeted.

Another child, a girl, had a dark brown fur, unmistakably coming from Alvin's genes. She has my blue eyes and the same small lips coming from me. Noticing the major resemblance, which is Alvin's fur and nose, I decided to name her similar to her father's name,...

"Alienelle. I'd like to name her after you." I mentioned. "She looks like you, Alvin." I stated.

Alvin smiled sweetly at me and our children "Alienelle Seville. That's a beautiful name."

Looking over to one of the boys, I thought I just saw the baby version of Alvin. And yes, he had an exact resemblance of Alvin. His fur, his nose, his mouth, his entire face, including his eyes.

"Alvin." I mentioned.

"What?" Alvin answered, not really comprehending.

I gave out a small giggle "Not you, Alvin. I meant him." I looked at the child "He looks exactly like you." I stated.

"So, you're naming him Alvin?" He asked.

"Why not? Alvin is a nice name. Alvin Seville Jr."

"Or AJ for short." He added.

We gave each other warm smiles, then faced back to the last one. This child, a boy which had an auburn fur like mine, blue eyes, but his entire face is mostly inherited from Alvin. I didn't know what to name him. I mean, I could name him Bralvin, but that doesn't sound too nice.

"Why don't you name him, Alvin?" I asked.

"I'm really not good at naming, Britt. Come to think of it, he does have an equal resemblance of me and you." He stated as he tapped his chin to think "How's Britain?" He asked.

"You're naming him after a country?" I asked.

"Nope. But if we joined our names together, Britan (Breetan) always comes first in my head. So, I thought of Britain." He explained.

"I don't know, really." I said unsurely.

"How's Briton?" A voice coming from the other side of the bed spoke up. Looking over towards it, Simon stood up with a confident face.

"Yeah,.. no." Alvin disagreed, and so did I, shaking my head "Wait, how's Bryon?" Alvin asked.

I gave him a smile of agreement. Bryon did sound nice, but it goes great with a second name. Bryon,... Love. The thing that started it all - love. "Bryon Love Seville." I mentioned.

"Wow, that actually sounds nice." He agreed.

"Ally, Alienelle, AJ, and Bryon." I whispered their names "Welcome to the world."

* * *

**:D I'm sorry for my low vocabulary level. People forced me to drink milk instead of hard soda and Caffeine. I'm practically writing this with a weak mind, ready to dose off any second.**

**Anyways, what do you think of the names? Hey, why don't you review? It ain't crazy. Just type the words, and post review, maybe?**

**I wanted this chapter to be special, but it was hard recovering from my accent infection (you know, when you speak in a different accent uncontrollably), without a Cobra.**


	38. The Next Day

**Just before I start...**

**You might be wondering why I'm naming the girl "Alienelle". I'm sorry about two things,... Sorry about using that name, as I've heard it sounded weird. But I once had a classmate that went with that name, so I thought it was normal. And I'm sorry about,... I have to stick to it. It would give a bit of confusion if I change the name, and I'm going to have a hard time with it,... so I'm sticking with it. Anyways, no hard feelings, right?  
**

**Place your fist on the screen so that I may bro-fist you through the internet. On with the story... And if most don't like the name, then I'm changing it, then. PEACE.**

**P.S. To the last guest reviewer = I'm getting there, mate.**

* * *

**Brittany's point of view...**

I had four kids, Ally, Alienelle, Alvin, and Bryon. And just what I had expected, they're as cute as Alvin. They were like a mixture of me and him, but they're our kids, so it had to be. Whatever. Now that they're born, and they look exactly like me and Alvin, I feel like I could just burst in happiness and joy. A few minutes earlier, everything went as red as pain and tears started to stream down my cheeks. But now, seeing them finally alive and present, my tears of suspense were dried and washed away with tears of pride, happiness, joy, and all other good things. If I wasn't exhausted, I could just jump up and scream to the world how happy I am, having four children.

Right now, the kids were taken to be washed before the mucus sticks into their furs. With those auburn and brown furs, soft and silky just like Alvin's, I'm not going to allow it to get ruined just after they were born.

All I can take in is a smile, a weak smile to express just how proud I am of finally having a family. Alvin and I aren't married yet, though, but we're mated, we have four children, so that officially makes me a Seville. But it would really mean a lot to me if people would call me Mrs. Seville. It sounds good to me, and for me. Alvin and I may be officially mated, making me a Seville, but humans prefer marriage to mateship, and therefore, my status in this community is still single. Yeah, right, single BUT taken. I'd like to see the media's face when they hear about me.

Alvin and I waited for a few moments, missing the children each second. A few more time, the half-broken door (Thanks to Dave) opened slowly with a squeak, Dave, Beatrice, and our siblings.

Eleanor, Theodore, Simon, and Jeanette each carried a kid in their arms, slowly climbing up on top of the bed.

"Here you go, Brittany." Eleanor placed Bryon in the space between me and Alvin. The others followed, placing Ally, Alienelle, and Alvin Jr. in the middle of me and Alvin. My feelings lightened up as I saw their face for the second time. A smile broke in to my face. I felt a funny sensation in my now-flat stomach, making me release a few drops of tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Aww, they're so cute. Brittany, you should be happy." Beatrice told me in a sweet voice.

"I'm more than happy, Beatrice. If only I wasn't exhausted, I'd be screaming right now. But right now, one of the things I can do is thank you." I acknowledged her.

"What for?" She asked.

"For being here. If you weren't, they wouldn't be here by now." I replied and looking at our children, fast asleep. They're so cute! I feel like I could just stay up all night and watch them.

"Don't thank me. It's my job, and it's really an honor delivering your babies." She replied modestly.

Alvin and I looked at our children for a few more moments. Smiling at how much they looked alike, as if I was seeing five of him.

"You know what, I think we should leave you guys alone for the night." Dave finally spoke up, breaking the moment of silence.

"You're right. Let's go, guys." Beatrice led the others outside.

* * *

**Alvin's point of view...**

God, am I crying? Alright, I admit, I am. Go ahead, laugh at me, the great Alvin Seville finally found a soft side, haha, big deal! How can I not be crying when my mate just gave birth to four children? Looking at them reminds me completely of her, and how much they look alike.

Ally and Alienelle are as beautiful as their mother. Ally's eyes undoubtedly came from me, but everything else unmistakably came from Brittany. Her fur, her pink nose, her small lips just makes you want to lean over and kiss it. Hehe, I just said that to my daughter, and it somehow felt weird.

Alienelle,... I don't know where she came up with that name. It's weird but beautiful, so I didn't protest. Alienelle's brown fur unmistakably came from me, so's her nose. But everything else, her eyes, nose lips, came from her mother. She's Ally's equal, and who am I to discriminate my own daughter? Hehe, somehow, I feel like Liam Neeson when I hear myself saying 'daughter'. I sound like I'm being overprotective,... which I am.

On to the boys, Alvin Junior, and Bryon Love Seville. They had equal resemblance of me and Brittany, just like their sisters. You know, someday, they're going to grow up, and I'm going to teach them how to annoy my brothers. Haha, like if I'm ever going to do that.

Come to think of it, AJ looks exactly like me. I mean, try comparing us. Our eyes, our nose, our entire face, our entire shape, not to mention our names, people are going to start to make mistakes when they see us together.

Bryon, Bryon Love resembled me and Brittany equally. The fur, and the eyes came from Brittany. Auburn fur, and electric blue eyes that resembles a pair of sapphires.

So, these are our children. Ally, Alienelle, Alvin, and Bryon. How much I love them will be the answer of the question, how I much I love Brittany. I love them just as much as their mother. These little guys between us is a symbol of how much Brittany and I love each other, and to cherish them, love them, will mean a lot to our relationship.

Looking over towards Brittany, sweat and tears soaked her fur and the bed, which I didn't mind. Her eyelids were locked closed, her breathing became slow and steady, and a smile broke into her face as she clutched little Ally in her arms. With another breathing, I knew she was asleep.

Doing the same, I faced my children and closed my eyes, drifting away to the far and strong bonds of sleep.

**_ALVIN'S DREAM -_**

_Then again, just like these past few months, I found myself inside this unusual pink room with red details, which a strange cloud who goes by the name 'Love', describes it as my heart.  
_

_Like where I left it, portraits of Brittany were hanged over the walls. A few more moments, the whole room became engulfed with pink cloud. As the pink haze dulled my vision, all I could hear was a voice._

_"Alvin, do you get what I mean?" The voice asked me._

_"About what?" I asked._

_"Your hearts are one. All the love both of you showed to each other were mended, grouped, then divided to create four symbols." He explained to me._

_"Our kids?"_

_Before I could hear the voice's answer, another voice came to my ears. It was melodic, high pitched, and beautiful, which undoubtedly belonged to Brittany "Yes, Alvin." She told me._

_Looking behind me, under all the pink mist, all I could see was Brittany standing there with a beautiful smile._

_''Our kids. Love's greatest offer. I can't ask for anything else better than to have your children, and to start a family with you. As young as we are, I don't care. I wanted to start a family with you, and now, I have what I want, but it still isn't enough." She told me._

_"What do you mean?" I asked._

_"You have no idea how much I love you, Alvin. I want to show you how much I love you everyday, every night. Even if I have to spend every spare second of my life showing how much I love you, then I'd be glad to." She said._

_She walked up closer towards me, that pink mist never leaving us behind. She placed her arms on my shoulder and leaned closer to my face "I'm still your mate, Alvin. And nothing will ever change that. Giving you the pleasure, satisfaction, love, is one of the things I devote my life to.'' I felt her warm breathe blowing on my nose as our snouts touched._

_Saying no word, I took my paws and placed it on her lips, pulling her closer. Leaning our faces closer, our lips soon met._

_**END OF DREAM -**__  
_

I slowly woke up from my unusual dream as I felt something on my chest. Slowly opening my eyes, tilting my head up and looking towards my body, I found a sleeping chipmunk lying down on my chest. A baby chipmunk,... I gave myself a smile as I remembered last night's memory. How can I forget? Brittany gave birth to four cute chipmunks last night. And the one on top of me is none other than my exact look alike, Alvin Jr.

I chuckled as I laid my head back towards the soft pillow, leaving the baby in peace on my chest. Brittany always used it as a pillow, so I guess heredity comes as close as this.

Looking over towards my right, I saw Brittany, still asleep and clutching our little daughter, Ally in her arms. She was in the exact position before she fell asleep. Ally leaned her cheeks closed as if it was nuzzled against her chest.

I looked at my other kids, Bryon and Alienelle, still asleep. Cute as their mother, I state. Can they get any cuter than this?

Looking back towards their mother, I saw her eyelids slowly twitching, and slowly opening up, revealing two valuable sapphire spheres. With a yawn, she changed her position and faced the ceiling as she raised her arms up and stretched.

Once she finally recovered from her drowsiness, she looked at the baby chipmunk beside her, still asleep. She then, took a glance at me and smiled.

"Good morning, mom." I teased.

"You too, dad." She teased me back, making me chuckle "I nearly forgot that I don't have my stomach anymore."

"You've been stuck with it for a month." I stated.

"Thanks to you." She joked "Am I seeing double, or is that our son on top of you." She said, looking at AJ with a smile.

"I'm not going to wake up someone as cute as him now, can I?" I said.

"Nope. And I won't let you." She joked "And how'd he get way over there, anyways?" She asked, looking at the baby chipmunk sleeping on top of my chest.

"I don't know. I was asleep ever since you nearly broke my paw."

"You had me go through one of the most horrible pains of labor, so I guess we're even."

Just moments passed through our little morning conversation, I felt a slight movement on my chest. Getting a clue of what is was, I couldn't help but smile, knowing that my son has finally woken up. I titled my head up and saw a bundle of brown fur with hazel-brown eyes like mine stretching like a baby... well, he IS a baby.

"Aww, good morning, Alvin." Brittany greeted,... either me or him. But, I'm the one who woke up first, so obviously, it was him.

Alvin sat up on my chest like a baby (which he is) and moaned with a smile.

I don't know why, but hearing a baby moan that AJ rolled out, something inside me just made me feel, somewhat easy and soothed, especially in my chest.

"Aww, Alvin, he's so cute..." Brittany awed again. And again, I thought she was referring to me.

Looking at my son who have woken up first, I couldn't bring myself to anything but agree with her. He's unmistakably cute, and downright gorgeous, just like me... haha, no, not really. I can only say this once, and to my child - I think he's way more cuter than I am.

I slowly took my paw and caressed his cheek with my two fingers. He gave out a sweet, baby giggle.

I looked at my right side towards Brittany, she was staring at Alvin (Jr.) with a sweet smile on her lips. I looked down on her chest as I, also, noticed a slight movement.

"Looks like Ally's awake, too." I stated.

Brittany looked down and unwrapped her arms from the woken-up chipette. Ally was nuzzling her cheeks against her mother's chest. Brittany took her and raised her up "Aww, aren't you the sweetest thing." Brittany said as she held her close to her face and nuzzled her cheeks like a stuffed toy.

I looked at the space between us, occupied by two sleeping chipmunks, Bryon and Alienelle. Those two haven't woke up yet. Maybe they just inherited their 'heavy-sleeper' personality from either one of us.

Out of the blue, a squeak came from the half-broken door (thanks to Dave), followed by a greeting "Hey, you guys are finally awake." A cheerful voice said.

Looking towards the direction, I saw my youngest brother hopping off of the door knob, and Eleanor walking inside the room.

"Eleanor, keep it down. Bryon and Alienelle are still asleep, you know." Brittany scolded.

"Oh, sorry." Eleanor apologized "But hey, can we see them?" She added with a toned down voice.

* * *

**Jeanette's point of view**

I woke up rather early this morning, despite that I shouldn't have due to time I went to bed after watching my eldest sister giving birth. It scared me to see Brittany in an oblivious state of pain, which I will probably experience in a few more weeks. I can't believe that they're finally parents. I mean, you could expect them doing 'it' twice, but I've never expected them to go for a litter this early,... or maybe they just didn't know.

Despite of the horrible pain she felt, I realized, saw with my own eyes, how much it worth. She took in more than 47 del worth of pain, equal to having all your lower bones crushed at the same time. But seeing how she went through something as horrible, even more horrible than the endless flames purgatories, it was more worth it than gold or silver, or any other jewelries. Nothing is even better than bearing the offspring of the one you love.

Now, I'm bearing the offspring of someone that _I l_ove the most, and I'm about to give birth in less than 25 days. I know that I have to go through something horrible, just to get something even more valuable than riches, golds, even the world itself.

Now, back to what I said earlier. I woke up rather early, and that's just because of my morning sickness. Right now, I'm leaning forward, aiming towards the sink and spilled what my stomach didn't agree.

Things about pregnant women hating morning sickness, is they don't really understand what it means. It's not a curse, but it's more like a lesser blessing, a defense mechanism for their children. It's a sign that the body is still active for the baby, and a sign that the baby is trying it's best to be shaped perfectly in their mother's womb.

The only bad thing about morning sickness, is the embarrassment when people see you flooding up the entire bathroom. It's natural, and a good thing. I'm happy about it, rather than to not have it at all. If pregnant women do not experience morning sickness, there is a problem.

Currently, I'm coughing up the last (or what I hope it would be) round for this morning. As my body tried to empty my guts out, someone, Simon, rubbed my back and comforted me through the whole, ever since the sickness started. I really appreciate his help. But like I said, the only bad thing about morning sickness, is the embarrassment when someone witness you vomiting up your entire insides like a waterfall. It was really embarrassing to be seen like this, especially by him.

After that last drop, I turned on the tap and washed all the excretory wastes away. I turned around and faced him "You know, Simon. You really don't have to be here." I told him.

He shook his head "No, Jeanette. I got you into this, and I'm not going to leave you alone for something that I did."

"Simon, WE got ourselves into this. And this, is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Starting a family with you is the best thing that is ever going to happen to me." I clarified.

After that last sentence, his lips seem to have formed a sweet smile "You know, starting a family with you,... hearing that word, it's sounds so right."

I returned him with a smile that matched his. I couldn't agree more. Something in that phrase sounded so right. Something inside me, my stomach all the way to my chest would spark up into a small flame every time I encounter those words.

"Anyways, we're not going to stand here all day." He said with a little chuckle in his voice.

''Alright, let's go."

* * *

**Eleanor's point of view...**

We came inside their room just to see those babies again. I have to admit, they were cute, but not as cute as Theodore, that is. But hey, I'm an aunt now, and when I say, my nieces and nephews are cute, they're cute.

Anyways, sitting down on the human sized bed where Alvin and Brittany slept on, I had a baby taking a nap on my lap. Yes, he WAS cute. I don't even know the name, since I paid less attention to when they were naming them. To be honest, I was awestruck by this child. He woke up a couple of minutes ago and just crawled towards Brittany. She placed him on my lap, and here he is, napping peacefully like a baby, which he is.

To think of it, I think he name is,... Bryan? Or was it Ryan? Aaron? I don't know. Seeing him as cute as this made me not care about the name, but the physical appearance.

''Brittany, he's so cute." I awed softly, not wanting to wake him up.

"I know. They all are." She replied, caressing another baby napping beside her.

"So,... what was his name,.. Bryan?" I asked.

She shook her head "No, it's Bryon, and the other one's Alienelle."

Looking at my mate (which none knows), Theodore sitting beside Alvin having their own conversation, I noticed a bundle of brown fur in his arms, probably a girl, Alienelle, I presume.

Looking at Alvin, he also had a bundle of brown fur sitting beside him and playing with his tail. A boy which look exactly like Alvin.

"So, who's that?" I asked, pointing at the second Alvin.

"That's the second Alvin." She answered jokingly. I found it a little funny, seeing how they looked alike, and being referred to as 'the second Alvin',... which was exactly what I thought of. "Alvin Jr." She answered.

''That makes sense." I joked.

I noticed the face of the baby she was caressing. Her face had an exact similarity to her mother's. The only thing different was the pair of brown eyes, which obviously inherited from her father.

''So, I take it that little girl beside you is,... Ally?" I assumed.

She nodded.

"She looks just like you." I stated.

"I know. But I think she has the cutest eyes in the world." She said while tracing a finger on her face. After a while, she faced me with a question "How about you and Theodore? Have you two,..." She asked me.

Well, I don't have anything to deny here. I don't have anything to hide, don't I? Still, I didn't expect that question, but I had no 'violent' reaction towards it. Like I said, I have nothing to hide. "Yesterday one the end of march, and mating season. Of course, we did it, and you were right. It was greater than anything I've ever felt before." I answered.

She giggled slightly "I was right, wasn't I? Mating is the best thing you can do to show your love." She said "So, congratulations, Ellie. Jeanette and I aren't the only one anymore."

Coincidentally, my thought went straight to Jeanette. She hasn't been heading downstairs for a while now. She's been with Simon everyday, with God knows what they're doing. But last night, I did notice a few differences about her. Well, she seems a bit larger than what her body used to be. Even with a loose nightgown, I could still notice a slight bulging on her stomach. Plus, Simon began to get a little overprotective around her. I mean, she isn't aloud to run, jump, or other stressful activities like what she was about to do last night. I seemed to have heard Simon telling Jeanette about not running when Brittany went through labor last night.

"Brittany, I might sound weird. But, do you think that Jeanette's pregnant?" I asked.

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. One, she and Simon have been doing it every night ever since they've got the room on their side. And two, she seems a little fatter than usual." I stated.

She shrugged "Really? I didn't notice. Have you tried asking her?"

"No, not yet. But how about later?''

"I don't know, but if she really is, then-"

Suddenly, a loud cry echoed around the room. An ear piercing scream which cut her off, possibly coming from one of the kids.

"Ah! Alvin, what did you do?" Brittany scolded, covering her ears.

Looking towards Alvin, Alvin Jr. held clutched his father's tail tightly and started crying like wild. "I don't know. He grabbed my tail and started crying." He explained.

I too, covered my ears due to the loud cries of the Alvin look-alike. But that wasn't it, the chipmunk on my lap started shaking and stirring awake, crying as loud as the first one. The girls weren't cry-ers and just sat there covering their ears (I never thought babies could do that).

I gave myself a chuckle at what those two just got themselves into. Haha, their first day of their parental lives have just begun.

* * *

**Sorry for bad ending.**

**Anyways,... I could have sworn I was going to say something here, but I forget. Eh, never mind.**

**Anyways, to Filipinos, happy Tagalog day.**

**Magandang Buwan na wika para sa ating lahat! Agusto 1 hanggang 31, ang eskwelahan ay magsasalita nang Tagalog, deba? At wala akong maunawahan, kasi wala akong alam sa Tagalog. Ingles lang, pwede?**

**To be honest, I don't know how to speak Tagalog. I only know some slight nursery words, with added adjectives that would make me sound stupid. Anyways, expect more accent infections from me for the whole month.**

**Tulad ng mundong hindi tumitigil sa pag ikot, pag-ibig di mag babago. Tulad ng ilog na hindi tumitigil sa pag agos, pag-ibig di matatapos. (As the world doesn't stop from moving, love that doesn't change. Like the river that doesn't hinder it's flow, love that never ends.)**


	39. Let Them Know

**DARN BLUE SCREEN! Before I start, let me give you an advice. First, do not get windows 7. It's a scumbag software/program/whatever you call it. I had over 600 words, then blue screen error appeared, now I had to type it all over again.**

**IT'S FICTION QUESTION TTTIIIIIMMMMEEEEE!**

**IloveSIMONETTE = They're 15, remember? It was mating season, and the last time I heard, there were no such thing as 'safe sex' for chipmunks. Maybe I should have waited until they were 17. But hey, 15 IS the new 17. Appreciate your consideration, mate.**

**Webweirdo223 = You're the first. Anyways, about my 'love or heaven', I thought no one remembered that story. Alright, for you, I'll be finishing it. And one more thing, who in the world is Eric? Haha, just teasing you, dawg.**

**Amon23 = As soon as the laziness lifts up from me.**

**ChipmunksRule4ever = Aw, thanks, mate.**

* * *

**Brittany's point of view...**

The boys have just started cry, all of the sudden. I don't know what happened. As Alvin explained it, AJ just grabbed his tail and started crying. If my ears weren't this sensitive, I would have thought it's cute.

Yes, I thought the crying was actually cute at first, but now, even the girls have started crying! Seriously, how can a small baby chipmunk cry louder than anything I've ever heard?

"Alvin, do something!" I yelled, and hopefully, he'd have a plan.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you! Just do something!" I responded frustratedly.

He removed his paws from his ears and took Alvin (Jr.) in his arms "Come on, Alvin, stop crying. Daddy's here." If my ears weren't in pain right now, I'd praise him for what he said. But AJ didn't stop, and seeing it not working, he turned to me "It's not working."

I rolled my eyes. Jeez, way to state the obvious. I turned to my youngest sister, hoping that someone as maternal as her would know what to do "Eleanor!" I called.

"Sorry, Brittany, but I don't know anything about this. I'm not the mother, in case didn't know." She yelled back under all the noise.

I literally growled in frustration and annoyance. It made me feel like if those kids weren't babies, I'd yell at them right now. But even so, they're my kids, so I wouldn't think of doing that.

Taking my paws off of my ears, I took Ally in my arms and pleaded her to stop crying "Come on, Ally, please stop crying."

I tried everything. Kissing them, making them laugh, talking to them, pleading, but none of them worked. Even Alvin did what I did, but results were the same. I was just about to give up, too, but I found a small ray of hope as I heard heavy footsteps getting louder and closer until someone came in to our doorstep.

"Hey, what's going on?" I heard a female voice asking.

I looked over towards the direction of that voice "Beatrice? Thank God. The kids just started crying." I explained, enduring the ear piercing cries of the baby in my arms.

She seemed to have formed an assuring smile on her lips, which actually gave me relief "It's alright, Brittany. They were just born yesterday.''

"So?" I asked.

"Well, it's a good thing I expected this." She said.

"Expect what?" I asked frustratedly. For a second, I thought babies crying were actually kind of cute, but now, I just want them to quiet down.

Beatrice stepped in, clutching a suitcase in her hand (Which she never goes without). She placed the suitcase on the bed and opened it, pulling out a,... what seems to be a small eyedropper?

"What's that?" I asked.

"I heard them crying while I was downstairs, so I quickly stirred up some milk." She explained.

"A milk in an eyedropper?"

"No, it's a nursery bottle specially made for small mammals. Every vet have at least a whole warehouse full of it." She answered "Here." She handed me the eyedropper shaped bottle.

I placed the tip in Ally's mouth, and finally, she ceased from crying and started sucking the milk out. I have to admit, she looks kind of cute.

I looked back towards Beatrice, and thankfully, she pulled out three more bottles and handed it to Alvin, Theodore, and Eleanor. As soon as the bottle was placed inside Alvin's (Jr.) mouth, he finally started crying, followed by Bryon, and then Alienelle

I gave myself a sigh of relief. As the silence finally filled the room, I turned my view towards Beatrice "Thanks, Beatrice." I acknowledged.

"Don't mention it. It's still my job, guys. And your babies actually looked kind of cute."

* * *

**Dave's point of view... **

Witnessing my daughter giving birth last night was at least on a balanced scale for me. I felt a little heartbroken, seeing her in such pain. I may not be Alvin, but I can still figure out just how much in pain Brittany was in last night. But the ear piercing screams and cries of pain were soon replaced by endless woes coming from the parents of the newborn children. Seeing those newborn actually gave me a lightened feeling, but as the thought of being a grandfather at the age of thirty just made me wonder just how old I really am.

I am, at most currently, feeling lazy sitting on the couch, watching the news for any other rumors about Alvin and Brittany, or Simon and Jeanette. The smart ones aren't really the media's target right now, but what I'm afraid of, is they're after Alvin and Brittany. You know, sometimes, the media just can't keep their head out of their arses and mind their own business. One of the disadvantages of being a rock star, is all those unwanted attention, especially those blinding flashes of cameras.

Just as I was in my head again, thinking, my phone suddenly rang. I took it from my pocket and looked at the caller's I.D. which read Ian Hawke, again. I knew this wasn't a good news.

"Ian, what is it?" I asked.

"Dave, get on the news, quick." He sounded urgent.

"I am on the news."

"Then look at it."

Come to think of it, I wasn't really paying attention to the T.V. So I did as instructed, and just as expected, it wasn't a good news.

_"A week ago, one Stand Records, rival record company of the Chipmunks' Jett Records, have issued a quite some amount of money for the proof of Brittany Seville's early pregnancy. As these days go over, proofs have been delivered to the record company, but only one proved to be effective. Last month, the singing sensations, namely the Chipmunks and the Chipettes, were sent to a vacation in the Imperial Palace Hotel during their spring break by their guardian, songwriter, and manager, David Seville. The proof tells us that the Chipette's leader, Brittany Seville, has instinctively lost her virginity at a young age. One of the housekeeping employees of Imperial Palace Hotel claims that she have found a couple of inconsequential bloodstains, which undoubtedly came from Brittany's -"_

I didn't listen to the last part as I held the phone up closer to my face and talked to Ian "They know!" I cursed.

"Exactly. Dave, we have to end this now before things get even worse."

"So, you want me to let it out in the open?" I asked.

"It's better than keeping it from the whole world, Dave. If we find out something that we know but they don't, it's only going to get worse."

"Ian, I can't possibly just tell them that Brittany just gave birth to four chipmunks."

"She what?" He asked confusedly, reminding me that I haven't told him about Brittany's labor last night yet.

"You know what, Ian? Why don't you just come over. We can't talk this in the phone forever."

"Wait, wait, wait for a sec. You're telling me that Brittany already gave birth,... to four?" He asked.

"Yeah, I know. I couldn't believe it either, but chipmunks give birth to litters."

"And Alvin's the father?" He asked me.

"Ian, is it just me, or have I gone over through four years of my life in college, being your room mate, just to know that you're an idiot."

"Alright, Alright, Jeez. I knew those two would be doing it anytime soon, just as soon as they started sleeping together." He mumbled the last part, just making me NEARLY yell at him "So, anyways. Alright, I'll come over."

"Okay, we'll talk about this,... lunch, maybe?"

"Sure. See ya."

"Alright." With that, I hang up with a small beep.

I placed my phone down as I thought of what I should do. I mean, like he said, if we keep it a secret, it's only going to get worse when they find out. And if we tell them now, it's going to get bad, but not as bad as keeping it. But still, I don't think Alvin and Brittany would like it, so I'm going to need their permission.

I stood up and started walking towards their room. As soon as I stepped inside, I just saw the most sweetest sight I've ever seen. Alvin had a baby chipmunk in his arms, sucking from a... what seems to be a small eyedropper. Brittany too, had a chipmunk on her lap with an eyedropper in it's mouth. Just between them, two baby chipmunks sleeping soundly. Just across the bed, Eleanor and Theodore were sitting down looking at the new parents.

I knocked on the half-broken door (thanks to me).

"Hey, guys." I greeted.

"Hey, Dave. What's up?" Alvin greeted back.

I shrugged and approached the foot of the bed. As soon as I had a full view of the newborns, I realized just how perfect Alvin and Brittany are for a couple. Their genes seemed to have mixed and formed four cute babies. I admit, they're cute. My grandchildren are cute.

"Wow. I'm gonna sound weird, but they're cute." I commented.

"Do you want to hold them, Dave?" Brittany asked me.

"What? No way. I can't be responsible if something happens." I said unsurely. I mean, just look at my hand. If you put a baby chipmunk on it, it could be easily crushed with one swift motion.

"Nothing's going to happen, Dave. Here, just hold her." She replied, giving me the clue that the baby she's holding was actually a girl.

I nervously, and hesitantly stretched my hand out as I agreed. Brittany placed the tiny chipmunk on my palm. That was then, I realized just how soft her fur is. I have a baby chipmunk lying down on my hand, how is that?

"Wow. She's uh,.. really... small." I commented.

I examined the baby carefully, from face to torso. She had an exact similarity to Brittany. I mean, auburn fur, small lips, small nose... she IS Brittany. I then, noticed a slight movement as her eyelids slowly opened up. As soon as her eyes were visible, I realized that she wasn't all Brittany. Her eyes were as brown as Alvin's.

I gave the baby a smile "Hello there. It's your grampa." I greeted, sounding weird as I mentioned the last word.

I couldn't make out the baby's reaction, but then fine to worse, she started crying, making me feel guilty of something I didn't know I did.

"Oh, no. Give her to me, Dave." Brittany instructed, sounding like a mother, a real mother.

Slowly, I stretched my hand back towards her, giving her the child. She took her from my palm and carried it in her arms. Instantly, the baby stopped crying.

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you, Brittany." I praised.

"She's one of our babies, Dave. Every parent have it in them."

I can't help but to feel proud, of both Alvin and Brittany. I mean, they're only teenagers, but something tells me that they're more mature when it comes to their children. I never knew that they could be better parents, better that they can even surpass me. Just think of it - mere teenagers like them, no experience of parenting or whatsoever, but look at them, they're doing a great job with their kids.

Well, I just sat down on the bed, staring at them, in awe of the love they can give to their children. But then, I coincidentally remembered why I came here in the first place. I knew that I wasn't just going to sit here in pure happiness and joy.

I sighed "Hey, guys." I called.

"What is it, Dave?" Alvin asked.

"I've got some bad news. The media knows." I stated.

"What!?" As expected, an outburst came out from Alvin "How?" He asked.

"One of the employees from the hotel found those stains on your bed and reported it to the media. They've issued a wanted poster on you guys, about Brittany's pregnancy. Now, all the media wants are some answers. They want to know if it's really true." I explained.

As expected, a moment of silence descended upon the room. The quietness of thoughts came through our heads. Alvin and Brittany are probably thinking of getting a way out of this.

"Let them know, Dave." Brittany told me. Confusion struck me like a dagger at what she just said.

"What?" I asked confusedly.

"Let them know." She repeated.

"Let them know? Are you serious?" I asked.

"I am. Tell them what they need to know. Just tell them to leave us alone." She replied.

"What? Brittany, do you know that this could ruin your career? I mean, all both of you wanted and-" I didn't get time to finish as she cut me off.

"I already have everything I've always wanted, Dave - A family. I'm a mother of four, and it would be heartless to place them behind my career." She told me.

She did have a point.

I turned to Alvin "What about you, Alvin?" I asked.

''Tell them what they want to know.'' He told me.

"Are you guys sure about this?" I asked.

''We have our own family now, Dave. We can't raise four children while the media keeps on sticking their noses up." Alvin answered.

I sighed. They did have a point, though. These guys already have their own family, and they can't live peacefully if they have the whole world on the tail.

"Alright, guys. But you do know that you're risking your career, right?" I rechecked.

"We already have what we want, Dave. Our career is only an extra weight, whether to throw it out, or keep it." He told me.

I sighed again "Alright. But it's your choice."

* * *

**This wasn't supposed to be the end of the chapter, but it's already 12AM, and I'm pretty tired. I made a vow to update when I can, even if it means everyday, so here.**

**Now, for the quote (I'm going to leave one until the end of August to honor the month of language in the Philippines).**

**Hindi magbabago  
Ang pagmamahal sa iyo  
Sana'y pakinggan mo  
And awit ng pusong ito  
(My love for you will never change. I hope that you may listen to the song that this heart sings.)**

**- Taken from the song "Magbalik" by Callalily.**


	40. Dealing With The Media: part 1

**It's**

**FICTION QUESTION TTTIIIIMMMEEEE!**

**MusicIsMyPassion = Nope. Baby dummies are pacifiers, which, no milk would gush out if you suck from it. I've hooked it up on the internet - nursery bottles for rodents (Sorry, Alvin) are shaped like small eyedroppers.**

**Webweirdo332 = whoa, alright, sorry.**

**P.S. Should I put this story on hold to continue 'Through Our Eyes'? Or should I put 'Through Our Eyes' on hold and finish this? Or should I balance them equally and get more of a writer's block due to confusion?**

* * *

**Dave's point of view...**

''Let them know..." That was the first and final decision. They did have a point, and they're risking their entire career just for their family. I have to say, I've never been so proud of them. Those two have finally learned to put others ahead of themselves, and not risking everything just to be in front of the audience.

With their final decision, I stood up and left their room, heading downstairs. Sitting on the couch, I took my phone and tried to contact Ian. It didn't take long for him to pick up.

"Hey, Dave. What's up?" Ian greeted me from the other line.

"Ian, forget about coming here."

"Was that an insult?" He asked me.

"No. They've decided. Their going to announce it." I replied.

"Whoa, they did? Well, that escalated quickly. And, if you don't mind my asking, what made them decide?" He asked.

"They want the media off their backs. They'd even risk their entire career for the sake of their kids."

"Wow, really? That's new, coming from Alvin and Brittany, that is." He commented.

"I know, I couldn't believe at first. But, anyways, we're going to announce it, do you know a place?" I asked.

"We could throw a sort-of-debut party at the staples center tonight." He suggested.

"A debut? We're not trying to show off the kids in public." I replied.

"Hey, I said 'sort of'. We're just going to announce something which is going to sound like a debut." He explained.

"Oh. Well, in that case, you can make the preparations. I'll go tell the others."

"Alright, see you there."

* * *

**Eleanor's point of view...**

Dave left the room a few minutes ago. Theodore and I just stood on the other side of the bed, looking at our eldest siblings with our nieces and nephews on the space between them. I can say, I'm proud of Brittany. Before all this, all she ever wanted was being the center of attraction. But now, she's trying to risk everything, all the fame, attention, their fans, just for the sake of their new family.

Finding this kind of fidelity towards love is extremely rare, especially for celebrities like us. Other female celebrities, teenagers to be particular, would even send their kids for abortion just to destroy all the evidences of immorality. But that doesn't even change anything. Abortion or not, pregnant teenagers are still mothers, the only difference is, they become a mother of a dead child.

But look at them. Alvin and Brittany. They're risking all they have, all they've ever wanted, they're even trying to tell the world that they committed an act of immorality without any hesitation just for the sake of their family.

To humans, maybe, this is immorality. But for us chipmunks, it's a blessing. The state of being claimed and having a family at such a young age is a sign of a great lifetime. I'm even thinking of starting a family with Theodore right now, but I'm only waiting for all this to die down. Otherwise, things would get worse.

But honestly and secretly though, I've been wishing for a family with Theodore ever since we've done 'it'. After that night, I woke up hoping that I already have Theodore's child growing inside my stomach, and that I'd get a morning sickness in a few minutes, but no.

Speaking of pregnancy, I'm still a bit curious of Jeanette's condition. The proofs might fit perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle - Glowing, overprotectiveness from her mate, change in size, I can't think of any other thing else about her state besides pregnancy.

Well, I might be able to ask her right now, right?

I know that I may have my reasons, but I'm still the female, and Theodore is my mate and I still need his permission.

I looked at him casually "Hey, Theodore, can I go to Jeanette's for a while?"

"Why?" He asked.

"I just want to ask her something. You want to come?" I invited.

"Uh,... yeah. Sure."

With that, we both got up on our feet and hopped out of the bed. We started walking towards the open half-broken door (thanks to Dave) and went over to our old room, which now belongs to Simon and Jeanette.

With the door closed and in front of us, I clenched my knuckles and knocked on the door.

"Simon, Jeanette?" I called.

"It's open, Ellie." I heard a voice from the other side, possibly Jeanette's.

With that, I hopped up on the door knob and twisted it open. Hopping off of it, I stepped inside, catching a sight of Simon and Jeanette lying down on the middle bunk of the chipmunk bed. Kind of makes me wonder why they didn't occupy Alvin's old part of the bed.

"What is it, Ellie?" Jeanette asked me.

"I,... uh. Actually came here to ask you something." I replied.

Both of them sat up and looked at me in a 'paying attention' mode.

"Sure."

I walked closer towards them, hopping up on top of the bed with Theodore following right behind me. I sat down on the bed and faced them. I'm not really sure if I should ask this question, but I'm just curious.

"What is it, Ellie?" She asked me again.

"Jeanette,..." I hesitated. I was a bit scared because of the fact that most pregnant women don't want to be assumed that they are, and they get very moody. I'm not about to have another argument with a sister again "...are you..." I prolonged.

"Am I what?" She asked.

I gulped "Are you,... pregnant?" I asked, looking away to prepare for a wave of yelling. Even with my eyes hidden, I could sense their tails flicking in surprise.

"What?" Unexpectedly, Theodore exclaimed from behind me. That reminds that he doesn't have a clue about it yet.

"Pregnant?" Jeanette repeated, giving me a relief from the thought of her yelling all her breathe at me.

I nodded in affirmation of her last word. "It's obvious, Jeanette. But I just want a conclusion to my inference. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." I assured.

"It's alright, Eleanor. But, you're right, I am."

My head and tail flicked up in surprise. "Wait, what?"

"I'm pregnant."

I confused by her tone. It's a pretty big deal, yet, she's telling it to me so casually. I mean, normally as if it was nothing. Usually, pregnant women would yell if they were asked with that question, so I expected her to yell at me like what Brittany did when I asked her if she did it with Alvin. But Jeanette answered me so calmly.

"You are?" I asked again.

''How many times do I have to repeat it?" She told me.

"Jeanette is pregnant, Eleanor. And I'm the one who got her pregnant." Simon, like Jeanette, told me in the same tone.

I was flabbergasted by their calm, non-'violent' reaction. I mean, even Simon's not worried about it.

"And you're not worried about it?" I asked.

"We're not trying to keep it a secret, Eleanor." Simon told me.

"Then why didn't you tell anyone?" I asked.

"Because we weren't planning to. We were just waiting for the question to come up, and you and Theodore are the first." Jeanette answered.

"So, we're the only one who knows?" I half concluded and half questioned.

''So far, yes.'' Jeanette answered.

I sighed. So, my questions are answered. I shrugged off all the unimportant questions that had nothing to do anything. All I need to do now, is to be happy for her. To be honest, I'm slightly jealous. She gets to be pregnant, and I'm here thinking that all youngest siblings always get things last. As unfair as this is, I sighed sensually and gave my sister a caring smile.

"Well, congratulations, Jeanette." I acknowledged.

''Thanks, Ellie. What about you?" She asked me.

"Not yet." I answered. I then looked over at my side towards my mate sitting beside me, staring at his green eyes and dashing looks. I gave him a warm smile in which he returned with a matching one from his soft, tender lips "But I will be... soon enough." I said those words as I examined and viewed over at the great aspects of his personality, physically and mentally.

With one more smile given to my mate, I looked back towards my parturient sister. "Have you seen Alvin and Brittany's babies yet?" I asked.

"I carried one of them last night, so yes." Jeanette answered.

"If I were one of them, I'd be proud of myself for having such loving and caring parents." I said.

"What do you mean? Everyone loves their own offspring, no matter what you are." She told me.

"But not everyone would try to throw everything away for the sake of their children." I replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked me again.

"The media found out." I explained.

"WHAT!?" Simon and Jeanette both exclaimed surprisedly in unison.

"How?" Jeanette asked.

"I don't know. But they're looking for some answers from Alvin and Brittany." I answered. "If you knew what those two did, you'd be proud of them." I added.

"Why, what did they do?" She asked me.

"They risked everything. Their career, their fame, their stardom. They decided to let the media know just so they can let them off their tails." I explained.

There was a moment of silence in the room. I could tell so, that they were just as flabbergasted as I am when I've heard Alvin and Brittany saying it.

"W-wow, really?" Simon muttered.

''Wait. Brittany giving up being the center of attraction?" Jeanette asked me unbelievably.

"That's really unexpected coming from those two." Simon commented.

"I know. I couldn't believe it at first, but they really did say it."

"Hehe, those two can really be a steer off course and still end up in the same destination." Simon commented.

* * *

**I'm sorry I had to end this chapter short again. It took me a while to run some errands before getting my laptop back. I'd usually start writing at morning until midnight. But I started at 5PM, so,... I'm pretty pooped right now.**

**"Mamamatay akong hindi nakikita ang ningning ng bukang-liwayway sa aking Bayan! Kayong makakakita, salubungin ninyo siya, at huwag kalilimutan ang mga nabulid sa dilim ng gabi." (I die without seeing the dawn brighten over my native who have it to see, welcome it-and forget not those who have fallen during the night!) - 'Noli me Tangere'(Touch me not) by Jose Rizal. **


	41. Dealing With The Media: Part 2

**Just to let you know, it's a classless Monday,**

**so**

**IT'S FICTION QUESTION TIME!**

**CR4ever = 9,275? Or is it 9. 275? I don't really know how to read this kind of stuff.**

**Mrbucktheweasel6 = Being modest, here. Let me grab you Luke Warm Beer. My friend Mrbucktheweasel. Story's plain bad ass to evil. Coming at ya at the age of 'Silent Munk'. Fish, he'll come at you like a friggin' slam dunk. His a good weasel with the license to kill. Make you swallow his rhymes like a steroid pill. He's the big individual, the meta physical, the math-killing rhyme ritual, head of receptual. If you don't know who my man Buck is. I'll tell ya, he'll take the beard off of Chuck effin' Norris. He's not a clown to push, he ain't a frigging bully. Wait a minute, I don't think you understand fully. Seeing him without the style is like mustard without the heinz. He leads the new school, I'm just the busta with the rhymes. (Another rap for ya, mate).**

**Wordnerb93 = It's not an eyedropper. It's a nursery bottle SHAPED like an eyedropper. And I have no idea why I didn't thought of breastfeeding. Maybe I should think of it now.**

**Webweirdo332 = I'll continue Love or Heaven after this series. I'll PM you about your story.**

**Chipmunkfan1001 = Don't mention it. Just update soon, mate. Hey, think of getting a profile picture, that'll attract more viewers.**

**Prepare for a long chapter, guys.**

* * *

**Brittany's point of view...**

So, the media knows about it? What should we be worried about? Let them know, let them know everything. We'll give them every little detail about it. I'll even tell them how Alvin and I did it, if it'll get them off of our tails. All I want is a peaceful family, Alvin, and our kids, and the media is ruining everything. Why can't they just walk off and leave us all alone?

They're barging in on our lives just because we're celebrities, why? Am I the only celebrity who gave birth? If they don't learn to leave us alone, then you can consider me, the leader of the Chipettes, out of the group. I have a family now, and it's what I've always wanted. If I don't get to enjoy my new life, then I might as well quit being a singer. I'm not a performing monkey, and I guess Eleanor can take over as the leader of the Chipettes.

Right now, we're waiting for the limousine to arrive to take us to the staples center, which is probably the last place I'll be going as a celebrity. Alvin and I are upstairs, trying to put out children to sleep. It's past 6PM and I don't want them to miss us even just for a few hours.

Alvin already put Bryon to sleep, and it wasn't that hard for him. I had Alienelle fall asleep too, and the only two left are Alvin Jr. and Ally. Come to think of it, I thought Ally was already asleep, so I set her down comfortably on the bed. I gave the two girls a warm and loving smile as I watched them stirring peacefully to sleep.

I looked at my side, I think Alvin was not having a bad time putting AJ to sleep,... but I don't think he's having an easy time with it too.

"Uh, Alvin, stay still." Alvin tried to put a bottle on AJ's mouth, but when ever the tip gets close to his lips, he'd move around or either roll over.

I giggled "He's as hard-headed as you are. Like father like son, eh, Alvin?" I commented.

He smiled back at me "Don't remind me." He turned back at AJ "Come on, Alvin." He circled the tip of the bottle around AJ's lips, but whatever he did to put it in, AJ would still roll over and hide his lips. I think AJ was playing with him, though. Hearing those babyish giggle and moans are a sign that those two are EXACTLY alike.

I giggled at both of them again as I went closer to him "Here, let me." I offered.

Alvin (Sr.) gave me the bottle. "Good luck." He told me jokingly.

I rolled my eyes and swept AJ out of the bed and into my arms. I gave the baby a sweet smile "Come on, AJ, mommy's got you some milk." I said sweetly with a small glee in my voice to woe him.

AJ gave a babyish giggle, in which was so cute. I placed the tip of the bottle on his lips, and immediately, he took his two paws and grabbed the bottle, pulling it closer inside his mouth. I couldn't help but notice the smile on his lips as he giggled with the tip of the bottle in his mouth. His eyes, too, gave a cute expression to his face. I awed at his angelic facial expression. My heart melted right there and then, seeing my son in such a cute and innocent face.

"Wow, you're good." Alvin commented me.

"You two are exactly alike, you know."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know. Maybe I just have that kind of effect on you two."

He change his face into a challenging grin "Oh, really?"

"Uh oh. I know that face, Alvin. What are you up to?" I asked suspiciously.

He shrugged innocently with a grin that said otherwise "Oh, nothing, really." He moved closer to me.

He's definitely up to something. With that grin and his action that just tells you to be prepared.

"Come on, Alvin. I'm-"

I was interrupted by his sudden action - He placed both of his paws on my shoulder and move closer, smashing his lips into mine. My eyes widened in shock and surprise. I was taken unprepared. Did he just kiss me without warning? I'm not exactly unhappy about it. It's just that, I really missed this feeling. He never kissed me while I was pregnant, so this was our first in four weeks.

We shared a passionate, way passionate kiss that stimulated us both. But with our current situation, I decided to fight off my hormones. We pulled out after several seconds.

I looked deeply into his eyes "You haven't lost your touch." I commented.

He grinned again "I just have that kind of effect on you." He repeated what I just said, making me giggle.

After a moment, we heard footsteps getting louder and closer towards our room, followed by a familiar voice "Hey, guys."

Looking over towards the source of the voice, two girls standing at our doorstep with warm smiles.

"Hey, Claire. Hey, Beatrice." I greeted "What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"You're seriously not going to bring the kids with you guys, so Dave called me to keep an eye on them." Claire answered.

"And Beatrice?" I asked.

"She's the vet, remember? She has more experience in these things than I do." Claire answered.

"I'll consider that as a compliment, thank you." Beatrice cuts in.

"Wait, so you two know each other?" I asked.

"We've been best friends since high school." Claire answered.

"Claire was the one who called me to come over for your pregnancy test." Beatrice explained.

"Oh, and speaking of pregnancy. Can I see them?" Claire asked.

"Sure. But quiet down, they're asleep." I said.

Alvin and I stepped aside to give them a clear view of our kids. Claire and Beatrice moved closer and examined our kids closely as if they were an easy arithmetic equation.

"Aww, they're so cute. You guys are so lucky." Claire awed "What are their names?" She asked.

I pointed at the kids and mentioned their respective names "That's Bryon, Alienelle, Ally, and Alvin."

"Alvin? Wow, those two really look alike." Claire commented.

"And they pretty much act alike." I joked, referring to the time when Alvin had a hard time putting AJ to sleep.

''So, I guess we better be careful, huh?" Claire joked back.

I giggled slightly.

"Anyways, you guys better head down now. Dave's waiting for you guys." Claire said.

* * *

**Third person (Then again, fond of it)...**

Heeding the call of Dave through his girlfriend, the new parents nodded. Alvin and Brittany said their warm goodbyes to their sleeping offspring before hopping out of the bed and heading outside the room.

Downstairs, Dave is waiting for the two couples to come down. The limousine was already parked in the driveway. He sat on the couch with Theodore and Eleanor beside him. For some reason, Simon and Jeanette didn't want to come, and they've been stuck in their room ever since.

This made him wonder. Mating season is already over, Jeanette's heat should have already died down, but why are they still in private inside their room? Maybe they just love each other way too much. As much as another batch of litter was least needed in this situation, he just allowed them have their fun for a few more days before telling them to stop, and hope that Jeanette doesn't get pregnant.

"Hey, Dave." He heard a voice coming from the stairs.

Looking over at it, two chipmunks clad in red and pink descended from the stairs.

"Oh, hey, guys. Come on, the limo's waiting." He stood up and walked towards the door with the four chipmunks following behind him.

They headed outside, closed the door and headed towards the driveway. The limousine was parked outside and waiting for them. With a signaling beep of the horn, Dave and the rest approached the vehicle and opened the door.

Inside, they were greeted by a bald man with a left-out stubble - Ian Hawke. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Ian." Dave greeted as he closed the passenger door.

Ian turned to the chauffeur "Hey, take us to the Staples Center, VIP station." He ordered. The driver nodded and sped the limo out.

* * *

**Brittany's point of view...**

To be honest, I'm a little nervous. We're going to tell the world about our kids, and the media's reaction is the only thing that's making me nervous. Not actually nervous-nervous, I'm more like excited kind of nervous. I'd like to see the media's face when we tell them just what happened this spring break. I'd do anything for them to leave my family alone, and tonight might be the first and last try.

To be honest, I haven't seen our kids just for a few minutes and I already miss them so much. Looking at Alvin only reminds me of AJ, but still, I miss ALL of them already. They were only born last night, and if they wake up tonight without me and Alvin, who knows what would happen to them.

I'm sitting beside Alvin inside the limo. Next to us were Theodore and Eleanor, but for some strange reason, Simon and Jeanette didn't come. I'm starting to think that she's pregnant. I mean, why else would she miss this? Maybe she's afraid of what the media might think of her if she is. She really has to put more faith in Simon.

Moments passed, feeling like days, we finally arrived at the staples center. The arena filled with spotlights and heavy music just reminds me of the time when Ian was still our manager. That didn't end well for him.

The limo pulled over on the VIP station's driveway. A red carpet was rolled over from the entrance all the way inside. At it's sides were crows controls trying to push all the paparazzi away and from entering the party uninvited.

Flashes of cameras were enough to blind us through the tinted windows. This was one of the times I didn't want any pictures. The limousine was crowded and surrounded by paparazzi, preventing our exit. The crowd control swept through and dispersed the crowd until the praetorian could open the door.

"Are you ready, Britt?" Alvin asked me.

I felt something at the pit of my stomach. I took a deep breathe out "I am." I answered.

"Don't worry, Brittany. We've got your back." Eleanor supported us.

"Thanks." I acknowledged.

Like knights in armors, all of us waited for the door to be opened as the praetorian approached the limousine. I took a deep breathe and watched as the escort grabbed the car door's handle.

I grabbed Alvin's paw and squeezed it tightly. With a click, the door finally opened. We were greeted with ear piercing screeches from the fans, blinding lights from the paparazzi, and endless mumbles from everyone else.

With the red carpet cleared from unwanted guests, Alvin and I hopped out of the car and stepped on the long, red mat. There was a sea of people with endless flashes and shrieks. The crowd control were giving their all to contain them as we walked along the red path.

We managed to stepped inside the VIP station without any troubles and any encountered insults that referred to me. The cold air conditioner blew in on us as we stepped inside.

But still, we weren't out of hot water as multiple flashes and professional journalists greeted us inside. Escorts didn't need a hard try to disperse them.

Once the interior was clear, the stage was just as we remembered it. This is where Alvin and I started. The song he sang to me that easily started our relationship.

But still, we weren't here for sight seeing. The stage overlooked soft chairs for the journalists to sit, and cameras coming from different T.V. channels. Some of them weren't even from this country.

All of us headed to the backstage and prepared. We waited for the media to sit in their respective places, and for the cameras to set up.

I sat down inside the dressing room with Alvin. Both of us were only waiting for the peace to brought to our new family, not the media's question.

"Alvin, are you nervous?" I asked.

"Not at all. I'm kind of excited. Just say the word, and they'll all leave us alone." He answered.

"I feel the same way." I replied.

After a few more minutes, the door finally opened, revealing Dave and our youngest siblings.

"Alright, guys. You've got a minute. Are you guys ready?" He assured.

Both of us nodded in affirmation.

"Alright, let's go."

With that, we hopped out of our chairs and headed outside, following Dave. Once we approached the stage, there was a table standing there, overlooking the crowd of media from different countries.

We approached the table. Ian and Dave sat occupied the two chairs in the middle. On top of the table was another chipmunk sized one with four chairs for Me, Alvin, Eleanor, and Theodore.

A microphone surrounded the entire area, even enough for the whole crowd to hear a single whisper.

With all of us settled, Dave spoke up "Alright. Now that we're all hear, you're now free to ask your questions."

I gave a deep breathe. One of the journalists from the large crowd sat up and asked the first question.

"So, Alvin and Brittany Seville. Based on the proof, are the rumors true about your early loss of virginity and teenage parenthood?"

"Yes. Brittany and I expressed our love to each other during our spring break vacation, and now, we're parents of our four children. Now, if you're wondering why 'four', chipmunks give birth to litters, as told by our veterinarian." Alvin answered.

Another one stood up from the crowd "No one reported a pregnancy check up. Did you have it in private?"

"Yes. We intended to keep this a secret, but so far, it's out in the open. A veterinarian gave Brittany a pregnancy check up, and for safety reason, we won't reveal who the vet is." Dave answered it this time.

"About your children. If you don't mind my asking, were they conceived by mistake?"

One of the journalists asked that question. At once I felt mad, angered. My blood boiled as my fist clenched themselves into a ball at once. I've never felt so insulted since when that other journalist called me a you-know-what.

But I decided to keep calm. But Alvin on the other hand, stood up and the same expression - unsheathed claws, tensed muscles, deathly glare.

"WHAT!? Listen here, the only mistake I see here was that stupid question. Dare to ask that again and I'll-"

"Alvin! Calm down." Theodore stood up and patted his shoulder.

I sighed all my anger away, but it didn't help. I gathered all my calmness to answer the question in a civilized manner "Please don't dare to ask that question again. And no, the children weren't conceived by mistake. Ever since Alvin and I did it, I've been wanting a child from him, and now I got it." I answered.

Another one stood up "Brittany, what made you think of having to conceive a litter from him at such a young age?"

"Humans have a lot to learn about the laws of nature. We're chipmunks, and that's what everyone forgets. If Alvin and I met while we were still a year old, I would've conceived more than once. For humans, mating at such a young age is considered as immorality. But for us, it's more than honor to be mated at such a young age." I answered.

"So, you've mentioned if you and Alvin had met when you were still a year old, you would've conceived more than once. Does this mean you want more than four children coming from him?" I asked.

For some reason, I didn't want to answer that question. Let's just say, that it's embarrassing. But I kept my all anyway, and answered "Yes."

Just then, I felt all eyes coming to me, even from Alvin. "Brittany?" He asked me.

I sighed and gave them the details "You have no idea, whatsoever, how much I'm in love with Alvin. Mere words can't express it. I know that it wouldn't be right telling this to the world, but I don't have the heart to deny it. I say it proudly to everyone, and I don't care if we're on live." I told them.

To be honest, I don't care if everyone would think wrongly of me. Nothing, and no one can make me deny my love for Alvin, and I'd rather die than to do so.

That journalist sat down to give chance to another one "So, Alvin. I have another question. As I've heard of the incident that took place at the imperial palace hotel's driveway, what really happened back there?"

"To make things clear, Brittany's my mate and it's my job to protect her and love her with single piece of my existence. That man called Brittany something inappropriate, and I just lost it. No one ever disrespects her, or even lay a finger on her as long as I'm alive." Alvin answered.

I gave him a thankful smile. At what she just said made me proud of myself. My heart really did make a good decision, choosing Alvin as my mate. I wouldn't even be here if he isn't, neither would I even live.

One of the media stood up again "So, both of you are a parent of four. How tough is your job? And when are you planning on exposing them in public?"

"To be honest, our children are a sweet lot. Being parents to them isn't really a hard job. They were just born yesterday, so it's not really tough. And for safety reasons, we can't, and will not expose our children to the public." Alvin answered it this time.

"And what about school? As far as I've heard, spring break ends next week in West Eastman high." One questioned.

None of us really didn't know how to answer that. I mean, Dave should be the one to decide on this one. At once, all of us turned to Dave with a questioning face.

He seemed to know what we meant. He sighed and answered "Alvin and Brittany are going to have to put their studies on hold until the children are old enough not to miss their parents for a whole day."

"And what about their career? Can they perform, and take care of their children at once?"

"The same. They're going to have to minimize performance from world tours to one night performances until the children are old enough." Dave answered.

I gave myself a sigh "If our career still lives, that is. As of now, my sister, Eleanor, will take my place as the leader of the Chipettes." I added.

I looked over towards the other side. Eleanor looked at me "Brittany, are you sure?" She asked.

"I can trust you, Eleanor. For the youngest one, you've been like a mother to me and Jeanette. I guess I can leave the Chipettes to you and Jeanette." I replied.

"Thanks, Brittany."

"And my brother, Simon, will be taking my place as leader of the chipmunks. Seeing as he's the smartest one, he'll be able to take care of Theodore." Alvin added.

We looked back towards the crowd, and it seems like the night was far from over. One of them stood up and asked "Um, if you don't mind me asking, where are Jeanette and Simon? Why aren't they with you?"

"Simon and Jeanette have their own things to attend to. Don't ask what, but it was more important than this." Eleanor answered, giving me the clue that she knows of Simon and Jeanette's situation.

* * *

**Simon's point of view... (Inside the Seville household)**

Jeanette and I are downstairs, watching the T.V., in which, almost every channel was on live with Alvin and Brittany's interview. Before this we took time and took a look at our nieces and nephews upstairs. They were watched closely by Claire and Beatrice while we were there.

Anyways, so Jeanette and I are watching Alvin and Brittany's interview. It seems like Eleanor was right. Alvin and Brittany told the public simply. Brittany even told them that she wanted more of Alvin's children.

The questions were only asked about them, though. We watched for a few more moments, until our ears caught a question that was about us.

**"Um, if you don't mind me asking, where are Jeanette and Simon? Why aren't they with you?" **One of them asked that question, and immediately, my tail flicked in surprise. I don't think we're ready to reveal our situation to the public yet.

I was kind of nervous at what Eleanor or Theodore might answer. We DID say that we weren't trying to keep it a secret.

"Oh, no." I muttered.

"Why?" Jeanette asked me.

"I'm not sure if we're ready to tell the media about us yet." I answered.

Jeanette, somehow, chuckled "It's alright, Simon. I wouldn't care less if the world knows." She reassured.

"Wait, why?" I asked.

"I don't care if they tell the world about us. If I were given a chance, I'd tell them proudly that I'm pregnant. It's like saying that I love you so much that I'm not afraid to tell anyone that a part of you is growing inside me." She answered.

I sighed at her answer. Well, she's my mate, and I have to agree with her. I looked back at the T.V., waiting for Eleanor or Theodore's answer.

**"Simon and Jeanette have their own things to attend to. Don't ask what, but it was more important than this." **Eleanor answered.

I sighed in relief. As much as I agreed with Jeanette, I'm still not ready to let the world know about this.

We watched for a few moments, the other questions were just normal questions about Alvin and Brittany. A few more moments, we were both startled by an ear piercing cry coming from upstairs.

I immediately bolted up "Jeanette, stay here." I told her as I urgently ran upstairs to check up on that ear piercing cry.

It sounded like it came from Alvin and Brittany's room. Once upstairs, I stepped inside their doorstep and saw two girls, Claire and Beatrice, crying to calm a baby down. Yep, all four of them were crying.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"They need their parents."

* * *

**Okay, that's it. So, I'm writing this story on a drowsy mode, that I couldn't care less of my grammar. Please give me notes of some grammatical errors so I may change them tomorrow at the earliest.**

**I'm sorry about the errors, I'm more sleepy than I'd ever be. Please send me some PM or review on my errors, please. I wanted to make this chapter special, but it seems like school and drowsiness is ruining it for me.**

****** Minahal kita noon pero pinabayaan mo. Minahal kita ngayon pero binaliwala mo. Ngayon minahal mo ako, pinakawalan ko. Bakit ngayon mo pa ako minahal? Ngayong may mahal na akong iba. (I loved you once, but you left me. I love you now, but it means nothing to you. Now, you love me, and I make it feel like nothing. Just what took you so long to love me? But, alas, you are too late. Now, I have given my heart to somebody else.)**


	42. First Night As Parents

**Did you know, that Genesis 8: 7-12 is a proof of whether there's an upcoming apocalypse, or a calm, peaceful time after a storm. Think of it, 8/7/12 (August 7, 2012), a great flood came to the southwest, where Philippines is. A BIG flood came over in Manila on that very day. Just try to link Genesis 8: 7-12 with 8/7/12. I have spread the word! REPENT! This can either be a good thing or otherwise.**

**IloveSIMONETTE = I honestly DO NOT understand half of the Tagalog language. So, I don't know, really.**

**AXB4EVER = It will be updated as soon as the next sequel is done,... two other sequels (JUST MAYBE).**

**Guest(Why don't you call him AJ anymore? We know he is Alvin Junior. So I think AJ would be nice for him to be called now. Don't you think? Update.) = I know. But for some reason, I just want to call him Alvin. I say, it's kind of, attractive (I was going to say cute, but for the sake of my masculinity, I won't.)**

* * *

**Brittany's point of view...**

We're still in the Staples Center. I don't know how long it's been now, and I really miss our kids. I wish I could just get up and leave, but as one question goes down, more took it's place like a hydra. Question after question, they kept coming, but we threw the answers back at them. We told them everything, we didn't lie about anything. If this is what it takes to get the media off our backs, then come at me, then. I'd do anything to have a peaceful family. I haven't gave birth to the litter of the one I love just to be troubled and questioned by it.

"Alright, we'll be answering just a few more questions before we leave. The babies are still at home without their parents, and if they wake up without them, who knows what would happen." Dave, to our relief, finally announced.

I gave a sigh, and we waited for a few more. At once, more of them stood up at once with questions hidden in their mouths.

"Excuse me. I hope you don't mind my asking, but may I know their names?" A woman raised a question.

Alvin and I shook our heads in negation. "No. we're sorry, but for reasons, we can not, and will not reveal their names until their official debut." I answered.

"It's okay, I understand. But, are they going to follow your footsteps and become singing sensations like their parents?" She asked.

"That's for them to decide when they're older. We can't let our kids live on something that is possibly something they don't love. We want them to follow their dreams, not ours." I answered.

"So, it's always been your dream to become famous, am I correct?" She asked.

Honestly, being famous it's not my dream anymore. Like I said, it's only an extra weight if you put all the things I want in a bag. I've finally found something worth more than all this attention, and I'm willing to give up all this fame just to enjoy what I finally have. Looking down, I looked up confidently and answered the question.

"It was. But I have other dreams now - A dream of having a peaceful family with Alvin and our children. We love our sons and our daughters so much that we're willing to give everything up, all this fame, attention. I'm already living in a better life, better than being a famous singer. Being a mother to Alvin's children is the best thing that's ever happened to me." I answered.

"So, does this means that you quit being a singer?" She asked.

''It depends." I answered.

"I agree with her. Brittany's my mate, and where she goes, I follow. I'm a father of the four most sweetest children in the world, and it would be cruel if I take my career as a barrier between us." Alvin supported me.

"What about your siblings? If both of you would leave the group, what would happen to them?" She asked.

"It's not really clear if we'd leave the group or not. But if we do, The Chipmunk and The Chipettes will have to be joint together as one group to cover up the lack of members." I answered.

Just after moments, Dave finally spoke up to our relief "Alright, everyone. We'll answer one more question before we leave. Make it count this time." He announced.

One of them stood up from the crowd "So, you said that it was mating season, right? A question for Theodore and Eleanor. Have you two escalated with your relationship?"

Looking at both of them, they weren't as nervous as I expect them to be. They seemed calm - ah, wait. Oh, no, I hope they're not trying to tell them. These interviews were supposed to be about us, and if Eleanor OR Theodore would tell them about what they did, questions won't only be for us.

"Yes." Eleanor answered. I gave a sigh and slapped my forehead. I spoke too soon, didn't I? "I'm no longer a virgin, and I had the best month with Theodore." She added.

"Eleanor!" Dave growled "I told you to control yourself."

Eleanor looked at him "I couldn't, Dave. I'm sorry about that. But I'm not sorry for what I did. It was the best decision I've ever made, and the best thing I've ever done."

"I agree with her. We're not trying to keep anything a secret." Theodore backed her up.

"I can agree to that too. We're not trying to keep it a secret. You can tell anyone through anything from newspapers to public announcements. I'm going to say it proudly, that I've offered my entire life to mateship with Theodore Seville. And if you're asking me about pregnancy, my answer would be no. We're not expecting a litter yet." Eleanor told them, kind of makes me realize that this 'no secrets' attitude obviously came from me.

* * *

**Jeanette's point of view...**

It's been an hour, and Alvin and Brittany's babies are still crying the whole room out. I know that Simon told me to stay downstairs, but he has to understand that I can't stress a muscle just by climbing up a flight of stairs.

Yes, it's literally been an hour. Two hours and a half, according to my calculations. We've tried everything, singing to them, carrying them, even giving them their nursery bottles won't do it.

They really need Alvin and Brittany. It's a fact that the first touch the baby feels, possibly from their parents, are the only touch they can get used to, and it's one of the reasons why doctors use gloves when delivering a baby. Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, and even me have touched the baby before they were given to their parents, but they were each wrapped in a piece of cloth, so they couldn't have possibly felt our touch.

Enough about that, anyways. The babies are still crying, and only the love of their parents can seize it. I came up here, in this room in the middle of the interview just to see what happened. It's been over an hour since I got here. The announcement can't possibly take this long, right? I mean, it's 10:45PM for crying out loud.

''Guys, we're not cutting it. We're not the parents, we need Alvin and Brittany." Claire spoke up.

"They're still busy announcing to the world about their kids while they're crying their eyes out here." Simon responded. "Irresponsible, I say." He added.

I rolled my eyes "I don't think it's responsible to bring them to a crowd either. You could either keep them here where they're safe, or out there where they can get an early enochlophobia, or even a phonophobia." I clarified.

"Good point." He acknowledged me "But we really need Alvin and Brittany down here now, or all of us are going to get an ear trauma." He added.

"That, we can all agree with." Claire spoke up.

"I may be a vet, but I'm not a mother." Beatrice said.

"Yet." Claire added.

"What makes you think that I'm having a child?" She asked offendedly.

"Beats than being alone forever." Claire clarified.

"I hope you're not trying to bring up all those years back in highschool." Beatrice spoke up.

So, those two know each other? Who knew?

"Hey, we've never hanged out with each other ever since highschool, because you had to go through medical academy." Claire shot back.

"Beats being a professional picture taker."

"It's called photography. And it certainly beats picking up animal wastes, throwing it into a huge yard called the playground."

"Gee, are you two always like this?" Simon finally interrupted. I gave a sigh. Babies crying under all these childish argument is more than enough.

Suddenly, the children started crying louder, making all of us cover our ears, shielding it from the ear-piercing cries.

"Alright, that's it. For the sake of my ear drums, we need to get Alvin and Brittany hear, as in now." Claire spoke up with a complaining tone.

* * *

**Brittany's point of view...**

As much to our relief, the announcement was over. After that last question, all we had to do was get up, ignore the cries from the media trying to let us stay, and leave. We've given them our answers, and we didn't lie about anything.

All we have to do now is wait until tomorrow to find out if they're leaving us alone or not. But I surely hope they do. I'm tossing away my fame for my kids and I'd do things WAY more than that if it doesn't work. If we don't get to enjoy our new life as parents, then we're leaving, away from humans. We could go back to the woods where we're alone, peaceful, happier, and exactly where we belong. But for the sake of Dave and our siblings, we're using it as a last resort.

We left the Staples Center a half hour ago. We're inside the limousine on the way home. Now and then, this very second, I'm already missing our kids as countless pictures and thoughts of them smashed into my head like a hammer. I miss them a lot. I didn't go through the horrible pains of labor just to have them away from us.

If there's any way, any way at all to have the media leave us alone, then I'll do it. I keep saying, I want a peaceful family. Alvin and I are parents since last night. Having Alvin's babies feel so right for me. Ever since we were still in a 'boyfriend-girlfriend' status, I've actually been thinking of what it would be like to have a family with Alvin. And right now, now that we have our children existing in this world, it feels better, way better than what I've thought.

Well, I'm here in this limousine. We're on our way home, and I'm missing our children. They mean the whole world to us. Alvin and our kids are the only things that actually matters to me in this world. If you have me choose from my new family over sisters, I'd definitely choose family. My sisters are going to have a family of their own in a few, and I don't think they'll mind if I choose Alvin over them. He IS my mate, and my mate is more important than the entire planet itself.

Moments passed, I missed them more each and every second of the suspense. Waiting for a few more, I finally saw the Seville household. For the numbered time, it's actually a relief seeing the old place. Dave's been living under it's roof even before we showed up.

The limo slowed down the pace and slowly jolted into a gentle halt on the driveway.

I looked behind me, Alvin's sitting right here next to me all this time. "Alvin, I miss them." I told him.

He placed a paw around my shoulder, making me feel that he feels just what I'm feeling "I know, Britt. I miss them as much as you do, but we left them for a few hours just to be there for them." He said.

I nodded and returned with both paws on his shoulder, pulling him into an embrace. I can't state it as felt, but even being wrapped in Alvin's warmth can't take my mind off our children. Just feeling his fur, looking at his eyes, all those, all of him reminds me of how he and our children look alike. I know that two of them have my fur, but my total wish was to have all the kids to look exactly like him. But I'm not saying that our children aren't perfect. They are. A perfect mixture of Alvin and me. I'm the mother, so at least half of my genetic material should be present in them.

Alvin and I pulled out of the hug as soon as we heard the door click to an open. We looked at the outside as the dark-light illumination headed straight for us. All of us hopped out of the celebrity's vehicle and headed straight for the house.

We couldn't wait for the door to be opened, so we used the opening that we've never used since two months ago. Alvin and I emerged from the cathole, eager to see and feel the presence of our babies again.

As soon as our senses adapted and adjusted to the environment inside the house, the atmosphere changed. All we could hear first was the loud crying upstairs. That's when it hit me. "Oh, my God, Alvin." I said as I heard the ear-splitting cries.

"They're awake. Let's go." He gestured me to follow as he ran up towards the stairs.

We both scurried towards the room, the crying became louder as we got closer. Once we've stepped inside the room, two girls and two chipmunks were having a hard time putting our kids to sleep.

"Claire, Beatrice, what happened?" I asked.

"Oh, thank God, you're hear. They woke up and started crying." Claire answered.

"They need you guys now." Beatrice spoke up.

Alvin and I approached the bed to see Simon and Jeanette carrying Bryon and Ally in their arms. We took them from their arms. "We better leave you guys alone." Jeanette suggested.

"I know. Let's go, guys." Beatrice gestured everyone else to leave the room, leaving me and Alvin to have our privacy.

We laid Ally and Bryon down next to their brother and sister and started caressing them.

"Hey, guys. Stop crying, mommy's here." I told them in the sweetest voice I could muster.

"I'm here too, guys. Come on, Alvin, stop crying." He told them, emphasizing AJ.

Just as soon as a few moments, the kids finally stopped. We placed them on the space between our bed and laid ourselves down beside them. We both gave ourselves a sigh of relief as the silence finally filled the room. The kids finally stopped crying. All of them went back to sleep, except Alvin Jr. He sat up and started crawling towards his father, climbing up on top of his chest and lied down. I was surprised to see that, at the same time, I burned myself in the cuteness.

"Aawww, he may be a cryer, but his so cute." I said softly, not wanting to wake the others up. "I think he likes you, Alvin." I added, looking at the baby chipmunk who quickly fell asleep on top of his father's chest.

"So that's how he got up here in the first place." He took a finger and rubbed the baby's back "So, you were the one kicking out of your mother's stomach, eh."

I giggled as I scooped Alienelle in my arms and curled myself into a ball around her.

I think I just found out how sweet being a parent is. Alvin's baby twin just climbed on top of his chest and slept there. I have to say, it's the cutest thing I've ever seen - these babies ARE the cutest things I've ever seen. I don't think if we can pardon the media if they ever do something bad to them, we can't pardon anyone who even dares to lay finger on them.

With the babies safe, secured, asleep, and wrapped in our loving warmth, we took this opportunity to drift into a quick sleep.

* * *

**NEED NEW TITLE... :D**

**I'm sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday. There's another festival, which my family volunteered as charity work. You don't know how hard it is to make at least 400 bottled waters.**

**Wala ng dating pagtinging  
Sawa na sa aking lambing  
Wala ka namang dahilan  
Bakit bigla ka lang nawala**

**(The way you used to see me before is gone, You're fed up with my caress, but you don't have any reason, on why you vanished without a trace.)**


	43. The Next Day,

**Periodical exams on August 16, 17, and 20. Just warning you guys. :D**

**So, anyways, close your doors and windows as you might not survive my outburst. *Clears throat* WWWOOOOOO 400 REVIEWS! MAMASITAS! WWWWOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M LITERALLY BANGING MY HEAD ON A WALL DUE TO (I don't know what word to use. Lack of vocabulary.) WOOOOOOOOO! AW YYEEEEAAAAHHHH! THANKS PEOPLE! THANKS THANKS FOR DA POR HANDRED RIBYUS! APAT NA DAAN!**

**IT'S FICTION QUESTION TIIIMMMEEEE!**

**AxB love artist = haha, they don't call you love artist for nothing.**

**Webweirdo332 = That could work. Thanks.**

* * *

**Jeanette's point of view...**

We just left their room a few minutes ago, and now it's already as quiet as I expected. I take it that the kids have stopped crying. I can say, Alvin and Brittany are only parents since last night, but it's like they have more experience than anyone else.

Just as I tried calming their kids down a few minutes ago, I realized just how tough it is to be a parent. I don't know how Alvin and Brittany pulled it off, but they did. Maybe it's just their parental instincts kicking in. Or maybe it's love they have for their babies and the trust their babies have for them.

Well, I'm here now. Pregnant for less than two weeks. I've seen how handful those children were (to us, of course), but that didn't scare me. If mine and Simon's children would be as arduous, I'm ready to take the challenge. I'm ready to raise Simon's children and shape them to become the most perfect (and smartest, of course) being in the world.

Just to straight out how lucky I feel to be impregnated by Simon. It's like I've won something, something better than a Nobel prize. I feel like someone just gave the whole world to me. This is something even way more valuable than what I have.

I'm inside the room, the room which Simon and I claimed as our own. Mating season was 'fun' while it lasted. All those seconds trying to feed my thirst and hunger for Simon's body, all those moments of satisfying my desire for the love and pleasure he could possibly give me, it had to end somehow. Growing inside me is the symbol that our love for each other has created. We love each other so much that all our love morphed and shaped itself into a living being which is now developing in my womb.

With my stomach enlarged and still growing, I had to lie down on my back with my head elevated on Simon's shoulder. We've been like this for a few minutes, being engulfed with each other's warmth. Most of what I feel is the soothing feeling inside me as Simon's paw landed on my stomach. I just love this feeling.

I snuggled up closer to him and kissed him on the cheek "Good night, Simon." I said.

"Good night." He kissed me back on the cheek.

I slowly drifted off to sleep wrapped in his arms. I nuzzled my cheek against his shoulder before I lost consciousness.

* * *

**Alvin's point of view... The next morning...**

The last thing I remembered from last night was AJ climbing up on top of my chest. After that, I fell asleep after a short talk with Brittany.

I don't know why, but I think I'm supposed to feel something heavy on my chest, but right now, I'm not. I'm supposed to feel a baby's snore and light breathing pattern on top of me, but no. Instead, I was feeling a bit hot, sweaty, and heavy on my face.

Curious, I slowly opened up my eyes. But instead of seeing a flash of light from the sun, everything was dark. I got a little worried at first, but when I realized that I had something heavy on my face, that's when it hit me.

I took my paw and slowly traced it on my face, but instead of feeling my own fur,... something was definitely on my face. I took both of my paws and took the,... whatever it is off of me and raised it up in the air. After that, I finally felt the sun shining on my closed lids. Slowly opening my eyes up again to see just what I had in my paws, I was a bit surprised to see a baby smiling down upon me. I couldn't believe it. The baby slept on my chest, and then worked his way on my face. I wonder what's next.

I set the baby down and wiped my face "Ugh... Alvin, don't do that."

After those words, I couldn't help but hear a light giggle from beside me. That voice sounded familiar, and downright beautiful. Looking at the source of that melodic giggle, I saw my mate lying down and staring at me with a smile.

"How long were you awake?" I asked.

"About an hour ago." She answered.

"Wait, so you were staring at me for a whole hour?" I asked.

She giggled "No, I was staring at both of you for an hour." She pointed at an area below me.

I looked over at my waist and saw Alvin Jr. trying to reach for my tail hidden under my body. With that, I smiled and gave him what he wanted. I took my tail and raised it up in the air. AJ tried to stand up and reached for my tail, but his legs didn't fully develop yet, and fell on his knees.

"Aww, he's cute. He really does like you." Brittany told me.

"I think he likes my tail more than me." I joked.

I lowered my tail down for him to reach. With that, he eagerly jumped up and grabbed it, cuddling around it with a babyish giggle. My child is actually using my tail as a pillow. I can say that playing with him is way better than playing football.

I smiled at my baby look-alike before looking back at Brittany. "So, you were staring at me for a whole hour, and you didn't tell me that he was sleeping on my face my whole night?"

"Hey, I can't ruin the cutest sight I've ever seen. AJ sleeping on your face, I couldn't tell which was the real Alvin." She joked back.

"You mean me, or him?" I asked.

"Exactly. I can't tell who's who. He looks and acts exactly like you, only he loves tails more than you do."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled "Don't remind me."

At that last sentence, she gave another one of those melodic giggles which I've always admired ever since the first day. I wonder why AJ didn't acquire at least some of her genes. I mean, she was pretty much, and _very active _when we 'did it', so,... I wonder why. Well, Ally looks exactly like her, except for the eyes which were hazel brown like mine.

Suddenly, I felt a shot of pain down my waist as if my tail's been yanked out. "Ow!" I exclaimed. Looking down towards my tail, I saw AJ constantly trying to pull it off. "Ow,... Alvin, don't do that." I scolded as calmly as I could. I don't have the heart to yell at someone as cute as him now, can I?

Well, he was a baby, and he didn't understand a word I said. Another shot of yanking pain as AJ tried to pull it again. Seriously, I think this love for tails is too much, don't you think?

"That's it.'' I said as I bent over and grabbed the child with my two paws, being careful not to drop him. I raised him and place him closer to me "You little troublemaker. Kicking out of your mother's stomach and pulling my tail, come here."

I held him close to my face and blew him stomach, making a weird sound. AJ gave out a loud and ticklish giggle as a response to my actions. After then, I placed him on my chest where he sat down.

"You're such a little troublemaker." I teased. With the baby not being able to understand what I'm saying, he just let out a baby sound.

"Just like your father." Brittany added with her melodic voice.

"But cute and sweet like your mother." I countered.

"Oh, Alvin, you're such a great dad." She praised me.

"And you're such a great mom. All you have to do is lie down, be beautiful, and let me look at you.''

"Well, I'm doing a great job now, am I?" She tagged.

With a warm smile, I slowly took my paw and gently caressed her forehead "Of course you are." I said as I stared deeply upon her angelic face. Even without her makeup, she's just as beautiful than anyone else.

Suddenly, I felt another shot of pain on my tail, which I thought was impossible for AJ, seeing that he's still lying down on my chest. "Ow!" I exclaimed. I looked down on my tail, and saw another baby pulling it. An auburn furred boy.

"Bryon, not you too." I said "Just what is it with them and tails, anyway?" I asked.

"You're their father, they're supposed to play with you." Brittany answered me.

"They're playing with my - Ow!" I wrinkled my nose at the sudden pain and looked down upon my tail "Could you stop that? I know playing with you guys is way more fun than football, but come on."

Brittany just gave a sweet giggle "Alright, Bryon, that's enough. Your dad only has one tail."

With that, Bryon just gave a baby giggle and crawled up on the space between me and Brittany, and lied down there beside his sisters. "Wow, he understands you?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it's cute."

* * *

**Jeanette's point of view...**

I just had my morning sickness a few minutes ago, now I'm inside the room, lying down on the bed beside Simon. Nothing much is done here, really. Just lying down on Simon's soft shoulder while his paw caressed the part of my stomach adjacent to my womb. Father's touch really has an effect on these children, and on me. Every time I feel his touch, a soothing sensation would pour down on me, letting me give out a contented sigh.

I wonder how many I'm having, or what they look like. To be honest, I don't really care who they'll resemble, all I care about is how many I'm having. I already know that they're going to be as cute as us, but I want to know how many I'm having. I don't know, but I hope it's more. Having a huge family is the best thing that's going to happen to me.

Taking care of a lot of children is a tough job, I know. But I don't really care. I just hope that I'll have more than just as expected. I have a feeling in me that having two to eight children isn't enough. I love Simon so much that I just want to have a very huge family with him.

"What are you thinking about, Jean?" I was interrupted from my thoughts by a melodic voice.

I looked at him deeply in the eyes with a smile "Nothing, really. I'm just thinking about how many I'm having."

"Oh. How many babies do you want?" He asked me.

"Two to eight children isn't enough for me."

"Yeah- wait, what?" His smile broke into a confused look "That many? Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course, I'm sure. Getting pregnant more than once doesn't hurt, right? It kind of feels good 'doing it' with you." I replied.

"J-Jeanette, I don't think labor is going to the same thing. I mean, have you seen Brittany? I can tell that she was-"

I hushed him up by placing a finger on his lips "I don't care what Brittany felt. It's going to be more than worth it in the end. Labor only lasts for a couple of minutes, but our children will last for almost more than one lifetime."

"Jeanette, are you sure? I mean, taking care of a lot of children is a tough job." He said.

Yeah, right. I rolled my eyes, thinking that I've heard it before. "That's what they all say, Simon. But I think it's kind of fun. You know, running around with children, having a cute baby sleeping in your arms, sweet bundles of fur between us."

With that, Simon gave a sigh "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"I am."

"Alright, I agree with you. You're my mate, and you deserve to be treated like a queen. If you want a lot of children, then I'd be glad to give them to you." He told me, giving me that feeling and urge to break a smile on my lips, which I did.

"As long as they're yours, I'd be glad to have them grow inside me." I told him.

Just minutes after our conversation, a small, gently knock came from the door. "Come in." I answered.

With that, the door opened, revealing a young lady in her mid 20's heading inside the room. I thought she already went home. I mean, Brittany already gave birth, and she's no longer needed for a baby sitting.

"Beatrice? I thought you already went home." I asked.

"No, I didn't. I slept over at Claire's last night." She answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, first, we never got anytime to hang out for nearly four years due to college. Second, due to the fact that there are major rockstars living nearby, why would I go home and stare at autographed scrapbooks when I could just get a closer look and talk to you guys." She replied.

"So, you're a fan?" Simon asked.

"Number one."

"Anyways, what brings you here?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah." Her smile seemed to have melted "About that, I have something to ask you guys. Don't get mad, though."

Simon and I nodded.

"Well, Jeanette." She turned to me "Here's the thing. Let's say that you're a little bit,... fatter than usual."

With that statement, I knew exactly what she's going to ask. I wasn't scared or anything, like I said, we're not trying to keep it a secret, so, we''re just going to wait for it to pop up.

"Well, I have been eating a lot." I stated. Well, yeah, I'm pregnant, and it's normal for pregnant women to eat a lot, and I mean a lot.

"Really? And it's that,... you've been stuck in this room for,... who knows how long."

"Simon doesn't want me to stretch a muscle in this condition, and I've been getting a few cramps lately." I stated.

Beatrice sighed. "Look, I'm a veterinarian, so I think I know what's going on." She said, giving a moment of hesitation before actually popping the question.

"Jeanette, are you pregnant?"

* * *

**Hey, a pathetic attempt of a cliffhanger. Not really, I just didn't know how to end this chapter, so I stick with that.**

**THANKS FOR THE FOUR HUNDRED REVIEWS!**

**I'm so sorry for not uploading last Friday.**

**Now, for the quote:**

**Ang sumasabi na ang lapis ay mas talim kaysa bolo, ay hindi pa nakakaranas sa pag-tira ng otomatikong baril.**

**"Those who said that the pen is sharper than the sword, still haven't realize the pain and agony brought by the bullets of an automatic rifle."**


	44. Another one of Ellie's wish

**Hey, guys, it's me again, Joe. Look, take this shot - As soon as I'm finished with my periodical exams (first out of four), I'm going to high-tail up a camera and place some stuff in my youtube account.**

**Anyways, it's FICTION QUESTION TTTTIIIIIMMMMEEEE!**

**Webweirdo332 = Yep, Alvin Jr. sleeping on Alvin Sr.'s face is fresh out of the first movie when Theodore slept on Dave's face. I thought it was attractive (I'm not going to say cute), so I placed it in. About your question. During weekdays, I am forced to go to school, where I do not listen to anyone about anything. Ever since I've found Alvin and the Chipmunks about 4 months ago, I've been constantly thinking of a sequel to it. And yeah, I placed it in fanfiction. During weekends, I do nothing. That's what I like to do. But pretty much what I like is updating a story. Ever since I've seen my review page, I've been wanting to be an author, and I'm going to take up literature in college.**

**ChipmunksRule4ever(You wanted to change CR4Ever, right?) = I wouldn't even consider that as a cliffhanger. About the drama, I'll be adding it in the next sequel. This story will be an all-happy one. The next is the complete opposite.**

* * *

**Jeanette's point of view... **

"Jeanette, are you pregnant?" Beatrice asked me those words. To think of it, I'm not scared. I expected this question, and like I said, Simon and I aren't keeping this a secret. With those words shot at me, I gave her a smile.

"Well, it's about time." I started my answer with a little humor "Yes, I am." I answered.

"And Simon's the father."

At that question, I felt a little insulted. I mean, of course it's Simon's, who else would it be? I'll make it clear that I don't want anybody else's baby but Simon's.

"No, the boogyman's. Of course it's mine, Beatrice." Simon sarcastically answered. I gave a small giggle at his sarcasm.

We looked at her expression. She was just as shock as Eleanor and Theodore. We SIMPLY told her that I'm pregnant, and of course, telling it in such a casual way could strike confusion to the hearer.

"Wait, so you're not worried that I'd ask you?" She asked.

"No, not really. We're not intentionally keeping it a secret." I answered.

"Then why didn't you tell anyone? I could have conducted a test on you earlier." She said, before giving out a calming sigh "Does anyone else know about this?" She asked.

"Eleanor and Theodore." I answered.

"And Alvin and Brittany?" She asked.

"They have a clue."

"Dave?"

"He doesn't even know. We're waiting for him to ask." I answered.

Beatrice gave a sigh "Anyways, do you want me to give you a check up?" She asked.

"Sure, that'll be nice, thank you." I answered.

"Okay, but I'll have it tomorrow. I didn't bring my suitcase with me."

"It's alright, really. Thanks Beatrice."

"No problem."

* * *

**Third person (Getting fond of it, dudes) (Brave yourselves, this is kind of a long chapter just to make up all the days I've missed. This is kind of a two-chapter chapter.)**

Alvin and Brittany were downstairs with their kids for breakfast. The babies really haven't left their room since they were born, so they thought that it'd be a good idea to show them that the world is bigger than a small bedroom.

They were all sitting on the table, everyone except the bespectacled couple. Simon wanted Jeanette to feel calm and relaxed until the babies were born. In the dining room, the chipmunks sat on the chipmunk sized table (as usual). Next to the red and pink clad couple were their children, each seated on a chipmunk sized baby chair (Made by Claire).

As usual, toaster waffles were on for breakfast. The teenage chipmunks were having no problem eating it, but the babies did. Beatrice stated that baby chipmunk need to wait until their bodies are mature enough to take in the preservatives of human foods.

With toaster waffles highly kept away from their regular meals, Brittany and Alvin fed their babies a couple of grapes. They found it completely adorable seeing their kids squeezing grapes with their small front teeth, with the juice dripping down their chins.

"Aww, they're so cute." Brittany coed at her mate's baby look alike, while watching him squeezing the grape in his mouth.

Alvin grinned at her. She's been saying that ever since the children were born, about, the last two nights ago. "That's not the first time you said that."

Brittany looked at her with a warm smile "Alvin, I'll say it a thousand times if you want. I just can't help it when our children look exactly like you." She replied.

"Like me?" Alvin repeated her statement as he looked down upon their two babies, Ally and Bryon. Those two had Brittany's fur. Ally mostly inherited Brittany's face except for the eyes. Bryon on the other hand, had his father's face, but the eyes of her mother. But looking at the major discriminant, those two looked more like Brittany than Alvin. "Well, Bryon and Ally look exactly like you."

Brittany grinned and giggled "Nope, Bryon looks like you. The only similarity we have are the eyes and the fur." She stated in a matter of fact.

"And the only similarity Ally and I have are the eyes. The rest are yours." Alvin replied.

Brittany sighed casually "You know, I wish they looked more like you than me."

"Why?" Asked Alvin.

"I want everything to remind me of you. You know, I wish someday, everywhere I turn, an exact replica of you would be standing right in front of me with the same smile you keep wearing. Just an excuse to say that I can't get enough of you." Brittany replied.

"Wow, it's a surprise how I want the opposite. I want everything to remind me of you. You're one of a kind. You're beautiful, wise, and a good mother." Alvin complimented.

"Hey, we've been parents for only two days, and I can already say that you're doing a great job." Brittany fired back.

"How?"

"You know, by playing with them, having fun with them, loving them. You're the best dad a baby could ask for." Brittany lovingly answered.

"Play?"

Brittany giggled again "Pulling your tail, and letting Alvin Jr. sleep on your face." She joked.

"Come to think of it, that was kind of funny." Alvin grinned.

"I hope you're happy with the babies I gave birth for you."

Alvin smiled "Of course, I am. I mean, they're our kids, we made them together. What's not to love about them? Just by looking at them, you can already tell that they're ours. I mean, no one can ever mistake a beautiful face like yours." He commented.

The pink clad blushed at her mate's compliment. She's glad that her heart really chose the right chipmunk to love her. Looks like her heart didn't make a mistake, either, choosing the most handsome chipmunk to pass genes to the children. This made her glad that she conceived the litter of the best creature who ever stepped foot on this earth.

Brittany thought back to his sentence, and she couldn't help but re-ring the phrase 'made them together'. This made her thought back to the time when they were 'making' the children. It was without a doubt the best decision she ever made. The decision that changed her life in the best way she never expected. It was one night that contained only pure love and passion growing uncontrollably to the fullest. Soon, these feeling kept growing until they couldn't be contain anymore, and it results in the creation of new life.

These bundles of fur in front of them were the symbol of their love for each other. They were conceived out of love and passion, unlike how teenage humans accidentally conceive a child out of pure lust, and no love. Just the thought of it made her sick to the neck. A baby conceived out of lust is nothing but an abomination.

It's like the devil shooting a beam of rust light into a person, giving them the hunger to satisfy their bodies without knowing of what might happen. Lust is like a big hand that grabs your brain, giving you these sudden, uncontrollable cravings for another person's body. Lust without love is like an arrow without a tip. Love can kill evil, but if love is overpowered by lust, it loses the tip of its arrow, taking away its ability to harm.

Knowing the difference, love can kill evil, perish evil. Lust can merely hurt evil, and pain only strengthens evil. It's no secret that love and lust can be great allies. But if avidity overpowers passion, it can be a great imbalance, resulting to only pure evil.

Looking at these bundles of fur in front of her, she knew that they were the most perfect being ever conceived out of love and passion. They were one of the few to be conceived out of pure love and extreme expression of affection. Hearing their laughs and joyful giggles just made her thankful for the love that Alvin showed towards her.

These babies were the love and passion she and Alvin made together. Pure love and passion, with only a few drops of lust present that only seemed like a milliliter. Every love comes with lust, but it only depends if one knows how to control that desire and craving for another body. A love for lust isn't what's needed, but a lust for love is the most essential for a couple.

"Brittany,... BRITTANY!"

The pink clad was snapped out of her thoughts by a high pitched yell, followed by a paw hovering from a small distance away from her eyes.

"Huh, what?"

Alvin sighed "Whew, I thought I lost you there." Joked the red clad.

"Oh, sorry about that. I was miles away."

"What were you thinking of?" He asked.

Brittany smiled at him, preparing him for a truthful answer "About us. Our family."

The red clad chuckled "Brittany, our kids are right here. There's no need to think about them when they're only a few inches in front of us."

"I know." She nodded.

"And th- Ow!" Alvin was interrupted from his sentence by another shot of pain on his tail. He wrinkled his nose, turned around and looked at his baby-look-alike "Alvin, seriously?" He gently scolded his innocent son who was clutching his tail in his arms, giggling at him and giving him those sweet, and innocent eyes. With that look, Alvin toned down "Aww, how can I even stay mad at you?"

AJ let out a loud, babyish giggle.

Brittany smiled at the father-son twins and giggled slightly. Feeling the want to do so, she stepped up and took Bryon out of the baby chair and carried him in her arms. "You guys are the cutest." She cooed as she took her finger and tickled the baby's sides.

Bryon laughed and giggled loudly at his mother's action. She stared dreamily at her baby's innocent face. He really did look like Alvin. If you change his fur color, there would have been an 'Alvin III'. Hmm,... Alvin III. That name rang around in her head. Then again, she's thinking about it,... again - thinking of having another (More, that is) batch of babies. What if there'll be a third Alvin? Or maybe a fourth?

Basically, her love for Alvin is just a plentiful as her heart can contain, and sooner or later, she's going to have no choice but to let it out, express the love that overflowed from her tiny heart and multiply it by a million.

No one has any idea, no one at all, not even her, on how much she's in love. It's like a tiny bucket collecting water from the endless rain that came fresh up from Heaven itself. Some time, that bucket is going to be filled, and water is going to overflow, and each volume of water that has overflowed from the pail will be multiplied, and the result will be the amount of love and passion she has no choice but to express to him (you know what I mean, right?).

Thoughts ranted about in her head, thoughts about love. As these thoughts circled around, they were snapped out by a loud, ear piercing scream. Shaking out of dream world, Brittany looked at her two days old son, who was shaking around, wrinkled nose, open mouth releasing a scream, and tears streaming down his soft, furry cheeks.

"Bryon? Bryon, what's wrong? Mommy's right here, don't cry." She cooed gently and sweetly, but every millisecond, his cries would only increase in volume.

"Brittany, what's wrong?" Out of concern, asked the father.

Brittany kept looking at her crying son. Not needing a high inference as she noticed something. Bryon, while crying, was staring at his father's direction with his arm stretched out towards him.

Realizing, she called out to him "Alvin."

"Yeah?" He responded.

"I think he wants you." Brittany looked at the child, then back at Alvin.

Alvin sensually walked closer and took the baby out of her arms and into his. "Hey, Bryon, what're you crying about?'' He said as he gently caressed the baby's head, ruffling his paw against his short, baby fur.

It didn't take a while for the baby to calm down. Sooner, his cries turned to melodic, babyish giggles. "There you go. You wouldn't want to let your brother and your sisters to know you're a crier." He lightened up the baby chipmunk, who didn't actually understand what he just said.

Brittany couldn't help but smile upon her mate's fatherly love. She expected Alvin to become a great father, but she didn't expect him to be more loving and considerate.

Alvin playfully raised Bryon up in the air. The baby gave another giggle as he felt the sensation and joy of heights. "Daddy's boy, eh, Bryon? What'd you do without me." He joked as he put the child down, then placed him back on the baby chair.

With one more smile at his auburn furred son, he turned back towards his beautiful, angelic mate.

"You're good around with the kids. I have to say, Alvin, I'm proud of you." Brittany commented.

Alvin shrugged and smiled "I'm just better at it than you." He replied competitively and challengingly.

Brittany knew and heard of this statement before. Yep, he's been saying it ever since they've met, and it always leads to another one of their childish competitions. But that was before the island incident. Who knew he still had that old Alvin inside him? Come to think of it, she missed it a little.

As much as another childish act was about to be executed, she had to be more considerate, now that they have the gifts of love called sons and daughters.

She merely gave a giggle and smiled "Don't start, Alvie. We're parents, and we have four kids, so let's try to act mature."

Alvin slowly walked up closer to her in such a weird manner, drawing suspicion to the pink clad. With another mischievous smile, Brittany instantly knew he was up to something.

"Alvin, I know that look. What are you up to?"

The red clad approached her in arm's length. With another suspicious grin, another batch of suspicion rang inside her. "Alvin..." She said, her voice melodically increasing in volume.

Without another warning, he raised his arms and landed it on both of her shoulders. Feeling the right grip, he pulled both of their faces close and their lips smashed as if there were a thundering background.

Brittany was taken by surprise, and her gasp led both of them into an open-mouthed kiss. As their lips met, she recalled everything that had happened before the Imperial Palace hotel. Remembering the memories of when their relationship were only as good as boyfriend and girlfriend. It's surprising, how their relationship grew from friends, to couples, mates, then finally, parents, in just less than four months.

Yes, it's true. Their relationship is only a few months old, and it's already growing like a fire drenched in fuel. It's only because the love that they had for each other. It was the fuel for the flame.

Still a bit surprised by the sudden open-mouthed kiss, she decided to relax and go with the flow. She's never been in this loving, passionate feeling since last month. With this sensation, she took both of her paws and slowly placed them behind his neck, pulling him closer as their tongues rolled about inside each other's mouths in such a manner that only they know of.

Forgetting all the other problems in the world, not that there are any, she felt more and more relaxed and,... a bit breathless I might say.

In a need of air, she pulled out of the kiss, her paws never leaving the back of his neck. She stared dreamily into his eyes, realizing, recalling, and remembering all they've been through as friends for more than a year, couples for more than a month, mates less than thirty days, and parents for two days and three nights.

To remove the awkward feeling of Eleanor, Theodore, and (maybe) their children as their audience, she hesitantly snapped out of the ecstasy and gave her mate a lovely smile.

"Wow, you've always been good with those lips." She commented with a bit of seduction.

"As always. I could say the same for y- yawch!" Alvin was about to comment back as a counter, until he felt another shot of pain on his tail, interrupting his sentence.

Brittany, shocked and surprised, looked past her mate's waist, looking down on his tail. And crawling on his knees with the father's tail clutched in his arms, she couldn't tell the look on his face when he saw AJ out of the baby chair and onto the floor.

"Alvin? How'd you get out of the chair?" She asked as she looked at the baby chair, seeing it empty and vacant.

Alvin Sr. irritatedly turned around and looked down on his look alike "Alvin, seriously? If you wanted my tail, you could'v at least asked for it, you know." But the baby only responded with a giggle, not understanding his father's words.

Alvin rolled his eyes, thinking humorously of talking to a child who can't even talk. "Why you little mischief maker." He said as he grabbed the chipmunk from the ground and moved him closer to his face "How'd you get out of your chair, hm? You're not supposed to walk without our permission." He cooed jokingly, nuzzling his nose against the baby's cheek.

* * *

**Eleanor's point of view...**

Wow, Alvin really is a great dad. I mean, take a look at that. He's not even mad when his son nearly pulled his tail off. The old Alvin would've screamed, but this is the new Alvin. The father kind of Alvin.

If you could just take a look at that child's smile right now, you can tell just what kind of a father Alvin is. I gave myself a sigh as the thought of the word 'father' came into my mind. Now and then I keep dreaming of being a mother, and Theodore as a father.

Alvin and Brittany have already felt the good feeling and sensation of being called a father and a mother. People calling them that, and them calling themselves that just makes me more and more jealous, and gives me this kind of longing for a family.

Theodore's my mate, everyone knows that now, the whole world. I told them last night, didn't I? Mating with Theodore was without a doubt, the best decision I've ever made. He's given me everything from love to passion. He drives me crazy, and mentally insane with the love he gives me. It's like a drug or some sort. A good drug that you really need, and just makes you want to come back for more. It's like the 'NZT' from the movie 'Limitless', I wouldn't know what to do without it.

Without Theodore's love, I would be nothing but a mere breeze of existence. Just a memory of someone who used to know me.

Needless to say, Theodore gave me everything essential to survive, and the most essential of all was love. Then again, he gave me everything, everything either want or need. Everything I could ask for, except one. I don't think a high level inference would even need to guess - I want a family from him, a big family.

To say, yes, I want to get pregnant. I want it badly. Just by looking at the two new parents, my envy would only rise up, and seeing Jeanette pregnant just pulled the last straw.

I know what you're thinking. You think that I'm being totally insane about this, but the thing is, I am. You really think that someone like me is too young to have a family? My mate who's an innocent as a little boy would be too naive? He may be too innocent, but he's still a male. I may be young, but what if I told, again, that I'm a chipmunk, and I have a mate. That's kind of like being married, slightly making me a Seville.

Me and my sisters don't lawfully belong to the Seville's yet. In fact, like every woodland creature, we don't really have a family name. We may be living with the Seville, but that doesn't mean that we're adopted by Dave. We're only under his supervision, but everyone fancies us as his daughters.

Well, my desire for a new family is actually Theodore's fault. If he hadn't give me this much love, I wouldn't be wishing to be his mate, and I wouldn't even exist. I don't even know if there's anything to stop this desire. It's just like mating season again, which ended just about a few days ago.

But really, imagine what it would be like to have a couple of mixtures of me and Theodore. Who knows? Maybe there will be a Theodore II like there's an Alvin II. Or maybe lots of Theodore's children that I will bear, running around, being under close supervision by us. It'll undoubtedly be adorable.

I haven't really asked Theodore about it yet. I think he overheard our conversation when I asked Jeanette if she was pregnant, so I guess he has a clue. Anyways, I'm just going to ask him soon.

* * *

**I had another blue screen! This wasn't supposed to be the ending. I had an estimate of over 4000 words, and that scumbag just showed up! Anyways, I was trying to cover up the last Friday that I missed, the Friday of this week, and now. So, here... :D**

**It's still buwan ng wika, so...**

**Tumalon kaya ako sa bangin  
Para lang 'yong sagipin  
Ito lang ang tanging paraan  
Para mayakap ka...**

**(I might just jump off a manhole, for you to save me. It's the only way, I can ever get close to you). - Song, Narda by Kamikaze.**


	45. That's just Eleanor

**Sorry about my frequent blue screens. I gotta get a new laptop here.**

**IT'S FICTION QUESTION TTTIIIIMMMEEEE!**

**Webweirdo332 = I'd have a brunette fur, all black eyes like other woodland creatures, large cheek pouches, and that's all.**

**BlytheHasFreckles = And this time, I actually followed my steps. Thanks, Blythe.**

**gustavo234 = Really? What part?**

* * *

**Third person point of view (What's wrong with me?)**

As to say, it's in the afternoon, just right after lunch. Simon and Jeanette are in their room with Beatrice checking their soon-to-be-parents status. Nothing much to say, but Jeanette's pulse rate is normal, blood pressure's normal, she's still as healthy as she is and that's a good sign.

Everything is actually going well, if that's what you're asking. The two chipmunks just sat down on the top part of the chipmunk bed while Beatrice sat on a chair across them, writing down the notes and updated her new status.

"So, Jeanette. Since when?" Beatrice asked.

"About a week and a half, maybe. Eight or nine days." Jeanette answered.

"Good. So, I guess, by that, you're going to feel a lot of kicks in about two or three days, or so." She informed.

"A lot? Beatrice, can you tell how many I'm having?" Jeanette asked.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing for you, but judging by your size right now, you'll be having lots." She answered.

"Exactly?" Jeanette asked, getting more and more curious and excited.

Beatrice shrugged "I don't know. But it's rare seeing chipmunks giving birth to this many. I don't know how many exactly, but I can tell it's more than how much Brittany had."

Jeanette earned a gasp from her small, tiny lips. Of course that's a good thing! As surprising as it is, it's the best thing! She's having more than four for munk's sake! The thought of bearing a large number of children coming from Simon just makes her want to jump up to him and kiss him like crazy. But Simon, though, wouldn't allow that. He's too overprotective, and he doesn't want her to do some stressful activities such as jumping.

"Wait, so, I'm having five to eight?" Jeanette asked in surprise and joy. Hope of her hopes coming true, raised up in the air by the words of an expert.

But to her curiosity, Beatrice didn't give an act of affirmation, giving worries to the bespectacled Chipette "Not exactly."

"What?!" She asked worriedly.

"Whoa, Jeanette, I didn't mean it in a bad way. It's just that, it's pretty rare to see pregnant chipmunks in that large size, even from someone as thin as you before this. No offence."

"None taken, actually. But Beatrice, can you at least tell me in your own opinion?" She asked.

"I can, but promise me you won't blow up after this. I can see that the Chipettes want a huge family coming from their mates."

Jeanette took her last words as a good thing, in fact. And in fact, the last part was true, no doubt. She said nothing, but her insides ranted about with a hope and high heartbeat with what Beatrice is about to say would mean as a good thing.

"Alright. Like I said, it's completely rare, which I think, your ovary must've made some sort of a twin egg cell. So, judging by that, you'll have even more than eight." She informed.

"Wait, what?" Simon exclaimed confusedly "I thought chipmunks only give birth to a maximum of eight. Is having more even possible?" He asked.

"Is it possible for humans to give birth to twins? If yes, then yes." Beatrice countered and turned to Jeanette "Like I said, it's rare. It's like giving birth to twins, but only you're a chipmunk, so you give birth about times 2 of the average." She explained.

"How's that even possible?" Simon asked.

"I don't know. I'm a vet, not a zoologist. But tell me, how many times have you two,... you know,... 'done it'?" She asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Simon asked back.

"It's been said before. Offspring are symbols of love. How many child you have is a reflection of how you two love each other." She answered unscientifically.

Simon chuckled "I may believe in science, but I have to say, that's one unscientific I can easily believe without any question."

"Love is science, Simon. The more you explore it, the more you know about it, and the more you're going to love it. That way, you can show it to other people like you did to me... several times, right?." Jeanette spoke up to him, adding a little wink to her last sentence.

"No denial." He replied, then turned back to Beatrice "It's no secret that we did it constantly. I mean, it was mating season, so that's normal for us."

"Hey, chipmunks... or should I say Chipettes go in heat when they're ten months old. Once they go in heat, they can't control it, and it's going to on until the end of mating season, or when they get pregnant."

"We know. Simon and I have known each other for more than a year, but we've never passed mating season until last month." Jeanette said.

Simon, in fact, after Beatrice's last words made him sit there and thing. Ten months old,... out of all the three years Jeanette have lived, she must have passed more than one mating season. But why was he her 'first time'? I mean, where they lived back in Australia, there must have been other male chipmunks, but why didn't she mate with one of them? Why didn't any of her sisters mate with one of them? I mean, it's not like he's regretting anything, it's just the scientific curiosity scratching the walls of his mind.

With that scientific trait clouding him, he couldn't help but ask her. "Jeanette?" He called out.

"Yes, Simon?" Jeanette responded after shifting her view from the vet and towards him.

"So, you're three years old, right?" He asked.

Jeanette nodded "If I were human, I'd be fifteen. I think you already know that Simon."

"I know, just making sure. So you've passed two mating seasons while you were in Australia, right?" He asked, earning an affirming nod from her "Where you came from, were there other males?"

Jeanette gave him an assuring chuckle and a gentle smile "Yes, there were. And I think you're going to ask me why I didn't ask them to get rid of my head." She guessed.

"You know me very well." Simon commented.

"That's because I didn't want to my entire life to some brutes just to get rid of a one month struggle. Every mating season, my sisters and I would lock ourselves up in a high tree hidden deep within the forest, just to get away from those barbarians." Jeanette truthfully answered.

"Then, why choose me? I'm a chipmunk like everyone else."

Jeanette's smile widened as she approached him in arm's length, putting her gentle paw on his shoulder "Because I trust you. You're very much different from them. You're smart, caring, loving, compassionate, and I love every single detail about you. I love you so much, that I don't even know if bearing eight children coming from you is going to describe it."

While these bespectacled couple had a romantic moment, Beatrice, on the other hand, sat on the chair across them, giving a sigh on what this session's turning into. She wiped her hand across her face and paid attention to them, anyways.

"So, you've been keeping everything for you fifteen years of age just for me?" Simon asked.

"Like I said, I trust you. I trust you more than I even trust my own instincts. I gave everything to you, my life, my body, everything, because I know that you're the only one who knows how to keep it safe, and loved, make it feel special." She dared to tell everything to her mate, regardless of the 'audience' staring at them from the chair across the bed.

Simon didn't bother to ask more. He gave her a hearty smile, knowing the faith and trust someone (other than Theodore) have for him. He left all the other questions in his head and labeled them as unimportant curiosities. Nothing is really needed but love between them, and they say that 'love is only at it's purest when it is unquestioned'.

Both of them stared at each other's eyes, reexamining any unnoticeable changes that have occurred these past three months they've been together as couples. But everything stayed the same for the both of them. Nothing changed. Nothing bad happened, and only the good times were noticeable.

Their love is kind of like a tree. It grows and grows, not stopping even if it reached the roof of the skies. It never dies, never ceases, and it's everlasting.

A love they have could also be compared to a fire. But their flame is more like a wildfire, an eternal heat that sets fire to hatred, turning it into a new type of love. A fire that has been drenched with the fuel of passion, making it grow in an extremely rapid rate, that the waters of anger, sadness, jealousy, hatred, rage cannot simply extinguish. Pride, joy, good memories - the things that have shielded their fire from any of the liquid that might douse it. It's a good thing they have lot's of it.

* * *

**Eleanor's point of view...**

Nothing has changed in me. I still want a family, badly. I know that I can just head into our room right now and start it without telling him that my intention was actually to have a child, but I just didn't feel like it for some reason. For some reason, I want him to know, thinking that he'll adjust to the situation and make things,... hotter.

It's afternoon, right after lunch. Just like I said, nothing's changed. It's like mating season, but this time I'm no longer a virgin, and self-pleasure is not what I'm after. I know that mating feels good and all, but I'm not after the pleasure. I guess you already know what I'm after.

But I'm not thinking of myself. Ever since Theodore became my mate, I feel like I had to be completely selfless, thinking of actions that only involved him, and no one else. Even with the tiniest action, it has to involve him before it can be done. And having his children, in a matter of fact, definitely involves him.

It's not really a law that I should be entirely selfless, it's just that I've given my entire life to him so he may give all the love and protection to it. And in return, pleasure, passion, and service is something I would openly return for all he's given me.

My service, my everyday actions changed since I've mated. Now, my life is no longer devoted to singing, fitting in or pleasing other people, but to please and love one certain chipmunk who I proudly call as my mate.

It's not really somewhere special, where I am. We're just in the couch, Theodore and I closely examining the new family on the other side of the couch. I only get jealous every time I see their smiles when they look at their children. It's like a kind of euphoria that has never been experience - the euphoria of parenthood.

Just looking at them playing with their children. AJ, I think, is the healthiest one, judging by the energy and daredevilishness he inherited from his father. Alvin was playing with two boys, running around, letting them chase his tail. For some reason, the boys have a habit of pulling their father's tail.

The girls on the other hand, one lied down, sleeping on her mother's lap, and one sat beside her, leaning her head against her sides. Brittany caressed them, running her paws on their excess fur located on their heads.

Brittany seemed to be happy, more than happy. She looked at her daughters, then smiled at them. I can tell that there's something running in her mind, as if there was something she wants to tell them if only they understood. She then raised her head and looked at Alvin and their sons. Seeing them in so much fun just made the both of us smile. But under my grin hid jealousy. I want to be a mother of Theodore's children like Brittany is to Alvin's.

"It's incredible. Don't you think, Ellie?" I heard a voice coming from not an inch far from me. I was actually lying down on his shoulder the whole time.

I raised my head up and looked at him "What is?" I asked.

"Alvin and Brittany. They look so happy with their babies." He rephrased.

For a moment here, I actually found an opening where I can slip through and tell him. I can't believe we're actually talking about this subject.

"I know." I said. I know that I should have said something more, but I decided to go with the flow anyways.

The next seconds were a moment of silence between us as we looked back towards Alvin and Brittany. Nothing was said after my last answer. Perhaps, for once, I actually chose the wrong choice of words.

I sighed, taking this silence as another suspense and an escalation to my jealousy towards them. What does it take for him to say that he also wants a litter, and he'd take me to the room right now where we can mate and so I can actually conceive?

Come to think of it, we haven't mated since the morning after our first night. And you know, I actually miss the pleasure of mating. Now that I've mated with Theodore, and I'm no longer a virgin, and I'm a complete adult chipmunk, it's no secret that I discreetly 'explore' myself, thinking of Theodore. But to think, that could serve as a temporary replacement for the pleasure and love that only he could give, no. He's the only one who can give me what I need, and what I want, and he's what I need, and nothing and no one else.

And if we mate, with him knowing of my intentions and why, it's going to feel twice as better as the last time. I don't think Dave would mind. I'm a young chipmunk, but I'm an adult regardless of age.

Well, it's not like anything's stopping us. Like I said, inspite of our age, Theodore and I are adults by status. They say age is just a number, so Theodore and I are officially adult chipmunks. And as adults, the rules and laws that bounded us before have lessened. We're now free to do whatever we want, and that includes mating. And with that, why don't I just ask Theodore about it?

"Theodore?" I called out.

"Yes, Ellie?" He responded.

"What do you think about babies?" I asked, slowly climbing up to the real subject

"I don't know, really. I mean, I hear it's a tough job, but Alvin and Brittany always seem to find the fun out of everything." He replied.

I took this as a reassurance. That last sentence actually gave me hope and a feeling that he wants what I want too.

Right now, I feel like I should give him a bit of suspense, though, just to get my hopes high and my excitement burning wildly.

"S-so, Theodore. C-can we,... can we sleep early tonight? I have a surprise for you." I told him as sweetly and softly as possible. This voice was only meant for wooing other people, and persuading them. But now, it's meant for a tone of seduction, and is meant only for him.

"Really? What surprise?" He asked excitedly like a kid. I understood his innocence and naivety, and that's one of the traits I fell in love with.

"You'll know, Theodore." I told him as I laid back down on his soft, warm shoulder.

I know, I've seen this before. This is similar to what happened when I asked him to mate with me last month. I feel like I've been asking way too many things. First, I wanted to become his friend, and then his best friend, then his boyfriend, then his mate, and now the mother of his children.

But this is the last time I'm going to ask for something. I've been asking way too many things, and as a grande finale to my wishes, I want a family. That's all I want, a huge family. And when I'm satisfied, I promise I'll stay satisfied. What else could I possibly want after this? A family, a huge, happy family with Theodore is already heaven above all heavens.

After I get what I want, then I'll devote my life to give my mate what he wants. And lucky for him, I love him more than anything else in the world. If he asks for a physical material, then it's good as his. If the love I give to him is not enough, then I'm going to conquer him everyday. If he wants happiness, I'd risk my life to give it to him. If he wants to be pleasured, then he will receive all the pleasure I can possibly give right on the spot, every second if he's not contented.

Heheh, me and my thoughts. I'm like a spoiled brat, wanting more love as possible, or I'll do even horrible things for it. Love is like a drug, like I said. It's no secret that we all take it. When you taste love for the first time, you'll find yourself wanting more. The more you take, the faster it'll wear off, and if it does, your life goes away with it. That's why you need someone to give you a mass supply of love for your survival.

Like I've said before, twice, I've been asking way too many things. But hey, that's just me.

* * *

**I suck at endings. Hey, the next sequel's almost up. 45 chapters, who knew this story could reach that amount?**

**Ang pagmamahal ay masmalinaw kapag ito ay hindi tinatanungan.**

**(Love is purest when it is unquestioned). - Yours truly. :D**


	46. Green clad's best night

**It may be Monday, but happy Ed'l Fet'r (did I spell it right?) to all Muslims in the Philippines!**

**IT'S FICTION QUESTION TTTIIIMMMMEEEE!**

**Guest = Please, if you're reading this, please take note. What does glasses have to do with the direction of their status? And Dave hasn't said anything to them yet, because he doesn't know.  And Alvin and Brittany aren't actually trying to kiss each other constantly while their kids are watching (Except for chapter 44, that is.) Simon and Jeanette took the best room, because they've claimed that room during mating season. Simon and Jeanette did it every night because Jeanette wasn't pregnant back then, and pregnant chipmunks don't go in heat.**

**Wordnerb93 = I'm not sure, actually. I want to end this soon, but I also want to emphasize Jeanette's labor, and I think it wouldn't be fair if I don't include Eleanor's.**

**Mr. Bucktheweasel6 = Oh, Buck. Sorry, I didn't answer your riddle. I forgot that you actually posted one. So, is the answer Uncle Harry? Or Ian Hawke?**

**ChipmunksRule4ever = Slightly wrong again, mate! Hahaha!**

* * *

**Alvin's point of view...**

I wasn't joking, playing with the boys is way more better than football. I don't know why, but I just find it fun. Maybe that's just the fatherly instincts kicking in, but instincts or not, it's still fun.

Everyone knows that chipmunks develop faster than humans, especially baby chipmunks. I don't know about that, but they're two days old, and they can walk. Not run, but fast walk. They must be very healthy, thanks to me and Brittany, that is.

I just love it when they make that baby giggle, you know. It makes me feel like a new person. Well, the fact is, I am a new person, from a love-giving guy to a family guy.

I take it this came from Brittany's genes, these kids are cute. Maybe someone as 'awesome' as I am, plus someone as beautiful as Brittany, plus privacy (If you know what I mean), equals two cute boys and two beautiful girls.

For some reason, the boys have a habit of hugging, nuzzling, or even pulling my tail. I mean, what is it with them and tails, anyways? You know, one day, they're going to pull it off completely, and they are SO grounded. Haha, for some reason, I feel like a dad (which I am) when I use that word.

Well, I guess for every game, there's a break, and that break's right now. I may not be tired, but AJ and Bryon are. Their fast walks are what they consider as running, perhaps.

I'm on the couch, the other side of it are Theodore and Eleanor. But let's not talk about them. I'm lying down on my back with two baby chipmunks exhausted and lying down on my chest. They're not asleep, actually. Even with the huge amount of exhaustion, lies a tiny hint of energy behind it, and that's one of the things the kids inherited from me.

"Am I seeing triple, or are there three Alvins on the couch?" I heard that wonderful voice again in a joking tone. I'll never get tired of hearing that voice. An everyday music to my ears that just changes my mood in every way.

I looked at her and smiled at her beautiful face. She had her back leaning against the couch in a motherly position with our daughters being caressed by her loving, gentle paw. I couldn't draw myself but counter her joke "Is it just me..." I then looked at our two sons lying down on my chest, ruffling my paws under their short, soft fur "Or has mommy just split into three." I continued, talking in a baby voice to the boys, referring to the two girls by her side.

Once again, I was brought back by another one of her angelic giggles. She's always had this some sort of magic in her voice that not only make her the best singer, but also as the queen of extreme seduction, even when she's talking in her normal tone. "I wonder when they're going to call me that." She mentioned.

"Soon, Britt. I should I just call you Mom right now." I teased.

Then I again, I felt a flash of light shining on my face as she gave me another gentle smile on her soft, tiny lips. Pray tell that my heart would still be able to contain it's beats at the sight of such beauty. "You're not a baby, Alvin."

I jokingly raised my eyebrow "Oh? Which Alvin are you referring to?" I gestured to the kids on my chest.

Another part of me melted as she rolled her eyes, together with her head in such a gorgeous manner. "*Scoff* Like father like sons. Bryon's out of the picture, but I can't tell which one's the Alvin Sr. and which one's the Jr. Both of you are exactly alike, you know."

"Can't argue there." I replied.

Once that was said, another melodic giggle, then silence. With that, I stared back at my sons, and noticed something. They seem to be staring at space beyond my direction. Curious, I slowly lifted my head up and looked behind me. No doubt about it, I think the kids are curious about the light outside the window.

They've never gone out in the outside world ever since they were born, so they've never actually seen Dave's garden outside, and the sun's ray. Well, I'm a father, a loving father, and I think I should have a bit of consideration just to feed their curiosities.

"Hey, Brittany. How'd you feel walking them outside?" I asked.

"What? No way, forget it. We're trying to keep them away from the public, remember?" She replied.

"No, not the outside. Just the garden. We can't keep them locked up inside here, you know." I supported myself.

"We have neighbors, or did you forget?" She reminded me something I already know of. Of course we have neighbors. I don't really think they'll mind.

"They already know, don't they? Besides, I'll make sure they'll leave them alone."

"Alvin, I trust you more than anything and all, but I'm way too concerned for them. I can't risk it." She negated.

Seeming that I can't possibly win with a girl, especially when they care about something. I just gave a sigh and gave up. "Alright, if you say so."

* * *

**Theodore's point of view... (That night...)**

For some reason, Eleanor wants me in the room early. She said she had a surprise, but I have a weird feeling that this isn't just any surprise. I tried my best not to think of her exposed body, scolding my brain for being such a pervert.

Eleanor has been a bit seductive this day. I wonder why. The way she speaks, he way she moves around me kind of gives me this weird feeling and a clue of what this 'surprise' is.

Just an hour after dinner, 7 PM to be particular. I heeded Eleanor's call. I hopped out of the couch and walked towards the guest room, which is now our room. For some reason, the door was slightly opened, and you could clearly see the dimly lit inside.

With that, I widened the door's opening, enough for me to slip through. And I saw, the room was only illuminated by a small human sized lamp on the bedside table.

"Eleanor? Are you here?" I called out.

"Y-yes, Theodore. Before that, can you lock the door for me?" I heard a voice from the human sized bed. I heeded it's word and hopped up on top of the door knob and locked the door before closing it.

With that order obeyed, I hopped off of the doorknob and scurried up towards the bed. Hopping up on top of it, I saw a lovely face. Eleanor was lying down with the blankets covering her body.

She greeted me with a smile. I think she's trying to seduce me into something, and I have to say, she's good. I smiled back at her as she slowly lifted the blankets aside, revealing an entirely exposed body. My eyes widened in surprise. This may not be the first time I saw this, but every time feels like the first.

"Wow, Eleanor." I commented as I carefully examined her body. Her blonde fur illuminated by the lamp on the bedside table. Her entire body nearly made me drool over, her beautiful face and large physique is definitely my type. A part of me wanted to reach out and grab her, but I realized what a stupid idea that would be, not to mention weird, out of character, and perverted.

"Come and join me, Theodore." She invited me as she patted on the part of the bed beside her.

I smiled widely and took her invitation. I slowly took my green sweater off and tossed it aside before approaching her, lying down on the spot close to her. With her entire upper body gently placed on my chest, she took the covers back on threw it around us, hiding us from whatever's there to watch us like this.

"So, what's the surprise, Ellie?" I asked as I remembered what I slept early for.

Hidden under the covers, I slowly took my paw and wrapped it around her exposed waist. Then, I felt her paw clutching my other one, leading it and placing it on her stomach, not too far from the sides.

"Theodore..." She started slowly "..., how would you like to have a family?" She continued.

A family,... that thought rang into my head. Of course I would like a family, seeing Alvin and Brittany so happy with it. "I'd love to. With all the babies and all. We could be like a mom and a dad." I replied.

She then gave me a seductive chuckle. "I really want to have a family with you, Theodore. Can you give it to me, please?" She asked.

Then suddenly, that's when it hit me "Wait, you mean now?"

"Yes, now, Theodore. I want to have a family with you so bad." She answered.

For some reason, I felt scared. I can't make out why, and I can't tell "What,... E-Eleanor, no. I can't."

"What?" She asked. I saw it in her eyes, I felt a bit of horror in them. It's heartbreaking to see her like this, but I can't bring myself to it.

"Eleanor, I- I can't. I'm not ready to have a family yet." I said, sending more horror into her eyes.

"Theodore, why? You'll make a great dad, and I'll try my best to be a great mom." She replied.

"I'm sorry, Eleanor. But I'm just not ready."

With that said, I took my paw off of her waist and slowly removed her head from my chest before standing up.

"Theodore, please." She pleaded.

But as much as I want to hear her plea, I just can't have a family right now. It's not that I don't like it, I'm just not ready for it. I ignored her, slowly breaking my own heart as I walked away. But before I was able to grab my sweater, I felt a paw holding my wrist.

I looked behind me. She held my wrist in a tight grip. I saw horror and tears in her eyes, and I was in fact, heartbroken. Seeing those waters in her eyes made MY eyes water.

"Please, Theodore. I know that I ask too many things, but this is the last time I'm going to ask for anything. I only want a family, Theodore, please give it to me." She pleaded. The look on her eyes stated it all - longing, disappointment, beg, pleas, tears, lots of tears.

"I'm sorry, Eleanor. I'm not ready to have a family yet." I told her.

"Theodore, please. I had you touch me, hold me, kiss me, I gave my body to satisfy and give you everything. I entrusted my entire life to you, but still, I only ask for one, a family, Theodore, and you're not giving it to me!" She yelled.

This was already, without a doubt, our first argument. I can't bring myself to hurt her, not even just a single touch of pain or I'll kill myself for it. I guess I have to tell her.

"Eleanor, I'd love to have a family with you, honest. I want it more than anything else." I told her.

"Then why are you saying no? If you wanted it too, you should have made it with me without any hesitation." She told me in a hoarse voice.

"Because I'm scared, Ellie." I replied.

"Of what? Theodore, what is to be afraid of? You really should be happy that your mate asks you for a family, because that took a lot for me to say." She stated, making me feel guilty of what she's feeling now. A part of me wants to kill myself for doing this to her. I never thought someone as fragile as I am could hurt a girl, especially her.

"Because, I don't want to see you hurt. I saw how Brittany gave birth, you saw it too. We both saw how much pain she was in, and I'm not ready to see you in that condition. I'll never be ready to see you in pain, Eleanor. I love you so much that everything you feel is what I feel." I said.

"Never be ready, Theodore? That's like saying you'll never be ready to have a family with me!" She yelled again. I was taken back by the volume of her voice. Not once have I seen her like this, not once. It only brings much more guilt inside me, thinking that I'm the first one who made her feel this way.

Finally she let go of my wrist, then looked at me with the same horror-filled eyes. With on more sniff, she opened her arms and wrapped me in an embrace. "Please, Theodore. I don't care how much it's going to hurt. All I want is a family, and I need you to give it to me. The pain will be worth more than anything in the end."

Somehow, this was a hard decision to make. I honestly would love to have a family with her, but I also don't want to see her screaming in pain, trying to push a few bundles of fur out of her stomach. But it's what she wants.

She's supposed to be my mate, and she's supposed to be treated like a queen, and a queen should have all her wants given to her without question. Just what am I doing, exactly? I'm actually depriving her of the happiness she should be feeling if I said yes. And now, this hug, the feeling of our exposed bodies being merged as one, cancelled out all the other choices, leaving only one.

She hugged me tighter every second, giving me the feeling that she's never going to let go. I don't want her to let go, either. If this is making her feel any better, then I'm obliged to remain this way. If it makes her feel any better, I guess I'll have to agree with her, and give her the happiness that her sisters are feeling, and that means, I'm also going to give myself the happiness that my brothers are feeling.

With out bodies joint as one, neither of us wanting to be deprived of this warmth, I slowly took my paw and placed it around her, returning the hug with twice more grip.

I felt exactly weak to me knees, so I knelt down, and so did she. On our knees, I felt her leaning backwards until she was lying down on her back against the mattress of the bed, bringing me on top of her.

I slowly lifted my head from her shoulders to her face level, gently pressing my lips against her's. Feeling her moist lips, and her face partly wet from the tears that I've caused, everything on her was enough to heat me up.

Moments after, I felt her mouth opening, followed by a soft, moist tip pressing against my lips, searching for an entry. The next thing I felt was her tongue gaining entry, slowly inserting the saliva-filled organ inside my mouth.

She licked the insides of my mouth with much more passion than before, until finally meeting in contact with my tongue. Our organs wrestled in such an intense manner, I gulped down, savoring her luscious taste.

Muffled moans and sighs were emitted from her vocal chords, releasing the air and sound directly inside my mouth, making me feel the vibration of her angelic voice.

The kiss was intense and passionate, and it lasted longer than before. But there's an end to everything as I felt a bit breathless and had to pull out for a bit of air. I gulp down her taste, that unique essence that can only be found in her.

I looked at her face, her eyes. I'm only relieved to see her frown turning into a seductive smile, and the tears in her eyes didn't seem like tears of sadness anymore. This is the Eleanor I always want to see. Happy, away from problems, tears that came fresh out of love, and not from sorrow or anger. I'll do anything to keep her this way.

"I'm sorry." I told her in a whisper.

"I know one way you can show it to me." She returned with a seductive tone, luring me into her passionate lips.

She placed her paws on the back of my neck, pulling me into another kiss. Our lips pressed against each other's once again, with passion and love intensifying, increasing, and ascending rapidly with a mixture of lust dripping out of our eyes. I felt her legs wrapping around my waist, pulling me to where I should be.

And,... let's not get into the details, shall we?

* * *

**Then again, guys. There was supposed to be an Eleanor's point of view in this chapter, but I accidentally pressed ctrl + w, closing the tab THAT I FORGOT TO SAVE! Some men would just want to see the world burn.**

**I'll put Eleanor's point of view in the next chapter...**

**Alaala'y bumabalik  
Mga panahong nasasabik  
Sukdulang mukha mo ay  
Laging nasa panaginip**

**(Memories returning. Events reoccurring. But your beautiful face, only show itself in my dreams.) - Magbalik by Callalily**


	47. A few hours later

**Then again, school tomorrow, so I'll make this quick...**

**It is fiction question time.**

**Webweirdo332 = Princess Bubblegum...**

**BlytheHasFreckles = Thanks. I actually replied to comment on your profile picture. I a lot of credit to the one who drew that. It's so realistic and romantic, and the facial expressions just made my mind heat up again (If you know what I mean. Hey, I'm a guy, so it's normal for me to get these thoughts).**

**Wordnerb93 = I'll say it again. Some men would just want to see the world burn.**

**Mr. Bucktheweasel6 = I'd rather have you keep it as a secret. And yes, I'd love to see Ryan Edwards with his mutilated insides. If I were Simon, I would have climbed up inside of him and build a nest for me and Jeanette, and I would have done it long before we even met.**

* * *

**Eleanor's point of view...(I did mention that this story has a major T rating, right?)**

We were going at it, and I wasn't wrong. It feels better than the last time, and he knows just how to handle me. Pressure building up inside me, and after one more luscious scream of pleasure, both of us collapsed on top of each other, breathing and panting heavily.

Under my exhausted gasps for air, I stared deeply and tiredly into his eyes, meeting his gaze at the same time. My eyes which used to be filled with tears of plea, longing, and begging, now filled with satisfaction, content, and an enormous ray of hope of conceiving his children.

Under my exhaustion, I could barely move, but I felt the urge and the need to use what's left of my energy and mobility to climbed up on top of his chest and lay my head on his soft, warm, and loving body.

"Oh, my God. Theodore, four times? I'm impressed." I commented,... more like praised to be in fact. And yes, what I said was true. We reached a full height of pleasure four times in one night.

This was the best feeling I've ever encountered. If you'd have me describe that tremendous height of pleasure, I don't even know where to begin. I felt like an eagle soaring higher and higher every second, releasing a majestic screech to express the great feeling of being high up in the air.

"I,... I know... you took a lot of spark out of me. I feel exhausted." He replied, panting for air at the same time.

"Me too. A- are you ready for a family, Theodore?" I asked. I felt scared, nervous of what he's going to answer. A few hours ago, I asked a related question, and I had to use everything I can to stop him from leaving.

"O-of course, I am. This is what you want, and you're ready for it, and when you're ready, I'm ready." He answered back, letting my mouth give out a sigh of relief.

I cuddled him tighter and closer, not wanting to let go of any part of his body. I want to feel his warmth whenever possible, now that the seed is planted. It's going to grow inside me, and I promise, I'll do whatever I can to nurture it, and make him happy with it.

"I'm ready for tomorrow. But right now, we have to rest. We used a lot of energy tonight, and I mean a lot." I suggested.

"Can't argue there." He gave me a gleeful, yet panting chuckle.

I rolled my eyes and snuggled up closer to him, mixing the sweat on our fur. You may think it's unpleasant to have our sweats mixed and exchanged, making it stick to each other's bodies. But for me, it's a luxury. Like I said, I want every single detail of him, every part of his body, whatever it is.

Feeling his warmth, and his entire soft shape against mine, I suddenly felt the urge to lick him on the face, which I did. I don't know why, but I just felt like it. It beats kissing, perhaps. The taste of his soft fur mixed with excess water (which we call sweat) is something I'd like to savor much. He tastes as good as he smells.

Theodore gave out a soft giggle at my action "Hey, Eleanor, that tickles..."

"I'm sorry, Theodore, but I can't resist you." With one last lick on his lips, I nuzzled my snout against his cheeks before settling my head down on his chest.

So, I licked Theodore on the face and the lips, nuzzled his cheeks, doing those actions in a passionate manner. That's what all woodland creatures would do to their mates, whether you're a male or a female. And I AM a woodland creature. I may be influenced by humans, but I still have my traditional and cultural heritage, and that certain action was brought about by urge and affection.

Gently listening to his heartbeat, the poundings of his heart turned steady and his breathing turned slow. Wow, can he really fall asleep that fast? Or was I just good at 'it', that I used all of his energy needed to stay awake? I lifted my head up and looked at his face. No doubt about it, he's fast asleep with a smile on his face. So, was I really that good?

I rolled my eyes and laid my head down on his warmth, sweaty chest again. With the lamp turned off (we turned it off before we 'did it'), the only thing that illuminated the whole room was the moonlight through the window.

I looked at the sky, the night, star-filled sky. No doubt, stars are signs of a romantic night, and tonight's just full of romance and passion between us. I looked over at the moon. A full, bright moon, enough to illuminate this entire room into a dimly lit area of privacy.

I looked at the earth's satellite as if I was talking to it. I've heard of legends about the moon, about how it can grant wishes, answer hopes and prayers. I never actually believe them, but I'm wishing for something very important for us, so this is an exception.

I closed my eyes, with the moon as my last view, and prayed as if I was talking to Theodore.

_'I know that I've asked a lot of things from you. But please, Theodore, this is the last time I'm going to ask for anything. I want to conceive your babies and have a big and happy family with you. Please give me what I want one last time, and I'll give you more than you can ever ask for. I'll give everything you want. If you want to be pleasured, then I'll do everything I can to give you the satisfaction every second of your life. Just give me something one last time, and I'll give you everything you want with no exceptions and no limits, even if it kills me.'_

With that, I felt my consciousness slowly drifting away into drowsiness before falling into a deep sleep.

_**Eleanor's dream...**_

_Where am I? I just fell asleep on top of Theodore, then after that, I found myself in a pink room. Why am I here, how did I get here, and why pink? That's Brittany's style, not mine._

_Then suddenly, I mist of an unusual color, red, formed up before turning into a thick haze. Then slowly, all the smoke gathered up in one place in a strange manner, spiraling and spinning into a humanoid,... chipmunk-noid figure._

_This figure was nothing but a smoke. I couldn't see the eyes, the nose, just a red smoke shaping into a figure. Then suddenly, this 'figure' raised his paw up and pointed towards me._

_"Your hearts are one!" It told me. Kind of a low, bass type of voice telling me something that I don't understand._

_For some reason, I didn't want to say anything. I didn't feel anything, either._

_"You're hearts are one!" Strangely, from a low bass voice, it's pitch suddenly went higher._

_Then slowly, the figure soon developed a few colors and some details. A blonde fur, butterball shaped, large cheeks, short but big, kind of looks like Theodore's exposed body._

_Later, the figure soon developed eyes, nose, and facial details, and that's where it hit me._

_"Theodore?" I called out._

_"Our hearts are one, Ellie. We're one." The figure's voice and physical detail matched Theodore's exactly._

_Then suddenly, I heard a voice from behind me. It sounded like mine._

_I looked behind me, and no doubt about it, I saw two figures, me lying down on the bed, and Theodore right beside me. But strangely, I was holding something in my arms, three pieces of clothes. I don't know why, but the figures that matched us were smiling down upon them._

_"Carol, Elisha, Theodore,... welcome..." I heard three names from a voice that sounded exactly like mine._

* * *

**I'm cutting this short, guys. The long weekend is over.**

**Hey, cheer up. There's no class next Monday due to charter day. One of the FEW reasons why I like Philippines.**

**Come to think of it, I think I ''_accidentally'' _placed a major spoiler somewhere in the story. I'm not taking it off, though.**

**Pagasa? Wala 'yan basta wala ang pagmamahal.  
(Hope? That's nothing without love).**


	48. The Inside Of The Outside

**Okay, no class on Monday due to Mandaue Charter Day. Just letting you know that I'll be updating more chapters this 'week'end.**

**IT'S FICTION QUESTION TTTTIIIIIMMMEEEE!**

**BlytheHasFreckles = I may be a douche, but I've got to get me one of those! Alvittany, of course. As soon as I'm done being lazy.**

**ChipmunksRule4ever = Sweat = Urine? Ugh, too much information there. No wonder why sweat tastes salty. Note to self: Stop licking own sweat during soccer practice. So, anyways, about your review on chapter 46: I highly doubt that, mate. I've read my story again from the first sequel to this, and some scenes don't make any sense like chapter one of 'Love? what is it?'.**

**Webweirdo332 = Don't know any of those guys, but judging by name, I'd go for Mordecai.**

* * *

**Alvin's point of view...**

I was peacefully asleep, but I got woken up by, again, another yanking pain of my tail. "Ow!" I exclaimed, scaring the drowsiness with the volume of my voice. My eyelids opened as if it were two like poles of a magnet. As quick as I could be, I raised my upper body as if I just woke up from a nightmare.

I looked down on my waist, my tail to be exact, just to see just who is pulling my tail this time. I looked down, Alvin Jr. held my tail tightly in his arms like it were a pillow. Feeling a presence beside me, I looked and saw Bryon, smiling and staring at me like I was some sort of a god or something.

But my main reason for waking up so early was because of my 'twin'. I looked down upon my tail "Ow, Alvin, could you stop already with the pulling?" I told.

The kid, not knowing of the words coming out of my mouth, just gave me a giggle, in which, cooled me down directly, giving me the urge to smile, which I did. I chuckled at my son, both of them before looking at the window, in hope that I can guess what time it was. I didn't want to look at the clock for some reason, and my guess is laziness.

Looking at the window, the sun, just as it was in more than four million years, shone and lit up the bedroom with it's radiant glow, reminding me of my mate. Brittany's the sun of my light, the moon of my night, and the stars in my eyes. I know, that didn't sound like me, but weird things happen when you're mated with the most beautiful girl in the world you're in love with.

After a few more moments staring at the sun, I felt another pull on my tail. It wasn't one of those intense, instant pain-giving pull, but more like a 'daddy, daddy' call kind of pull.

I looked down on my tail, and I was surprise to see both Alvin AND Bryon (Who was just beside me a few seconds ago) looking and staring at space again. I looked at the direction of their sights, and just like yesterday, they were staring at the outdoor light source called the sun.

Then, I remembered why, by recalling yesterday. They wanted to go out, see the world. Well, I understand them. They weren't born in the forest like us, so they really need to see and familiarize their heritage.

"What is it, guys? You want to see the outside?" I asked.

Bryon crawled over from my tail, to my waist, climbing up on my stomach before reaching my chest. He, in a weird manner for me, inched his face closer, stuck out his tongue, and licked me on the face.

That just sounded weird, but trust me, it isn't. Our children were born as animals, it's a natural behavior to lick to show affection. Receiving multiple licks from my son, I quickly got a bit ticklish. I wasn't used to licking. Brittany never licks me like an animal, but rather, sliding her tongue from my cheeks to the sides of my eye, and she only does it when she's being seductive (And I like it. If she ever wants to seduce me, her tongue and her voice is her greatest weapon).

"Heheh, okay, Bryon. That's enough." I said as I grabbed Bryon and placed him gently on the most comfortable part of my chest (Where Brittany usually lays herself down on).

"You want to go out?" I asked again.

I received an action from my son. I don't know how to describe it, but I knew it meant 'yes'.

I chuckled. "Alright." I agreed for a second, but then I remembered Brittany. She doesn't want them outside, even just the garden for safety reasons. But who's the father here? So much for me being the overprotective one, huh.

I looked at Brittany. The good news is, she's still asleep. She's beautiful as always. Every now and then, I always get this urge to feel her, touch her, kiss her like this was my last day, but then I thought that I don't think I want our kids to be kissing each other at such a young age.

Looking back at my son, I smiled rebelliously. "Alright, but don't tell mommy." I joked, as if they could really understand. Looking back at Brittany, it seems like the two girls weren't as curious. Just asleep, wrapped around in her mother's arms who curled herself into a ball around them.

As much as I hate disobeying her, feeding my kid's curiosity just once, just this once, wouldn't hurt, actually.

Making sure of the silence, I slowly got up. As young as Bryon and AJ were, their legs were mature and healthy enough to walk, scurry, whatever (But I won't permit them to jump, though).

I scurried out towards the door quietly with my kids on my tail. Well, not exactly ON my tail, it's a figure of speech. Fortunately, I didn't need much force to open the door that was half broken (Thanks to Dave who hasn't fixed it yet).

Outside the room, knowing the lefts and rights towards the living room while making sure my sons were following, I finally approached the exit door. To be in fact, looking at the clock, it IS quite early. Hardly anyone has woken up yet. The time exactly, um,... 6:30AM. If I'm right, the others should be waking up by 7:30AM.

Well, that's one hour for my boys to have some fun. I hopped up on top of the doorknob, forcefully twisting it to unlock and open the door. With it open, I hopped off of it's knob, approaching my kids and leading them to the outside world (The inside of the outside, that is).

Stepping out of the porch, the entire area was empty, and quiet. Just perfect, actually, no one would see us.

I looked back towards my kids, I noticed, they were pretty much in an awe-filled facial expression, seeing the inside of the outside world's beauty. Without hesitation, they scurried outside, out of the porch and onto the lawn.

I scurried out and followed them, making sure that they don't wander off too far. But they weren't really that much focused on what's around them, actually. Each were focused on one thing.

Alvin Jr, as soon as he stepped on the grass, quickly turned around before lying down on the soft, green cluster of small leaves. I smiled at him as he rolled over like a dog, enjoying himself so far, coaxing his entire body with the leaves. It's his first time seeing this green grass, in fact, it's probably the first time he saw green besides Eleanor or Theodore.

I looked over at Bryon's direction. It seems like he's much more focused on the flowers. He looked upon them as if they were a huge stock of amusement. He slowly inched his snout closer and sniffed the roses, only to have some of the small pollen in his nostrils.

He wrinkled his nose, breathed in uncomfortably, and let out a small sneeze. I laughed at his action. I say it's cute, actually, hearing his voice saying other things other than giggles and baby noises.

I looked back towards AJ. He seems to have stopped his 'marination', and curled up into a ball, lying down on the grass.

Watching them, I sat down on the stairs of the porch, thinking about just how much happy they are to finally see the outside world.

I smiled upon them "I hope your mother would see you like this." I whispered with only me to hear.

"AAALLLVVVIIIINN!" Said a melodic, high pitched voice.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled "Hope answered."

* * *

**The next chapter would either be a third person, or Brittany's point of view. YOU CHOSE! YOU DECIDE! EPIC SPRING BREAK OF HISTORY! (Haha, got that from epic rap battles of history).**

**I hope August ends soon, because I'm tired of posting these quotes...**

**Sawa na ako sa 'yo. Ginawa ko lahat para sa 'yo, pero nagmamahal ka pa rin ng iba sa likod ko!**

**(I've had enough of you. I did everything for you, but still, you cheated on me behind my back!)**


	49. No Big Deal, just jumbledout feelings

**What's next,... Brittany gets extremely mad,... (SPOILER ALERT!),. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . NOT!**

**It's FICTION QUESTION TTTTIIIIIIIMMMEEEEEE!**

**Webweirdo332 = Princess Bubblegum... Nah, just kidding. Fionna,...**

**Wordnerb93 = Dr. Seuss Vs. William Shakespeare (I can actually do the fast part).**

**Robert Courtis = Thank you, that really meant a lot to me. A lot as in I could just smash my guitar to express the kind of euphoria I'm feeling.**

**Simonette 4eva = Kind of waiting for Charlene's revenge, though. Update that soon, mate.**

**Amon23 = Glad you took care of your laziness and logged in anyways. Haha, welcome back, A.  
**

**Guest = Muslim or not. May The One You Worship Bestow His Blessings Upon Thee, Brother.**

* * *

**Brittany's point of view (As requested by majority)...**

After yelling his name just like Dave would, I found myself glaring at Alvin who was sitting on the stairs of the porch. I can't believe him. I told him specifically NOT to let the kids out yet until the right time. He agreed, but look where the boys are now. Unreliable, I say.

Call me mad, because I am. Angry, annoyed even.

As soon as he heard my yell, his ear and his tail flinched. His body sat upright and erect in surprise before looking behind towards me. As soon as he saw me, he gave a grin, a surprised grin. A grin that I've always admired ever since the beginning. But now, this is one of the times I don't want to see it.

"H-hey, Britt." He greeted me as if nothing was up.

I frowned at him, moved closer, my eyes burning in anger. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?" I yelled.

"Nothing, I thought the boys could use a little fresh air." He maintained his cool, playboy kind of attitude.

"Clam it, sudsi. What did I tell you about not letting the kids out?" I toned my voice down, but still maintained an angry expression. I don't know, but yelling at him seemed so wrong. Even though HE did the wrong thing, it felt VERY wrong. But even in my toned down voice, it still felt wrong.

"We're chipmunks, Brittany. So are our sons. They need to know what it's like to be outside, even for just a few minutes." He told me. It didn't seem fair, MY feelings aren't fair. When I argue with him, I feel like my conscience is horribly munching down my insides. But when HE argues with me, I feel like I deserve it. I don't know what I did, but I feel like I deserve it.

His last sentence was right. I used to hate it when he's right, but now, my feelings are constantly trying to tell me to praise him. What is wrong with me, anyways? I know that I love him and all, but this is insanity.

Usually, in arguments, my mind would quickly work up a deadly comeback. But know, my mind is filled with good things telling me to praise him, worship him as if he was a god. With my mind not working with me, I guess I'm on my own.

"I- I don't really care, Alvin. We're doing this for a reason." I didn't watch the words that came out of my mouth. What came out of my mouth, was what I manually thought of.

Alvin looked at me as if I said something wrong. Was it something I said? I didn't really watch my words, so did something came out that sounded wrong?

"D- don't care? Brittany, you don't care about our kids? Our OWN children? Our own sons and our own daughters?" He told me horribly.

At what he said, struck thousands of needles tipped with the poison of self hatred and realization deep inside me. I gasped in horror as I took steps back.

Oh, no, why did I say that? What was I thinking? I regret saying it, but it's not helping on calming my feelings down.

Deep inside my conscience's eating me, my feelings constantly telling me to beat myself up for what I said, just to express how sorry I am, and how I didn't mean it. That wasn't me. I didn't say that. It was my ego, my horrible ego, always up for the win, and never for the lose, whatever the situation is. I thought I already changed. When he became my boyfriend, I thought that I always prioritize his positive feelings.

But now, what am I doing? Why was I even mad at him in the first place? They're chipmunks, they need to feel the outside while they're still at a young age. Why am I being egotistical?

Questions clouded my head. At what I said, made my eyes slightly water. My priority right now, is telling him that I didn't mean it.

"Oh my God. Alvin, I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." My voice toned down from hidden-anger to extreme beg for forgiveness.

But still, he continued to look at me with a horrible expression. "Why'd you say that you didn't care? They're OUR kids, Brittany!" He yelled at me.

At the height of his voice, I can see that the tables have turned. I came here mad, giving him shame, only to make HIM mad, and giving me much more shame. I felt like I want to die. He yelled at me! He yelled at me in anger and I deserve it! I feel like I deserve it, and I feel like I deserve MORE of it.

He's never yelled at me before. He never did, not once. He may have on some occasions, but anger was never present in his voice. But now, this invisible force struck me in the chest, slit off my throat, and left me dumbfounded with who knows how many life I've got left. With him yelling at me, I felt like the whole world just turned against me. Who am I kidding, Alvin IS the whole world to me, and now, he's yelling at me.

I know that I feel like I deserve the volume of his voice, but I couldn't take it. I wanted to get away from it, away from another yell.

I felt a drop of water coming out of my eye. I closed them and looked away from him. "I- I'm sorry, Alvin. Please forgive me."

With that, I scurried away as fast as I could. I wanted to get away, I didn't want to hear another yell. It's seems unfair to me. I yell at him, he maintains his casual expression. But when HE yells at me, I feel like it's needed, and I deserve it. It feels right, but wrong. I know that it's confusing, but that's just me.

Finally I reached the room. I stepped inside, and luckily, the girls were still asleep. Feeling that I don't want to let everything out next to my daughters, I sat on one corner, holding my knees close to my chest and cried thousands of tears.

What is wrong with me? I feel like I don't know my place. I'm supposed to me his mate- Of Course! That's why my feelings were all jumbled up. I want to praise him like a god when I want to be mad at him. I'm his mate, and I'm the female. How can I possibly forget? Just how stupid am I? How far can my idiocy go!? I'm supposed to agree with everything that he has in mind.

I'm such an idiot! I'm the one who started it. I said that I didn't care. Who am I to say that? Who am I to say that to him, in his face!?

I say it one more time - I'm supposed to be his mate. I'm the female, and I have to know my place. I'm in no position to even disagree with him. He gave me everything. Love, passion, happiness, joy, pride, babies,... a family. He gave me all of it, I don't even know how he does it. It must really be a hard job giving these things, and I'm supposed to thank him for it by giving him my service, my body, and all the love I can give. But what am I doing? I went up to him, argued with him, and said three words that always means something horrible - "I don't care".

I'm actually trying to beg for forgiveness. I did a very horrible thing - yelling at him, forgetting about our mateship, and telling him that I don't care. I feel like I want to kill myself for this. Tell me I'm overreacting, because I am. What if Alvin hates me? What if I'll lose him? If I'll lose him, or even just a part of him, I don't think dying thousands of vain and horrible deaths would solve my problem.

I cried a river of tears, actually. I don't know how wet my fur is right now with the sweat and tears. It's like I took a bath, literally.

I closed my eyes and buried my face in my wrists that were laid down on my knees, closed up to my chest.

"Brittany..." I heard his voice. The voice that only HE has, no one can mistaken this voice for anyone else's.

I know whether not, or to be happy to hear that voice. It sounded calm, and soft, but I'm afraid, maybe it'll turn into another yell. I just heard one yell from him, and now I have a phobia of it. I just want him to forgive me. I didn't mean what I said.

I lifted my head and looked at him. My snot filled nose and my tear filled face gave him a horror-filled reaction. I didn't care,... no, I mean, I care about his expression, but my first act upon him was all so sudden.

I quickly got on my feet, not caring of the pain I feel on my legs due to the quick motion. I ran up to him and threw my arms around him, tackling him to the ground. I just felt the need to do this. I'd do anything for him to forgive me.

I sniffed the mucus back into my nose as I beg for forgiveness. "A-A-Alvin, I- I'm so s-s-sorry. I didn't mean to say it, please forgive me." I whispered, more like moaned into his ear with my cracking voice.

The next thing I felt was a securing warmth engulfing my entire body. I then felt two soft paws on my back. With those felt, I buried my whole face into his neck, wiping the tears on his fur. This was the loving warmth I would never get enough of. This feeling of security and safeness, being locked in his arms, away from any pains.

I then felt his hot breathe blowing in on my ear, a whisper coming from his soft lips "I'm the one who should be sorry. I meant to disobey you, but it was for my kids. But I didn't mean to yell at you. It sickened me to hear my own voice talking to you like that. I'm sorry. Please forg-"

"No." I interrupted him "Don't be sorry. I deserved it. I'm supposed to agree with anything you think of, but I forgot my place. I forgot that I'm in no position to yell at you like that. It's never going to happen again, promise." I told him.

The next second made no response but silence. But this silence meant love, not annoyance. I sighed contentedly, contented with his touch, his loving warmth. I can never get enough of him.

But that small argument would still haunt me forever. I can't believe that I told him that I didn't care. What was I thinking? I should have obeyed my feelings and give him the love and positivity he deserves. Those feelings were undoubtedly my female instincts, reminding me of who and what I am. I'm Alvin's mate, that's who I am. I'd proudly erase all the memories of what I was before, forget that I was an international singing sensation.

If people would ask me who I am, I'd only say 'I'm Alvin's mate'. That's who I am now and forever, and I love it. I'd gladly forget my old life - the Brittany the hungry-the-spotlight-singing-sensation Chipette. I'm not that old diva I was before. I used to be hungry for attention, I've always wanted to be the center of attraction. But now, I'm only hungry for the love that only Alvin can give. I only want to be the center of his life, the single most important organism in his life, me and our kids.

You may think that I see Alvin as a god. Yes, I do. I know that humans believe in multiple gods, Muslim, Christian, Greek mythology, but honestly, I don't care. I'm not a human as you can see. Humans have this so called 'religion', but we have this powerful gift called love. Humans are killing themselves just to prove that their religion is stronger than the other, while we're living here peacefully without any problems (Right now is an exception). I only worship one person, one male. He loves me more than I could even imagine, and I'm trying my best to show how much love I can give to him.  
He deserves to be praised, worshiped, and loved. I'd gladly give him what he's entitled to have.

"I love you." I heard him saying it, right out of his soft, moist lips directly into my ears, sending his warm breathe to blow in on my fur.

I couldn't answer. A simple 'I love you' couldn't describe how much I love him. But I knew how I can express it, but the description would only be close enough for a clue.

I lifted my head up from his neck and stared at his face. Then I again, I don't care,... uh,.. I mean I care about his facial expression, but I'm not just focused on it. I was more focused on his hazel brown eyes, getting myself lost in them again.

Before I knew it, instincts took over me, sending my lips crashing down, smashing against his. That's when I lost it, all the problems. I literally forgot why I was crying in the first place. Why were we here on the ground? Why are my eyes filled with tears? The answers, I couldn't remember, and I won't bother recalling.

I'm surprised. Even the most hardcore problems, the one that struck me deep inside, disappeared without a trace in just one kiss. This kiss felt like something new, something special. A passionate kiss shared after a fight is the trademark of our relationship. Every kiss feels special. Even just a simple peck is enough to arouse me, pulling him closer to a deep, passionate kiss.

I didn't pull out of the kiss. I ignored my need for air. He's all I need to survive. There's more air where it came from. But there's only one Alvin here. If I lose him, all evidences of me existing would be annihilated in a second. Call me overly attached, tease me, bare a grudge against me, I don't care. It'll take more than just anything to even make me think of letting go of him.

But then, I thought of my kids. I'm not sure I'm going to appreciate them seeing this sight. This reason was an exception, so I pulled out, breathing heavily as if I just popped out from the bottom of a 47 feet swimming pool, literally, I'm breathing as fast as I've ever breathed before. This chipmunk can make me do weird things, making me forget about my own self.

I stared at him in the eyes. My tears dried. He had a smile on his face which I gladly returned. Then again, I loosely forgot the reason I was letting something out. I forgot why I was sitting on the corner, trying to regret, and hopefully, change a happening. I can't remember. That kiss made me forget every problem I could possibly have.

Suddenly, I felt an organic warmth engulfing my tail, yes, my tail. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity and looked behind me. To my surprise, I found Alvin's look-alike, AJ, hugging my tail in his arms. He looked at me and made a baby giggle. He, just like his brothers and sisters, is unquestionably cute.

"Alvin, you better not pull your mother's tail off." I heard Alvin (Sr.) trying to be humorous.

I rolled my eyes and got off his top. I sat up and picked AJ up. "Aww, come here."

I held him close to my chest, trying hard not to squeeze him.

Then suddenly (again), I felt something warm, soft, organic, and,... wet sliding across my outer thigh just below my the rim of my skirt. I looked down and saw Bryon, and surprisingly, he's licking my leg. He must have got that licking habit from me. You know how I always lick Alvin whenever privacy's present.

"Ally? Alienelle? How'd you girls get out of the bed?" I heard his voice mentioning the names of our daughters. Out of curiosity, I placed Alvin Jr. down and looked behind me.

Sure enough, Ally was on top of Alvin's chest, Alienelle nuzzled her cheeks against his sides.

I shifted my entire body towards their direction before picking Alvin Jr. up again and placing him on my lap. Bryon curled up into a ball next to me, his sides pressing against my outer thigh.

You can tell, this was family. This is OUR family. Try looking at us in a distance, and you'll see just what kind of family this is - a family with a loving, caring, and passionate male, a beautiful female, and four children who can barely run.

* * *

**It's Saturday, and I am extremely tired. It's a good thing I pulled the last paragraph off with a good detail, despite my lack of alertness. Like before, I had to end this quick. And the reason is stated above. **

**P.S. I'm a Christian, and I'm not agnostic or some sort. I believe in God, yes, in case you're wondering because I placed a paragraph in this chapter that has something to do with religion. :D**

**Kinukuha mo ang mga mali ko at inaagos mo pa sa aking mukha. **

**(You always take my mistakes and wave them around my face.)**


	50. Good News

**I got some pretty awesome reviews,... THANKS, MATES!**

**It's FICTION QUESTION TTTIIIIIMMMMMEEEEE!**

**Webweirdo332 = Whoever the girl is. I'm a furry fan, if you didn't know.**

**MusicIsMyPassion = Amen.**

**Wordnerb93 = I know what you mean, dude.**

**ChipmunksRule4ever = It's not a secret that I'm trying to beat IluvChipmunks. I idolize her, but at the same time, I hate her for making me feel a bit inferior. Oh, hey. Thanks for the review. You've been one of my top inspirers. So, about religion - you're agnostic.**

**Simon S. = We all have problems. Even I do. You may think that my English is good, but I'm actually dying to find the right words. I need a wide range of vocabularies like my fellow writers.**

**Chipmunkfan1001 =Aw, thanks, man! No, really, thanks, a million :D. Dave, Alvin, and Brittany will know soon.**

**P.S. = I've reread my other chapters, and I'm sorry for using 'know' instead of 'now', or using 'it's' instead of 'its'.**

**P.P.S. = You DO KNOW THAT THE GUESTROOM IS LOCATED DOWNSTAIRS, RIGHT?**

* * *

**Brittany's point of view...**

We're still here, on the ground, exactly where we left off. Alvin was on his back on the floor with Ally on his chest and Alienelle nuzzling her cheeks against his side. I'm sitting right next to him with AJ on my lap and Bryon curled up into a ball next to me.

As we know, we've got into a small 'argument' a few minutes ago, but I can't seem to remember why I was letting tears fall out of my eyes. I mean, what was wrong of having the kids outside for a few minutes? Yeah, I'm such an idiot, aren't I? I was the one who started it, but now, that little scene faded away, far from our memories in hope of never crossing our minds again.

But really, there's really nothing wrong with our children playing outside, is there? It's just around the garden, and I doubt that the neighbors would even pay attention. It kills two birds in one stone without any backfires when throwing it. The kids would be able to play, have fun, and explore the world at the same time. So, we really should have them play outside. Nothing's really wrong with it.

I looked over towards Alvin, another cute sight I saw - Alvin playing with Ally's paw while she was seated on his chest. His other paw was on his side, ruffling his fingers on Alienelle's soft, short fur.

I smiled at them. Alvin is such a great father, and no one can doubt, or question that.

"Hey, Alvin." I called.

He looked at me, his hazel brown eyes meeting my blue ones. The look in his eyes, I'll never get tired of looking at those orbs. Well, honestly, I can never get enough of him. His shape, it's like something I would just hang on to for the rest of my lives. The strength of his muscles could lift me gently as if I was a feather. The warmth of his arms holding me close to his chest, I'll never forget that feeling.

"Brittany..."

I heard his voice calling out to me, instantly shutting me out of my dream world. I shook my head and blushed "Oh,... uh, sorry. Um,... why don't we let the kids play outside?"

"Sure,... but,... make sure you don't yell again." He assured, trying to be humorous at the same time.

I rolled my eyes. Seriously, I though I already promised NOT to let that happen again. Maybe it gave quite an effect on him. "Don't worry. If I do, feel free to slap me in the face." I reassured, and I meant it.  
If I ever yell at him again, I'd rather have him slap me that to have my own paw slap my own face. I don't even think a simple palm-face contact would mean my punishment. If I ever heighten my voice, say something bad directly in his face, I deserve bondage as a punishment.

"Slap you in the face? No way, I'd rather jump off a cliff." He rejected. Of course, he IS Alvin, compassionate, loving, caring, every girl dreams of, and he's mine.

"You slapped me once, remember? Two months ago." I said as I thought back to the time, the night after our first date, when my heat came early. I was this close to losing my virginity when I wasn't ready, but thanks to him, slapping my face snapped me out of my instinct's control.

"And I still regret it. But if I hadn't, we'd be having more than four kids." He told me, and something inside told me that the last statement is more than true. Having more than four kids coming from Alvin, dreamy as it is, isn't it? Well, it is.

I don't really mind if I bare more baby chipmunks, in fact, I'd love to. Like I said to Eleanor before when had our fight - 'I love him more than a million. Having a part of him grow inside me is the best thing that's going to happen to me.' And I think I'm going to have a part of him grow inside me every time (Call me insane, but it's just love). To be exaggerating, I think the entire chipmunk population is never going to be endangered thanks to me (And Alvin).

"You know, I really don't mind having more than four kids. They could want some more siblings, and it's not really hard taking care of babies." I replied.

"Well, I agree. If you want more kids, then I'll gladly give them to you. But I think taking care of four is enough. Maybe we should wait until they're,... you know,... older." He said, giving me this weird feeling of excitement for some reason.

I scoffed "When, like eighteen years old?" I asked in a manner of exaggeration. The age I referred to was the chipmunk age.

"No, that's too long. I was thinking maybe, four years old. In chipmunk years, of course." (P.S., Alvin and I are fifteen years old in chipmunk years.)

I giggled. Maybe the fact that he's being reasonable. But still, I can't wait for two more years just too have another batch of litter. I was kind of hoping to conceive his babies _every month. _I know, I'm crazy, insane, overly attached, out of my mind. I'm more in love with him than you think. I love him more than anyone else can imagine. I love him so much that I'd gladly erase my whole identity and change myself to someone who lives her life only for his cause.

In my eyes, I see him as a god, the only one powerful enough to give me these rare feelings of love, passion, pleasure, satisfaction, and more. If it makes him happy, I'll gladly become his personal slave. I want to become more than just his mate, more than just the mother of his children. I want to become the center of his life, his source of life, power. I want him to engulf me in his loving warmth that only HE can give.

You may not know this, but ever since we've mated, after those two wonderful nights, my life is only about him and only him. Him and our children, that is. I'd willingly use my whole body just for baring his children, and for the sake of his pleasure, happiness, and satisfaction.

"Brittany..." I heard his voice calling me again, making me realize that I was once again, inside my thoughts.

I quickly snapped out and looked at him, blushing. It took a second for me to remember his last statement "Oh,... uh,... four years old? I can't wait that long." I half-complained.

"Alright, three." He partly negotiated, but I can't wait long. I want to have a very big family, with him as the father, and me as the mother.

I put on a pouted face, being half seductive, and half asking "Aww, come on. Don't you want to feel that kind of... 'stimulation' around us again?" I said, referring to mating, of course. Yep, I say it's fun. Humans think it's inappropriate, but who cares what they think? If I had the chance, I'd mate with him every second.

"I do, a lot. I kind of miss that feeling, if you know what I mean. But we're not certainly going to do it in front of our kids." He said, getting a point there.

Well, of course, we're not going to do it in front of them. What kind of parent would that be? Especially when I'm about to conceive a few of them soon.

"You have a point." I commented, last words before I change the subject "So, anyways. How about we let play outside?"

"Are you sure? I'm afraid of you yelling at me again." He asked.

"Beat me up if I do." I assured, and yes, I mean it. I'm never going to yell at him, not anymore. If I do, I don't know what my conscience might do to me.

"I'd never." He replied. Well, he IS Alvin, the one of the few chipmunks who never show his dominance, always treating me like a queen, the one I'm psychotically in love with, the one I'm overly attached to, the only one I'll never let go of. One of the reasons why I'm in love with him is his compassion. He may be a troublemaker, a daredevil, but he has this some sort of twist in his attitude. He's unpredictable, a trickster who tricked me into falling in love with him, and it worked. Thanks to him, I could barely let go of his touch.

"I know you wouldn't." I told him teasingly. But it's true, he never gives me the bad things I deserve. "Come on, it's still morning." I said as I picked AJ up from my lap and stood up.

Alvin picked Ally from him chest and sat up before standing. We both headed towards the door, our kids walking slowly in a baby-like manner behind us.

We both headed downstairs. We had to carry all four of them, we don't want them on an early accident by jumping off the stairs. As soon as we got off the stairs, touching the ground floor, we placed them down, considering their ability to walk despite their age.

As we headed towards the exit door, I suddenly heard a noise, a disgusting noise which sounds like it came from the bathroom. It was a high pitched voice, gagging, coughing, wet, like someone throwing up.

"You hear that?" Alvin asked me, undoubtedly also hearing what I'm hearing.

"Yeah, that sounded like..."

I took a while to figure out who the voice belongs to. It sounded like a female, high pitched voice, someone younger than me,... "Eleanor!" Alvin and I said in unison before scurrying up towards the bathroom.

As we reached the bathroom door, it was already open. Once the inside came to view, there was no doubt about it. Eleanor was leaning forwards, her mouth aiming towards the sink, throwing up something that has a weird color. And the weird part is, she doesn't have any clothes on!

Out of concern for my sister, I called out "Eleanor?"

Her tail flinched at the sound of my voice. After one last cough, she turned around and looked at me embarrassedly. "Oh, sorry about that." She apologized.

"Eleanor, what's wrong? Are you sick?" I asked.

I couldn't help to notice that smile on her face. It's like she's happy about something, proud even. "Brittany,..." She called out to me, as if she was going to tell me something I should be happy about.

She hopped down from the counter and approached me. She placed a paw over her stomach, by my observation, right adjacent to her womb.

"I - I think I'm pregnant."

Those words struck me with realization. As shock as I am, I'm happy for her, looks like I'm not going to be the only one with a family. "Wait, for real?" I asked.

She smiled proudly again "Of course I am! Theodore and I did it a thousand times last night." She said in a cheering voice, exaggeration on the last statement. That explains why she's naked. It's a good thing that Alvin isn't attracted to her, if he was, I'd kill both of them right now.

Happy and utmost, proud, I jumped up towards her and threw my arms around her "Oh, my God. Eleanor, congratulations!" I acknowledged.

But despite the cheeriness, she placed her paws on my shoulder just to push me off. Confused, I looked at her. She had her paw against her mouth "I'm sorry." She said in a low, muffled tone before running up towards the sink again, throwing up.

Slightly ashamed of entering her privacy, I apologized "Oh, sorry. I guess we should leave you alone for now."

With that said, Alvin and I walked away towards the exit door.

* * *

**Theodore's point of view...**

When Eleanor and I woke up, she asked me if she could be excused to the bathroom, and I said yes. I don't know what's taking her so long, I'm starting to get a bit worried.

Then finally, after moments of waiting, I saw her jumping up on top of the bed, greeting me with a proud smile. There was something good about that smile which I couldn't make out.

"Hi, Theo." She greeted me proudly.

"What's with the proud tone, Ellie?" I asked. It's not that I'm complaining, just curious.

She smiled at me again "I do have something to be proud of, Theo." She said as she slipped under the covers right beside me. And yep, we haven't put our clothes on since last night.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Theodore, I'm pregnant!" She told me in a cheery tone.

Oh, my God. Finally! Last night, we almost got into a fight because she wanted to have my babies so bad. I'm just so happy that we're finally going to be parents! I'm hope I'm ready, though. Ah,... who am I kidding, I'm always ready for anything!

"Really? Ellie, that's great!" I cheered.

"You're going to be a daddy, Theodore." She told me. My ears emphasized the word 'daddy'. I wonder what it'll feel like to have someone calling me dad. I bet it's going to be great!

"Oh, my God. I'm so happy." I said as I couldn't help my euphoria, so I grabbed her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I'm glad you are, Theo. Thank you." She thanked me.

Oh, my God, I'm going to be a dad!

* * *

**I'd like to thank my man, Chipmunkfan1001 for a kind deed. Thanks for putting my story on your story, mate. I'd gladly help you with anything!**

**So, here we are,... :D I got too lazy on the last part, so sorry about the lack of details.**

**PEACE!**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday. Like I said, I got lazy. It's August 27, so, I guess, I'm going to stop with the quoting. Good news, huh?**


	51. Irresponsibility

**Okay, I'm lost. An earthquake just occurred several minutes ago, and I AM SCARED IN MY PANTS!**

**IT'S FICTION QUESTION TTTTTIIIIIMMMEEEEE!**

**ChipmunksRule4ever = The house getting filled with babies? In my story, Brittany's never going to let go of Alvin, and Alvin is never going to let go of Brittany. Lock them up in a hotel for a year, and I can tell that the entire chipmunk population of America is never going to be endangered.**

**Guest = Alvin and Brittany not caring about their kids? For noticing, thank you. Non taken.**

**Webweirdo332 = First rule of my entire life, only watch Alvin and the Chipmunks, and I happily follow it. I know that I'm missing a lot of things coming from the other movie, but it's worth it. So, I'll go for the one with the tail.**

**Robert Courtis = Now. Oh, and, I'm kind of ashamed of calling people 'fans'. I'm not that used to saying that to people. I feel that it might make them feel underrated, inferior, my lackeys (Not that I think that, no. I'd never. My readers are WAY too important, and I consider their reviews as money).**

**IloveSIMONETTE = Friday's our culminating.**

**Stella = I don't know. I'm going to make Spring Break part 2 if this reach chapter 55.**

**George Goekler = :D**

**YoMamma = You could have at least speak formally, but hey, who am I to tell you what to do? Another thing, I tried to say your name inside an orphanage, and it didn't work.**

* * *

**Third person Point of view (Who did this to me? Show yourself.)**

Alvin and Brittany left the bathroom, leaving Eleanor some privacy. It's like, what would you feel if you're coughing up a load and people are watching? Eleanor's pregnant, they've just found out. So far, they're the first.

As the red/pink clad couple exited the bathroom, something was a bit missing here, as felt by Brittany. She feels as if she forgot something VERY, and I mean VERY important.

She doesn't know what it is, though. Not a clue. But something really IS missing, and worse, it's something important. While walking towards the exit door, she slowed her steps down as she thought of what she forgot.

Her steps soon decreased in speed, from normal walking speed to barely walking speed. It didn't take long for Alvin to follow the rhythm of his mate's steps. Curious, confused, and also feeling what SHE's feeling, forgetting something, that is, he broke a fragile silence and asked.

"What's wrong, Britt?" She asked.

Both of them stopped dead in their tracks. Confused, Brittany turned from the ground to look at him straight in the eyes. To her, this chipmunk can always solve her problems just by looking at him. And yep, it did. Not that anything happened and all, but looking at him made a thought slowly walk up towards her mind.

"I feel like we're forgetting something." She stated.

Alvin couldn't help but shrug. I mean, what else could they have possibly forgot? "I don't know." He replied.

To Brittany, the answer was slowly coming into her. Just by examining Alvin's face made the idea come into her mind, but just as slow as a snail. Her neurons slowly transported the message to her brain,... and,... she slowly thought -

_"I've wiped my tears, I've got my clothes on, not that I took it off or anything. My tears were just a feeling of guilt for shouting at Alvin. I don't even know why I yelled at him. For sending the kids out-" _

Then suddenly, it came to her. That's what they've forgotten! Their KIDS! Her eyes, in response to the realization. Her mouth opened to take in a gasp. She took a step and jumped back in shock.

Alvin, shocked at his mate's reaction, confused him in response. "Why, what's wrong?" He asked.

From a blank space behind her mate, she turned her sights towards his face. In realization, the response of her conscience - _"WHY YOU IRRESPONSIBLE LITTLE BRAT! HOW COULD YOU FORGET THEM! ALVIN'S NOT GOING TO FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!" _Her conscience battered her with harsh words.

Right vocabularies couldn't portray what she's feeling now. Even the harshest words coming from this author could not describe the horror and her feeling of self hatred for her irresponsibility.

Alvin noticed his mate's horrible look. It was like she was about to tear up again, and this only gave him worries. "What? Brittany, what's wrong?" He asked, urgent as STAT.

"Oh, no." She started with a dark, whispering voice. The red clad couldn't help but to get the bad shivers of worries. As if evil was tickling her vocal chords, she added "Where are the kids?"

That question made Alvin flinch. His tail isn't the only one that flinched, but his ENTIRE body, even his insides. How can he be so irresponsible!? He's supposed to be the father, yet he forgot ALL about his OWN SONS AND DAUGHTERS!

He wanted to beat himself up for this, but his response to her was his first priority. "Oh, no!"

With that, his fatherly instincts kicked in as quick as a goalkeeper's reflexes. And as quick as a ball being kicked by an ace striker, he instantly darted away.

Brittany followed up behind him, feeling guilty as she thought this was HER doing. She was supposed to be the mother! Alvin's mate! Not that Alvin knows, but she fancies herself as his personal slave! But she let her curiosity get the better of her, and forgot ALL about the greatest details of their lives!

She was supposed to be selfless, thinking only of Alvin and their kids, and nothing else, and I mean NOTHING ELSE. But she was so weak that she couldn't even fight a single hint of curiosity. Her sister's voice was the one that made her dart towards the bathroom. She loves her sisters and all, but she promised to leave everything she had, including everyone she loved in her childhood, behind only to live her whole life for Alvin's cause.

Scurrying fast and quick as a midfielder, feeling like beating themselves at the same time, they immediately reached the exit door, right where they have left them,... alone, and irresponsibly.

And fortunately, the kids haven't moved from their spot. Out of overprotectiveness, both of them counted. Ally, AJ, Bryon, Alienelle, they were complete. This gave relief to both of them. They gave out relieved and sensual sighs. But what worried them the most, was the door widely opened. I mean, someone could have gotten in and took them!

Well, yes, someone got in. But they knew that friendly face. It was Beatrice holding a suitcase,... again. Seriously, does she ever leave without it? But then again, the friendly face had a bit of a scolding-face hidden inside. They knew why, for some reason.

"So, leaving your kids here on the floor with the door wide open? How responsible." Beatrice sarcastically scolded them in a normal tone.

Both of them blushed in embarrassment. Yes, they felt bad about it, but seeing them alright and fine, eased them up just a little. But they still wanted to beat themselves up for what just happened.

"Sorry about that." Brittany apologized for her irresponsibility.

Seeing them, the kids immediately (But slowly, like walking kind of slowly) scurried up towards their parents. Alvin and Brittany each scratched their heads before saying "Sorry, guys. That'll never happen again, promise." Alvin spoke up, speaking sincerely.

Beatrice sighed before sensually kneeling down in front of them. "Look, guys. You have to be more responsible. You parents now, remember? You can't just leave them on the floor with the door wide open. The public could be after them, and you." Beatrice told them.

Both of them felt bad about it, to be exact, they felt horrible.

"We were just on our way outside un-"

"And what were you thinking, sending them outside?" Beatrice interrupted.

"They're chipmunks, so are we. And chipmunks need to know where they came from - Outside." Alvin said.

"We were thinking of letting them out and play in the garden. When we reached the door, that's when we heard Eleanor having her morning sickness." Brittany informed.

For that reason, the last part made her eyes widen "Wait, Eleanor,... morning sickness?" She stated the clues before the hypothesis "Is she pregnant?"

The chipmunks (Except the kids) nodded "Yes, she is. Or, at least she think she is, anyway." Brittany answered unsurely.

"Great, now all of you are going to be parents." Beatrice half-congratulated and half-stated.

Alvin and Brittany flinched in both curiosity and realization. All of them are going to be parents, so that must mean Jeanette is... pregnant too? That must be the reason they rarely see her walk. That must be the reason Simon's always bringing a whole load of food upstairs.

"Wait, Jeanette is pregnant too?" Brittany asked.

"Oh, she didn't tell you? They were waiting for you to ask them. They're not really trying to keep it a secret. Eleanor and Theodore were the first one to know." She informed.

"And neither of them told us?" Alvin asked.

"Hey, like I said, they were waiting for the question to pop up."

"What about Dave?" Alvin asked again.

"What about me?" Suddenly, a voice, a lower voice came from behind them. The kids were unaware, just sitting in a baby-like manner next to their parents. Everyone else turned to the direction of the voice.

Standing there in pajamas, messed up hair, and drowsy face, was the chipmunk's adoptive father, Dave. Alvin and Brittany felt a bit nervous about what might Beatrice say about their 'irresponsibility', so they held their paws together and stayed close to their kids.

"Oh, hey, Beatrice. What are you doing here early?" Dave asked.

"Well, I'd love to break the news to you, Dave. But I don't think you'd be happy." Beatrice hesitated.

"It depends on what the 'news' is about. Is it bad?" He asked.

"Um,... good for us. But you,... uh,... not so much."

"And what might that possibly be?"

"Well, it involves Jeanette and Eleanor being soon-to-be mothers."

At that last part. Dave couldn't help but take in a surprised feeling. So, that was why Jeanette never went down. So, that's why they've been locked in a room for nearly two months. The first month was probably for mating, but that's not the point. Simon got Jeanette pregnant, and no one told him.

And wait, Eleanor's pregnant too? But Theodore seems so innocent, the one less likely to do such things to her. Oh, sure, he caught them making out once, but mating? Now that's just too far. Simon and Jeanette, Dave wouldn't have too much problems with them being soon-to-be parents, knowing that they're responsible enough. But Theodore and Eleanor? Seriously? Eleanor could be quite motherly despite her young age, but Theodore... he's like a child. An innocent, gullible, trustworthy, naïve child. How could he have gotten Eleanor pregnant?

Before anyone else could say another word, Dave took in a huge amount of air inside of him. He wrinkled his eyes before releasing a volcanic eruption.

"SIMON! THEODORE!" He shouted, just as how he would if Alvin did something irresponsible. But this time, it's not him, and it's the first time he ever yelled Theodore's name.

Another second passed, Dave quickly ran up towards the guest room, hoping to see the most in need - Theodore and Eleanor.

With Dave gone, Beatrice, Alvin, and Brittany were once again free to talk. The chipmunks faced her before she started talking again.

"So,... where was I?" She started.

"So, everyone else is going to have a family?" Alvin asked.

"Yes, and hopefully, they wouldn't leave their children in front of an open door." Beatrice half-humorously scolded them "Come on, guys, please act a bit more like parents. You're not kids anymore, they are."

The chipmunks nodded, both of them. They took a look at their kids for a while and started thinking of what might happen if Beatrice wasn't there. They would've gone out without them. Or worse, someone could have broken in and kidnap them!

"Look, I'm not going to tell Dave, okay?" Beatrice assured first before warning them "But be a little more responsible around them, please. They're only a few days old. They can walk, but that doesn't mean they can talk, or think like you guys." She added, more like advised and informed "Consider this your first warning. Start acting like parents, or Dave is going to have to deal with you guys." She warned them.

"Thanks, Beatrice." Brittany acknowledged.

* * *

**Brittany's point of view...**

I thanked Beatrice for the advice before seeing her walking away. To be honest, this is entirely my fault. If I wasn't too concerned of my sister, this never would have happen. Why did my concern grow, anyway? I thought I promised to forget everything from my old life, and love NO ONE ELSE but Alvin.

How could I have forgotten them? I feel like the worst mother in the history of parents.

The door's still open. But I don't think if we should let play outside. I'm actually doubting my own capability to handle them now. It's my fault why they were left here. If I hadn't run, Alvin wouldn't have followed.

That last part just made me sound like a bad mate. I WAS supposed to be the one to follow Alvin, not the other way around. I'm supposed to be his personal servant, but instead of serving him, I served my curiosity. I've got to the most self-centered female ever. When is my mind going to learn that my entire life, my entire purpose in this world, is to make him happy, happier than anyone else has ever been.

I know, my total self commitment to him is over, too much, and too far. But I know no bounds, no limits, and no end for the love I have for him. This small heart of mine, inside this tiny little shape, there is no such things as ends, limits, boundaries, areas of responsibilities, nothing. To be frank, nothing is inside my heart except the love, vow of total self-commitment for my loved ones, which are Alvin, Alienelle, Ally, AJ, and Bryon.

If you're asking me why I didn't include my sisters' names. That's because they can take care of themselves. They don't need me anymore, and not that they ever did. They have their own mates to be with, and I have mine. We lived together in our childhood. We've loved each other as friends and sisters. But also, love is what separated us. Love helped us shape our own paths to follow. My sisters and I have different loves, therefore, involves us going our separate ways.

But let's not talk about that. The subject here is, I'm an irresponsible mate. Not to mention, a mother. I don't think Alvin's going to be happy about this. I know that this is partly his fault, but my conscience keeps bothering me, telling me that this is ENTIRELY my fault. I can't argue with it, though.

This is entirely my fault, I repeat. And now, I'm kind of nervous and afraid of what might Alvin do to me. They're our kids, our responsibility, and it's my fault.

I looked at him again. He sighed, looking at the kids with an apologetic face. What is he sorry for? Why is he not snapping at me? I'm the one who ran into the bathroom.

As silent as it is for another moment, my vocal chord's first act was for forgiveness,... again.

"Alvin..." I called.

For some reason, he was unhappy, but not angry or some sort. He looked at me, slowly turning his head towards my direction "What is it, Britt?" He responded.

"I'm sorry." I told.

''What for?" He asked.

"I'm an irresponsible mother. I promised that I would take care of them, I promised that just after we've mated. But I failed to keep it, anyways. I've failed to keep them in watch. I've failed you as a mate, and I've failed them as a mother.'' I replied sympathetically.

He scoffed "Don't get me started, Brittany. You're not alone, we're in this together. We both did something irresponsible. But it's only fitting that I should be the one to apologize. I'm their father, and I'm supposed to be the one watching them when you're not around." He told me.

Those sentences made me feel guilty of having him apologize. For the last time, it was entirely MY fault, and he has nothing to do with this. I'm supposed to be looking out for the kids, and he's supposed to be playing and having fun with them.

"Never ask for my apology, Alvin. You don't need it. I'm the one who did the bad thing here. I promised that my entire life would only be about you and our family. But still, I ran away for a reason that didn't involve you or our family." I told him.

"No, you ran away for your sister. I ran away to feed my curiosity. I'm the one who should be sorry."

It took me only a minute to realize that this apologetic moment was getting us nowhere. He wants me to forgive him for not doing anything wrong. He doesn't need to be forgiven. I'm the one who should apologize, but he's telling me the same thing that he should be the one who should be sorry. Well, that's just Alvin. He loves me so much, but he doesn't have a clue on how loyal I am to him. He doesn't understand my fidelity.

''Alright, we both did something wrong. We don't need to apologize to each other." He said fairly.

For one thing, his tone was forcing me to agree, so I did. I nodded positively, ending the apologetic moment, in which, no one apologized.

"So, are we still going to let them see the outside?" I asked after several moments, changing the subject in the process.

"Of course. Let's just keep a close eye on them this time."

* * *

**I'd like to thank a guest reviewer for telling me that Alvin and Brittany forgot about their kids. If he/she hadn't, this chapter wouldn't have existed. Whoever you are, thank you for noticing.**

**So,... PEACE!**

**This chapter served as a detour and gave me a bit of a headache. Sorry for not uploading last Thursday (No class that day), or yesterday. I worked two days on this chapter. This was kind of unplanned, and unexpected.**

**BREAKING NEWS - Philippines is in a state of calamity, after being bombarded by a series of intense typhoons, that were accompanied by the monsoon we call as Habagat. Manila, the capital of the Philippines, is in a fragile state. After being hit by several natural calamities from the past years, it started tilting, and possibly sinking. Just a few more, and Cebu is probably going to be the new capital city.**

**An earthquake just occurred yesterday, August 31, 2012, and has been experienced by the entire Philippines Islands. I was informed that Hawaii has experienced it too, and possibly Oregon, California,... but I'm not entirely sure. And what's making me scared is, it's 2012.**

**That's all :D.**


	52. Dave And The Green Clad

**Earthquake - Epicenter: Eastern parts of Visayan Coast Magnitude: 7.9 Damage: Just turned Iloilo into a pile of rubble, the next thing you know, there're people panicking. Cebu sustained less damage, but I couldn't say the same for my head. I tripped and took a heavy blow to the head when I fell face-first on a car.**

**IT'S FICTION QUESTION TTTIIIIMMMEEE!**

**IloveSIMONETTE = The whole Visayas region, and probably Hawaii.**

**Webweirdo332 = Blue jays have tails?/I'll chose coke/Sorry to hear about your lack of reviews. I'll help you out if I can, but I'm stuck with three stories. **

**P.S., I've decided to start updating Love or Heaven. I'll keep it in a slow pace,...**

* * *

**Eleanor's point of view...**

A few minutes ago, we heard Dave shouting Simon and Theodore's name. The next thing we knew was the door being opened, revealing Dave, quite shaken up by the sight of me and Theodore having no clothes on.

"ELEANOR!" Dave yelled MY name this time.

As you know, I found a hint of panic inside me after realizing that Theodore and I have no clothes on, and Dave is standing right there on our doorstep, acting suspicious, and unhappy. I widened my eyes and reached for the blanket, covering our bodies with it.

"N-no, Dave, it's not what it looks like!" I yelled in a panicked voice under the sheets.

Dave looked at us with who-knows-what could be on his mind. What am I going to say? Theodore and I mated last night, I'm pregnant today and we just forgot to put our clothes on? Well, it's worth to try.

"D-Dave, we were just-" I couldn't finish, he interrupted.

"I know what's going on, you two. And I don't mean that you two were going at it last night, I'm not half concerned about that." He told me.

Then, if it's not this, then what? It can't be possible that he knows that I'm pregnant right? I mean, Alvin and Brittany knows, but I don't think they'd tell Dave about it.

"You're not?" I asked.

He shook his head "No, I got over it. Everyone can mate without my permission, just privately and Carefully, Eleanor." He said, emphasizing 'careful' and my name.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

For now, Dave sighed before continuing "Look, I know that you guys love each other, you're adult chipmunks despite your age, and you just can't help your feelings for each other. But you could have at least thought of the consequences." He told me.

And there, that sentence told me that he knows something about me. He knows that I'm pregnant. But with that last part, I felt a bit offended. I'm pregnant, and it was by my own will to be, and he's calling the baby chipmunks growing inside me a consequence?

"Consequence?" I repeated what he said.

"I know that you're pregnant, Eleanor. Beatrice told me."

For a second, that name gave me a bit of confusion. How did Beatrice know? I haven't told anyone except Alvin and Brittany. Perhaps they told her, but that was fast, I think. Maybe she's a psychic, but that's just plain crazy.

"Beatrice? How'd sh-" I was about to ask, but I remembered what I felt when he said the word 'consequence'. As a mother, it felt insulting, as a soon to be mother, that's just outrageous! "Ah, never mind." I shrugged my last words off to stay on the subject "But, Dave. Consequence? I know that I don't usually feel like this, but I'm offended. You have no right to call our children like that, Dave, even if you are their grandfather.'' I told him, trying to sound as calm.

"No, I don't mean your litter, I mean the pregnancy." He told me. I know not whether to feel better, or otherwise, but I still felt a bit offended. Being pregnant is a consequence, I agree, but being pregnant with Theodore's child is more than just a blessing, and he's calling it a consequence.

"That doesn't change anything. A small batch of lives are growing inside me, and I'm trying my best to keep them perfect. It's without a doubt, the best thing that's happening right now. So, please, don't call it a consequence." I tried my best to hide my feelings, my bad feelings. I've never felt like this since Brittany and I had a fight. But back then, I was able to contain, but this, I guess Dave was able to make me reach my height in a few seconds.

Dave sighed apologetically, in which I actually found a small flag of victory. He walked closer and sat down on the bed. "Look, guys, I know that this wasn't expected and all, but-"

"It is." Theodore and I spoke up in unison, our voice matched like melodies and harmonies.

For a second, Dave stopped before starting off again "It is? Wait, you knew that this would happen?" He asked me.

"Yes, that's the reason why I asked him to 'sleep' with me early last night. I was kind of planning this." I said, recalling the heavenly events of last night, inspite of the argument.

"We got into a little fight at first. I wasn't ready, but she told this is what she really wanted. So, we made up after a few minutes, and then we just started doing it." Theodore continued.

Dave stared at me like I did something wrong. Either that, or the fact that I'm naked. But he's human, and he sees naked animals all the time, so I'm probably just thinking things. But still, he looked at me like I did something wrong.

"You pressured Theodore? He wasn't ready for this, and you forced him into it?" He asked me.

"No." I denied the accusation "I didn't force him. I begged for it. Seeing Alvin and Brittany so happy with their kids, I just thought of getting pregnant and starting a family with Theodore. Needless to say, I really wanted it. The fact that I'd do anything for it. I promised myself that _that_ was the last time I'm ever going to ask for anything." I told him.

Dave sighed again, but then looked at Theodore "You gave her what she wanted inspite of your unreadiness. You should be proud, but are you sure that you can handle being a father?" He asked him.

I felt nervous of what Theodore might answer. What if he says no, and Dave is going to send our children up for abortion? The thought of it made me shudder in fear. I'm not going to have that.

"Yes, I am. If Eleanor is ready to become a mother, then I'm ready to become a father. Even if I'm not, there's no stopping what we've already created, and I'll have to take care of her and our children anyways." Theodore answered, giving me a great relief. I think I'm sure that our unborn children heard it too. As soon as he said those words, a funny feeling came inside my stomach, which is also making me a bit happy due to the fact that it's a sign that I'm really pregnant (If the morning sickness was just a simple virus, that is).

"So, are you saying that you don't want them but you have to take care of them anyways?" Dave asked, taking away my relief. What Dave said gave me a quick boost of anger and offense. He's thinking wrongly of Theodore, my mate, and he's talking about our children!

"What? What are you saying? Of course I want them!" Theodore yelled. For once, I've heard him raise his voice. He'd never raised his voice, not once. Maybe it's just the fatherly instincts.

"Don't say that again, Dave. I may not look like it, but I'm capable of doing what Alvin did to both Ryan, and that reporter from that hotel." With the same anger coming back to me, I tried hard not to raise my voice.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But what I'm really saying is, are you two ready to become parents? It's a tough job, and it takes a lot of responsibility and willingness." He told us.

"We've mated more than once, Dave. Each session strengthened our bonds and gained more of each other's trust. We'll work together for them, and I'm not even afraid." I told him.

"Alright, but their your responsibility, not mine. I've took care of you guys before, but now, you've got to take care of yourselves, now that you're going to have a family."

"We're responsible enough to take each other's virginity away. As long as we love each other, we'll be ready for anything." I told him.

"Good." With that, he stood up and helped himself towards the door "If you need any help, you can ask me, but I won't be doing a good job."

"We won't need it, Dave. You took care of us since we were kids, and we thank you for that. You never had a moment's peace since you've met us, you're exhausted. But we're good enough on our own now. We don't need your supervision anymore. You can finally rest peacefully." I told him.

He scoffed "You sound like you're talking to an old man in his deathbed. Drop it, Eleanor, I mean it. I'm only over thirty years old, not seventy." He told me, trying to act as humorous despite the conversation earlier.

Theodore and I chuckled, finding it a bit funny. But I was serious about it, though, but something tells me that he doesn't want to know.

* * *

**_AND THAT'S A WRAP! Hey, guys, you decide -  
Spring Break is taking up too many chapters  
A. Make another sequel called 'Parents'  
B. Leave it as it is  
C. Put this on hold  
YOU DECIDE! YOU CAN VOTE ON THE POLL THAT I PUT IN ON MY PROFILE TOO!  
WOOOOOOO!_**

**_:D:D:D:D:DD:DD::D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D THAT'S ALL!_**


	53. Sweetness Of The Green Clad

** (P.S. I know some of you are confused of what day this chapter is on. Let's say Sunday, April 9, 2011) :D  
**

**P.P.S. = Jeanette got pregnant at the end of spring which is March 31. Forgive me if I got the date wrong. Philippines is a tropical country, so I guess you can say that every day (Except march-june) is spring day.**

**IT'S FICTION QUESTION TTTIIIIIMMMEEEEE!**

**ChipmunksRule4ever = Thanks man. I can't say anything else. This story has a high number of review just because of the high number of chapters. So, :D**

**Scarletta = Oh, thank you. Oh, and you don't have to call yourself a fan. I think 'fan' is a bit belittling in my point of view. Just reader, reviewer,... :D Thank you for liking my story. If you become a fictionist, remember, I can help you.**

**George Goekler = No, they're still less than a week old. About four days old. They're chipmunks, they develop quicker than human. They can walk. They're pretty much toddlers than infants. So, there.  
About Simon and Jeanette, she'll be giving birth soon. As for Theodore and Eleanor,... that, I have to worry about.**

* * *

**Jeanette's point of view...**

I'm inside the room right now. Just three living bodies here, mine, Simon's, and Beatrice's. Simon checked my pulse as ordered by Beatrice. The back of my paw laid rested in his palm, the soft skin of the fur-less part of his paw is just one of the things I'll never get enough of. He's just so dreamy, I've said that once, I'll say that again until it satisfies me. His grip on my paw wasn't as hard, and it wasn't as soft either. It was just right, just enough for me to feel his warmth as the middle and index fingers of his other paw pressed gently against my wrist, searching for my pulse.

Needless to say, as it's expected, I wasn't paying attention. I was staring directly under his glasses - his blue beryl eyes that were made by the very hands of the gods. His lips formed a closed-mouthed smile, making me struggle to resist the urge to jump up and kiss him. I don't know if he even notice this or not, but he can tease me in such a way that I can't resist but to act upon, and he can do it by just standing there with that flashy smile.

I stared at him the entire time. I wish he'd stare back, but he had his eyes on my wrist, focusing on my pulse. I continued to stare at him, admiring the fine art made by thousands of great artists, until I couldn't feel his fingers on my wrist anymore.

"It's normal." I heard him say. His voice is just as heavenly as anyone else's. I wonder why he rarely gets the lead when it comes to singing. But whatever my thought was before, his voice was enough to snap me out of it.

"Well, they say you guys are the smart ones, so I believe you." Beatrice said, not even bothering to ask for the pulse rate. Well, she was right about us being the smart ones. But intelligence is only a part, a fragment of what I really love from him. I won't tell you,... it's not like I don't want to, I just don't want to list a thousand values and virtues. I hope our babies would be just like him.

Wait a minute,... come to think of it, I think I've heard Beatrice saying that I'd be having more than eight. Is that even possible? I wasn't paying attention the last time I had my checkup, but the thought just occurred to me,... just now. I don't even know whether to be happy or afraid. It's hard, the more babies, the more prone you are to preterm labor, and that's the last thing I want, no, there's not a thing I want about preterm labor.

It's extremely dangerous. Preterm labor means lack of development, which means dyslexia, missing limbs, brain abnormality, organ malfunction, impairment, or even death. I don't want that to happen. They're our kids, and even though I haven't seen yet, I still love them as much as I love Simon. And I'm sure he feels the same. He's never going to forgive me, he's going to hate me if something bad happens, and if he does, any evidence of me ever existing would perish.

"So, Jeanette." I heard Beatrice's voice calling out to me.

I looked up at her, a bit disappointed for removing my view away from my mate. But she can help us, so I heeded her call.

"Anything changed lately?" She asked me.

"N-no,... nothing yet. It's only been ten days, hasn't it?" I replied.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure that you didn't feel any change too early. Premature development can lead to preterm labor, which is the last thing you'll ever want."

"And I'll make sure she'll never get it." A voice belonging to a figure next to me spoke up,... yeah, you can guess who it is.

I chuckled "It's not that I want it, Simon.''

He chuckled back "And it's not like you'll ever get it. Not on my watch, you're not." He told me. I kind of admire his overprotectiveness. Maybe it's just his fatherly instincts.

I giggled "You're the father, aren't you? I'll make sure they'll be healthy and perfect for you. You'll be dying to play with them as soon as they come out."

"And you're going to enjoy taking care of the girls that will be just as beautiful as you are. You can dress them, take them to shopping, teach them calculus" He countered.

I couldn't make sure if he was serious, or joking. He made me sound like my sisters, eager for fashion. I'm not really in to that. I value simplicity just as much as anyone. And another thing, teach them calculus? Is he joking? We may be smart, the genes may be passed, but we're not Asians. Not everyone is smart enough to even learn algebra at such a young age (Except me, or Simon), let alone calculus. But still I would be very proud of them if they'd be intelligent, smart, and downright gorgeous, like their father.

The next minute's reply was silence. There wasn't anything else to say, though. I turned towards Beatrice with a question. "Am I really having more than eight?" I asked.

She nodded "I'm positive. No offence again, but as I've observed from your other concerts, you were the,... less boned ones, and you gained a bit too more size and weight in just the tenth day of your pregnancy.''

"Are you worried about it, Jean?" Simon asked me again.

I looked back at him. He seemed to be worried. I don't what he's worried about, but I guess it has something to do with me not wanting the kids. That's never going to happen. I want to keep the babies, I want to give birth and have a family. I'm not worried about it, I'm happy. More than happy. Proud. These parts of him growing inside me are symbols and reflections of how Simon and I love each other. I'm going to have more than eight, so that means our love is beyond the limit, and is still growing.

I thought back and answered Simon's question "No, I'm not. I'm happy about it, Simon. I love you so much that I'm willing to have more of your children. After I give birth, I want to conceive again." I told him.

"Again? Aren't you afraid? I mean, labor hurts, and I don't think that word would even describe how much pain you'll be in." He told me concernedly. But still, when it comes to this, I'm not going to listen to him, even though he's my mate. I love him, and the pain that I'll experience during labor can only describe half of my love. I love him so much, and if I don't get to show or express this love to him, I don't think if I can ever survive.

So, basically, that's what my life is all about. Showing my love is what I'm living for. Loving Simon is the only purpose of my existence.

"I'm not afraid, Simon. Labor can hurt me to the fullest, but it can't stop me." I told him.

"Maybe I should leave you guys alone. We're done for now, anyways. Are you sure you're alright, Jeanette?" Beatrice asked, interrupting the warm conversation.

I nodded in reply. She took my motion and stood up from her chair and walked towards the door. We looked at her as she left. When she opened the door, unexpectedly, someone else was standing there.

"Oh, hey, Dave." Beatrice greeted her.

"Hey, Beatrice. Can I come in for a while?" He asked.

"Sure. I was just about to leave."

They both exchanged their goodbyes. As soon as Beatrice left, Dave stepped in, looking at us suspiciously. My curiosity grew as he went closer. I have a feeling that he knows about me and Simon. But then again, I'm not afraid. Simon and I aren't keeping it a secret, aren't we?

As soon as Dave reached a suggestive distance, he knelt down, facing the middle part of the chipmunk's bed which is our bed.

"Hey, Dave." Simon and I greeted in unison. Another voice match coming from us. Our voices were perfect for each other like music and lyrics.

Dave nodded back, not smiling. He does have that unhappy expression that we've always feared,... but not today. If Dave's not happy about what's going on between me and Simon, then we can certainly give him our goodbyes.

"You know, guys..." He started, looking at me and noticing the change in my body. "You could'v just told me.''

"So, you know that Jeanette and I are going to be parents?" Simon asked, putting together the hints.

"Yes, Beatrice told me." He replied.

"And,... are you mad?" I asked this time.

He shook his head to our relief "No. I just want to know why you didn't tell me."

"We weren't keeping it a secret, Dave. We were waiting for you to ask." I answered.

Dave stared at us in disbelief. I guess he isn't taking this as expected. "And you didn't tell me?" He asked.

"And we thought you'd notice us rarely coming down, and you didn't bother to ask what's wrong." Simon countered.

"I thought you two were still,... you know,..."

"Mating season was over a week before Brittany gave birth."

"I thought you two started the next mating season early." Dave said, giving me the thought if he was being serious, or funny. "Well, forget that." He shook off the last subject "I trust you guys and all. You two are the responsible ones, so I guess I just have to ask once. Are you guys ready for this?" He asked us.

"We are, Dave. More than ever." Simon answered.

"There's nothing more that I want than this. The whole pregnancy feels so right, Dave. I guess it just had to happen. Simon and I are going to be parents soon, and I can't wait." I told him.

Dave nodded "Alright. I trust you two, okay? I just needed to ask once." He spoke up "So, if there's anything you need, you can ask me."

"We won't need it, Dave. You took care of us while we were still kids, but now, we're good enough on our own. Simon and I can handle anything. You can finally rest after all these time you've been chasing after us." I told him sympathetically, but something in his expression tells me that he heard this before.

"That's exactly what Eleanor told me. Look, for the record, I'm over thirty, not seventy-two."

"Then, you might be the world's youngest grandfather." Simon joked.

"Drop it, Simon." He shot him a glare.

* * *

**Eleanor's point of view...**

We weren't going to let anyone barge in on us and see us naked again, so we got up a few minutes ago and put some clothes on. I stuck in my strapless nightgown since it's Sunday, I'm pregnant, and there's nothing else to do. I don't think my other clothes would fit me. I don't have an enlarged stomach yet, but I feel my other clothes wouldn't fit. It's just a feel, and besides, I think our unborn children and I would be more comfortable with a nightgown.

It's Sunday morning, April 09, 2011. 9:47 on the clock. We woke up rather early (despite the 'activity' last night) due to my first morning sickness. The sun's rays went through our curtains, enough to brighten up the interior of our room. I'm lying down on the bed, currently (with clothes on).

I don't know what I'm going to do for today. I think for starters, I'm going to ask Brittany for advice. Since she got pregnant first, she already gave birth, and now she's taking care of the kids.

Alright, maybe I'll ask her.

I tried to get up from bed before asking Theodore's permission. It was a bit hard, my paws were soft. I guess this is what happens when a little bit of weight is mixed with pregnancy. Before I could fully sit up, the door opened unexpectedly.

As soon as the door widened, Beatrice revealed herself holding a suitcase that she never goes without. Wait, before I say anything else, maybe I should tell her to knock before entering. Good thing we had our clothes on.

"Hey, Eleanor, Theodore." She greeted us with a warm smile which we gladly returned.

"Hey, Beatrice. What brings you here?" I asked.

"I heard you got pregnant, and I thought I'd check you guys up before I leave." She offered.

"Oh, thanks. But you really don't have to." I remembered courtesy.

She shook her head with a protest "No, it's alright. It's Sunday, and it's my day off. It's free of charge, anyways." She protested.

We smiled "Oh, thanks."

Beatrice gave a 'you're welcome' nod before casually sitting down on the foot of our bed. She opened her briefcase and pulled out the necessary materials - Pen, Notepad, and a small stethoscope used for small animals like ourselves.

After closing up her briefcase, she started. "Alright, so how did you find out about this?" She asked.

"Just now. I just had my morning sickness about an hour ago." I answered.

"Are you sure it's a morning sickness? Maybe it's just a virus or so. Any other symptoms?" She asked.

I thought briefly of the other changes I felt. I won't bother mentioning that I feel something growing in my stomach, since she can't feel it. "Well, my paws are softer, and I'm glowing,... a lot."

"Well, you two did 'it' yesterday, didn't you? You should be glowing. But is the skin under your fur a bit smoother than before?" She asked me.

I slowly ran my fingers under my fur, feeling the skin underneath it. And yes, she was right, it's a bit smoother than I last remembered it to be. "Uh,... yes, it is." I answered.

"A weird feeling in your stomach?" She added.

"Yes. Whenever Theodore's around."

"Well, Theodore IS the father, isn't he?" She asked, slowly looking down on the chipmunk beside me,... and yes, it's Theodore.

"What? Of course he is. Who else would it be?" I defended, half disgusted. For the last time, to everyone, I'm pregnant with Theodore's children, and that's that. I wouldn't dream of having someone else's litter. If I conceive a baby not belonging to Theodore's, then it's good as aborted. And no, I'm not afraid to abort litters not belonging to Theodore. My loyalty, fidelity, and love for my mate will always come up first, and selflessness must always be observed whenever it involves him.

"Hey, I'm just stating the obvious."

"Yep, keep dodging the bullets."

"Alright, alright. Theodore's the father. It's not like I said otherwise."

Feeling no need to make a friendly argument, I kept my silence and let her start up again.

"Alright. So, you're pregnant." She stated, I rolled my eyes, and struggled not to respond in sarcasm. "But, I'm going to need your pulse rate." With that, she turned to Theodore "Would you do the honors?"

Theodore flinched in reply "Do what?"

"Check her pulse. My fingers are not that small, you know. Just press you fingers on her wrist and find a beat. If it's above one hundred in one minute, that's normal. Above one hundred-sixty, that's not good." She informed.

Theodore took her instructions and took my paw. For a second, his eyes contained a small hint of confusion as soon as my paw made contact with his. He examined it for a second before looking at me. "Wow, it's really soft." He commented.

"I know. It feels a bit numb too." I replied.

He flashed me a smile which I gladly returned. He then, went on with the process. He took his middle and index finger, and pressed it against my wrist. I caught myself staring at his eyes again while he was checking in on me. Well, I don't know how long the process took, I got lost in his eyes again.

"One-hundred sixteen." I heard his voice again, taking my sight away from his eyes and back to the real world.

"Okay, by roden- uh,... I mean, chipmunk standards, that's normal. Just don't stress yourself, Eleanor, for the sake of your litter." She told me, I responded with a nod. "Okay, now in a few minutes, you're going to be craving for something unusual. But, that's normal, obey it. It's what the babies need."

I thought for a while of what she said, and she's right. I am craving for something. I don't know, corn with mayonnaise? I don't know, but I think my mouth wants a taste of it.

"I am craving for something, though." I stated.

"Then eat. You're going to have to eat more than three times a day because of your cravings."

I nodded in reply.

"Alright, I think that's all for now. I'll be back next week to see some other changes." She said before standing up, placing the materials in her suitcase.

"Alright, thanks."

With that, she left the door before closing it.

Finally feeling the silence and privacy, I took another glance at Theodore. He's seated down, leaning against a pillow. Yes, he's been in that position ever since Beatrice came in. I took and obeyed my need to be in his presence. I slowly stood up and laid myself down beside him. But feeling less comfortable, I leaned forward, grabbed his arm, placing it on a suggestive stop and lied down on his chest.

"What do you think, Theodore?" I asked, starting a conversation.

"You're beautiful as always." He complimented, making me giggle. For some reason, I felt that it wasn't like Theodore to give this types of compliments, but who cares? He's still Theodore.

"Aw, thanks, Theodore." I said before leaning over, giving him a small peck on the cheek. "Since when'd you start giving me compliments like that?"

He chuckled "Not really, I got that from Simon. He always say it to Jeanette. I thought it was sweet, so I used it on you."

"Well, I don't care. You're the sweetest chipmunk in the world, and you're not even trying." I said, trying to counter his compliment.

"Really?"

"Of course. That's why I love you. You're a sweet teddy bear." I said as I nuzzled my face against him neck, feeling his soft, smooth, and silky fur brushing against my blonde ones.

"You're my beautiful green gumdrop, Eleanor.'' She told me, making me blush and giggle again.

I can't believe that I ended up with someone as sweet as him. I can't believe that I'm actually his mate. He's the sweetest chipmunk I know, and he's not even trying. How does he do that? I wish I children would be as sweet as him,... a as cute, too.

I savored the feeling of his neck, my soft paw placed flat against his chest, and my knee pressing gently against his groin. He took his other arm and placed it on my waist. I felt the warmth around me again, the warmth that only HE can give. The warmth of love. I feel like I can spend the rest of my lives in here with him. But that was not possible for now. I felt my stomach rumbling, probably me or the babies getting hungry.

"Theodore." I called out, struggling to match his sweet, innocent voice.

"Yes, Ellie?" He replied. I felt disappointed in myself. His voice was so sweet, so... gullible,... cute, innocent. Our voices might sound almost alike, but I can't imitate that voice he always carries around.

"Want to cook breakfast this morning?" I suggested.

"Sure."

* * *

**Sorry for not updating. I was working on 'Through Our Eyes' and 'Love or Heaven'. Try reading those, I've updated a few chapters.**

** (P.S. I know some of you are confused of what day this chapter is on. Let's say Sunday, April 9, 2011) :D  
**

**P.P.S. = Jeanette got pregnant at the end of spring which is March 31. Forgive me if I got the date wrong. Philippines is a tropical country, so I guess you can say that every day (Except march-june) is spring day.**


	54. Weird Cravings, And Family

**It's FICTION QUESTION TTIIIIMMMMEEEE! AAAWWWW YYEEEAAHHHH!**

**Webweirdo332 = Oh, sorry about that, mate. I forgot. I thought I already answered that. Right now, I'm craving for chips and soda, but I'd usually go with soda only. I wrote two P.S.'s because people usually pay attention to the bottom author's note. And some pay attention to this. I didn't want to cause confusion, so informing you guys of the date was a priority not to be taken for granted.**

**AxB love artist = Hey, thanks for considering. I'm not a pervert, I'm just a kid, and kids get attracted to stuffs like that. Teenage kids, to be specific.**

* * *

**Third person Point of view (Yep, still fond of it)**

It was a bright, sunny Sunday in California. It was, without a doubt, a perfect day. The sun was high up, there wasn't any cloud in the sky, and the breeze blowing in on the auburn furred chipette's face made her close her eyes and feel the warm breathe of the earth against her, her auburn fur swaying with the breeze. She excreted a soft, contented sigh, before opening her eyes, observing the joy and happiness experienced by her family.

She was seated on the stairs of the porch, her paws on her lap with her tail rested on the flat on the floor beside her. Her nightgown swayed, along with her fur, going with the April's early summer breeze. It was a nice time to play with the kids. For Alvin to play with the kids, to be in fact. The fact that it's early summer, it's a perfect day, and a breeze to die for makes this day a suggestive day to play with the toddlers.

And yes, they're toddlers now. Chipmunks develop way faster then humans. But that wasn't what Brittany was excited for. She wanted the time to come, the time when they'd speak their first word, or the time they'd call her 'mom', or call Alvin 'dad'.

Overlooking the kids from the front porch's stairs, it made her very proud to see what kind of father Alvin was like to them. He always goes for the children's happiness, regardless of the hardship he'd have to pass through. Hardships like humans giving attention to their children. That's the last thing they want. But it's a good thing that nobody minded them. A few neighbors passed by, looked at the kids, wondered for a few seconds, then walked away.

Since they were (once) celebrities, they are more prone to public attention, especially when they turned to parenthood at such a young age. Public attention was the last thing they want. True, they were world-famous singers, but now, they just want to throw that away and start a new life. A life as parents.

As she's watching Alvin, who was watching over the kids, she couldn't help but smile at the five figures. The boys were trying to reach for their father's tail as Alvin kept it's distance from them. True, playing with them is way better than football, but the last thing he wants is the dismemberment of his tail.

The girls were on the other side of the garden, though. While the boys were busy with their father's tail, the girls were busy with the colorful petals of the flowers planted on the garden. Alienelle couldn't help but take a sniff at one of the roses, only to have the pollen into her nose before she sneezed through her cute nose. Brittany smiled at her, admiring her innocence, curiosity, and cuteness.

Ally on the other hand, was staring at a small butterfly perched on a small daffodil. As seen by Brittany, she was quite amazed by the invertebrate's color. The wings had an unpredictable, yet colorful and beautiful pattern drawn on it.

"Hey, Brittany." Brittany heard a human voice from behind her. She looked at the source, and standing next to the door was none other than their loyal vet, Beatrice Miller. Warm smiles were exchanged before Beatrice moved up on the stairs and sat down beside her.

"Hey, Beatrice. What's up?" Brittany greeted back.

"Nothing much, actually. Besides Eleanor and Jeanette, that is. Which reminds me, when was the last time you talked to her? Jeanette, I mean. I rarely see you two together since this whole thing started." She asked.

"Not much, actually. The last time I saw her was when I gave birth. She was holding Alienelle up in her arms before placing her beside me." She answered her, before remembering another detail "Oh, that reminds me. Who's the first born, anyways? I didn't really see each of them coming out of me." She asked, trying to humor the last part.

Beatrice thought for a second before answering "I think it's the girl that looks like you. Alice, was it?" She asked.

"Ally. So, she's the first born?"

"I'm positive. Then Alienelle, AJ, and Brian." She informed, Brittany only flinched when she mentioned the last name.

"It's Bryon. Bryon Love." She corrected.

"Bryon Love Seville? That does sound appropriate." She commented.

"So is Brittany Seville." She mentioned her name, followed by Alvin's last name. When she mentioned it, she felt a drop of water just landed on a bucket filled with liquid, making a small 'plop' sound. This is the first time she said it out loud, and it gave a weird, alien feeling in her vocal chords. She never said or heard anything so right, so appropriate,... Brittany Seville. When she says that in her head, it gives her a familiar feeling, similar to when Ally, Alienelle, AJ, and Bryon kicked out of her womb simultaneously.

"I thought you already turned to a Seville when you moved in with the chipmunks." She said.

Brittany looked at her with a raised eyebrow "How'd you know that we moved in with the chipmunks?"

Beatrice shrugged "What can I say? I'm an obsessed fan. And why else would you be staying here?"

Brittany nodded "True." She agreed "But we weren't adopted by Dave. We're just under his supervision, but everyone thinks we're Seville's. My sisters and I don't really have a family name, just as every other woodland creatures. Until now."

"So, you're officially a Seville?" She asked.

"After we've mated, yes, in the chipmunk community. But as a human, I'm single."

"And I guess you just can't wait to be married with him, huh?" She guessed.

Brittany smiled. An obvious answer that wasn't needed to be said. Of course she wanted to marry Alvin. But that isn't really necessary. As a chipmunk, she's already married, but what would it feel like for everyone to call her Mrs. Seville not because they think the chipettes are Dave's 'daughters' (which they aren't).

"Of course I do. But I don't really have to. We're chipmunks, and you humans have this so called 'God' that we don't worship."

"So, you're following the ways of Taoism?" She asked.

"What? No."

"Confucianism?"

"No. I'm a chipmunk, I don't have any religion."

"You're an atheist?"

"No, that's a harsh word. I'm more into following the laws of nature. Let's just say, that we only worship nature. But you humans are constantly trying to destroy it."

Beatrice slightly frowned, but she wasn't at least angry "I'm offended, Britt."

As soon as Beatrice said those words, she looked up at her, puzzled "Did you just call me Britt?" She asked. No one except Alvin and her sisters called her that.

"Well, yeah, I did. Your sisters call you that, right? And Alvin, I guess."

"How'd you know that?"

"Let's say, the book of Chipmunk and Chipettes facts by Ian Hawke."

"Wait, Ian wrote a book about us?"

"Why not, he is your manager, isn't he?"

Brittany frowned for a while. For some reason, she didn't want to talk about another human being, especially the one who locked her and her sisters in a cage about a year ago. "Alright, change subject." Brittany issued "I've been thinking. About that milk you stirred up for the kids."

"Yeah?" She listened.

"Anything else I should feed them?" She asked.

"Well, what did you and your sisters eat before you became singing sensations?" She asked.

"I don't know, really. I lived in the human community long enough to forget."

Beatrice sighed "There are some safe things like grapes, corn kernels, pumpkin seeds. But if you prefer milk, there's always breastfeeding. They need milk coming from their mother, every baby mammals do."

"Breastfeed?" Brittany mentioned unsurely. True, she's heard about this in movies and stories, but the concept is quite new to her.

"Trust me, you'll get used to it." She assured.

"Have you tried it?" She asked.

"No. I'm still innocent.'' She said these words before standing up "Alright, thanks for the talk, but I really have to get going."

"Alright, see ya."

Beatrice nodded before taking the steps towards the outside.

* * *

**With Eleanor and Theodore...**

"Eleanor, you're not really eating that, are you?" Theodore asked Eleanor, pointing towards the plate which contained cooked corn kernels with mayonnaise and ketchup mixed up with it. Like Beatrice said She'd be getting some weird cravings, and this is the first. "That's not exactly what I had in mind when you said corn." He added.

"Beatrice said that I'd be having weird cravings. I should obey it, since that's what the babies want, and it wouldn't hurt to spoil them while their still inside me.'' Eleanor replied.

Theodore just shrugged, considering the fact "Well, alright, then."

Eleanor took tool a spoonful (chipmunk sized) of kernels with mayonnaise in her mouth. To be honest, it tasted far from delicious. It wasn't awful either. Let's say it left a weird aftertaste in her mouth. "You know, this tastes weird, but I think I want more." She declared.

"Gee, I can't believe you're really eating that." Theodore commented, taking a spoonful on corn kernels (without any condiments, just plain corn) into his mouth.

For some unknown reason, Eleanor frowned and glared at him coldly "Well, gee, sorry for getting pregnant, Theodore!" She yelled, and the weird part is, it just came out of her mouth. Theodore was taken back, his eyes widened, and his mouth stopped chewing. Seeing his expression, Eleanor quickly cupped her mouth. Her face slowly turned into an apologetic sanctuary "Oh, my God. Theodore, I'm sorry, I didn't know why I said that."

"Mood swings." Suddenly, a voice came up from the stairs (they were in the living room, just for the record). Both chipmunks looked at the direction of the voice, and standing halfway down the staircase, was none other than the chipmunk's middle brother - Simon.

"Simon?" Theodore called out after swallowing the corn in his cheek pouches with one big gulp.

"Don't worry about it, Theodore. Every pregnant women get mood swings. Even Jeanette." Simon replied, slowly working his way down the stairs towards the couch, hopping up on top of it and approaching them.

"Has Jeanette yelled at you?" Eleanor asked, a bit too curious all of the sudden.

"No, but she does protest on some things. Jeanette never yells. She's a timid girl, and that's why I'm in love with her." He said.

"So, what brings you here?" Theodore asked him.

"I was just going to get Jeanette some breakfast. For some reason, she's been craving for corn with ketchup. I don't even know if those two goes well in a blender." Simon replied.

Eleanor chuckled "What a coincidence. I was kind of craving for corn with mayonnaise." She stated "Theodore and I boiled some corn kernels a few minutes ago. They're in the dining table, and I guess they're still hot." Eleanor informed.

"Thanks." He said before walking away, hopping off of the couch and towards the kitchen.

"You know where the ketchup is, right?" Theodore called out.

"The cupboard?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, bro."

Simon then, disappeared from their sights, giving the two chipmunks some privacy. The first thing Eleanor did was to say sorry. She didn't mean to yell at Theodore like that, she just couldn't control herself. "Theodore. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Theodore smiled considerately "No, it's okay, I understand. I got you into this."

Eleanor smiled before giggling "No, I made you take me into this. And I'll say, it's the best decision ever made."

* * *

**Back with Alvin and Brittany...**

Alvin took a break. He sat down on the fresh grass with AJ and Bryon next to him. Well, AJ, curled himself into a ball and laid down on the sand, but Bryon wouldn't let go of his father's tail. He was clutching it in his arms, nuzzling it, hugging it, but at least he wasn't pulling it. Alvin thought it was cute, so he let him stay that way as he caressed AJ's back.

From AJ, he stole a glance at the front porch. Sitting on the stairs was his mate, an auburn haired chipette who's beauty came from millions of years of working, an art made by Aphrodites herself. The summer wind blew in on her face. She closed her eyes, trying to feel the wind blowing on her eyelids. Her fur, on her body and on her head swayed gently with the wind. She saw her lips slowly forming into a slight smile.

He found himself staring at her again. To be honest, it was like she was seducing him just by sitting there. And the best part is, it's working. He felt the urge to come up and feel her, but he had a better idea.

With a grin, he looked back at their kids "Mommy looks lonely. Want to cheer her up?"

But the kids couldn't understand a word he said, except for the word 'mommy'. AJ stood up and climbed on his father's lap, sitting there and staring at whatever he was staring. Bryon still wouldn't let go of Alvin's tail.

Brittany looked over at a distance. She doesn't know what she was staring, maybe the flowers or her daughters. But she was smiling at them as they admired the beauty of nature. It's kind of weird that they haven't gone hungry. They woke up a few hours ago, and their stomachs aren't even rumbling.

"AAAHH!" Suddenly she heard a scream, a high pitched voice that belonged to one else but her mate.

Acting upon instincts, she bolted up and looked at him. She gasped as she saw him lying down on the ground under the tree clutching his elbow in pain, hinting her that he tripped on a root, and landed on the bone. The kids beside him didn't know what was going on, so they laid down on his side, staring at their father as if he was eccentric.

Without hesitation, she hopped down and scurried towards her mate. "Alvin!" She called out worriedly.

"Brittany,..." He called out to him, his voice was soft, barely above the whisper. This sent chills to the pink clad.

As soon as she approached him, she knelt down beside him, not knowing what happened nor what to do. "Alvin, what's wrong?"

She saw Alvin wrinkling his nose in pain as he clutched his sprained elbow. He was yelping in pain, giving her worries. He twisted and turned, trying to ease the pain on his arm. Brittany slowly held his wrist, trying to keep the arm steady and elevated. But as soon as her paw made contact with his wrist, she saw Alvin's expression suspiciously and strangely turning into a grin. But before she could react, Alvin grabbed her wrist with the same paw and pulled her closer. His other paw made it on her back, and before she knew it, their lips smashed and collided, much to Brittany's surprise.

Brittany gasped in shock and surprised. She tried to pull away from Alvin's grip, but he was too strong. It took a second for her to finally relax and surrendered to his dominance. She moaned within the kiss after feeling her mate's tongue playing with her lips, searching for an entrance. Feeling that Alvin got her where he wanted her to be, she let him take control of her and allowed his tongue to slip in inside her mouth. Their tongues met in contact, playing, dancing, and wrestling around with each other in such a manner that only they were familiar of.

Finally, they pulled out, breathless. One gasp for air, and before he could blink, Alvin felt a soft palm on his cheek, followed by a soft slapping sound. "Ow, what was that for?" He complained after looking at her. She seemed to have an unhappy expression.

"That was for getting me worried. And this is for not warning me." She slapped him again.  
"This is for pulling a prank on me." Another slap

"And this is because I love you." Her frown turned into a mischievous grin before sharing another passionate kiss with him.

Their lips met again, and then again, they pulled out, breathless. But before Alvin could react, Brittany's smile turned to a frown again "And this is for letting me leave my post when I was supposed to be watching the girls." She said, followed by another slap.

"Yeah, I love you too." Alvin countered.

"I love you too, Alvin."

The two of them stared at each other's eyes, getting lost in them again. They admired each other's exterior personalities, which was only an armor of their greater interior qualities. Sure, they love each other, but that love can't be described in any way. Their love is too much, and it's the only 'too much' that didn't mean anything bad. There is a myth that true love can kill you. Well, that myth is busted, and is proven false.

"I'll be watching the girls." Brittany spoke up again, interrupting the silence.

Alvin snapped out and nodded "Uh yeah, sure."

Brittany slowly got up, blew a kiss and winked at Alvin before leaving.

At her motion, Alvin felt like he was going to faint after what she just did. He felt the urge to run up and kiss her like crazy, kiss her where she's never been kissed before. Kiss her in a passionate way from her face to her chest. But that didn't seem appropriate for the kids to watch, so he resisted. But still, he couldn't help but blush, his face turning bright red under his fur.

Brittany left Alvin's presence, missing him more than ever already. Yes, she slapped him, but that was a playful slap. The great Alvin Seville is too strong to feel that pain. She scurried towards the garden. She saw her daughters. Alienelle kept staring at the flowers, while Ally kept staring at the butterfly that has been in there forever.

She sat down on the space between them. She looked down, left and right towards her daughters before running a finger along their backs. She turned to Alienelle "You like that, Alienelle? It's called a rose. Beautiful isn't it?" She talked to her daughter, but she couldn't understand a word. She's still a toddler, an early toddler.

Alienelle looked up at her mother, smiling and making a babyish giggle before climbing up onto her lap, nuzzling her cheeks against her stomach. Brittany couldn't contain the pride, her daughter loves her, and it's making her extremely happy. She ran her fingers down her soft, short fur before giving her a smile "I love you too."

She blushed under her fur before looking over towards Ally. She scooped her up in her arms and held her close against her chest. She pointed at the insect with patterned wings "That's a butterfly, Ally. It's one of the most beautiful creatures on earth. Next to you and Alienelle, that is." She talked to her, but just like her sister and brothers, she couldn't understand words yet. Ally gave her a baby giggle in response, a music to Brittany's ears. She couldn't help but smile before giving out a humming chuckle.

"Hey, Brittany!" She heard another voice. It was familiar, but it didn't belong to Alvin. It was a female, high pitched voice.

She turned around and saw her sister, Eleanor, standing on the porch waving at her. "Eleanor?"

"Breakfast. You guys want some?" She asked.

"You know, you shouldn't be yelling when you're pregnant. And yes, what's for breakfast?"

"Corn kernels."

"Corn kernels?" Brittany repeated.

"Hey, just be glad I didn't put some mayonnaise on the whole serving. I've been craving for it since I woke up."

Well, thanks, anyways. We'll be in a few seconds."

"Suit yourself." With that, Eleanor walked inside, using the cat hole as entrance.

* * *

**Hey, guys. I'm fully inspired, I have lots of ideas, but less time. So, here.**

** P.S. Need new title.**

**P.P.S. Sorry for long chapter.**

**P.P.P.S. This chapter took place on April 09, 2011, Sunday morning.**


	55. Beatrice's Surprise

**I uploaded too fast, didn't I. What has Nicholas Sparks done to me? I read two of his novels 'The Choice' and 'Safe Haven', and I feel like I'm in a utopia of inspirations. I think I'm getting fond of Third Person Point of views too, influenced by Sparks.**

**IloveSIMONETTE =I know that feel, mate.**

**ChipmunksRule4ever = I know your feel, mate. I'm an author. I promised that I'd only work on one story, but now, that promise is nothing but spoken words. I'm now working on FOUR stories (There's a new one coming out), and It's getting me stressed. "Phew". I need a vacation.**

**Wordnerb93 = You can thank Nicholas Sparks for that.**

**Webweirdo332 = For once, I'd like to have more attention as a bassist. People are more focused on the lead guitarist, rhythm guitarist, drummist, singist. Haha,... made those words up. But anyways, bassists are always suffering from lack of attention, and I'm no exception. For once, I'd like to see people cheering loud, very loud for me after I do a bass solo. But if you're asking for a physical material, I'd like to have a bass signed by the following:  
One Direction (Each members, but I'd like Niall's).  
Eminem  
Calla Lilly's bassist (Filipino band).  
Kamikaze's bassist (Fil. Band)  
Metallica's bassist  
Pierre Bouvier and David Desrosiers (Of Simple Plan)  
Simon Seville (Yes. He plays bass. If he exist, I'd travel halfway around the world just to get his autograph).  
Ross Bagdasarian Jr. (And Sr., if Jr. still holds his signature). and Janice Karman.  
Chipmunks' and Chipettes' voice actors.  
**

**AXB4EVER = Hey, I haven't seen you since,... I don't know. But welcome back.**

* * *

**Third Person point of view... (A little something for all Alvittany fans. I got bored, so I thought of writing this chapter just to spark myself up. This part of the chapter isn't necessary, but if you want more AlvinxBrittany, knock yourself out).**

The day went on quick, actually. It's night time. The street lights were visible enough from the inside of the red and pink clad's room. The moon was new, the streets were dark, but that didn't mean bad news. But the only news it brought was silence. A good, and musical silence which was always favored by the new parents.

They're in their room, the room that used to be the spare room. The lamp on the bedside table was enough to illuminate the entire bedroom, but only dimly. The kids were asleep,... but not all of them. Alvin and Brittany lied down on each side of the bed with their kids on the space between them. From Alvin to Brittany was AJ, Bryon, Ally, then Alienelle. Brittany had Alienelle sleep next to her, since she nearly broke into tears when her mother wasn't around.

When as said that not all of them were asleep, yes, one was awake. Alienelle couldn't sleep, that's why she stayed by her mother's side. Well not exactly by her mother's side. Brittany took Beatrice word about children needing milk coming from their mother, so she laid Alienelle down between her hind legs. The baby chipmunk was suckling milk out of her mammary gland.

Brittany was enjoying it, though. No, not because of the intimacy, but because by doing this, she felt like a real mother.

"What are you doing?" She heard a voice coming from the other side of the bed. She looked over towards the source and smiled at her heavenly mate.

"I guess you know." She said.

Alvin chuckled before placing a grin "You know, if she's done, maybe I could..." He joked.

Brittany smiled at him again. She didn't whether he meant it, or was it just a joke, but she replied anyways "Wait your turn."

"Wait, I was joking."

"Well, I wasn't. If you really want me that bad, you don't have to ask my permission. Just not around the kids." She told him. She won't really mind if Alvin would,... ahem,.. you know,... her. In fact, she'd love to. I mean, they never got to that experience in nearly thirty days. Come to think of it, she kind of missed that.

Alvin grinned at her again before noticing "Well, looks like I have a naughty mate."

"It's what you did to me, and I love it." She replied.

After finally hearing a snore coming from bellow her, she knew Alienelle had fallen asleep. With a gentle caress on her back, she slowly and gently scooped her up in her arms, not wanting to wake her up (especially because she fell asleep just a few seconds ago), and laid her on the empty space between her and his mate, right next to ally.

She smiled after noticing her daughter's fragile position, her eyelids and breathing at ease, a smile of her soft, pink lips. It took another second before she heard another one of Alvin's melodic voice.

"Is she done?" He said, sounding more like a joke than a question. But she took it as a question, despite the fact that she knew it was just another one of his childish jokes.

"You just can't help yourself around me, can you?" She teased him.

Alvin sensually reached for her forehead, caressing her soft excess fur that shaped for hair. "You do know that it was just a joke, right?" He started, clarifying his last words. "But either way, you're beautiful, talented, hot, and sexy. How can I stop myself from touching you? It's like you can turn me on just by smiling at me." He told her, meaning every word.

She then knew where this was going. With that, knowing what he want, she gave him a seductive grin "Oh, really? You're just saying that in hopes that I'll rip your shirt off." She teased again, this time, a bit more seductive.

He flashed her a grin "You know, you're always right when it comes to me. But is it working, though?"

"Close enough. How badly do you want me?" She asked.

"Bad enough." He answered before putting on a serious face "But we don't really have to do it if you don't want to. It's late anyways, and we can't leave the kids."

She shook her head in protest, but remained in her seductive, and alluring smile. Darn, she was making him hot enough "Nope. I know what you want. And what you want, is what you get."

"That applies to you too, you know." He countered, but she didn't really let his words sink in.

"Well, that's what I love about you. You always put me in front of everything else you care about." She finished a sentence, but before she could start another, before opening her mouth even, he interrupted.

"You're all I care about. You and our kids are all I care about."

She put on a face as if she was touched by his words, which she was "Aww, thanks Alvin." She said.

Feeling the need to do so, she sat up from the bed. She went around, passing by the kids towards the other side of the bed before sitting down beside his body. Alvin said nothing when he noticed her seductively licking her lips. She always does know how to shut him up. She placed a paw flat on his chest, bent over, and leaned closer to his face. He felt the hot breathe escaping her lips, heading directly to his nose. She used a strawberry scented toothpaste before heading to bed, and he could still smell the fresh essence of her luscious lips.

"You're so sweet. You're the sweetest person in the world, do you know that?" She reached for her most seductive tone, the one that was used for him, and only him.

Before Alvin could answer, before he could even open his mouth to speak, she'd placed a finger on his lips, refraining him from speaking as she started to draw and trace circles on his chest, luring him in to her. Darn it, how does she do this? How can she be so alluring that he can't resist but touch her, which he did - he touched and caressed everything in her body that his paws could reach.

"And for being so sweet..." She started again, this time, more controlled passion in her seduction. "I'm going to make it up for you. And whether you like it or not, I'm going to satisfy your needs tonight."

Her words made Alvin's hair stand on the ends, goosebumps under his fur. He felt aroused enough. Though, she wanted this, he wanted this too, but there's one very important detail that would be sinful to miss. Four details, to be exact.

He took his paw, travelling from the side of her stomach to the side of her chest, squeezing it, and eager to hear her moan one last time before saying the words that would end this session. "Brittany,... the kids are here. We can't let them -"

"Ssshhh, let's get passed that." She whispered into his ear. Her warm breathe aroused him even more. To him, it was like her alternate pheromone.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

"We're chipmunks. And like you said, we used to live in the wild.''

"Used TO living in the wild." He clarified.

"What's the difference. Either way, like I said, I'm satisfying you needs tonight."

With out another word, she stood up, taking his paw in hers. She led him off of the bed before having one last look at the kids. Though, it doesn't feel right to be leaving them like this, but anyway, the door is going to be closed and their going to be back in a few minutes,... or hours, but who knows? Maybe she'll get a bit too feisty over him. Besides, she can't help it. They haven't done this since last month.

She led him outside, pulling the door closed afterwards. They headed down the stairs, passed the living room, and approached the front door. They used the cathole that wasn't used for a few weeks. (It was used by them this morning and afternoon, though).

Outside, it wasn't as cold as a spring night. It was summer, the temperature was even. Not too cold, not too hot, the perfect night. The night breeze blew in on their faces, as if it were teasing them. Or even greeting them. 'Have a nice night', maybe they'd said. But regardless, they'll have a great night.

The lawn was dark, only porch lights illuminated the entire neighborhood. It was perfect. Animal or human, creatures prefer to mate in dim-lit areas, and the lawn was the perfect place.

After scurrying under one of the bushes under the garden, they started.

"Are you sure about this, Brit?" Alvin asked her. Sure, she wasn't a virgin anymore, but he wasn't a girl. A thought inside him told him that girls who lost their virginity would eventually regain it in a few weeks.

She looked at him "It's not my first time, Alvin. We did it twice last month, and I'd be offended if you forgot."

"Yeah, but-" He started again, but then he thought about logic. How can a girl regain her virginity? No one has ever talked about it, and not that he'd listen to it, so he shook it off. "Ah, never mind."

"Don't do that, Alvin. I owe you, remember?" She told him, but only to receive a confused look from him.

"What? No you don't. You don't owe me anything, and even if you did-"

"I yelled at you, and I feel horrible about it." She interrupted "And the only way I can feel better is the proof that I'm still worthy to be your mate."

He was taken back by what she'd said. "What? Brittany, don't say that. You'll always be my mate no matter what. No matter what you do, yell at me, slap me, say something bad at me, throw something at my face, but I'll love you anyways because I know that you'll never do those things to me, unless I did something wrong."

"So, am I still worthy to be your mate? To be loved by you? To be around you always? To spend my entire life with you? To mate with you every time I have the chance?" She asked him.

"Yes."

"Prove it. Mate with me,... now." She let the words sink into his ears. It gave her a relief to see him an approving smile again. The sight of his grin only made her more aroused than she was before.

Alvin took a few steps closer to her, placing his paws on her shoulders. He slowly pulled her closer, but before he could, she pushed herself closer to him, their lips closed and their bodies locked as one. Alvin gave a grin. "Feisty, aren't you?"

Brittany gave him another seductive grin "I can't help myself. And besides, you owe ME two things this time." She told him, then again, receiving the same expression as before - confused.

"What?"

"Well, for getting me stuck in that island. For that, I'm going to make you satisfy me more than I can simply satisfy you. And second, you made me miss mating season. And for that, we're starting the next one early." She told him, her tone slowly turning into a moan in every word. "Just one night would be alright." She added.

"Yeah, but let's not take too long. I don't want the kids to wake up and find an empty space beside them."

"I might just do that for you."

A few more seconds, Brittany started to expose her body, starting with her nightgown. She wanted to tease him, so she struck in a pose, swayed elegantly as she slipped the nightgown over her head. She cast the gown aside before giving striking him a with a beautiful pose to give him a better view of her body.

"Did you miss seeing me like this?" She asked, teasing him.

"No. We take a bath together everyday. But I miss seeing you like that in this type of situation." He replied.

She gave him a seductive grin again before placing both of her paws on her shoulder.

"Good. Because tonight, I'm all yours."

She licked her upper lip, seducing him again. To Alvin, whatever she does, even by just standing there, she can be the queen of uttermost seduction, and she's not even trying. She's making him hot every second just by looking at her. Her beautiful face, her perfect body, elegant curves, seductive smile, luscious lips, her suggestive pose, neck and collarbone, her voice that was sent from thousands of angels, her soft and silky auburn fur, the way she flips her hair, her ponytail. Ah, forget that list, there's a lot more things to write down. Let's just say, that she's perfect. More than perfect. She could beat the goddess of love and sexuality, Aphrodite, when it comes to beauty, and she won't even have to try.

Following her lead, he unbuttoned his pajama, slid them off his shoulders and cast them aside. There was nothing standing between them now. Brittany couldn't help but stare at his perfect chest. The way it flashed her like direct sunlight. She caught herself drooling over it - her usual expression every time she'd see him like this, even when they're innocently taking a bath in the bathroom together.

She couldn't help but wrap her arms around him, pulling him as close as possible. She could feel his well-toned muscles, his soft fur, his entire body pressed against hers. Within the hug, she leaned her mouth closer to his ears. She nibbled it, licked it, moaning, sending her voice directly into his ears. It only stimulated him even more to hear her voice like that. Brittany took one last action before she whispered, her breathe blowing against his ear.

"Take me, Alvin. Mate with me one more time."

"Anything you wish for."

And,... there's nothing more needed to say.

Afterwards, they lay on the soft grass, panting like a dog, out of energy, in each other's arms. Contented smiles in their faces. Brittany leaned back and looked at him deeply in the eyes. She could tell what it said - he loves her more than anything, and he's never going to let her go.

She smiled at him, sweat dripping form her face. She was too tired to speak, so hoping he could read her mind, she thought _'I love you so much. I'm never going to let go of you either. We're going to do this every_ _time__ we have the chance, just let me know how much you love, and then you can have me like this anytime you want. _

After much silence, staring at each other's eyes, Alvin finally broke the silence. "Whew,..." He panted "You're good at this, do you know that?"

"About what?" She asked, pretending not to know. She wanted him to comment on what she did to him, the thing that made him moan in pleasure. Hearing him like that is the kind of satisfaction she can never get enough of.

"Wearing me out. And,... 'that'." He told him.

"Thank you. You weren't so bad yourself."

"Not bad? How good was I?"

"In a scale of one to ten, I'd give you five." She told him, teasing him, smiling weakly but with effort. She couldn't smile easily, she was too tired.

Alvin frowned in disappointment. Was he really that bad? Now that's harsh. He frowned for another second before a thought came into him, making him grin mischievously. "Don't make me change your mind, Brit. I'm not that tired, and I can do it again, whether you like it or not."

_Go ahead, I'd love to._ She thought, hoping that he could read her mind. Yep, she'd love to do it, but there are four major details that can't be forgotten.  
"Alvin, the kids." She told him.

Just after hearing that, Alvin's smile melted. He turned towards the window of their room. It was quiet, and he told himself that the kids haven't woken up yet. But even so, he's a responsible father, and he wouldn't let his instincts and desires put his and his mate's pride behind.

He turned back to him, faking a frown. "Alright, you have your excuse. But I'll be lucky enough to raise my ratings next time." He told him before giving a fake sinister laugh.

_I wish I'd be lucky enough to spend the rest of my life in a private room you, doing nothing but mate with you anytime I want. _She thought. "Luckily, you'll beat my record. I took a lot of it out of you, didn't I?"

"Alright, I admit. This night's one of the best one I had, and it's all thanks to you."

After flashing her a smile, receiving a return from Brittany afterwards, he stood up and reached for his pajama. As he bent over to get it, he felt a paw, a soft, warm paw wrapping around his wrist.

He turned around and caught a view of Brittany holding his wrist, looking at him with a smile. It was one of those smiles he couldn't get enough of. A smile as if he were flashed by thousands of girls. A smile that he knew, asked for something. For love. Her smile is enough to let him know that love is what she truly needs in this world, and luckily, he could give her more than that. More than just love. Pride, joy, happiness, pleasure, satisfaction. He'll do anything to wake up and see her flashing that smile on his face everyday.

"Alvin..." She said, her voice sweet, high pitched, angelic, and imperative. The voice that seems so full of love, beauty, elegance. The best music in the world. The way she sings with it, she could beat an army of angels single handed, using only her sweet, passionate voice. "... Kiss me before we go."

She told him those words, and then again, catching herself drooling over his perfect and exposed body. A chuckle, she heard from him. "It's not like we're saying goodbye, Brittany. You can kiss me all you want anywhere, anytime."

She looked at him again, letting those words sinking into her ears. That wasn't the reason why she wants to kiss him. True, she can kiss him anytime she wants, but it's not everyday she gets to kiss her, a kiss high with intimacy, a kiss where no soft, human made fabric were in the way. She wanted to kiss him one last time for this night while their bodies are still exposed. She wanted to feel his soft fur against hers, his perfect body against hers, his muscular arms that are full with passionate warmth, arms that can sweep her off her feet and carry her like a light, fragile doll.

"Just do it, Alvin. Last time for tonight. Please?" She pleaded, her voice soft and innocent, but to him, it was immaculate, pure, and partly seductive.

"Alright. But I didn't say no at first. I just thought-"

She didn't listen to his words, but she knew it was a positive reply, and that's all she needed to know. Without warning, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around him, interrupting him from his sentence. Taking no hesitation, she smashed her lips against his soft and moist ones. Sparks flew, fireworks lit up the sky, in their heads, thousands of crowds cheered. Fireflies danced around the garden, their only source of light aside from the porch lights.

Passionate kiss shared, lips were lick, tongues entered each other's mouth and met. Their tastes never got old, they could never get enough. Every time they kiss, their tastes would always seem so new, as if they've never tasted each other at all. It's like their taste buds missed this. Missed each other's heavenly taste. It seemed so new because they could never get enough of each other. As far as their breathe can go, though they're lungs needed air, they wouldn't let go.

Seconds have passed, half minute, then minute, minutes, air,... they needed air. Pulling away from each other, they took a big power breathe, gasping for air before greedily diving back into their passionate kiss. Moans and sighs exchanged. Brittany felt his paw reaching for her thighs. He's done this before, but it still left a warm feeling, a hot sensation that always drives her crazy.

Feeling that warmth and heat returning, her body as hot as fire. Like burning in a furnace, she moaned and sighed as their kiss became too passionate for her to contain. She pulled out of the kiss and looked at him in the eyes, panting for air as if she came out of deep waters. She flashed him a seductive smile again, wanting him even more than the last time.

"Alvin,..." She panted "Are you tired?"

"Why?"

She leaned in closer to his ear, nibbling it again before whispering her warm breathe into it "I'm in a mood again. Can we do it one last time for tonight?"

He pulled her close, whispering to her ear "What happened to a simple kiss?"

"I don't know. But I can do 'it' to you again, if you want. I'll do even better this time."

"But you're tired."

"Not anymore."

"But the kids."

"We're only gone for an hour. A few more minutes wouldn't hurt, right?"

"Are you telling me that we're going to leave them alone while we're out here having our fun?"

"No. I'd never leave them alone. But we've never done this in a long time. I miss this feeling, and I want to make this night last."

"Look, Brittany. I want nothing more than this, but I also don't want to be an irresponsible parent. We made a mistake this morning, and I'm not about to let ourselves do it again. As much as you're getting me hot as much as I am to you, we have to head back upstairs. We'll have this time again."

"When?"

"Every night if you want. One round per night. Let's just be more responsible when it comes to our kids, alright?"

She nodded. It's not a good news that he gave a negative reply. She wanted to complain about it, protest, she wants to do it again, and that's that. But she couldn't win over him. He's the male, he has his pride, his dominance. All she could do as a loyal mate was surrender to it. "Alright. But promise me, we'll be even better tonight."

"Alright, I promise. But we better be careful. Taking care of four kids is enough. We should wait for them to get older before trying for another one."

"Yes, Alvin."

* * *

**The next morning...**

The sun rose up from the eastern skies. The summer breeze blew in on the open windows, giving the two bespectacled chipmunks some nice, fresh air. The scent of berries found it's way into the blue clad's nose as he slowly opened his eyes from the weakening bonds of slumber. A smile traced on his lips as memories of the past, some bad, mostly good came back. He took no hesitation to obey his fatherly instincts and took a good look at her mate, now eleven days pregnant with more than eight baby chipmunks.

A sleeping beauty, as her participle stated, had her eyes shut close, her breathing at ease, and a light snore came from her. Simon smiled, looking at Jeanette's sleeping figure. Though she didn't have her glasses on, she was WAY beautiful with it on. He took the need to place his paw under her nightgown, hesitating but succeeding without waking her up. His paw found itself touching her soft, beautiful fur, even silkier than what she was wearing. His paw passed her waist area, going higher until it reached her stomach. As soon as he got to the bump, he slightly ran his paw around it, feeling the soft fur and their unborn children.

He felt like he was taking advantage of her while doing this, slipping his paws under her nightgown and touching her bare fur. But they're chipmunks, and clothes are nothing but an impairment to their daily movements. Besides, they have fur to keep them warm, and clothes only give them too much warmth. So basically, it's natural to be doing this. And besides, they're mates, and intimacy is at its best in mateship.

Jeanette felt another soothing sensation in her stomach that weakened the bonds of sleep. Though her eyelids were too heavy to open, she knew the origin of this feeling. She traced a smile in her lips before her sense of touch finally turned active. She felt comfortable,... too comfortable. A feeling of a soft skin,... perhaps a chipmunk palm that, one of their body parts that doesn't have any fur. But the point is, she felt it under her nightgown,... touching the fur on her stomach.

Her eyes opened slowly, still feeling a bit heavy. What came into view through her impaired vision was a blue blur, a chipmunk with a blue shirt and a dark fur. A chipmunk with a muscular chest, even she could see it without her glasses, even under his shirt. The perfect body for a male. The curves. She didn't have to know the face to know the chipmunk. He was the only one who could give her this type of sensation in her stomach. He was the only one who could make the children she was carrying feel safe, warm, and loved. The father. Simon.

"Simon?" She called out, her voice temporarily hoarse from the drowsiness. But it sounded like an angel in Simon's ears.

Even with a blurry vision, she sensed him jolting his head up, a quick motion. Perhaps he turned to look at her. Startled, even. She felt the paw on her stomach flinching as soon as he heard her voice.

"Oh, Jeanette. Sorry, about that. Did I wake you up?"

She smiled upon hearing his voice. It was music to her ears. Upon hearing it, her drowsiness lifted like smoke. She felt the morning headache slowly easing. Her head and her muscles loosened. "Y-yes. But that's not what I'm concerned of." She told him, her voice in a perfect yet teasing tone.

"What is it?" He asked.

Jeanette quickly took control of her paw, slipped it under her nightgown and placed it over his paw. She smiled at him "Simon, I'm pregnant. I don't want any stimulation until I give birth. I hope you understand."

"It's not exactly harmful to be doing 'that' while your pregnant. But of course we're not doing it. I don't want you to stress yourself."

Before answering, she reached for her glasses placed on the bed right next to her. She adjusted it to the bridge of her snout, and the first thing she saw was Simon's heavenly appearance. She smiled as soon as her vision cleared, seeing him first thing in the morning.

"I don't want to be rude, especially to my mate, but my morning sickness is going to start in a few seconds, so may I be excused?"

"Go ahead. I'll be right behind you." He nodded.

"No, don't. You don't have to see me like that."

"It's alright, Jeanette, really."

"But I don't want you to worry about me."

"Jeanette, remember. You're pregnant with my children, not suffering from an inherited sickness."

She giggled "You can't go one inch away from me, can you?"

"I can't. We're mated, we stick together no matter what happens."

She cuddled up to him closer, placing a paw on his stomach and her head on his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat. Then again, the babies felt their father as they're movement, their small, undetectable movement only felt by the mother, went with his heartbeat. She love this feeling.

"I don't want to be away from you either. No matter how far, I'll never let you go."

They stared at each other's eyes again, getting lost. To think of it, those pair of beryl and amethyst spheres can be the source of hypnotism, a powerful hypnotism that none can destroy if they stare at them long enough. Contented smiles traced on their lips, contented of what they have. Each other. The only thing they'll never get enough of is what the other can give. Love, passion, happiness, warmth, comfort, adulated touch.

Their hearts skipped beats. Their breathing eased. But as much as Jeanette wanted to stay, the funny feeling on her stomach, funny and uncomfortable, reminded her of what they were talking about in the first place. Her throat bolted up. She nearly gagged the fluids out, but luckily it remained in her throat. Her eyes widened in surprise. The nausea worsened, and she knew she couldn't stay long enough to say 'I love you'.

In a quick motion, she placed a paw over her mouth, preventing the wasted that were piled up in her cheeks from coming out. "I'm sorry." She muffled, careful not to let the waste come out of her lips while she spoke. She threw his arms off of her before standing up, darting towards the bathroom.

She climbed up urgently on the sink, leaning down towards it. Removing her paw, her mouth opened free, and a weird colored fluid came gushing out of her throat, creating a gagging sound.

She coughed the last one out, feeling a bit uncomfortable in her stomach. But that's natural. Kneeling and leaning towards the sink again, waiting for the next one to come out.

She suddenly felt a presence. Someone in the bathroom with her. That someone crept up behind her, knelt down next to her and rubbed her back, comforting her, making her feel safe and warm. Feeling the last of the nausea, she turned the tap on, washing the weird fluid down the drain.

She looked up to her comforter, meeting his blue beryl eyes hidden under his transparent glasses. He gave her a comforting smile, which somehow comforted her. "Thank you, Simon." She told him.

He leaned over, kissing her forehead. "I'm always here for you."

Simon helped Jeanette up her feet. She helped her hop out of the counter before heading towards their room. Climbing up on the middle bunk of the chipmunks' bed, they hid themselves under the covers.

Jeanette scooted closer to him, placing her head on his hard, comfortable chest, listening to his heartbeat. Her other arm landed flat on his diaphragm, feeling his breathing, his stomach ascending and descending in a rhythmic manner. Jeanette felt his paw from behind her waste, moving up towards her stomach. She got the same eased sensation as soon as he did so.

After a few minutes, a knock came from the door. A strong, rhythmic knock only possible to be executed by a human. "Simon, Jeanette, can I come in?" Dave's voice came up.

"Sure, Dave." Simon answered, and just then did the door budge. It opened widely, revealing Dave's human figure. He stepped in before closing the door behind him. "What's up, Dave?" Simon asked.

"Beatrice just called. She said she wants you to meet her in her office." Dave answered.

"What? Why? Can't she just come here? Jeanette's pregnant, and I'm won't risk stressing her."

"I'm not going to get stressed by walking, Simon. If running towards the bathroom is possible, so is walking towards your car." Jeanette told him.

Simon just looked at her with an unsure face before turning towards Dave. "Why does she wants us?"

Dave shrugged. "She didn't say. But she said it was a surprise."

"I don't think Jeanette can handle surprises."

"Simon! Could you stop being so protective!" Jeanette yelled at him. Just another mood swing, though. It wasn't intentional. Jeanette cupped her paw after that, feeling a bit apologetic. "Oh, my God, Simon, I'm sorry." She apologized. She never yelled before, not at him.

"Mood swings. And it's only going to get worse until she gives birth." Dave spoke up again, stating. "Simon, it's perfectly fine. If anything happens, just remember that you're going to a vet."

Simon thought for a while, debating. Perhaps he's being overly paranoid, not wanting to risk sending Jeanette to preterm labor. But it's just a few meters walk to the car, and they were driving to the vet's office. Veterinarians work 2x better when they're in their office.

"Alright. You know where our car is, right?" Simon asked.

"It's parked outside. Just head out the door, head to the driveway, you can't miss it."

"Thanks. Haven't used that in a while." Simon said, recalling the last time he used his car, which was back two months ago, before all this started. Just at the beginning of Spring Break.

* * *

**And,... that's a wrap.**

**Thanks for reading this far, guys. I'm going to have Eleanor give birth in the next several chapters, then it's on to the next sequel called "Love's Challenge." If you think this story is an all happy story, you're wrong. Spring Break is just 'The calm before the horrible storm'. And I mean horrible, very horrible. Even the most indestructible chains of love. Even the most perfect love. Even if you think that this love will keep you happy until the end, you're wrong. Even the most perfect relationship has a test. Love's test. The more perfect your love is, the harder the test is going to be. It looks like the chipmunks are going to try beating the inevitable.**

** If you want a summary of it, PM me.**

**P.S., If you're thinking 'Say what? They have a car?'. I'll tell you, yes. The chipmunks each owns a car. If you didn't know that, read 'First Dates'. Chapter 4 for Alvin and Simon. Chapter 13 for Theodore.**

**My accent infection is getting worse.**

**P.P.S. Sorry about posting the first part. I was bored, and I just felt the need to.**

**P.P.P.S. Sometimes I misuse 'His' and 'Her'. That's because it's third person. So, bare with me. I'm not used to this type of point of view, and that's the reason why the last part of this chapter is less detailed.**


	56. Beatrice's Actual Surprise

**ALMOST 600 REVIEWS! WWOOOO! If you want more, please read my continuation of "Through Our Eyes", or my other story "Love or Heaven".**

**IloveSIMONETTE = Which part of the Philippines are you in again?**

**AXB love artist = I changed my mind. I'm going to leave that sequel out. Hey, you can make a story a story about that.**

**Simonette 4eva = Trust me, you'll know. It goes for Eleanor too, but she's only two days pregnant, she can't see it yet. (I think I left you a clue there).**

**MusicIsMyPassion = Hey, I know your feel, mate. It's been a long time, by the way. I hope school won't hinder your writing. I've been waiting for the next chapter of "True Love At First Sight".**

**Justin Bieber = *Glares* *Growls* I hope you're not the actual Bieber, because I don't like him.**

**Amon23 = Haha, I'm working on Simon and Jeanette's first scene. It's coming along well. Having a bit of a writer's block at the last part, though.**

**Webweirdo332 = I just had a stick, and the only way I was going to express my 'excitement' was through writing.**

**ChipmunksRule4ever = I'm unpredictable, is that what you mean? The part of your review where you said I'm pretty much specialized about. About what, exactly?**

* * *

**Third Person (I shouldn't have read Nicholas Sparks's novels)**

The sun was high up in the blue morning sky. It was only 7AM, but the clouds not appearing anytime soon was a sign of a perfect day. Though, they didn't know why Beatrice called so early, nor what she had in store for them. She did say it was a surprise.

The road was clear. Nearly not a car in sight. A few mini vans which means people are going to vacation for this summer. This is Hollywood, California, home of famous celebrities such as The Chipmunks and The Chipettes. And celebrities or not, people need a vacation.

Inside the car, a blue Lotus Evora, sat a blue clad on the driver's side and a purple clad chipette on the passenger's side. They held paws ever since they've left the house. The car was an automatic, so Simon didn't need to pull his paw out and change gears.

Following the GPS's directions, they saw Beatrice's office coming into view. As soon as they reached the premises, Simon parked his car in a safe area away from human cars that could squash his, and they'd have to walk home.

Simon walked out of the car before heading over to the passenger's side. Like the gentleman he is, he opened the door for his mate, took her paw, and slowly let her out. In doing so, he tried carefully not to pull her paw, or let her stretch a muscle.

Smelling the fresh air of the outside, Jeanette placed her other paw on her stomach, mentally telling the unborn children that they're in the outside world. Simon held her other paw, never leaving it ever since they got out of the house. They walked towards the door, and luckily, it was already opened.

Though, it was a Monday, Beatrice informed them that her office is going to be close for the first month of summer. So perhaps she left the door open to give them easy entrance. The office was small, practically close to a hospital room.

As soon as they stepped in, the interior was already clear. The ceiling was well lit, and the whole place was empty. No one was manning the reception table, giving them the clue that she was telling the truth about her office being closed.

They approached the door which had the name "Beatrice Miller" written on it, along with the '12PM-7PM' which was her availability for the weekends. The door was closed, so Simon walked in and knocked. The door was a mere soft piece of wood, a knock coming from his small paw would be easily heard by the other side, which was extremely quiet.

After a few seconds, the door opened, revealing the person they expected. She greeted them with a smile before letting them in. Simon and Jeanette took her gesture and stepped inside. The inside was well cooled by the A/C. They gave a sigh as they felt the temperature drop. It felt like this place was the only relief from the summer heat.

Beatrice closed the door and greeted them "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Beatrice. You said you wanted here." Simon greeted back and stated.

"Oh, yeah, I did. I got a little surprise for you, actually. This just came in yesterday." Beatrice said as she walked closer to a machine with wires attached to a T.V., standing next to a bed.

"What's that?" Simon asked.

Beatrice gave a smile again "It won't be a surprise if I tell you."

"We're already here, Beatrice. And besides, we can't take any more surprises."

She sighed. "Alright. Remember when I said that we only have an ultrasound for dogs and cats?" She started.

Simon and Jeanette knew where this was going. Their tails flinched in surprise as Beatrice started "You got an ultrasound for chipmunks?" Jeanette guessed, saying the words first before Simon could even open his mouth.

Beatrice nodded "Yes, and no."

"What do you mean?" Simon asked.

"Well, what came in yesterday was just the transducer and the sound backing. Fit for chipmunks and squirrels. But your kind is sensitive to ultrasound, which means, it's going to hurt, especially for your ears." She said as she walked towards the computer, turning on the monitor and typing some words on the keyboard "I'm not a computer expert like Claire is, but I can adjust the sound waves of the probe. In that way, you can view the image of your litter without having your ears bleed." She added.

"Wait, so we're actually going to see our babies?" Jeanette said excitedly.

Beatrice nodded again "You're eleven days pregnant. That's like twelve weeks in human pregnancy. Your litter may have already developed some arms and legs. If you're lucky, you might even see a tail, which means you're going to give birth to long tailed chipmunks." She answered.

As she said that, Jeanette got a bit curious. She'd be happy if their kids have long tails. I mean, the length of the tail are what differentiates a chipmunk from a squirrel. And female chipmunks find long tails hot. Jeanette took a small second to take a glance at Simon's tail. It was raised up high and erect, reflecting on how proud he is, finally becoming a father. Proud of becoming a father just as much as I'm excited to become a mother. Her eyes slowly measured his tail accurately. She smiled as she noticed the long length. His tail is long, any argument is invalid. The kids are going to inherit that from him.

"And we're going to see how many they are, right?"

"Of course."

"Oh, my God, Simon, we're going to see them!" Jeanette squealed excitedly, jumping up towards Simon, wrapping arms around him.

Simon nearly got knocked back by her weight, but he thought that it was his mate and his kids giving him a hug. He gladly returned it, wrapping his arms around her, giving her that comfortable warmth again.

They pulled out of the hug. Jeanette nearly felt tears of joy coming out of her eyes. Her emotions were nearly too much to contain, and it turned to tears.

Simon smiled at her "Jeanette, take it easy. Don't make any big and sudden movements. I don't want you to stress your muscles." He said, but he's sound more like he was trying humor her.

Jeanette wiped the corner of her eye "Sorry, Simon. I just can't contain it."

"Ahem!" Beatrice cleared her throat, getting their attention. The chipmunks looked at her "Jeanette, come on." Beatrice patted on the bed which used to be a metal table used for none talking animals. But in Jeanette's case, Beatrice placed a foam on it a few minutes before they arrived.

Jeanette approached the bed, looking high up and wondering how she's going to get up there. For the love of- she's a chipmunk!

"Oh, sorry. Here." Beatrice offered her palm for Jeanette to get on. Jeanette got on and Beatrice carefully lifted her on top of the makeshift bed.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now, just lie down while I set the transducer."

Jeanette did as instructed. Lying down on her back, her eyes found Simon sitting down on the couch on the other end of the room, smiling at her. She smiled back. Even from a distance, she could see his gorgeous features. His dark fur, blue eyes, cheek bones, and other features which chipmunks have and humans don't, especially his long tail. To her, long tails are hot, any argument is invalid.

"Alright, Jeanette, it's ready, but if you feel any pain in your ears, tell me to stop. You're a chipmunk, and ultrasound can result to deafness. And if your litter have already developed ears, they'll be born deaf as well." Beatrice warned.

"Okay." She replied.

"This'll sound like a high frequency in your ears. I can't hear it, but your ears can. So, if it's too much, tell me." She turned behind, looking at Simon "That goes for you too, Simon."

"Right." Simon nodded.

Beatrice took the sound backing on her hand. It was shaped like the body tube of a human microscope, so was it's size. She placed it on top of Jeanette's stomach, right adjacent to her womb. Jeanette didn't know some things about ultrasound, but she thinks Beatrice forgot to apply the ultrasound gel.

"Aren't you going to apply some gel first?" She asked.

Beatrice shook her head "No, it'll increase the sound waves. It's going to hurt your ears twice as much if the volumes aren't calibrated to fit you." She turned back and turned on the monitor. "Alright, here we are."

Jeanette took a look at the screen. All she saw was grey, something she wasn't expecting. "I don't see anything."

"Give me a sec, I just need to adjust." Beatrice moved the transducer around, trying to found the right spot. She soon got to the spot where multiple arms and legs appeared in the screen. "Jeanette, look. There it is."

Jeanette took another look at the screen. At what she saw, her eyes widened, her mouth formed a wide smile that she haven't done before in her life. "Oh, my God." Jeanette whispered softly, looking at the screen. She was trying to hold back the tears of joy before, but now, volumes of liquid streamed down her cheeks. "Are those our..."

Multiple arms and legs, bodies, tails, she saw the fetal development of the babies in her womb. She felt like she could just explode in joy, she felt like she could stare at the screen all day.

"Yes, they are." Beatrice looked back again, towards Simon "Simon, come over."

Simon hopped down and took a glance at Jeanette. On top of the bed, he could see tears flowing down her cheeks, dampening her fur, and a wide smile that he had never saw her made before. She was extremely happy, and this gave Simon the hint that the children are going to be perfect.

Beatrice helped him climb up on top of. Simon hurriedly came to Jeanette's side. Once he stared at the screen, he froze like ice. Just one glance, and his eyes were glued to it already. "Oh, Jeanette. Are those out kids?"

Jeanette sniffed "Y-yes. Oh, God, Simon, I love you." She took his paw and held it tightly.

"How many are we having?" Simon asked her.

"I can't see it clearly." She stated before looking at the veterinarian "Beatrice?" She asked.

Beatrice took the mouse of the computer, dragged the cursor and counted the developing figures on the screen.

"1,... 2... 3... and,... wow, that's plenty." Beatrice said.

"How plenty?" Simon asked as if his life depended on it.

"Pretty rare. I've never had patients with this number of litter before. Not even cats or dogs."

"What? Tell us, how much!" Simon's voice increased with his impatience, excitement, and curiosity.

"About twelve. I'm not sure, I might have counted some extra arms. But it's about ten or twelve."

"AAAHH!" Out of happiness, joy, and pride, Jeanette literally squealed from the top of the lungs. She cupped her mouth with her paw after letting it out, blushing embarrassedly. "Sorry, I couldn't help it." She uncupped her mouth and smiled directly at Simon, then at the screen, then back at Simon again. "Simon, we're going to have twelve!"

Simon tightened his grip on her paw. He gave her a matching smile "I know, Jeanette. I think I can't contain it either."

"Ahem!" Beatrice cleared her throat again, getting their attention. "I guess you'd like to know their gender?" Beatrice asked.

"You can do that?" Jeanette asked.

"Yes, and know. Like I said, if you were human, you'd be twelve weeks pregnant. I can figure out some of your babies' gender, but some haven't developed their,... you know. So, I can't determine that without a professional anatomist."

"Can you tell us?"

Beatrice examined the screen. Looking carefully between the children's hind legs where the specific organs were located. Eyeing them closely, tapping her chin, she determined each genders. She was right, some of them haven't developed their organs yet, but some were visible already. "Well,... congratulations. I counted four girls and two boys."

"And the rest haven't developed their reproductive organs yet, right?" Simon asked.

"Right. So, are we okay?" Beatrice pointed her index finger close to the switch on the monitor, gesturing to turn it off.

Jeanette shook her head. She wanted to stay here and stare at that screen all day. What she's looking at are the symbols of their love growing in her womb. It's hard to let go of love, and it's hard to un-glue her eyes from the screen. Simon wasn't any different. "Can I look at them for a little while more?" She asked.

"Sorry, but too much ultrasound isn't good for a chipmunk, regardless of the frequency. But if you want, I could give you some pictures. Would you like that?"

"Of course. Thanks."

Beatrice pressed the button on the printer. After a few mechanical processes, placing a few cut-out papers (bond papers can't fit in the car) inside it, the printer started to eat the papers and threw up the colored ones. Beatrice grabbed three papers from the ultrasound, and handed it to the couple.

"Thanks, Beatrice."

Beatrice took the transducer off of Jeanette's stomach and placed it on the table beside her. "No problem. It's the least I can do. Especially to world famous singing sensations, especially you two."

"That's not who we are anymore." Jeanette said.

"But you ARE going to sing again, right? You and your sisters?" She asked.

"After I give birth. That was my plan. But that was before I found out I was having more than eight. It would be heartless as a mother to leave them alone while I'm having the attention that I no longer need."

"Okay. Well, that's all I need to know about you guys. Either you go back to singing or not, I'll always be your number one fan."

Jeanette got up from the bed and reached for her nightgown. Yeah, that's practically what she wore since day one of her pregnancy. That's because Simon rarely lets her out of the room, and a few days later, her usual clothes wouldn't fit anymore.

"Thanks again, Beatrice."

"No problem. Oh, and if you want to find out their actual genders, come back here in about five days." She instructed.

Beatrice stretched out both of her palms and helped that chipmunks down the table. "Thanks again, Beatrice. For everything." Jeanette acknowledged.

"You're welcome, again. Just give birth to a healthy litter, then you can thank me."

"Alright."

* * *

**IT'S SUNDAY AND IT'S SCHOOL DAY TOMORROW! I'm working on another story. Not love or heaven, not through our eyes, but another one. **

**I'm sorry for the lesser details. I really had to hurry. School tomorrow, and I'm having a bit of a writers block.**

**Can you decide? Which should I stick to Third person, or first person point of views?**

**I started to get along with third person because I feel like it's more understandable than the first. I agreed with third person, but third person didn't agree with me. **

**First person or Third person,... you decide!**


	57. Another Problem

**IT'S FICTION QUESTION TIIIMMMMEEE!**

**Robert Courtis = Thank you for an inspiring review, sir. That really meant a lot to me. **

**CR4EVER = One of my inspiring reviewers. Thanks for everything. I'm sorry about not reviewing your stories. I'm getting lazier each day. I even can't go to mass every Sunday. I think I'm beginning to become an agnostic. I'm not going to let that happen, though. So, anyways, as soon as I get off my stomach, I'll be sure to type something in your review page.**

**Gustavo234 = Hey, I almost forgot that you're a Filipino too. Hey, I've got a challenge. Sumulat ka ng kwentong AATC genre. At ipa laki mo ang mga reviews, kagaya sa kwento ko. Taga Cebu ka ba?**

**Wolf = Excuse me?**

**Simonette 4eva = Haven't seen you in a while. To be honest, I kind of liked your first profile picture, but who am I judge? Haha, alright. If that's possible, you can be the god-mother.**

**Yo momma = Don't let my One Direction infection fool you. I'm a straight guy, and I have a girlfriend (Well, almost).**

**PS TO ALL = THIS CHAPTER'S DATE IS APRIL 11, 2011!**

* * *

**Brittany's point of view...**

I slowly opened my eyes, the eyelids feeling a bit heavier than usual, and my energy isn't as high as it normally is. Normally, I'd go out of the room and throw up in the bathroom, but in case you forgot (Which you didn't), I'm not pregnant anymore, and our kids are probably five or six days old. A human baby can't even move in that age, but in case you didn't know, chipmunks develop way faster than humans. So, our kids are probably early toddlers rather than late infants.

Blurry vision came first, then recovered, finally giving view around the room. I wiped my face, feeling a bit of sweat pouring down. But sweat isn't all I found. surprisingly, as I noticed a dark mark on my paw. As I took a look at it, it looked more like dirt,... soil. I also noticed some on my wrist, my shoulder, and as I looked down upon my lower body, I noticed that it seems liked I've rolled on the dirt for quite a while.

Then finally, it hit me. The memory of last night. How could I forget? Alvin and I got a bit wild last night. A bit too wild, if you ask me. We've never done anything like that in a few weeks! Oh, I missed that feeling, alright. If only there were some way I could do it with him endlessly anytime I want. Okay, I admit, I don't just miss that feeling with him, I'm totally addicted to him, everything about him! I know that I missed that feeling for not having 'it' with him for nearly a month, but when I did it with him last night, I was literally Begging for more. Yes, begging for more of that mutual pleasure we could give to each other. I know that sentence was kind of weird coming from a girl, but hey, I can't help it, I admit it, and I don't have the heart to deny it.

Feeling a bit tired, I took a look at the spaces beside me, looking over towards my family. Beside me lied a peaceful Alienelle, then Ally, Bryon, AJ, and... the greatest chipmunk in the world, my mate, Alvin. I smiled at his sleeping figure. He looks a lot more cute when he's asleep. His position - lying down on his side, his front facing me, and wrapped into a ball around Alvin Jr. For a second there, I thought I was seeing double. But that's just Alvin,... and Alvin. Those two look exactly alike.

Suddenly, from the corner of my eye, I noticed a slight movement. As I shifted my view towards it, it was Ally, her face turning red as her eyes opened, revealing her only resemblance to Alvin, the hazel brown eyes she inherited from her father. I noticed her eyeballs slowly becoming thawed, her face wrinkled as if she was about to cry. As expected, she let out a tiny baby moan before giving out a loud cry. My motherly instincts soon kicked in, grabbing her carefully and placed her on my chest, trying to calm her down.

"Come on, Ally, it's okay. Mommy's here." I told her. I always feel proud after saying those words. It makes me feel like a good parent. But that wasn't helping her to calm down, though. But I remember some people saying that babies are always hungry, especially after they wake up. I then placed her below me, between my hind legs, above my groin, under my nightgown. It didn't take long for her to start placing her lips on my,... you know (Mammary gland),... and started sucking, finally quieting down. "There, there." I patted her back gently.

Doing this feels weird, but breastfeeding, as Beatrice stated, is the best way for a baby to get nutrition from their mother. And plus, babies need to feel their mother's love, and by doing this can I express it. The intimacy isn't a problem, and what's best is I feel like a real mother by doing this.

"Brittany?" I heard a voice, a drowsy one as heard. But I know that voice anywhere. It belongs to the hottest chipmunk which I feel extremely lucky to end up with.

I looked at his direction. He had AJ close to his stomach, his eyes looking at me. He still has some dirt on his face from last night. I shot him a seductive smile. I don't know why, but I did "Good morning, Alvie. You know, if you're awake, we could continue last night's session in the bathroom if you want."

"Oh, really? But if we do that now, then I guess we'll have to cancel tonight's session, then." He said, his voice recovering from the drowsiness.

I placed a fake pouted face "Aww, come on, Alvie. I know you really want me badly, and you can't resist."

"True."

"And I know that I need you so bad. You know how hot you can make me sometimes."

"That goes for you too."

"Then it's official. You owe me two rounds tonight. Are you up for it?"

"You bet." He told me, giving me the urge to smile "But who's going to watch the kids while we're,... you know."

"Don't worry, I'll be finished in no time. But I don't know about you, though. Boys always have this type of hormone that makes them keep going at it." I teased.

"True. But I'll try my best to fight it."

Then again, I put on a fake pouted face "Aww, do you have to?"

"If the kids are old enough not to miss us, then I don't. Don't worry, time will come, the two of us are going to be locked up in one room for who knows how long, and for who knows what we'll be doing." He told me, sending chills into my spine. If that time'll really come, then I'm already getting excited. I love to satisy his needs. Seeing him in an ecstatic state of pleasure is the kind of satisfaction that I'm after when it comes to mating. Making him feel good is what I'm really after, not the sudden burst of pleasure that would mark the end of the first round.

I cleared my throat, changing the subject. If there's any subject I'd like to talk about, I'd prefer something that's going to make me 'less' excited about tonight. I just hate waiting, you know. And tonight, he owes me two rounds, and the thought of it makes me want to skip the whole day already. "Anyways, I think the kids are hungry. Why don't we see what Eleanor's craving for again."

Alvin shuddered, probably remember about yesterday, when we were on the dining table eating some corn kernels. The sight that almost ruined our appetite was seeing Eleanor eating some corn kernels with mayonnaise. Ugh, gross. "Let's just make sure she doesn't put any weird condiment in it.''

"You know, I can cook for you if you want." I offered. But to be honest, I can't really cook. The smoke alarm seem to be the only one to appreciate my culinary skills. But for him, I'll try my best. I'm a girl, the female, and I'm supposed to be the one to do some chores for the family until the kids are old enough to help me.

"If Eleanor made something that we're not gonna like, I'd like that. But are you sure you can cook?" He asked me.

I placed a fake confident face, pretending that I ACTUALLY know how to cook. But to be honest, I can't. "Have a little faith, Alvin."

"I'm pretty sure I've said that before getting my ears bleed by another one of Dave's yells."

I chuckled "You can yell at me all you want. I'd deserve it if it tastes bad, anyways."

"Nope. You don't. And I doubt it's going to taste bad."

"Well, I'm glad to see someone appreciating my cooking."

"Hey, a delicious girl always cooks delicious foods."

I giggled. Well, I too, am surprised that I actually took it as a compliment. Actually, I loved the compliment. It made me reflect on how I drove him crazy every time we did it. He actually licked me multiple times, every part of my body. But I do have nothing to hide, and I say it proudly 'I love it when he does that'. Honest, I really love it when he does that. It's normal for animals to lick each other, particularly a male licking a female. It's actually nice. Alvin gets to taste every inch of my body, I enjoy it more than simple passionate kisses, and most of all, I get to be engulfed in his scent to tell everyone who gets near to me that I belong to him, he owns me. I know it's a really weird action for humans, but just be glad that we're not dogs. Dogs urinate on their properties, and I find it gross.

"Well, I love that compliment, Alvin. But next time, please not in front of the kids. I don't want their first word to be... something like that."

"OW!" Before he could reply, he suddenly wrinkled his nose and closed his eyes in pain. I nearly got startled. He looked down on his tail, and then again, someone was pulling it "Bryon! Don't do that!" He yelled in a whisper. Yep, it was just a whisper. Even if he's the father (which he is), I wouldn't allow him to yell at someone as innocent as him, or his brother and sisters.

I smiled "Well, good morning to you, Bryon." I greeted my son, clutching his father's tail in his arms, holding it close to his chest. I reached down and caressed his back as he used Alvin's tail as a pillow.

Suddenly, again, I heard another cry, a baby cry. It was loud enough to hurt my ears. I looked up towards Alvin's arms. Around it was a crying AJ. Perhaps, Alvin's exclamation was too loud for him that he woke up. "Oh, come on, AJ, don't cry. I'm sorry I yelled." Alvin caressed his head, but so far it wasn't working. He soon turned to me, asking for help "Brittany,... a little help, please."

He lifted AJ up and handed (Pawed) him to me. I held him up in my arms, trying to calm him down "AJ, don't cry. Mommy and daddy's here with you." I cooed, but so far it wasn't cutting it. I looked down upon my lower body, between my hind legs, Ally was peacefully asleep, her mouth around my,...(you know what). I carefully placed Alvin Jr. on my other (I'll just say breast), and it didn't take long for him to finally quiet down.

I sighed in relief before looking back towards Alvin (Sr.), giving him a teasing smile "Better not make Alienelle or Bryon cry, Alvin. I only have two of these things, you know."

He smiled back teasingly "I saw those last night, didn't I? How could I forget?"

"You know what, don't get me excited of what's going to happen tonight. Maybe I won't be able to control myself, then I'll have to rip your clothes off and start kissing you in front of everyone."

"But if I don't, you wouldn't be 'wild' enough tonight."

"Heheh, don't worry, I'll try my best to drive you crazy tonight."

* * *

**Downstairs, Third Person (for now)**

Eleanor and Theodore were in the kitchen. Then again, Eleanor has another weird craving, and this time, it isn't corn with kernels. Let's say, it's one of the chipmunks' favorite food with asparagus and egg on top. Then again, Theodore couldn't quite understand why she was craving for this. It's kind of weird. But hey, he's the one who got her pregnant, so no complaints. But seriously, toaster waffles with asparagus and egg? That isn't very appetizing. He took a plate, took off the pile of asparagus from the waffle, setting them aside, but leaving the egg on. Let's say, it's a good idea to use egg instead of whipped cream. It's much more healthier, and it doesn't contain any sugar. But since when did Theodore not like whipped cream? Don't ask.

He sat on the chipmunk sized dining table, looking at Eleanor munching down her weird breakfast. Maybe that's why she gets sick every morning. Nah, probably not. "How does that taste, anyway?" He asked out of curiosity. Eleanor didn't seem to like it, but she was eating it like a baker who hates cake but always bakes it.

Eleanor shrugged "Terrible. Though, my taste buds hate it, but my stomach wants it. And plus, the asparagus really leaves a bad aftertaste, but suddenly, I feel like eating more of it." She replied.

"Hey, guys." Out of the blue, a voice came, greeting them. It sounded timid, particularly from someone related to Eleanor.

Both of the green clad looked at the source of the voice, seeing two happy bespectacled couples holding three small cut out papers. "Hey, Jeanette. Hey, Simon." They greeted in unison, their voice harmonized each other. "Where have you been?"

"That's the good news. We've been to Beatrice's office, and guess what." Simon started.

"What?" Theodore replied to his older brother.

"We saw our babies!" Jeanette screamed in excitement, clapping her paws and jumping like the timid teenage girl she used to be.

"What? What do you mean 'saw'?" Eleanor asked her older sister.

"Beatrice has an ultrasound for chipmunks. Well, not exactly for chipmunks, but we saw them! They were alive and moving inside me all this time!" Jeanette yelled again, holding up three cut up papers with a gray background.

"Really? Let me see." Eleanor pointed at the papers.

Jeanette walked over and handed (pawed) it to her. "You'll be surprised." She said.

Eleanor grabbed the pictures in one paw, and her other paw reached for the glass of water on the table. She drank from the glass, gulping down, removing the taste of the awful breakfast. But as soon as she saw the pictures, her eyes widened and she literally spat the water out of her mouth in surprise.

"Whoa, Eleanor, what's wrong?" Theodore asked concernedly.

Eleanor shook her head in response "N-no, I'm fine." Her voice sounded low as if she just saw a ghost. She turned to look at Jeanette, who wasn't surprised by her sudden action. "Jeanette, just how many are you having?"

"I told you you'd be surprised." Jeanette answer back, straying away from the subject.

Theodore got a bit too curious and couldn't help but take a look at the pictures. "Can I see that?" He took the photos from Eleanor and looked at it. But as innocent as he was, he didn't know what the problem is. All that's in there is,... some gray figures forming plenty of arms and legs. Perhaps those were Simon and Jeanette's babies. But what are they so freaked out about? All he saw was 1...2... 10 or maybe 12 bodies.

"Jeanette, is that even normal? Can a chipmunk even conceive that many?" Eleanor asked.

That many?, Theodore thought. Perhaps the number of children's a bit high, too high. But how high, exactly?

"If humans can conceive twins or triplets, or even quintuplets, then it's possible for a chipmunk to conceive ten-twelve." Jeanette answered.

"But chipmunks normally give birth to two to eight chipmunks." Eleanor stated.

Wow, that really is a lot, Theodore thought. No wonder why, but why is Eleanor surprised? Perhaps she's jealous, and wants to have more than eight just like Jeanette. Then he might just give it to her if she wants. Besides, it's kind of fun having your own kids to play with. He saw how much fun Alvin had with his boys, and couldn't help but wonder what it feels like to be a father.

"That's right. It's just not everyday you see a chipmunk giving birth to nine - twenty babies."

"Twenty? You're exaggerating, aren't you?"

Jeanette giggled "You got me. Of course it's impossible for chipmunks to give birth to twenty. Unless we have elastic wombs." She said "Anyways, enough of that. Where's Dave? He has to see this."

"Oh, he left to plan for our next concert." Theodore answered. He always knows everything about Dave. First, he knew where they were going for spring break. And second, this.

"Concert? I thought we already quit." Simon replied.

"Well, the Chipettes are disbanded, but the chipmunks are still running. Eleanor and the others are going to be taking care of our kids backstage. And besides, the concert is going to be in the next few months."

"But we're parents too, you know."

"Exactly." Eleanor replied this time "You, Theodore, and Alvin are the fathers, the breadwinner of the family. You can't support a child by doing nothing, can you?"

Jeanette looked at him "No complaints, Simon."

Simon sighed "I guess you're right. But why didn't he tell us?"

"You weren't here, remember? And Alvin and Brittany were asleep, so Dave gave us the honor to tell you guys."

"Oh." Jeanette dismissed before shaking her head to start another subject "Anyways, what's for breakfast? I haven't eaten all day."

'Don't ask.' Theodore whispered to himself, having his appetite lost already.

Eleanor took a second to answer the question "Toaster waffles with raw egg and asparagus." She answered, sounding a half bit disgusted just by thinking about it. I mean, yes, it's true that pregnant women get weird cravings when pregnant, but does it really have to be this weird? As claimed, it tastes awful, but somehow, her stomach unusually agrees with it.

Hearing the answer, Simon's mouth dropped in disbelief "What? Seriously? I know corn with mayonnaise is bad enough, but asparagus?"

"Hey, no complaints about the raw egg. It's kind of tasty." Jeanette replied before turning to Eleanor "And come to think of it, I kind of been craving for greens, and asparagus seems,... I don't know. But can I have some?" She asked hesitantly, a bit embarrassed to have someone hear that other than Simon.

"Eh, sure. I left some on the counter. Feel free to help yourself." Eleanor replied.

A few moments passed, more like minutes than seconds. Jeanette and Eleanor, both pregnant, ate the toaster waffle with unusual toppings, while Simon and Theodore ate the plain ones - Theodore kept the raw egg on, though. To be honest, it's quite tasty. A few minutes, a few more before six more chipmunks joined in.

"Hey, guys." A voice, male, a cocky one, someone familiar greeted them.

As the group turned, a red clad wearing his Pajamas joined in, together with a pink clad in her nightgown, holding a sleeping brown furred chipmunk, female, in her arms. Three more kids walked by their side.

"Hey, Alvin, Brit." Eleanor greeted.

"So one hasn't wake up yet, huh?" Jeanette stated, obviously.

"Alienelle, is it? Or is it Ally?" Theodore followed up.

"Alienelle. And yes, she's still asleep, obviously." Brittany answered.

Theodore took time to know the difference. So, the brown furred female's Alienelle, and the auburn one's Ally. Brown male, AJ, and auburn male Bryon. Or was it Bryan? Doesn't matter.

The chipmunks said nothing at first, until the teenage parents noticed Simon looking at them with a grin. Actually, Alvin already noticed that a few seconds after they walked in, and another few more minutes for him to complain.

"What?" Alvin asked him.

Simon grinned wider "You two have no limit. Be careful, Alvin, you might send Brittany into labor again." He told him.

Alvin stared at him unknowingly. It took a second for him (and Brittany) to register what Simon meant. Both of them blushed under their furs. "Oh." Alvin chuckled nervously "How'd you know?"

"Well, judging by the time you woke up, plus the dirt on your faces, I'd say you two have been pretty wild last night, weren't you?"

Both of them blushed again "Shut up, Si. It's not everyday we get to do 'that', you know." Alvin told.

Despite feeling the verbal victory over his older brother, Simon kept his pride and gave a mere chuckle. For a second he felt someone nudging his shoulder with an elbow. He looked and saw Jeanette.

"When do get to start doing that again?" She whispered, not wanting anyone else but him to hear.

"Anytime after you've given birth." Simon answered. **(Probably the next sequel).**

"So, guys. What's for breakfast?" Alvin spoke up again.

This time, it was Theodore who voiced out. He gave a grunt before wiping his forehead "You won't like it, trust me."

"I might be the one eating it, but I agree. Trust me, it's terrible." Eleanor supported.

'That's it, I'm probably cooking today.' Brittany thought. "What is it?" She asked.

"Toaster waffles." Theodore answered.

"Toaster waffles?" Alvin repeated.

"With raw egg."

"And you call that terrible? Raw eggs are kind of tasty."

"And asparagus."

Alvin opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, the word repeated into his head, reminding him of how those things really tasted. He nearly gagged in disgust. He turned to Brittany "Okay, that's it. You're cooking."

Brittany sighed unfortunately, but did her best to hide it. "Alright." As soon as she responded, she felt her sisters' eyes zeroing in on her. "What?" She asked.

"You? Cook?" Eleanor said in disbelief.

That made sense. Her sisters' eyes watching her. Sisters knew each others' deepest secrets, strengths, and weaknesses. Culinary skills isn't an exception.

"Hey, I cooked once." Brittany defended.

"Once..." Jeanette repeated.

"And nearly burned the whole house down." Eleanor added.

"That is so not true! That never happened!" Brittany defended.

"We know. We're just trying to discourage you." Eleanor told her after a chuckle. "But Brittany, you just don't seem like the kitchen-girl type."

"Hey, I told you, I cooked once. It wasn't good, but it wasn't bad, either." She defended again.

"Keep telling yourself that." Eleanor joked, but soon stopped as she earned Brittany's glare. "Okay, that's enough. Just make sure that-"

"That I don't kill anyone? I've heard that before, Eleanor. In some situations." Brittany replied.

"I was going to say 'make sure that it'd be tasty', but I think that can suffice." Eleanor replied before gesturing her towards the kitchen "Feel free around the kitchen. And remember, I'm pregnant, so I can't help you."

"Neither can I." Jeanette added.

Brittany blew her bangs stubbornly "I won't need it."

Out of her sisters' testimony, Alvin couldn't rely on faith alone, even if she was his mate; but that's because of the fact that he was unsure of her culinary skills. "Um... Brittany. Just a suggestion and all, but I think you should let Theodore do it. As I've heard, he has more experience in the kitchen, next to Eleanor."

"Ahem!" Theodore cleared his throat, sounding more like a 'what?' than a 'hey!'.

"I think you should, Theodore." Simon backed up.

"No, I think I should. Have a little faith, you guys." Brittany dismissed. None of them said a word after that. But Simon already gave Alvin 'the face' the always meant 'good luck, bro'.

* * *

**Jett Records...**

Inside a spacious office, Ian's old and current office, Dave sat across his table. The office was big indeed, specially refurbished for the head of the company. Big windows, a pile of C.D.s of the various song artists at the table behind the desk. Guitars of sorts, bass, electric, acoustic, even drumsticks and guitar picks signed by famous artists like One Direction, Fergie, Michael Jackson, Adele, Taylor Swift, even The Chipmunks and The Chipettes, were hanged on walls and placed on specialized racks.

Though, we aren't here for sightseeing.

Dave sat on the chair across Ian's desk. The bald man leaned back on his chair, feeling the comforts of a king.

"So, where's it going to be held?" Ian asked.

"The Chipmunks' concert, you mean? I don't know. We don't really need a where, we need a when. The chipmunks are world famous, they can perform anywhere they want, and still get the audience. But with Jeanette and Eleanor pregnant, Brittany and Alvin taking care of four, who knows when they're going to let go of their pride and face the world again." Dave answered.

"What about the girls? Once Jeanette and Eleanor have given birth, they can start singing, right?" Ian asked.

Dave shook his head "No, The Chipettes are over unless they say otherwise. They're adults now, and somewhat married, they can make their own decisions; and I think, since they now have a family, they'd rather stay with them than be in the spotlight again." Dave replied.

"So, what do you suggest? The chipmunks sing while Chipettes stay in the backstage with their kids?" Ian asked.

"That seem like the right thing for now. But Ian, we can't have them go into any more tours. Without their family, the boys might think of jumping off the tour bus."

"But what about domestic tours? You know, not going as far as the state boundaries."

"That could work, but we're gonna have to ask the boys if it's okay with them. If not, we're staying here."

After a few moments passed through their conversation, Ian talking about increasing the munks' fan base again, the door swung open, revealing Ian's secretary, somehow looking urgent.

"Mr. Hawke, Mr. Seville." She called, sounding as if she used the stairs from the 1st floor all the way to the 80th.

"Whoa, take it easy. What is it?" Ian asked.

The secretary came in, holding a closed laptop, possibly on hibernation. "The Hollywood breaking news just came up, and it's all over the internet. Facebook, twitter, YouTube, everything."

The secretary passed Dave's chair and placed the laptop on Ian's desk. Opening it, she placed the laptop on from the hibernation mode, and a google chrome window came up. "What is it?" It took a moment for Dave to ask.

As soon as the hollywood news official website came up, pictures loaded from blurry to clear. As soon as the picture was at a normal pixel, both had their eyes widened.

"Oh no. Not this again."

* * *

**Guess WHAT? Guess who? Well, just be thankful that my fever actually wore off in two days. Normal cases of fevers in my country lasts for weeks.**

**Anyways, guess what the problem is?**

**I forgot what I was about to say, other than the laptop I'm using is slow. I'm not going to add another adjective, so let's just say 'slow'. Sorry this took so long. I had a fever, a bad headache (The worst headache I've ever felt), and I had to survive waves of boredom by reading more of Nicholas Sparks's novels.  
**

**Anyways, next chapter is coming. No school today, so the next chapter is probably coming in a few hours.**


	58. Another Media Problem

**Jerika Power = Where are all these riddles coming from? Guess it runs in the family, huh? Anyways, I'm not as smart as your family, but my best answer would be a ghost. Actually, that was my brother's idea. Ain't that right, Nate?  
Nate: Uh... that was Paul's idea, but- (His exact words)  
But personally, Jerika, my answer would be air, or wind, whatever, but I'm not sure. Winds howl, you know.  
**

**Webweirdo332 = Getting close...**

**Hillsy21 = Well, glad to see that I finally got my idol's review. Thanks.**

**Wordnerb93 = I'm not saying anything...**

**AxB love artist = Drama? In this story? Don't think so. Follow the next sequel, and I'll make sure to make you guys cry.**

**Chipmunk1001 = Look, I'm doing the best I can, but every time I go for a Theonor or a Simonette, my mind immediately goes straight for Alvittany.**

**Scarletta = Hey, you're now a fanfictionist. I'll be looking forward for your stories. I'll try First Person in the next chapter.**

* * *

**Third Person, again...**

Six chipmunks sat on the dining table,... chipmunk sized dining table. Along with four baby chipmunks, one who was asleep finally woke up after smelling her mother's cooking. Three toddlers sat on their baby chairs, while one, Bryon, again, wouldn't let go of his father. Not just his father's tail, he simply just wouldn't let go of his father. Once Alvin placed him on the baby chair, the red clad turned back for a few seconds before walking. As he walked, he found out the his left leg was getting heavy. As he looked at it, Bryon clung on it like a monkey holding on to a tree for dear life. Alvin placed him on the chair again, but the same result. He finally gave up and carried the baby in his arms while he sat down on his part of the dining table.

"Isn't he sweet, Alvin?" From beside him, a voice asked. It was his little brother.

"Of course he is, Theo. He is my son, isn't he?"

"He is. But I have a question to ask you. Can I?"

"Go on."

Theodore sighed, probably hoping for something that can encourage him more than he already is. "What does it feels like to be a father?" He asked.

Alvin heard that, all ears, not because he was listening, but because of that question he didn't expect to pop, not from his little brother. "What do you mean?" He asked, still holding Bryon in his arms, the little chipmunk playing with his father's pajama.

"You know, since I'm going to be a father soon, I just want to know how it really feels like. I've seen enough these days to know that you're really an awesome dad, and I thought of asking you." Theodore replied.

"Thanks, Theo." He acknowledged before answering "Some people might think that being a dad is hard, but you've seen me with my kids, and I can tell you that being a dad is the best thing that's ever happened to me. It's not hard. It's actually pretty fun. Taking care of our kids is way better than football, or every other games that I've played."

"So, it's like a game?" Theodore asked, but instead of a positive reply, Alvin lost his smile.

"No, it isn't." Alvin told him, sending quite a confusion to his brother "Don't ever think of parenthood as a game, Theodore. I make it sound like one, but it isn't. True, it's fun, but thinking of it as a game is something you'll regret. Being a parent takes a lot of responsibility. You have to do whatever you can, give whatever you have, all the time, including your own life for your kids. Not only for them, but also for your mate, for Eleanor. Being a father isn't about taking care of your kids, but it's about taking care of your family, loving them, trying to be perfect just for them, try to make them feel that there's nothing else you care about but them."

Alvin told his brother those words. The responsibility is what he emphasized the most. Reflecting on his actions a few days back when he and Brittany accidentally left the kids in front of an open door. He swore by his own blood, it's never going to happen again, not ever. He'd rather die than to be called an irresponsible parent, or an untrustworthy mate. He'd rather be chained and tortured by the depths of the underworld than to have one second without family in his mind. As strange, I might say; Alvin Seville, once egotistical, obnoxious, self-centered, vain, troublemaking, not to mention a worthwhile jackass, now loving, compassionate, and selfless as a father and as a mate. Though those words were most likely something Brittany would say, but I'd give him that, too.

Theodore leaned back on his chair "I thought you said it wasn't hard."

Alvin shook his head again, at the same time, making sure that Bryon is safe in his arms. "It's not as hard as I make it sound like, Theodore. Being a father isn't all about the kids alone, but also for their mother. I have to make Brittany happy in every way that I can, make sure she feels loved, loved to the fullest. At the same time, I also have to make sure that the kids feel the same. But don't worry about it, Theo. Once Eleanor has given birth, your instincts will kick in, and you'll know exactly what I'm talking about once you see your kids for the first time.''

More seconds passed, the aroma of Brittany's cooking finally filled the kitchen. Alvin sniffed the air, feeling his stomach grumble afterwards. What was Brittany so insecure about in the first place? The food smells good. And undoubtedly, it's going to taste good too,... I hope.

"Well, I think someone's learned some cooking." A voice, a female voice spoke up.

"Hey, Eleanor, for the last time, I cooked once, and it wasn't bad." She replied as she placed the tray of cookies on the counter, the aroma filling the air.

She placed the chipmunk sized cookies (everything's chipmunk sized these days) on the plate. She hopped down from the counter, careful not to drop the plate as the made her way towards the chipmunk sized table. "Here you go, Alvin." She placed it on the table, in front of her mate.

"These look delicious.'' Alvin placed Bryon on the top of the table first before taking a sniff. Bryon walked towards her mother, asking to be carried, so Brittany did just that. Brittany wrapped Bryon in her arms and nuzzled her nose with his. As she looked back towards Alvin, he already had a piece of cookie in his mouth.

Brittany looked at him, examining him carefully. Does he likes it? Is it alright? He hates it? Is she a good mate? Those questions ran in her head, giving her the nervous feeling in her stomach. "So, how is it?"

"Hey, you're right. It's not bad." He replied with a smile. Brittany smiled and sighed in relief.

Brittany took a seat beside him, placing Bryon on her lap. "Thank you, Alvin." She leaned closer and gave him a peck on the cheek "A bit more good compliments, and there's plenty more where that came from." She teased.

Alvin kissed her back, giving her a kiss on the cheek. But rather than leaning back, he smiled and brought his lips closer to her ear "You know, your lips make an ideal dessert." He whispered.

"Don't worry. I'm all yours." She whispered back with seduction.

Before they could lean in for a passionate kiss, the phone rang. "Oh, I'll get that. We're going back upstairs anyways. Come on, Jean." Simon stood up, taking Jeanette with him.

"Well, that kind of ruined the mood." Brittany spoke up again.

"I know." Alvin replied. "Oh, how could I forget. Are the kids okay with cookies?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah, I made sure that the flour didn't have any chemicals that are unsafe." Brittany answered.

Alvin took the plate from the table and moved closer to the kids. He took a cookie and broke it in half, and reached towards Bryon with the smallest piece "Open up, Bryon."

Bryon had the cookie in his mouth. The chocolate filling melted inside as his front teeth chewed, leaving crumbs falling out of his mouth. Brittany lifted him up and placed him on the baby chair next to his siblings. From left to right, AJ, Bryon, Alienelle, Ally.

Alvin and Brittany fed their kids a few piece. Fortunately, their front teeth were mature enough to chew cookies, chipmunk sized (then again, everything's chipmunk sized these days). "Aww, aren't you guys just the cutest!" Brittany couldn't help but slightly squeal at the sight of her sons and daughters.

"You're lucky to have them, guys. They look exactly like you two, only cuter." Eleanor's voice spoke up from the other side of the dining table.

Alvin and Brittany turned back and smiled "Thanks. We'll take that as a compliment." They turned back, giving full attention to their kids.

Eleanor sat and moved closer to Theodore. Despite the separate chairs, Eleanor leaned closer and laid her head on Theodore's shoulder. Theodore smiled at her. He placed his fingers on her chin and tilted her head up to kiss her forehead. Eleanor giggled in response. "You're just the sweetest chipmunk, aren't you Teddy?"

Theodore chuckled "I've never heard that name in a while. But anything for you, Ellie."

Eleanor nuzzled her cheeks against his shoulder, her face coaxed in his scent "I hope our kids will turn out to be like you. I want to give birth to the sweetest babies in the world, and to be loved by their sweet father."

"I love you more than anything, Eleanor. You and our kids, even though I haven't seen them yet." Theodore placed a paw on her stomach.

The green clad felt another wave of pleasure and satisfaction in her stomach, easing every tense muscles. She sighed in content. "You haven't seen them yet, Teddy. But they can feel you, you know."

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I can feel them too. And do you know what they're saying?"

"No."

"'I love you, daddy.' That's what they're saying. They're thankful for being conceived by the world's greatest dad."

Theodore smiled and moved his face closer to Eleanor's stomach "Thanks, kids. And I'm thankful for having my mate carry the sweetest kids in the world." He leaned back up and looked at Eleanor with a smile. They looked into each other's eyes, knowing what the other wants. Both leaned in, bringing their faces close until their lips met in a passionate kiss. Their tongues licked each other's lips until finally gaining entry. Their tongues wrestled with love and passion. Eleanor allowed her tongue to ease up, surrendering to Theodore, turning it into a sloppy kiss, but still full of passion.

Both of them pulled out in need of air. With a smile, they leaned in closer again, but this time for an embrace. Theodore brought his lips closer to her cheek and kissed her. "I love you, Eleanor."

"I love you too, Theodore. More than you can even imagine."

* * *

**With Simon and Jeanette...**

Simon helped Jeanette up on the counter where the phone was located. It was still ringing when they approached it. Simon moved closer and hit the call button, then a familiar voice speaking an unusual tone spoke up from the other side.

"Guys, it's Beatrice. There's bad news."

"What is it?" Simon asked.

"I'll tell you, but first, I'd just like to say I'm sorry." Beatrice said, giving the confusion to Simon and Jeanette.

"Why, what for?" He asked.

"I played some role in this."

"Explain."

"When you came into my office, someone took a picture of you guys. It was clearly shown that Jeanette's pregnant. But that's the least of our problems."

"What else?"

"It's all over the internet. Facebook, Twitter, YouTube, everything. And that's not all. When I came out of my office, I was swarmed by paparazzi, lots of them."

"Why are we talking this over at the phone? Beatrice, you've got to come here."

"Already on my way. I'll see you guys as soon as I arrive."

The phone hang up. Simon turned around to face Jeanette. "Jeanette, they know."

* * *

**I'm sorry for ending this chapter here, but I have a writer's block. A big one, again. So, (this may not be true) the next chapter is probably going up in a few hours, so I'll be waiting for your reviews.**

**For the next chapter, I'll let you guys decide on what's going to happen next. YOU DECIDE! If not, then I'll continue on by myself, then.**

**www. youtube watch?v=RfSTrH4dfJ4 - Take My Hand - Calla lily. (I'm just being random).**

**See ya, guys. And,... review... PLEASE?**


	59. Night Full Of Romance

**mrbucktheweasel6 = Rats! I knew that! I forgot! What the heck is wrong with me!? I don't know, honestly. I was going to go for the word 'misspelled', since (all) my classmates jot the word down with only one 'S'. But it only has 10 words, so, I honestly don't know. My reviewers have answers, though.  
But I've got one for you. This came from my brother (Just call him Nate).  
The longest word you can type in the keyboard using only your left hand. What is it?**

**Chipmunkfan1001 = I'll try my best to keep the Alvittany off my mind and start of with some Simonette or maybe some Theonor.**

**Webweirdo332 = Too predictable. But you gave me some ideas, thanks. (Should'v sent that in a review, though). (You do know that the riddle was one-on-one, right? Thanks for the help, anyways.:D)**

**Guest = Whoa, take it easy. Celebrating international CAPSLOCK day early?**

**GGdelaghetto = Tell her that I never knew I was lucky enough to earn that kind of adulation. Give her my sincerest expression of heartfelt gratitude. Yeah, she did ask me about the wonder girls. I thought I didn't know them at first, but when I searched it on YouTube, I found out that they were the ones singing "Nobody", which was famous here in the Philippines since 2009. (Nobody nobody but you *Clap clap clap*) My friends and I still make fun of the lyrics (We may be Asian, but we can't understand Japanese).**

* * *

**Jeanette's point of view...**

It's been an hour since we've got that call from Beatrice. She said that the media knows that I'm carrying Simon's babies. So, what? They know about it, why can't they just leave us alone? What does it takes for me and my sisters to live with our family in peace? If they're still looking for answers, then fine, I'll tell them; I'm pregnant, I'm going to have twelve kids, and more are coming in the next few months. What else do they want to know? All I want is a peaceful life, everyday love, constant mating, and a big family. I want to have all of those with and from Simon. Those are the only things I want. I'd throw away everything for it; my fame, wealth, fans, even my books.

Now that they know that I'm pregnant, what else do they need to know? Mess up our lives? They already know what they need to know, but why is this problem hard to solve?

Not that we're anywhere special or anything. We're in the living room, Simon, Alvin, Theodore, me, Brittany, and Eleanor. We're standing on the table facing the couch. Seated on it, left to right, Beatrice, Dave, and Ian (I don't know why he's here). My sisters and Simon's brothers (my future brother-in-laws) were completely 'troubled' when they heard the news, especially Theodore and Eleanor.

If you're wondering where Alvin and Brittany's kids are (I've heard from Beatrice a few hours ago that they did something irresponsible), they're just right beside them. If I know Brittany, she probably wouldn't let go of her daughters, just as her sons won't let go of their father.

"Simon, Jeanette." Dave called us, leaning forward "The media knows about your condition. Someone took a picture of you two heading to Beatrice's office."

"Then again, it's my fault, guys. I'm really sorry." Beatrice spoke up.

"No, it's alright, Beatrice. We never would have gotten this if you haven't called." I said, holding up the ultrasound pictures of our unborn children. I kept hanging on to it, never letting go. "It's worth it." I added.

Beatrice gave us a thankful smile before letting Dave speak up again.

"This goes for you too, Eleanor... and Theodore. We know that the media knows about Simon and Jeanette's condition, and are going to be asking questions soon. We need your decision." He told us. "We could wait for all this to die down, but it's going to take long. Or, we could let them know now, but risk losing your fame."

Hearing Dave's words, given those two choices, I didn't even need to think. The answer was pretty obvious. There is no way I'd leave the media alone. All I want is a peaceful family, I want to be the mother of Simon's children. I know what I want, I'm not like other girls who are unsure of their decision. I don't just want it, I need it. Simon, our family, our unborn kids, our everlasting love, our mateship, I need those things in order to have a perfect life. I'd rather die than to lose any of those. And the problem is, the media is taking away the essential element for me to have those thing - Peace.

I took a look at Simon. His blue sweater neatly worn, his glasses perfectly adjusted on the bridge of his nose, he's body standing upright, his tail swaying gracefully as he thought. He caught me staring at him, he looked back towards me. By the look of his eyes, I already knew that we shared the same mind, same decision, same path.

Our movement in synced, we looked back at Dave, knowing that these words would change our life into a happy one. We give away one to receive plenty. We give away our celebrity status, we get everything we've always wanted. A family, sons and daughters, happiness, pride, love, everything. We know what we have to lose.

"Let them know, Dave." Simon spoke the words, but the decision was ours.

"Are you sure?" He asked us.

"We've never been so sure." Simon answered. He turned to me, smiling. "Jeanette and I know what we want. And were going to have it. But we can't enjoy it if we have some people sticking their noses up, especially those hard-headed medias who just won't leave us alone."

Dave turned to Eleanor and Theodore "Theodore, Eleanor, what about you?"

"We choose to let them know, Dave." Eleanor answered back.

"Do you guys know this will put a great effect on your career?"

We nodded.

He nodded back before turning to his left (In his point of view) "Ian."

Ian nodded and turned to us. "Alright. Guys, you're going to be on T.V. for tonight's this week's Hollywood Bottomline." **(I can't think of other talk shows. I'm not American, as you can see. But Filipinos will know this).**

The Bottom Line. I know of that show. It's a Truth/Lie/Rumor detector tests for celebrities. I know better, and I say, the host takes it too seriously. His glare can be very intimidating if he senses a lie. And if he does, and the subject confesses it, it's embarrassment for the rest of his/her career. Fortunately, we're throwing our career away, so it's not a threat to us anymore.

This talk show started out in the Philippines, with host Boy Abunda **(A/N Real person)**, it was discovered by some Hollywood actresses, and soon stretched it's way to America.

* * *

**Eleanor's point of view... A few hours later... 6:30**

I sat at the dresser, looking at my reflection in the mirror. I can't think of anything else to say. The media knows about Simon and Jeanette's situation, and in a few hours, Theodore and I are going to tell them that we're expecting a litter. Not that I care about the media, I only want them to leave us alone. They're not bothering us, since they know nothing of my pregnancy, but if they did, we'd be bombarded with cameras and questions every our, unwanted rumors would roam around telling something bad about us. I don't want that to happen, I'm not taking the risks of keeping this a secret. We're going to tell them.

I sighed, dropping my lower arm on the dresser (Everything's chipmunk sized these days), leaning forward, slouching. I let one paw go loose and placed it flat on my stomach. These small little lives inside me, a part of Theodore. I'm going to make sure they're raised in a peaceful environment, away from all this. I promise, I'm going to make them as happy and healthy as I possible. That's a vow I'm taking, as a mother and as Theodore's mate. I'd do anything for them. Dress the girls, take the girls to shopping, play with the boys with Theodore, make them special meals every single day of their lives. I'll make sure, that no part of their lives will they eat plain foods, unhealthy ones.

Through the mirror, I could see the door open up behind me. I looked back, Theodore walked in, wearing his usual green sweater. He greeted me with a smile, a smile which I'll never get enough of. Pure sweetness; I'm lucky to have him. "Eleanor, are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be? You're here, the kids are alright, that's all I need to know to be happy." I told him, smiling back at him.

He walked inside the room, closed the door behind him and walked towards me. I couldn't stop smiling. I just love how his tail sways back and forth when he walks. It's small, a bit short, but not that short, and has a bit of shape in it.

I looked back at the mirror, continued to look at him through the mirror. My smile never melted. He placed his paws on my shoulder. Even from under the fabric that I'm wearing, I could still feel the warmth of his touch, and the softness of his paw. "Why are you looking at the mirror? You'll always be beautiful. You don't need it." He complimented me, making be blush under my fur and release a giggle from my mouth.

"If I told you to stop being so sweet, I know you wouldn't listen." I complimented back, making his smile widen. "Anyways, I'm just doing my hair, Teddy. It won't take long."

One of his paw slowly left my shoulder and reached for the two elastic hair ties from the dresser. It took me a second to know what he was up to. "Well, either you let your hair down or otherwise, you'll always be beautiful. No one can argue with that."

Theodore took one elastic in one paw and started doing grouping the hair on the left side into a pigtail. He Did the same the the right side. I was quite surprised. I never knew he could do that. Once he was done, he placed his paws back on my shoulders, bent over, and kissed my cheek, then again, making me blush.

My shifted my view to my hair, looked at the sides to get a better view. Surprised. It's not bad at all. "Wow, Teddy, I never knew you could do this."

"Your hair is soft and easy to manipulate. One of the countless reasons why you're beautiful." Then again, I blushed under my fur. Damn, how does he do that? What sorcery is this?

"For being so sweet, I think I owe you a kiss." Ever since he came in, my smile never melted, even up to now it hasn't.

I tilted my head up, facing his face, moved closer, and our lips met in a second. I closed my eyes, the heat made my body melt, making me weak and gentle. One of my paws found it way on Theodore's shoulder, while the other went under his arm, resting flat on his back. I allowed myself to surrender to him, opening my lips directly and letting his tongue slither in inside mouth. His tongue licked every inch on my interior before meeting my own. As to say, the heat made me weak, my eyes were closed and my body was completely immobile. My tongue got carried away by his, like a wrestler finishing a crippled opponent.

I soon found myself out of air, nearly turning blue. We both pulled out at the same time, gasping (literally) for air. My eyes opened back, my first view was his charming face and smile. The smile I wore earlier came back as soon as I saw him. It took me to realize that HE was controlling me. I bet he wanted me to smile, so I did. He wanted me to blush and giggle, so I did. Darn, how does he do that? He's cute, sweet, and he can control my body? What is he, anyways? _The sweetest chipmunk in the world, the father of your unborn children, and your mate. He has the right to control you, even though he doesn't know about it. _A voice from my head told me.

**With Alvin and Brittany... (Continuing using notepad. Can't use borderlines.)**

**Brittany's point of view**

Alvin and I stood at the foot of the bed, looking at four sleeping baby chipmunks, our four sleeping baby chipmunks. Oh, they're so cute! They look so fragile and soft, tiny. I can't believe they were born just a few days ago. They only had one day as infants, the rest of their days were as early toddlers. I quickly noted on how much they resemble Alvin. One of the main reasons why I wanted to give birth was to have little Alvin Juniors lighten up my day for the rest of my lives.

I smiled while looking at them before I found myself leaning on Alvin's shoulder. I sighed at the sight of them "Alvin, I'm so proud of us."

"I know. We have kids, a family, and everything we could ever want is already in our reach. You know, I just can't believe we were just in a girlfriend-boyfriend relationship a few months ago. Now, look at us. We've got a family. It's nice how love travels fast." Alvin told me. I rarely hear him say something so deep, so touching. It made me place a paw on the side of his stomach, our tails playing with each other.

"It's because we love each other more than anything, don't we?" I tagged.

He smiled at me. God, I'll never get enough of that. It's worth more than millions of paparazzi taking pictures of you. "The proof of that is right in front of us." He pointed at our kids, our sleeping kids. They look so adorable, I could just melt right now.

The proof. Of course they are. Our babies are the symbols of our love. Alvin and I express our love for each other with passion to the maximum, love repays us with babies. The fruits of our tree. I'm the soil, Alvin is the seed, together we are the tree. Our kids are the fruits.

"Do we have to leave them for tonight? I don't want them to wake up without us."

"I don't like it too. But we have to be there for our siblings. They've done most of the things for us in the past, and the least we can do is repay them by being there for them. And besides, Beatrice will be watching the kids."

"And tell me. That doesn't mean that we have to cancel tonight's session, do we?" From motherly mode, I turned seductive as I remembered what we were going to do tonight. I hope he didn't forget, he owes me two rounds tonight.

"If it makes you happy, we won't. I'd even give you round three if you like."

"For the whole night, how about that?"

"Sorry, maximum of five. We're still parents, and nothing's going to change that."

"Then five it is."

* * *

**Sorry, guys. I can't use borderlines in notepad. Or wordpad. Whatever.**

**Anyways, before I say anything, just to let you know two things.**

** 1. Simon and Jeanette's scene will be on the next chapter. Lack of time, and there's school tomorrow.**

**2. WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO!? HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN!?  
Simon and Jeanette are having 12 or less kids, and I NEVER THOUGHT OF THE NAMES! I'm in a heap of trouble.**

**So, guys, I might send one of you a PM concerning that problem. Just need a paw, that's all.**

**CARROTS! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	60. Dealing With The Media Part 3

**IloveSimonette = Names have already been chosen by me and Webweirdo332. But can I ask your permission to use that?**

**ChipmunksRule4ever = As far as I know, we do have Nokia. But I'm not fond with cellphones at all. In fact, I don't even have a phone. I've beaten Awesomo, now it's time for the queen's personal bodyguard. Mpkio, the knight of the queen.**

**Mrbucktheweasel6 = Nope, the answer to my riddle is "Stewardesses", longest word on the left side of the keyboard. The answer to your riddle is either a bleeding penguin, or a bleeding zebra. My next riddle is the the longest word that uses only one vowel.**

* * *

**Third Person**

The chipmunks and Dave (Ian isn't here) arrived at the studios for their interview. This was it for them, telling the whole world about their parenthood would end the Chipettes for good. But that's a luxury, not a curse. With the Chipettes disbanded means the children can be with their mother without any public leaks or disturbance from the media. They just wouldn't leave them alone. Why is it so hard just to be a loving parent and mate? The chipmunks are fathers now, they have a family and they have everything they could ever want. The perfect mate, kids, a family, a career which they don't want, their life would be perfect if only the media would stop making these dilemmas.

Jeanette and Eleanor couldn't stand to keep this a secret any longer. They can't raise a child without fearing that a paparazzi would break into the house, kidnap them, take pictures, then ask questions. Humans are hypocrites. They keep saying "We should mind our own business.", but look what's happening now. That's humans are. Hypocrites. And the chipmunks' curse was living in a world full of it. It's hard to find non-hypocritical humans these days. Maybe they don't even exist anymore. Humans are loyal to their religious figure. But that loyalty is fake, plastic. Inside them are actually figures of hypocrisy and self-centeredness.

At the set, there was a large couch fit for Dave and the chipmunks across the host's seat. The host, redhead girl named Gabrielle Parker greeted them. "Oh, Mr. Seville. Glad for you to join us. Please take your seat." She gestured toward them to the guest chair before sitting on her own.

"So, I thought Travis was tonight's host." Dave spoke up.

"No, there was a change. I'm just the substitute since people don't want to miss this." Gabrielle pointed towards the audience bleachers, revealing that they had a full house.

Seating on the couch, from left to right, Dave, Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and then Eleanor. On the center of the couch, Jeanette was feeling a bit nervous. She's never been on this kind of interviews before, and now she and Simon are the main guest.

Simon looked over towards her, seeing her staring at space, thinking. Sympathetically, he placed his paw on her lap. Jeanette turned to him and smiled. "Are you alright, Jean?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. Just nervous." Jeanette leaned over towards his shoulder, placing her paw over his.

Simon tilted her head up and gave her a kiss. "Don't worry. It'll be over. In a few weeks, were going to have a family, and there's nothing else that can make me happy than to take care of our own babies."

"You'll be a great father, Simon. I can already tell that. I hope I can be the mother you want me to be." Jeanette's sparkling eyes met Simon's blue beryl pupils. She gave a weak smile as she saw them.

"You already are. The way you love me and those little lives inside you proves it." Simon's paw ran up from her lap to her stomach. Jeanette's paw followed it and she placed her paw over his.

"They're our little lives, Simon." She leaned closer towards him and smiled. Jeanette feel more than special to deserve a mate like him. Talented, smart, has a long tail, handsome, charming, nice eyes, soft-spoken, loving, compassionate, and don't even get started on the long list of things she admires him for.

"Okay, get ready. Ten seconds." The camera man in front of the audience counted down. "3...2...1..., and we're live."

"Good evening, Los Angeles, California. I'm Gabrielle Parker as host of tonight's Bottom Line, and we're here with our guests, The Chipmunks and The Chipettes." Gabrielle started and waved a hand towards the guests. The audience applaud.

Gabrielle faced them. "So, guys. I'm not Travis, so I'm going to be less intimidating in the confession. So, do you mind telling me our bottom line for tonight?"

"Um... Yes. You've heard of the photo that was leaked all over the internet showing Jeanette with a swollen stomach, and people immediately assumed she's pregnant." Dave raised it up.

"And that's our subject." As part of the show, Gabrielle glared at them as if she was squeezing out an answer. "Is Jeanette a case of teenage pregnancy?" Her voice lowered.

"Well, why don't we ask them?" Dave gestured towards Simon and Jeanette.

Jeanette placed her paw on her stomach. She nodded together with Simon. "Yes, I am. We were headed to our vet, Beatrice Miller for a pregnancy check up. And it turned out, we were having more children than expected." Jeanette answered.

"Is the vet an expert anatomist?" She asked.

"I don't know. Why?"

"How did she know how much you were having?"

"She had an ultrasound for chipmunks. The one that humans don't use to drive us away." Jeanette detected coldness in her own tone. The last part was true, people do use ultrasound to drive squirrels out of their property. This proves how heartless and selfish humans are.

"Well how many are you having?" Gabrielle asked.

"Twelve or less."

As soon as Jeanette answered, Gabrielle's eyes widened, her jaw dropped to the ground in surprise. "Wait, twelve? You're joking."

"I'm not. That picture was taken just this morning, and I'm only eleven days pregnant. It's a rare phenomenon, as rare as humans giving birth to quintuplets."

"So, you're giving birth to quintuplets times three." She half stated and half questioned.

"That's right."

Gabrielle nodded. As for that, she released her glare and smiled. "Alright, thank you. You've passed the first confession. There's more if I sense a lie in any of you." Jeanette and the others sighed in relief. The host grabbed the laptop from the table in front of her, connected to a T.V. screen.

"Alright, now we're done with the first confession. It's time for the Twitter question time!" As Gabrielle announced, the background music changed and there was a loud voice chanting "IT'S TWITTER QUESTION TIME!"

"Alright, the first question is uploaded three hours ago by Hexwitch247, and she wants to know how many boys or girls would you like to have?" Gabrielle lifted her head from the laptop screen and faced them. "Simon? Jeanette? It's your call."

"Um,... gender doesn't really matter when it comes to our kids. I would go for what Jeanette want. We could have all girls as long as Jeanette's happy with them." Simon answered before turning to his mate. "Jeanette?"

Jeanette thought for a while. "Hmm... I think I'll go for what Simon wants. He's done everything for me, and I think he'll be happier with boys to play with around the house. Not that I don't want girls, but it's just that I want Simon to be happy. Sure, I prefer four girls. You know, dress them, give them girl-talks, ease them up when they have broken hearts, or if they need advice in their relationship."

As a sister and a soon-to-be aunt, Brittany seemed to have flinched at what she said. "Wait, Jeanette, relationships?"

"Not gonna happen." Simon spoke up with a little humor in his tone.

"Aw, come on, Simon. Our daughters are going to be beautiful for sure, and they need to find someone for them. Everyone does." said Jeanette.

"I know, I want the right chipmunks for my daughters. But so far, we're the only talking chipmunks here, and I'm not comfortable in giving my daughters over to woodland savages."

"Oh,... true." Jeanette agreed.

"Alright, next question." Gabrielle interrupted. "This one's from a random fan of yours."' She started reading "Alvin and Brittany. Parents or not, you guys are still my idols. But you haven't mention the names of your babies on your last interview. May I know who they are?'" She looked up and down towards the red and pink clad couples.

"Um... no. We've mentioned it before. For safety purposes, we're not going to tell their names." Alvin spoke up.

"Oh, come on. It's not like we can ever meet them." Gabrielle encouraged them to answer.

"Actually, you would in their debut. Until then-" Alvin was about to continue until Brittany gave her an elbow.

"It's alright, Alvin. Tell them what they need to know if that's what it takes for them to stop bothering us." Brittany whispered.

Alvin sighed. He didn't feel like surrendering to the media, but what Brittany says goes. "Alright. We have four children, two girls and two boys. Their names are Ally, Alienelle, Alvin Jr., and Bryon. That's all."

"Alright, that was question number two. We're going to answer three more before I ask you MY questions. Alright, this is from Lancewilson1000, and he wants to know, Simon and Jeanette, what would you name your kids?"

"I don't know. We haven't really talked about it yet. We've just found out this morning that we were having twelve, so we didn't really have much time." Jeanette answered.

"But I'm sure there's going to be a Jeanette II." Simon added.

"And a Simon Jr., of course. We can't forget that." Jeanette added back.

Simon and Jeanette looked at each other and smiled.

"Okay, another question. Are you planning to go back on your singing career after all this? This is addressed to Simon, Jeanette, Alvin, and Brittany." Gabrielle said.

"No. We're giving up our fame. We're mothers now, and it's the best thing that's ever happened to us. We wouldn't trade this for anything else in the world. But the media is refusing to give us the privacy we ask for." Brittany answered the question.

**(A/N - Switching POV's. 3rd PPOV is too "Writer's-blockish")**

* * *

**Jeanette's point of view...**

Simon and I are sitting on the human sized couch, listening and answering the questions the hostess read for us. To be honest, answering these questions isn't really what I want. I just want the media to leave us all alone. We're not teenagers anymore. We may be fifteen year old as chipmunks, but we're not virgins and that's what makes us adults. These humans are so naive, they know less about nature. They don't even know the meaning of their own words. For instance, the meaning of adults.

At this point, I had Simon answer all the questions. I didn't feel like answering anymore, for some reason. I just placed my head on his shoulder, one paw on his lap, and one paw running down towards my womb. I may only be eleven days pregnant, but I think I can feel slight movements in my stomach. These little lives inside me, the lives Simon and I made together out of love and passion. The blueprints of our genes mixed together and are now developing these very small bodies inside me. As of now, I think they're just about the size of my clenched paw. But I promise, they're going to grow healthy, smart, and perfect just like their father. This is the vow that I'm making. I promise to make Simon proud of me as a mother.

"So, Jeanette." I heard a voice calling me. "That was the last question. And now, I'm going to ask you guys some personal question." Gabrielle said.

"I'm open." I replied.

"Alright, I'm going to ask you girls a girl to girl question, alright? Pretend that Dave, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore aren't here for a second." She had a teenage smile on her face despite being on her mid 20's. The people she had mentioned just laughed, including Simon. I just nodded and listened to her. "Okay, I've never been pregnant before. I don't think Eleanor has been either..." She pointed towards my little sister. But little did she know, that my sister too, is in the same position as I am.

"I am." Eleanor cut her off. Gabrielle had an expression of disbelief and suspicion.

"Excuse me?" Gabrielle asked pardon.

"I am pregnant. Just two days ago." Eleanor told her in a casual expression.

"Wait, then why tell us now?"

"You didn't bring it up. Theodore and I aren't planning to keep it a secret." I looked at Eleanor. She looked back at me with a smile and gave me a wink. I smiled back, knowing that sentence's origin.

"Wait, then- ah, never mind, I'll bring it up later. Anyways, about my question. I said I've never been pregnant before. Now, girls, do you mind telling our fellow 'inexperienced' girls about how it feels?" Gabrielle asked.

Brittany, Eleanor, and I faced the camera.

"Well, I'm going to be honest with you." I answered. "There's no better feeling than being impregnated by the one you love. The process of mating itself is the most pleasurable thing you'll ever experience in your whole life. But I'm not human, and I'm not a human anatomist or physiologist, so I'm not entirely sure. But I'm telling you this as a fellow teenager, though I'm already an adult chipmunk, and I felt it."

"Girls, trust me. There's nothing better than to test your love and intimacy with your mate, or boyfriend... whatever. But we're not saying you should do it. We're not trying to provoke your impatience to mating, we're just telling you the answer to Gabrielle's question." Brittany answered after me.

"Ahem. Sure, I asked about being pregnant, not mating. But that'll suffice. But anywho, there's another coming. Alright, this question is for all of you. Except you, Dave, no offence."

"None taken." Dave replied.

"Alright. I know this might sound a little too personal, but here it goes. I know mating season drives the females crazy, and they'll want to do 'it' nonstop until the end of the month. So, guys, tell me how many times have you done it?"

I have to agree on her. That question was a bit too personal. This is a public talk show, and I don't think we should be talking about this. But hey, it never hurts to shout out to the world how much you love your mate.

I looked at my older sister, Brittany. She and Alvin were in a non-awkward situation right now.

They looked at each other, smiled at each other, then turned back towards the hostess. "Um... thrice. We did it three times." Alvin answered proudly. Well, he better be. He's lucky to deserve my sister.

Brittany nodded in agreement.

"Thrice? But Brittany was pregnant in day two." Theodore asked confusedly.

"You don't need to know, trust me." Alvin dismissed him.

"Wow, that wild, huh?" Gabrielle complimented. "Theodore, Eleanor, how about you guys?"

"Twice." Eleanor answered. "I provoked them."

"I guess you're addicted." Gabrielle complimented.

"I am."

"Simon?" Gabrielle faced him.

"Um... Jeanette?" Simon faced me, I knew exactly what he was going to ask. How many times have we done it? How many rounds per day?

"I don't know, I've lost count." I answered back. We chuckled at each other and faced Gabrielle.

"Let's say, we did it countless times. Every night with more rounds than one. It's become an addiction for us." Simon answered.

"Wow, that much? Are you too really that..."

It took a second for us to register what she was going to say. We both waved out paws in negation. "Whoa, no, no, it's not like that. We both just love each other so much, that's all. And plus, it's mating season. I didn't have control of myself."

"So, basically, you didn't want it to happen."

"No, I'm not saying that my heat had me on mind control. Not that kind of out-of-control. It was more of like an 'I love you so much, I have to express it now or I'm going to go crazy.' kind of control."

"I got pregnant before mating season started, and pregnant chipmunks don't go in heat, so I never really felt it. But I know how it feels like. I missed mating season, and for that, Alvin and I started on our own, at least for one night. And don't ask a follow-up question about that. We didn't to it in front of the kids. Alvin and I have a good moral." Brittany spoke up again.

"But you're 15 and a teenage mother. That doesn't count as good moral." Gabrielle replied.

"Actually, as a chipmunk, it does. I'm not using the word 'chipmunk' as an excuse, trust me. The younger chipmunks become mothers, the greater their life is going to be. That's a superstition our mother had told us before while we were in Australia. And chipmunks don't believe in age, for your information. We turn into adults after we mate, so being 15 and pregnant does not counts as an immorality. It's not like you can get pregnant before mating with someone." Brittany replied.

Suddenly, we heard a clap. We looked up and saw Dave cupping his hands together giving us 'the look'. "Okay, that's it. Too much information. Why don't we talk about something more safe and less 'intimate'."

"Well, okay. Sorry about that." Gabrielle looked at her wrist watch. "Okay, I think we have five minutes left before we move in to our next guest. To pass the time, guys. Do you want to say anything to your fans?"

"Yes, we do." I answered. I then looked to my right. Eleanor looked back at me and gave me a nod. I nodded back before facing my right side. Brittany too, nodded at me, and I returned it.

The three of us stood up. "Actually, we have one thing to say to the media." Eleanor stated.

"We just want to say that, we know that you guys are just doing your job, but we're going to be honest with you people. Your presence has been a great disturbance to us Chipettes and our mates. We're saying this on T.V. that we want to enjoy what we have without people trying to take pictures. We have a family, so do us a favor and leave us alone, please." Brittany glared at the camera and spoke in a cold voice.

"The Chipettes are officially disbanded. That's all you need to know. So, please, leave us be and let us take care of our own family in peace. As of now, we're just normal talking chipmunks living in the same roof with our mates and siblings." Eleanor followed and backed her up.

"The children will be exposed to the public as soon as they're old enough to handle the human world. Until then, please be patient." Brittany spoke up again.

"That's all, thank you." I was the one who got to say the last words.

"Alright, thank you. That's a wrap, thank you for being here with us, guys." Gabrielle clapped her hand and the organized audience soon followed.

* * *

**I'm sorry for ending this, but I really need to go to sleep. Don't ask, but yes, it has something to do with my bass.**

**The next chapter will start exactly where we left off in this chapter.**

**I tasted raw carrots for the first time, and I actually liked it.**

**CARROTS! ! ! ! ! DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS!**

**As my reviewers, I'm going to let you guys guess.  
WHAT'S GOING TO BE ALLY'S FIRST WORD? (Since she's the oldest).**

**1. I love you.**

**2. Mommy.**

**3. Daddy.**

**4. Love.**

**5. Carrot.**

** You guess! I will tell a secret to those who guessed it right.**


	61. First Voice

**Hey, guys. Now I'm back, and I know what I've been missing.**

**For all those who took my question, YOU GOT TROLLED. Know the first word/s in this chapter.  
P.S. I'm still telling you a secret. I'm half agnostic and half religious. Oh, and I'm a Nialler.  
P.P.S. If Ally can have 'carrots' as her first word, then she can have two words with one syllables each.**

**ChipmunksRule4ever = NO NO NO NO NO NO! DON'T DON'T! Man, keep your hands away from the logout button. The AATC category has now lost most of its greatest writers. Hilsy's one of them. IluvChipmunks nearly quit, and that gave me a mini-heart attack. Who am I supposed to surpass if that person quits? I'm not about to let anyone leave. Not this time. You better stay, mate.**

* * *

**Third Person...**

Another faithful night. Let's say it's another faithful night. Just several days after the interview. The exact date for this night is April 16, 2011. It's 8 on the clock, sharp. The moon's shape was crescent, but it still gave up a bright glow. Bright glows are signs of (sometimes) fear, or a great night. Well, no time to argue what the bright glow signifies. The moon, together with all the street lamps that covered the streets of California were enough to illuminate only the sidewalks and the sides of the road.

Though, not that bright, people who aren't afraid of the cold, cruel night would still walk around, coming home from their works, going to night shifts,or just simply heading to parties. Teenagers would walk by hand in hand like the couples they are. The same routine of love, and it has never changed. Couple hold hands. The female would try hard to keep close to the male, while the male would stay close and hold the girl in security. That, unless the male's just a douchebag.

An old house standing on a medium lot. Old house, built in 1969 (See what I did there?). But not just any old house.

Inside one of the house's bedroom, two chipmunks, a male in a female lied down on their bed with their kids laid safe on the space between them. A splendid show of protection and love for offspring. Humans don't have this these days. Humans don't love their children. They bare a child not to love it, but for it to make them proud. And pride is a sin.

For instance, human parents would say to their daughter that they love her more than anything else in the world. The child would be naïve enough to believe them. But problems come as the child grows older. One case - teenage pregnancy. That's the case that uncovers the lies of parents. Most parents would disown their pregnant teenage daughters despite the promises of love they made to her. If the parents truly loved their daughter, they wouldn't let teenage pregnancy get in the way of love. They would support her instead of disowning her and cast her away on the streets. That's human cruelty.

Humans are experts when it comes to lies, even they know it.

But chipmunk parents, on the other hand, like these two chipmunks. They'd love their children and they'd support them in any direction they take. Though, they might not be proud, but still, their love is endless. That's not a lie. Alvin and Brittany might have lied to each other during their past years, but not now. Dishonesty is nothing but an enormous carcass. As if it's a thing that has never existed, never stepped foot in their heads... or in their hearts.

Alvin was lying on the bed, caressing Alvin Jr. Bryon was already asleep, so he didn't have to caress both of them. The boys favored their father, no doubt. It was just several days after the Bottom line talk show. Days after that, Alvin and Brittany realized that the boys couldn't live for ten seconds without their father.

Though, it's been a few days since the show (Last chapter), they still haven't spoken their first words. That's what Alvin and Brittany's been waiting for ever since they came into this world. But there were some minor physical developments, though. The girls' hair grew and lengthened, the excess fur on the boys' head stood and are slowly showing similarity to their father's. Their tails lengthened and their fur were now at normal size. You can tell that they're mid toddlers, but actually, their still early toddlers. Their voices are becoming less baby-like, much to their parents' disappointment. But they still sounded like babies.

And of course, Brittany still breastfeeds them. For this night, it was Ally who couldn't sleep. She sucked milk out of her mother's breast, and has been doing it for several minutes now.

You can also say that the girls can't stay away from their mother as much as the boys can't stay away from their father.

Alvin and Brittany now have a nightly routine. Every midnight, they'd head out the door, hoping that their kids would stay asleep for at least an hour. They'd stay outside, under the bushes where their love and passion would grow uncontrollably each night. Each night, love would be shown with high passion and controlled amount of lust and desire.

Yes, they do it every night. And just in case you're asking, no, Brittany's not pregnant. Well, she really wants to conceive (a lot) of his children again, but Alvin had a point. Taking care of four babies was enough. They just have to wait until they're older until they can try for another batch of litter. And hopefully for Brittany, she'd conceive more than eight just like Jeanette.

Yes, Jeanette has told Brittany about having more than eight children. After that, she stood on one place, miles away for a few minutes. To be honest, she was a bit jealous. 'Jeanette is the skinny one, so why does she has to be the one with a big stomach', she told herself. At first, she didn't believe it, but when she saw their ultrasound pictures, she still didn't believe it and thought Beatrice was just playing with them, but when she called Beatrice, she stopped kidding herself and turned slight green.

But hey, there's nothing 'violent' going on with her sister. As a sibling she should be proud, and she is (a bit).

"Alvin, don't forget, you owe me a huge round of satisfaction tonight." Brittany looked over and told her mate. She wore her usual nightgown and had Ally sucking on a nipple between her hind legs.

Alvin, wearing his usual buttoned-up pajamas, looked over and flashed her with a smile. Brittany nearly died in ecstasy. "Three rounds of satisfaction. And of course, how can I forget? You're amazing and I can't get enough of you."

"You can have me anytime, and you don't even have to ask." She took a glance at their kids, then back at Alvin. She smiled. "The kids are asleep. Why don't we start it early tonight?"

"Are you sure they're asleep?''

"I'm sure. Come on, you can't hold yourself 'till midnight. I know I can't." She gave him a more seductive look. She's been practicing the art of seduction since she became his mate. But to Alvin, she can be the queen of seduction just by standing on one place smiling.

"Are the others asleep?"

"They all are. We're on our own tonight." To strengthen the mood, she licked her lips seductively. "I like that."

Shivers sent down towards Alvin's spine. In a good way, of course. "I think you're in the mood."

"Of course I am. And always will be. As long as it's you." Her lips shaped perfectly, pronouncing the words accurately.

Both looked at their eyes, locked in the music of silence and lost in the natural feeling of beauty and love. They looked deep in each other's eyes, lost in words and directions. Hazel brown and sapphire orbs were the colors that they can never get enough of. Red, even though it's an insult to pink, Brittany learned to love it over the years they've been together. And pink, even though it's an insult to red, Alvin learned to accept that pink and red is a perfect match. And besides, real men wear pink.

Regaining only half of his bodily control, Alvin's paw slowly traveled towards her soft one. His paw on top of her's, he looked into her eyes with love and passion on the inside. "Let's take this outside, shall we?"

"I see we're both in a mood. Let's not waste any more time." She whispered, enough to make him hear the words and sound seductive at the same time.

* * *

**With Simon and Jeanette...**

**12:30AM, April 17, 2011.**

First, they were sound asleep. Peacefully asleep. Jeanette had her upper body laid down on Simon's ever-so comfortable chest. Even in her dreams, she could hear his heartbeat like a rhythmic beat of a harmonic music. Her own heartbeat and her breathing were together with his as if they were conceived and born at the exact same time. They're a perfect match, and no one would dare to argue with that.

Still inside her womb were their the fruits of their everlasting love. Still growing and moving inside of her. Simon's children... their children. Her stomach increased in an inch everyday, and she's happy with that. Most girls would complain about being fat, but the thing is, love is making her stomach grow, not food. She's happy, overjoyed with that.

Yesterday, she felt a weak beat in her stomach. It wasn't a kick, a kick would seem like a pounding. This is different. A rhythmic beating just like Simon's heartbeat. Yes, it seems that their offspring's hearts have begun to beat. It made her happy to find a prove that there really IS something living inside her. Somethings. Little lives that have yet to be born. THEIR little lives.

What would be their names? Jeanette was having twelve or less, and the hard part is naming them. So far, Simon and Jeanette have started to write down some names.

Simon Jr.  
Jeanette II  
Sarah  
J'nell  
Janice.

And there's one name that they couldn't forget. The name of someone who played a role in their love life. Someone who shouldn't be forgotten. Someone who played a role in starting this. Simon and Jeanette are together thanks to him. He he hadn't existed, Simon would never have thought of the way he used in winning Jeanette's paw.

Simone.

Simone was the person who started it all. Simon's alter ego. If it wasn't for him, Simon would have remained as a shy chipmunk. Alvin and Brittany would be mates, Theodore and Eleanor would be in the same position as their older siblings, but Simon and Jeanette would remain in each other's friend zone. They'd be helping each other with assignments while their siblings get to mate with their... mate any time they wanted.

As I said in the first part, they were peacefully asleep. But for the love of God, they were woken up 12:29AM! They were woken up by sounds of panting, moaning, sighing, and a one hundred percent accurate guess by Jeanette was Alvin and Brittany mating. And yes, she was right. As Simon looked out the window, they both saw Alvin on top of Brittany (Don't even ask me what they're doing).

It was disturbing at least. Brittany calling out Alvin's name, telling him how good he was, moaning dirty words at him, that's what they heard. It's been going on since 9PM, and when they thought the sound was going to die down, it did. As soon as everything was quiet, the sound of Brittany's moan as if she was singing the high notes would come back. Then, it would die down, then come back, and so on.

Alvin and Brittany love each other and all, but do they have to be this loud? But Simon and Jeanette had no one to talk either. Jeanette was just as loud as Brittany during mating season. AND, Jeanette would turn Simon on by saying things not meant to be heard by children under 18 years of age. But as a chipmunk, they're not even close to 18 years old. They're 15 years of age, but who's going to stop them from loving each other? Obviously not Dave, obviously not their siblings.

Hours have passed. Let's say, Alvin and Brittany won a world record. It's already 3:00AM, and it's only surprising that those two made it this far. Finally, to the couple's relief, they piped down. Silence finally entered. Giving the couple a chance to continue their sleep.

* * *

**With Alvin and Brittany...**

Brittany laid down on her sides. She felt a comfortable warmth around her, a familiar feeling, something she'll never get enough of. Stirring out of sleep, her eyelids felt heavy, she felt very tired. Do you know that feeling when you wake up with a flu? Yeah, that's what she's feeling. But only, she's healthy. It's probably the endless rounds of pleasure they had last night. How many was it? Ten? eight? Twelve? She lost count. All she knew was it took them more than two hours.

She opened her eyes, feeling sapped of energy. Her eyelids were heavy, but she managed. As soon as everything came to view, the first thing she realized was Alvin curled into a ball around her, defining the warmth she's feeling. As soon as the colors were bright, she realized that the sun hasn't come up yet, but the sky was blue, dawn blue.

Then suddenly, it hit her. She looked at her body, it was covered in soil and she was naked. She had her fur on though, we can't forget that.

She bolted up and tried to wake up her sleeping mate, no matter how it hurt her to wake up someone as cute as him. But their kids were alone upstairs, how could she forget that?

"Alvin, Alvin. Alvin, wake up."

Alvin moaned out of slumber. Spots of dirt were on his face and his body. Just like Brittany, his clothes were piled up on the side on the bush they were under. He opened his eyes. "Wha-... Britt? What is it?" He asked drowsily.

"Alvin, we fell asleep." She informed.

An unexpected action done by Alvin. He placed him paw on Brittany shoulder and pulled her down, making her lie down on her sides as he scooted over and snuggled up to her. He wasn't even aware that they were in their furs.

"Can I have just five more minutes? It's the middle of the night, Britt." Alvin cuddled up to her tighter, leaving no space between their bodies. Alvin placed his thigh over her's, their groins in contact.

This aroused Brittany even more, despite the fact that she'd just woken up. She might be tired, but she'll never say no to this. BUT... they have to know their limit. Yes, sure, there are no such thing as limit, but that only applies to those who aren't parents. They have children, so they have limits.

But it wouldn't hurt to have one more round with him, would it? Of course it would. What if the kids are crying the fluids out of their eyes, and they're out here in pleasure.

But it won't last an hour, right? She'll be finished with one round pretty soon.

But what about the kids? They can't just leave them.

Maybe they can for a few minutes.

No, they won't

yes, they will.

No, Alvin wouldn't like that.

After much debating, Brittany finally decided to set her desires aside to think and act like a parent and a good mate at the same time. She tried hard to fight her arousal. With hardened effort and regret, she managed to take one arm off his grip. Saying sorry before doing the action, she poked her mate's side, tickling him.

"Come on, Alvin, don't give me that 'five more minutes' line. The kids are upstairs, remember?"

As if struck by lightning, Alvin's eyes widened. He jumped back and sat up, his expression as if he just saw a ghost. "Oh, no. Brittany, we fell asleep."

"That's what I said. Now let's go."

Alvin helped Brittany up her feet. Both of them felt tired, but Alvin still had the strength to go on, and was pretty much aroused when he felt Brittany's bare fur. But he knows his limit. Besides, last night? How many rounds did they do? Plenty. More than ten.

Both of them placed their clothes on and stepped out of the bushes. Outside, the sun hasn't risen, but the sky was grey. The sun's going to be up in a few minutes from now.

They used the cat hole to enter the house. They made their way upstairs, towards their room. As soon as it opened, they hurriedly made their way towards the bed. They left stains of soil of the fabric, but who cares? They're chipmunks. They're used to dirt.

As they looked at the space between the areas where they usually sleep, they were relieved to find their children complete, together, dormant, and somnolent.

Relieved, they sat on one side of the bed, beside each other, looking at the kids.

"Oh, my God. I nearly had heart attack." Alvin said.

"Yeah. Let's keep track of time next time." Brittany replied. "You were incredible, by the way. I'm sorry I couldn't stop myself. You were too dreamy that I lost control."

"Don't be sorry. You'll never need my apology. I sniffed something so good coming from you, and the next thing I knew, I was in heaven. You sent me there. So, I should apologize and thank you."

"You're welcome any time. But whatever you do, don't say be sorry. You own me, and I know whatever you do, you do it to make me happy. That's why I offered myself to you. That means, you're free to do anything to me. You can hurt me so bad that I'll be crying for years, but as long as you love me more than anything else, I'll still be yours." She said with heightened sympathy.

"I should really thank you, Brittany. All these time we've been together's made me more happy than I imagined. Being my mate really means a lot to me. YOU mean a lot to me. You mean everything to me." He took one glance at the unconscious babies, then back at her. "We have our own kids, and that really makes me the proudest thing in the world."

"I should be the one to thank you, Alvin. I'm so lucky to deserve you. I'm not even sure why I deserve you. I'm just a hot diva, and you're... well,... you're Alvin Seville. You always talked about how awesome you are. I never believed it at first, but when I got to know you, I felt like you never lie to anything. The night before you became my mate, I was a bit afraid that you'd regret being mated to someone like me. I never knew I was lucky enough to be with you. And having to give birth to your children just made ask myself who I am. And that jus-"

Feeling no need for her to continue, Alvin leaned over and silenced her with opened lips. Brittany was taken by surprise. Her eyes widened. But as soon as she felt his tongue inside her mouth, she calmed down and melted in passion. Her eyes closed and her body begged for more. She gulped down, swallowing his taste. Her heart failed to keep in rhythm and skipped a few beats. Her cheeks turned red and her entire insides was ablaze.

She moaned freely with passion. She was under his control. There's no way she could fight his love back. There's no way she'd try to do so.

Feeling week, she brought her paws to his neck and pulled him close, deepening the kiss while her weight shifted back, bringing both of them down on the bed. Alvin was on top of her, continuing their kiss with passion and love.

They felt the need to continue, but their activity a few hours back drained their energy. Their lungs asked for air, so they pulled out, breathless, swallowing the remains of each other's taste.

"Brittany, no one else but me is lucky enough to have won you over." He told her.

"You saved my tail from being crushed. You've proven yourself that you're worthy enough to have me. But it turned out, I was the one who was lucky enough to be saved by you."

"You know, it's not like us to be sympathetic."

"But we are being sympathetic now. Why don't we go with it?"

"Anything you want, Brit." Alvin gave her a peck on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you. More than you can ever imagine." She told him back, and yes, she meant it. She loves her more than anyone else could ever imagine. Take the strongest imagination, multiply it by one million, and multiply the answer by another million, and multiply that answer by a million, and so on.

That's the real meaning of love with no end. It keeps adding up and never stops. She can lose the entire world, as long is she won't lose him. He's the reason why she's still breathing. He's the reason why her heart's still beating. Without him, her heart would skip to a halt, her breathing would be abnormal, her skin would turn pale, she'd feel constant pain in the chest out of the blue, and she'll slowly fade away.

Alvin and Brittany sat up and looked at each other's eyes again. But the new feeling was interrupted by Brittany's sudden yell as she felt a yanking pain on her tail. But wait, her tail? Oh, Alvin or/and Bryon are so getting grounded at an early age.

"Boys, please, pulling your father's tail was bad enough but-..." As soon as she turned to look behind her, she paused in her sentence in surprise. "Ally?"

Clutching her mother's tail was Ally Seville, the eldest. Looks like she learned a habit. A bad one. Do baby chipmunks pull their parents' tails? Has Brittany ever pulled her mother's tail when she was little? Surely, she can't recall.

As a short-tempered teenager, she'd scream at her and ground her for life, but the fact that she's a mixture of hers and Alvin's chromosomes, their daughter, and the sight of her sweet, cute, and innocent eyes made her lighten her mood. That's what she hated. Being calmed down every time she wants to explode. Alvin's good at that, and it seems like Ally's inherited it from him.

"Aww, how can I stay mad at you?" She bent over, grabbed her, and lifted her up. "Oh, you're so adorable. Who's mommy's girl, huh? Who's mommy's sweet girl..." She cooed as she blew on the baby's stomach, making her let out an adorable giggle. She loved that sound. It was the sound of Alvin's daughter, Alvin and Brittany's daughter. Not to forget Alienelle, but the small girl's unconscious. Brittany would love to caress her too. She'd love to caress both of them at the same time, but waking up a baby would be so unmotherly, cruel. Very cruel. **(A/N: Please don't say that Alienelle and Bryon are underrated and ignored. Don't give me any more writer's block, please.)**

Brittany placed her on her chest as she lied down on her back. Alvin sat by her side, looking at the sight of mother and daughter. "You've learned that from your brothers, didn't you? Oh, they're so grounded." Brittany cooed again.

Ally sat on Brittany's chest as she titled her head up and looked at her, carefully observing her actions. Ally was looking at her mother with a smile as she walked closer to her face, touching anything her small paws could reach. She pinch Brittany's nose, placed a palm on her lips, she touched everything she could reach. Brittany only laughed and giggled adorably (In Alvin's perspective).

Slowly, Ally's smile widened as she opened her mouth. She made a baby noise, as what Brittany heard. But unexpectedly, Ally's mouth began to shape as if she was mouth something.

She made a baby noise,... and then...

"L...l...lav... y-yyou." Came out of her tiny lips.

As if shot by a bullet, Alvin and Brittany's eyes widened. The parents looked at each other with funny expressions before looking back at her.

Did she just say 'love you'? D- did Ally say her first word?

"Alvin..." Brittany whispered as she looked at him. "Did you hear that?"

"I- I did." Alvin confirmed.

Brittany turned back to Ally as if she was asking for change. "Ally... what did you say?"

"L...lav... y-yoo." As if she understood, she mouthed out the words again.

"Oh, my God. Alvin... Ally spoke her first words! Ally spoke her first words!" She sat up and raised the baby in the air again. "Ally, say it again, say it again." She said it like a teenager in a sugar rush.

"L-laavv y-...yyoo." She mouthed it again. Her voice was heard for the first time. It sounded so angelic, perfect... It sounded like Brittany's baby voice, but it had a little Alvin in its tone. Perfect.

Alvin snatched Ally out of her arms. "Ally, say it again for daddy... come on..."

Ally's smiled widened at the sight of her father. "L-lav yoo."

"Oh, my God, she loves me. I love you too, Ally."

"God, Alvin, her voice is perfect." Brittany commented.

"She sounds like you, but much babier." Alvin excitedly snuggled Alienelle close to him. He felt like an idiot doing this, but this is her daughter, there's nothing to be cowardly about. "You and Alienelle are daddy's little girls. Wait 'till your uncles hear your voice. They'll be jealous for sure."

"Your aunts are going to be so proud." Brittany couldn't help but lightly clap her paws in excitement. She wanted to cuddled her so hard, but she's afraid she might break her still-developing bones.

"I love you too, Ally." Was Brittany's next words.

* * *

**Guys... red bull... not... working... (n n a)**

**Must... stay... awake...**

**ZZZ zzz ZZZ zzz**

**I... love... carrots...ZZZ**

**CARROTS! ZZZ zzz ZZZ**

**My ... *snore* Secret... crush... is... Ri- - -**

***Snores awake* Ah,... ha? What? What happened?**

**Oh, guys,... please review, that's all. Sorry for the wrong spelling, wrong choices of words, wrong uses of words... Et cetera, et cetera... Red bull isn't working, so I'm writing this chapter with a slow mind.**

**P.S. If you think Bryon and Alienelle are underrated, get it out of your head, please. Bryon and Alienelle aren't ignored or getting less attention from their parents. What do you want me to do? Have Brittany wake Alienelle up just to tell her that she loves her? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk... if you're thinking that, you're a bad parent.**

**CARROTS!**


	62. First Movements

**AAAWWW YEEEAAHHHH!**

**You're reaching the near end, guys. Maybe there won't be a chapter 75. Jeez, have I really gone that far with these chapters? Thank you for your reviews and all.**

**chipmunksforlife = Whoa, I didn't know you have a son. I knew you weren't someone my age. When I read your review, the first thought that came was you got your girlfriend pregnant. But when I checked your profile again, you're 24 years old, so you must have a nice wife. Do me a favor and be a nice husband for her, please.**

**ChipmunksRule4ever = Fight it, mate. Don't let the evil win. P.S. I have searched SISU, and it's kind of like 'Bushido' in Japan. Is it the Finnish warrior code?**

**Chipmunkfan1001 = Pretty soon.**

* * *

_**BUT WAIT, BEFORE I START, I'VE MADE A MISTAKE ON THE DATE. CHAPTER 61 ENDED AT 6AM, APRIL 17, 2011. SO, THIS CHAPTER IS EXACTLY 6:21AM, APRIL 17, 2011.**_

* * *

**Third Person...**

Alvin held Ally close to his chest, cuddling her, and praising her for the new word she spoke. For the first time, they heard her voice, and it wasn't a baby moan or a sneeze. Alvin and Brittany were excited, enlightened by their daughter's first word.

They kept begging her to say it again. Ally would do what they said as if she understood. Ally's smile would only widen every time she sees her parents, specifically her mother, but she'd smile when she sees her father too.

'Love you.' That was her first word. Alvin and Brittany took it as if she was talking to them, that she really loves them. And yes, it's true, she loves them. Her first word brought every possible pride in her parents' hearts.

Still in their room, Alvin and Brittany took turns in cuddling the little girl. That's their eldest daughter they're holding. Their eldest daughter who spoke her first words. A few minutes ago, they were unsure about why one deserves the other. But now, they're thinking about how lucky they are to have a daughter who's first words were 'love you'.

Babies have to know the meaning before they can say their first word. They learn that by observing those who are closest to him/her. They absorb like a sponge. The first word they know is the first word they speak. Ally truly does love her parents.

For now, Ally was started to get tired. Though, it's only 6:21 AM, she gave out a yawn and collapsed on her mother's lap. Brittany and Alvin blamed themselves for sapping away her energy so quickly. Brittany placed Ally on the space beside Alienelle. They were arranged according to age. From Brittany's side (right side of the human sized bed) to Alvin's side (Left side) was Ally, Alienelle, Alvin Jr. and Bryon.

After placing Ally on a comfortable position, Brittany gave Alvin a passionate kiss. They pulled out after and looked at each other's eyes, still excited. "Oh, my God, Alvin, we've got to get a baby book for each of them." Brittany told him.

"I know. I've just seen my daughter saying her first word. I wish we got this on camera. We've got to write this down. I'll tell Dave to buy us some special baby books tomorrow." Alvin replied.

Brittany smiled. "Oh, Alvin. You're really the father I want you to be. I'm so proud of you."

Alvin placed a finger on Brittany's chin, tilting her head up. Their gazes met. "Behind the most beautiful and loving mother in the world, there's a father. I'm glad to fill that up for you."

"I'M glad to be their mother. I'm glad to be your mate."

They shared another passionate kiss before going back to sleep. The sun was already up, but their activity a few ours ago, mating for nearly seven hours, really sapped their energy. But still it was worth it.

* * *

**Downstairs, April 17, 2011, 6:50 AM**

Eleanor just came from the bathroom to attend to her morning sickness. As she got out, she headed straight for the kitchen to cook some breakfast for her and Theodore. You might be wondering why she's up so early. She and Theodore were woken up early. At around 2AM, they'd heard some noises coming from the garden. It sounded like Alvin and Brittany were doing something more than just mating. You have no idea how loud Brittany's moans were, or how fast she panted as she... you know... ahem-ed.

If you made a list of the dirtiest females, Brittany would top that list. Believe me, if you don't want to get turned on, don't mate with her.

Now even Eleanor can approve it - if Aphrodite is the goddess of beauty and sexuality, Brittany is the chipmunk goddess of mating and seduction, and even more. Not that Eleanor's insecure, but Brittany is the most beautiful among the three sisters. Even Jeanette approves it.

At around 3AM, they noises stopped, much to their relief. But they soon found it hard to sleep. Eleanor tried to lose her consciousness, but couldn't. Theodore fell asleep two hours after, but Eleanor felt sick to her stomach at around 5:30, and had to go to the bathroom. When she came back, she finally slept for at least an hour before waking up with a morning sickness again. Then she gave up trying to sleep.

Different cravings every day, Eleanor was craving for plain carrots. That was a relief. Every craving she had the past days were weird and added with condiments. But today, it's just plain carrots, so nothing to worry about.

With her stomach enlarged, cramps slowly forming around her body, and paws soft and numb, she was careful in carrying the small human sized carrots into the boiling water, making a carrot broth. Chipmunks are omnivores and they'd eat anything from carrots to slightly cooked meat, but she planned on cooking something special for Theodore.

She grabbed three slices of human sized bacon from the fridge. One human sized bacon is enough for one chipmunk, but for all he's done to her, she wanted to pay him back by spoiling him, so he picked three.  
She placed the bacon strips on the frying pan at the other side of the stove. Theodore loves his bacon medium heated, and just for fun, she started boiling hot water to make a glass of milk for both of them.

She waited for a couple of minutes for the aroma of the bacon to fill the air. Food is the best way to wake Theodore up, especially food cooked by her. She has the best culinary skills among the three sisters.

A few minutes passed, the aroma filled the air. And a few minutes later, Theodore staggered into the kitchen, drowsy and nearly bumping into walls.

"Good morning, Teddy. Did you sleep well?" She greeted with a smile.

"If it wasn't for Alvin and Brittany." He yawned again. "I would have woken up with a better mood if you were there next to me." Theodore rubbed his eyes. His eyelids were still heavy and he would yawn constantly, as if he was woken up from a two year slumber.

Eleanor faked a pouted face as she hopped down from the counter. "Aww, sorry about that, Teddy." She walked closer to him and placed both of her paws on his shoulder. "Let me make it up to you."

With the time slowly turning slow, Eleanor leaned closer and pressed her lips against her mate's soft and drowsy ones. Without wasting anymore time, she inserted her tongue inside his mouth, slipping through his closed lips. As soon as Eleanor licked the insides of his cheeks, Theodore's tongue bolted up awake and pounded her's. It didn't take long for Eleanor to surrender. Her cheeks burned and shivers were sent down her spine. Her tongue laid immobile while Theodore finished it up, carrying it away. She gulped down hard, swallowing his taste.

Eleanor stepped backwards, bringing Theodore with him. Their lips never left. A few more steps back, Theodore had Eleanor against the counter. This is exactly where she wants him to have her. Trapped and no choice but to surrender completely. She likes that. Surrendering to her mate is one way of showing love.

Suddenly, Eleanor couldn't fight the arousal anymore. She pulled out of the kiss and gave him a grin, a seductive grin. Something she hadn't made in a few days. "Let's take this in our room." She whispered.

Theodore's tail flicked and his ears flinched in response. "Wait... you mean... you want us to..."

"Of course. And I think we should do this every morning."

"But you're pregnant."

"It's not harmful. In fact, it'll even reduce my chances of getting a miscarriage."

"AHEM!" suddenly, someone cleared his/her throat. With the 'mood' ruined, Eleanor looked over Theodore's shoulder to look who it was. Theodore looked back, following her gaze.

Standing there were two bespectacled chipmunks. The male had his arms crossed and eyes glared at Theodore, while the female eyed timidly at her little sister.

'Well, that ruined the mood,... badly.' As if in shared minds, Theodore and Eleanor thought in sync.

"It's 7 o'clock. Let me guess, Alvin and Brittany got you guys too, didn't they?" Simon asked.

Theodore and Eleanor, in sync again, shuddered.

"If we become parents, we'll have less time for that, and I don't think we'll be able to do 'that' again until our honeymoon. Right, _Theodore._" Eleanor emphasized the name, as if trying to tell him something.

Simon talked about their position about thirty seconds ago. 'Oh, the irony.' He thought.

About Theodore and Eleanor's position and motive, telling that they were going to head to their in a few seconds, to Simon and Jeanette's honesty, it's not really harmful even though the female is carrying the child. Plus, the female would feel an unusual burst of pleasure that non-pregnant women cannot experience because of the increase in internal fluids and hormones. And plus, the baby will be unaware of the happening, but will feel the euphoric hormone rush the mother will feel. But anyways, let's not go that far.

If you're asking, no, Simon and Jeanette haven't 'done it'. But they knew about it since their last days in West Eastman. And they knew that Brittany would've been longing for Alvin even thought she wasn't in heat (And Alvin would've wanted to do it with Brittany again), and that's the reason why they didn't tell them. The female can be quite a loud moaner when they feel that unusual burst of pleasure that only pregnant women they feel, and if they told Alvin and Brittany, none of them would've been able to sleep that month.

For a second, the silence was getting a bit uncomfortable. At the same time, a fresh, cooked aroma filled the air. Eleanor broke the silence.

"Oh, that's the bacon." She jumped and (Literally) Jumped up on top of the stove to turn off the heat. As soon as the fire was out, she stood next to the frying fan. The bacon was medium-cooked, just as Theodore likes it. The carrot broth's temperature was boiling in chipmunk's standards. It wasn't too cold or too hot, it was just enough for her to reach up and grab the carrots.

After a few minutes, Eleanor held a chipmunk sized plate with chopped bacon in one paw, and a bowl of spiced carrots (with the pork cubes and all) in the other. She slowly walked her way towards the chipmunk sized table and placed the plate there.

As soon as they were set, Eleanor turned to Simon and Jeanette. "Sorry, I didn't know you guys were awake, so I didn't make anything for you guys except carrots."

"Oh. It's alright, then. I'll just fry some bacon." Simon turned to Jeanette. "Do you want any, Jeanette?"

"No, thanks. The oil's too much for me." Simon nodded and walked away. She turned to Eleanor. "Do we have any mango? I feel like I'm going to die if I don't get one." She asked.

"I feel the same way for carrots. The mango's on the fruit tray. Dave's table."

Jeanette stood up from the chair, but as Simon saw her trying, he stopped her. Simon crept up behind Jeanette's chair and placed both paws on her shoulders, keeping her still. "And what do you think you're doing?"

Jeanette looked at him as if to say 'Oh, come on.' "I'm just going to get a mango. It's on Dave's table."

"And what makes you think I'm going to let you climb up there?" Simon had a caring, yet playful expression.

"Yeah,... but..."

"Don't even think about it, Jean."

"Can't I do something by myself for once? I feel useless."

"Yeah, but our kids said otherwise." Jeanette can't be useless. She's carrying less than twelve children inside her womb - their children - and that's what makes her the most useful being in their lives.

"But-"

"No."

"Can I-"

"No"

"Please?"

"No."

"Simon, can I at least do something by myself for once?"

"Never. You're my mate, and you're going to be the most pampered and spoiled creature in the world. Get used to it."

"But-"

"Don't complain. If you do, I'll be on top of you the next time we make out."

"But I want to be on the top."

"You will be, as long as you do as I say and treat yourself like a queen. Now sit down, do nothing, be comfortable while I attend to your needs... and wants."

Jeanette pouted and did as he said. Sat down and did nothing. With Simon as her mate, it wasn't hard to be comfortable, or to do nothing. Simon wouldn't let her do anything.

As soon as Simon left, she faced back to her normal view and gave herself a sneaky smile. What Simon's doing to her, she loves it. The words that he said made her nerves calm. She didn't really complain, she just wanted to hear him they them. She knew Simon's going to turn her into the most spoiled person in the world. She doesn't like being spoiled, but being spoiled by Simon is different.

In their standards, 'spoiled' doesn't mean 'I want something now. Give it to me.' kind of thing. In their standards, 'spoiled' means 'Love me or else.' kind of thing. And that's what Simon is doing to her - spoiling her. She likes that.

After a few minutes, Simon came back with a chipmunk sized plate full of mango. And... surprisingly to Jeanette, they were already sliced. "Wow, Simon, you didn't have to."

"I do. I won't let you have a hard time peeling the skin off the mango.'' Simon replied.

"Well, thank y-" Jeanette was about to thank him, but something stopped her. Something that she least expected.

Simon saw the surprised expression in her eyes and his feelings only hardened with concern for his mate. "Jeanette, what's wrong?"

Jeanette felt it again.

"Oh, my God." Jeanette's eyes widened as he looked at Simon, her expression unreadable.

"Jeanette, what is it?" Fearing a preterm labor, Simon asked.

She felt it again, this time, only stronger. It was enough to make her stand up, nearly knocking the chair over.

"Jeanette, what's wrong?" Eleanor asked from the other side of the table.

Jeanette's unreadable amethyst eyes looked at her sister before looking back toward Simon. "Simon,.. t-they-"

She felt it again. It was stronger. She felt something unusual in her stomach - it felt as if it was pounded from the inside... kicked from the inside multiple times. This only meant...

Worried, Simon rushed by her side. Jeanette's paw rested softly on her stomach.

"Simon... t-they kicked..." Jeanette's timid voice echoed in her ears. "Simon, they kicked." Jeanette's voice raised in volume as a tiny smile traced in her small, luscious lips. "Oh, my God, Simon, they kicked! Our babies kicked!"

"They kicked?" Simon repeated, sounding like a question.

"They kicked?" Eleanor and Theodore asked simultaneously, in sync.

Jeanette took Simon's paw and led it to the particular spot where she felt it. As if the baby's can feel, Jeanette felt another pound as the babies felt their father's paw on her mother's stomach.

Simon felt it too. His eyes widened with expression of surprise as he looked at Jeanette, half smiling and half flabbergasted. "J-Jeanette..."

"They kicked?" Eleanor asked again, from the other side of the table. "Can I feel it?"

"Y-yes. Sure. You're their aunt." Jeanette answered.

Eleanor shuddered at the noun as she stood up from the chair. 'Aunt' - How old is she, anyway? But anyways, she walked closer to Jeanette and placed her paw on her stomach. A few seconds passed, she felt it. Jeanette's babies kicked out of her womb. Eleanor looked at her, smiling.

"Wow, Jeanette, are those you babies kicking? How does it feel like?" She asked.

"Feeling that there're lives growing inside me, I feel... proud." Proud that she's not a teenager anymore. By age, she is, though. But she's mated to Simon, and she has more than eight unborn babies. That makes her an adult, a mother rather than a teenager.

Simon felt the kick turning wild, as if each of them kicked at once. "Does it hurt you, Jeanette?" He asked.

"If it does, I'll love the pain." Jeanette answered.

"If they do, they're going to be so grounded." Simon said these words. In an instant, he felt like he sounded like a father. A real father. But he wasn't really going to ground them for sure. He can't bring himself to ground such innocent, unborn creature.

Jeanette felt what he felt too. She smiled. Simon Seville, his mate, is finally a father.

"They're strong, Simon. They got that from you. I hope they'll be as smart as you are."

"And I hope they'll be as cute and talented as you are, Jeanette. Wise, intelligent, long tail."

"I don't have a long tail." Jeanette wagged her tail to feel it. Her last sentence was just the last stand of the very final drop of her insecurity. She has a long tail, but she doesn't want to admit that.

"You do. We both do. They're our kids, so they'll definitely get what we both have."

"Glasses?" Jeanette asked as a joke. Simon actually chuckled.

"Well, our chromosomes are matched exactly. We both have impaired visions, but I don't care if my kids'll where glasses or not. As long as they're like you. And happy." Simon justified. (I couldn't find other words, alright?).

"But they're going to need glasses, seriously. I have astigmatism, and the kids are likely to inherit it."

"I can't be any more different than you, Jeanette. As long as our kids are happy, I'll live long enough to witness them grow old."

Simon placed his paw on Jeanette's stomach again. Then again, Simon felt another kicked. Their kids are persistent one. "I can tell they'll have a great childhood."

"And a great dad." Jeanette smiled at him. Simon smiled back.

"And a beautiful, smart, talented mother who can't only solve twenty math equations in one minute, but can make their father faint with one simple kiss on the cheek." Simon told her. His making it sound like he's exaggerating, but he's really telling the truth.

"Alright. Main subject, I love you, and the kids are going to be raised with love and perfect parents." Jeanette ended the conversation. Normally she'd want to keep this going, but with her sister and Theodore as the audience, it made an awkward scene.

"I love you too, Jeanette." Simon leaned closer and planted a peck on her cheek. Simon then knelt down, his eyes looking at the enlarged stomach of her mate. He placed a paw flat on it, feeling her stomach moving again. He leaned closer and pressed his cheek again it. "And I love you, kids." He lifted his head and planted a kiss on the middle of the stomach.

Jeanette moaned slowly as that ecstatic feeling hovered on top of her again.

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating last Sunday. I had a HUGE writer's block, even until now. And sorry about not updating yesterday, guys. I couldn't get anymore ideas. Don't worry, I'm not considering leaving.**

**Sorry for errors, and please review.**

**P.S., I've made a new story "Pagibig Di Matatapos" (Love that never ends). Do you mind reviewing for me? Please? :)**


	63. It Begins

**Silas Power = Seriously, do the riddles run in the family? I'll try darkness. And yes, I am afraid of the light, especially when it's summer. I don't wanna get blind.**

**Chipmunkfan1001 = Not in this story, mate. The next sequel, maybe.**

**Chipmunksforlife = Your profile (as I remembered it) states that you're 24. You got married at the age of 20? Wow, congratulations. You must be lucky.**

**Nate, take it!  
*Drum Roll*  
Now...  
And panahong hinihintay ninyo!  
Le moment vous avez ete attendons pour! (I sucked at French class, alright?)**

* * *

**Jeanette's Point of View...**

It's been several days now. Let's say it's April 27, and I'm twenty-seven days pregnant. Though, it's only Wednesday, three days before May, Beatrice told me that I'd be going anytime this week or next. She said the babies are already fully developed, and are now safe to come out. There's no longer need to fear any preterm labor.

What have you all missed? Nothing. The babies have kicked... a lot. They're just as strong as their father and I hope they'll grow to be like him. Plus, the cramps have lessened, the morning sickness have stopped. I'm getting close to my due date. Oh, God, I'm so excited. In a few days, Simon and I are going to have eleven babies in our arms. They're going to be so cute.

All of them,  
Simon and Jeanette II  
J'nell  
Sarah  
Janice  
John  
Stanley  
Jermaine  
Sally  
Shannon  
and Serene

Simon and I are having seven girls and four boys, just as the ultrasound from last week has shown. Too bad, I was kind of hoping for twelve or more. But our sons and daughters are going to be born and that's what matters. Just because they're only less than twelve, it doesn't means I'm not capable for future children. I'm still young, fertile, capable of more children, and still vulnerable to mating season (If you know what I mean).

It's 3 in the afternoon, Simon and I finished lunch about two hours ago. Simon has become more and more overprotective of me, and I understand that. Besides, I love being spoiled by him.

Simon and I went back to our room. I lied down beside him on our bed, as usual. And as usual, my head always goes on top of his chest, my paws either on his stomach or his lower chest. It just so happens that the kids would kick almost every second every time Simon is around. I guess they want to see their father very soon. Heh, don't worry kids, we can have him all to ourselves. You'll be one of the luckiest to have such a loving father.

"They keep kicking?" Simon asked me. Perhaps he felt it too.

I nodded. "They want to see you. They want to touch your handsome face, that is."

"Hear your harmonic voice and you motherly kisses."

"Feel our love. That's what they want. I don't think so, I know so."

"I feel the same way. Think about it, maybe today or the next, we'll have a lot of kids with us."

"A big family that I've always dreamed of having with you.'' The kicks strengthened. "But I'm not satisfied yet. Your love for me doesn't only makes me happy, but it makes me want to have more of your children in the future. I'll never stop until you stop loving me."

"So, you're saying that the chipmunk population is going to have a rapid growth each month, because I'll never stop loving you."

"Yes. Keep loving me, and the entire chipmunk population will never be endangered or even threatened."

"I'll be a father of thousands, then. I'll never let you go no matter what."

"I love you more than you can even imagine. It's not even hard to vow, I'll keep mating with you and giving birth to your children until my ovaries fall off."

I leaned over for a kiss. Our lips touched before our tongues entered each other's mouth. Licking, sucking, tongue-wrestling, I lost the battle. He has that kind of effect on me, like a scorpion sting that leaves my tongue weak and paralyzed. I closed my eyes and moaned.

It was hard to ignore our children kicking more and more violently than before.

Then suddenly, much to my relief, it stopped. But relief turned to curiosity. What happened? Why did they stop all of the sudden?

Then another worry came to me as soon as Simon pulled out of the kiss. He looked at me in the eyes with a shocked expression - his eyelids wide, mouth opened.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

But he didn't need to answer that. All of the sudden, I felt something warm, something damp... wet between my thighs. My fur soaked as I felt it.

Curious and worried, I kicked off the sheets that covered us both. As soon as I looked down, I wasn't mistaken. The sheets, my fur, my nightgown, soaked.  
Could it be?

Suddenly, I felt a shot of pain in my stomach. It felt as if someone was pounding it from the inside. God, it's so painful!

I'm going into labor.

"Oh, my God. Jeanette..." He called out to me, but I was too busy with the pain that I barely heard what he said.

"Ah! Simon,... h-help me!" I pleaded.

The pain was excruciating. Oh, God, it hurts so much! Why does it has to hurt?

* * *

**Third Person...**

It's 3:31 in the afternoon, as the clock in Beatrice's office stated. Alvin sat down on a chair of the reception area in Beatrice's office. Well, he had two jobs to do today for Brittany. One, he has to wait for her to come out of Beatrice's office. Two, he has four kids to watch. He sat on the human sized chair with their kids grouped next to him. He did as Brittany told. He hasn't taken his sights away from them even for one second.

The kids have matured faster than they'd thought. The boys' tails grew and the fur on their head long enough to be styled. Of course, Alvin did the styling. The kids were able to run now, even jump. One day, they woke up finding Bryon on top of a bookshelf, and Alvin tried for 10 minutes to get him down. That really freaked Brittany out.

The girls' hair were styled into ponytails, just like Brittany's. Brittany had to use one of her old hair clips on them. At first, they were uncomfortable with it, but they got used to it.

They don't wear any clothes. They want them to experience their first steps as natural woodland chipmunks.

Their first words have been spoken, except for Bryon. He's a late bloomer, as Brittany has stated. We all know that Ally's first words were 'I love you'. But what made Brittany shriek in joy was one time.

**_Four days after Ally's first words..._**

_Alvin and Brittany woke up early in the morning. The kids were in the space between them as usual, still fast asleep. The parents had dirt and soil all over them because of last night's mating session. They realized that they've dirtied the bed. They themselves felt dirty just as the bed was. In a good way, that is, for both of them, in the inside. But on the outside, they were dirt. Walking piles of dirt._

_After giving each baby a peck on the cheek, Alvin and Brittany stood up and headed towards the shower. The sink made a perfect bathtub for both of them. After filling the sink with soap, bubbles, and warm water, they discarded their clothes and stepped in. They're mates, and they see each other naked all the time, so it's not a problem. Not that it ever was._

_Brittany cuddled closer to Alvin, feeling his bare, furry chest. Alvin placed his arm around her waist, his paw landing on her thighs, a little too close if you know what I mean, but that didn't bother her at all. In fact, it interests her._

_After they'd finished, they wrapped themselves in towels and headed out. Alvin opened the door for them._

_As soon as the door slowly swung open, Brittany was surprised to find a baby chipmunk, their daughter, auburn fur and brown eyes, Ally, greeting them with her tail wagging back and forth. She smiled at her mother before making a baby noise._

_"Ally? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Brittany asked as she bent over and lifted Ally into her arms._

_Alvin hopped off of the doorknob and approached both of them. He wrapped an arm around Brittany's waste while the other tickled Ally's nose, making her giggle. "Come on, Ally, you could'v told us you were awake." Alvin joked._

_"Luv yoo." Ally mentioned her first words again._

_Brittany nuzzled her cheeks against hers, refraining her urge to shriek in pride as she heard her daughter's voice. "Aww, mommy loves you too, sweetie." Brittany felt more motherly as she said that._

_"L-Luv yoo, m- m- mommy." _

_"Say what?" Alvin jumped up and looked at his daughter in surprise._

_Brittany was no different. "Ally did you say mommy?"_

_Ally looked at Brittany straight in the eyes with a smile. "M-mommy."_

_"Oh, my God, Alvin she said mommy! She called me mommy!" Brittany couldn't fight back the shrieks. This was what she's been waiting for, being called 'mommy'. Something inside her wants to squeeze Ally in a hug, but she wouldn't do that. She's too fragile._

_"Oh, Ally, say daddy, say daddy." Alvin excitedly told his daughter, but no avail. Ally just looked at him with a smile. Alvin frowned._

_"Aww, don't worry, Alvin. Time will come. They certainly love you too, you know." Brittany cheered him up._

**End...**

And that's what happened. The next days, the rest of the kids told their first words. For Alienelle was 'butterfly'. She learned that word after spending time in the garden with their mother. Alvin Jr. was craving for carrots one time, and he just said 'carrots' out of the blue.

But anyways, what are they doing in Beatrice's office?

Well, it's not hard to answer that.

Brittany and Alvin mate almost every night, and Alvin, one night, wasn't careful enough, and he kind of... you know. This morning, Brittany threw up on the toilet. After an hour, she convinced herself that she's pregnant again. Alvin was more happy than surprised. But he also feared Brittany going into labor again.

A moment passed, Alvin still hasn't taken his eyes away from the kids. The door of Beatrice's office opened soon after, and Brittany and Beatrice came out. Brittany smiled before approaching him and the kids. She gave each of them a kiss before letting Alvin speak.

"So?" He asked.

"It's a negative, unfortunately." Brittany answered. To his relief and disappointment, though. Getting her pregnant was the last thing he'll do for this month and the next, but hey, if he got her pregnant, then so be it. But it's a false alarm, so that gave him both relief and disappointment at the same time.

"How?" Alvin asked.

Beatrice spoke up this time. "If you two would get any more wilder, at least pick some place clean. Under the bushes isn't a good place to mate, especially under the leaves. You two can mate on grass, just not on soil or under the bushes next time."

"Also, I have to wait for another week before I can get pregnant again. But hey, at least I can mate with you without a pregnancy scare the morning after." Brittany told.

Suddenly, Beatrice's phone rang. She reached for her pocket and yanked out an Iphone, pressed the answer button and placed it against her ear. "Hello?... Why?..." Beatrice's eyes widened as soon as she heard the response. "WHAT!? ALREADY!?... No, it's not too soon. It's a perfect timing. I'll be there as soon as I can... Good, once she's in that stage, keep her hydrated. A glass of water would be good, but not too much. At least two mouthful sips would do." She placed her phone down.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked.

"Guys, come with me. Jeanette's going into labor."

* * *

**The Seville household...**

Dave was out in Jett records, so there was no human at home. The only ones there were Eleanor, Theodore, Simon, and Jeanette going into labor. Jeanette is only in the relief stage of labor, where the pain temporarily disappears, then starts again in a few hours.

Jeanette lied down on the bed, Simon clutching his paw. She didn't feel comfortable with her nightgown on, so she was stripped of it. A blanket covered her body except her below. Her other paw placed flat on her stomach.

"It's alright, Jeanette. Save your energy." Simon's other paw patted her shoulder.

Jeanette nodded. "Simon, what do you think they'll look like?" With a smile, she asked.

"Beautiful as you are." Simon lightly placed his paw on her stomach. He tried not to add any extra weight in his paw.

"I'm sure time will tell, Jeanette. In a few hours, you'll know. You two are going to have eleven, but please don't make me any more jealous." Eleanor, sitting on the other side of the bed told her.

"I'm sure you'll be a great aunt Eleanor." Jeanette told her.

"You too, Jean."

A few minutes later, Theodore walked into the room holding a chipmunk sized glass of water. Beatrice advised to have Jeanette take a sip or two to stay hydrated.

He hopped up on top of Simon and Jeanette's bed and gave the glass to Simon.

Simon took it and placed Jeanette in a suggestive drinking position. "Here, drink this. But not too much." He placed the rim close to Jeanette's lips. When her lips locked with it, he tilted the glass up, letting Jeanette drink.

Jeanette signaled him she was alright. Simon removed the glass and gave it to Theodore. He then, took a small cloth and wiped the sweat on Jeanette's forehead.

"There." He kissed Jeanette on the forehead. Simon notice Jeanette's glasses steaming. "Do you want me to take that off for you?" He asked.

Jeanette shook her head. "No. I want my first sight at them to be clear."

"But it's steaming. Allow me." Simon took two fingers and took off Jeanette's glasses. He used a clean towel to wipe the steam off the frame. He placed it back. Jeanette blinked twice and adjusted her eyes.

"Thank you, Simon." She acknowledged. It didn't take anything to realize how caring Simon was. "By now, I'm a million percent sure the kids are going to have the world's greatest dad."

"Thank you. Coming from you, it really means a lot." Simon told her.

"I've told you a hundred times before."

"Then every one of it means millions."

Finally, footsteps can be heard running towards the room. Emerging from the door, Brittany and Beatrice.

"Hey, guys. We're here." Beatrice spoke first. She placed her suitcase on a table and opened it, taking out the needed equipment.

"Where's Alvin?" Theodore asked Brittany.

"He volunteered to stay with the kids for a while." Brittany answered as she made her way to their bed. She sat next to Eleanor and held Jeanette's wrist. "How are you doing, Jeanette?" She asked.

"Excited. Simon and I are going to be parents." Jeanette answered. She knew that her older sister gave birth first, and had experience with labor, so she asked her. "Brittany, what does it feels like to give birth?"

"Painful, but worth it. This might sound weird, but believe me, you'll love the pain." Brittany told her.

Jeanette detected truth in her sister's voice. But she was right, it does sound weird. Love the pain? It does make sense, but still sounds weird. "Why would I love the pain?" She asked.

"You'll know for yourself. Don't worry. Think about the little life that'd been inside you for a month finally in your arms." Brittany encouraged.

"_Our_ little life. _Our _arms." Jeanette clarified.

"Yes. Yours and Simon's."

Beatrice turned to Jeanette with gloves and face mask. She bent down and approached her eye-eye. She examined her for a few minutes before speaking up again. "Okay, you're definitely in labor."

"Definitely?" Jeanette asked.

"False labor seems to be common in humans this month." She informed. "So, how are you?"

"Numb. I can't feel my paws." She said.

"That's normal. Better than cramps."

"So, what's next?" She asked.

"The contractions are going to start again in a few hours or minutes. In the meantime, why don't you and Simon take a walk?" She suggested.

"Walk? What if the baby comes while I'm standing?"

"You'll know that. But you can always conserve your energy and take a nap."

Jeanette slowly turned her head and looked at Simon. "Would that be okay?" She asked. Simon nodded before Jeanette placed a paw on his. "Will you stay with me and never leave me?"

"O-of course. Even when you're not in this situation, I'd never leave you." He told her.

"Thank you, Simon. F-for everything."

"You don't have to thank me. You deserve everything I gave you."

"But you do deserve at least-"

"No I don't. You deserve everything I gave. I don't deserve something in return because it's my life, and my life is all for you and about you. Now please, save your energy. I'll never leave your side no matter what." Simon set her in a comfortable position and kept her head elevated. She kissed her on the forehead before lying down beside her.

* * *

**I thought I'd leave one out. So, here's part one of the featured Simonette. **

**The next chapter is going out in a few hours, right after I attend my great-grandmother's funeral.**

**RIP - Dolores, 1924 - 2012. 88 years old.**


	64. Jeanette's Pain

**Genicise1275 = I barely know the person. Sorry about your Nan.**

**chipmunkfan1001 = Lol, one does not simply read that without moving his eyes up and down.**

**Mr. Bucktheweasel6 = I'm going to start communicating with your stories soon, mate. And by the way, the answer to your riddle is goodness. Or and angel halo. But goodness is my best answer.**

* * *

**Jeanette's Point Of View...**

The last thing I knew was I fell asleep beside Simon. There's no other feeling of safety, love, and security that can surpass the ones he give me. I'm in the relief stage of labor, and I'm going to feel another batch of contractions anytime soon. Even with my eyes closed and my mind at rest, I could still feel his presence.

Then suddenly, after a few hours, it hit me. A sudden shot of pain, like my intestines getting twisted, passed through my stomach.

"AH!" I yelled in pain. My eyes opened up, my glasses were still intact. I think I sensed Simon waking up, but I was so busy concentrating with the pain, that I barely noticed.

"Jeanette, what's wrong? Is it time?" He asked me.

My face wrinkled in pain. If I thought the first stage of labor was painful, this is literally excruciating! I couldn't move my body. Only my arms are in control, but the rest were numb. I felt something, like a thousand of explosions occurring in my stomach.

As my face clenches, and turns to normal, then back again to the wrinkling, I noticed that the sky was already already orange by taking an unintentional glance at the window.

"S-Simon... it hurts! Help me..." I pleaded as I squeezed his paw tightly, I swear I heard him groan. "AAHH!" I yelled again, this time, it even pierced my own ears. I felt like I swallowed something rough and passed through my voice box. My larynx felt sore after that scream.

"Jeanette, I'm going to get Beatrice." He told me. He was more like asking for me to let go of his paw, but I didn't. I squeezed it tighter, and a part of me told me not to let him go. I didn't want him to leave either. He promise me he'd never leave me, so I'll never let go of his paw, no matter how much in pain I am.

"Jeanette, please, I'll be back in a few seconds." He told me.

Tears were already in my eyes, and sweat dripped from my forehead. My glasses were steaming. The pain grew only stronger, and my urge to push heightened. "No, Simon, please don't leave me!" I pleaded.

Fortunately, I claws being scratched on wooden surface, chipmunk footstep heading closer towards the room. My eyelids were kept wrinkled. As I opened them, two figures stood beside me. On my right side was Simon, and the my left side was Brittany.

"Jeanette, is it time?"

"PLEASE, JUST HELP ME!" I shouted as loud as I could.

She turned to Simon. "Si, get Beatrice. I'll take care of her." Brittany said as she clutched my other paw.

100%, I disagreed with Brittany. I don't want Simon to leave. As soon as Simon removed his paw from mine, I whimpered loudly with tears. "No, no, Simon don't go. Please! I need you!" I felt like I was going to lose the will to live if he disappears from my sight.

"Jeanette, I'll be back in a few seconds. Brittany's here for you." Simon told me.

I shook my head in protest as I moaned in pain. "No... please, it's you I need. I'm going to die without you!"

"Simon, it's alright. Stay with her, I'll get Beatrice." Brittany finally took his place.

Simon placed his paw back in mine. The softness of his palm relieved me and gave me more reasons to stay alive through this. I squeezed it as hard as I could in hopes to relieve the pain. It helped not with the pain, but with my will to live.

"Jeanette, it's going to be alright. Stay together, all weeks with be worth it. Our mateship will be worth more than anything. We're going to have our own family." He encouraged me.

"Family." I whispered. "AAHH!" Another shot of pain, but this time, stronger. I felt like I was going to explode.

"Jeanette, you've worked hard to keep our kids alive inside you. You've come this far. Don't let them die now. They deserve to be born, to be loved, and to see the one who kept them alive inside her. They deserve to see and know who conceived them. Jeanette, please pull through this."

"Y-yes,... Simon. I- I promise. AAHH!" The pain only grew stronger.

Finally, footsteps could be heard under all my screaming. I heard Beatrice's voice.

"How is she?" She asked.

"IN PAIN, THAT'S HOW I AM!" I yelled so loud. I'm not usually like this, but I think mood swings are at its best during labor.

"Don't worry, it'll be over in a few hours." Beatrice lifted the sheets that covered my lower body. "Okay, it's good so far. One's crowning. Alright, you know the drill. Push when I tell you to."

I nodded. "Just get them out of me!"

"Alright. One... two... three... PUSH!"

"AAHHH!"

* * *

**A few hours later...**

I feel feint, tired, but the merciless pains of labor kept going. Nine of them already came out, that means two more. Just a little more, Jeanette. Don't fail,... don't fail Simon. I kept encouraging myself.

I felt tired, drained. I don't know how long I can go on. But I have to endure. I'm the one who asked for this, and there's no way I'm backing out any time soon. For Simon, for our new family.

"Alright, Jeanette. One... two... three... Push!"

I pushed again, squeezing Simon's paw. "AAHHH!"

Suddenly, I felt another shot of pain. But this was different. This time, it wasn't from my stomach. It was on my groin.

"Whoa, Jeanette, not too hard! You're bleeding! Keep it easy. Just breathe in..." She commanded me. I did what was told. I breathed in and out fast, tears streaming down my cheeks, sweat covered my entire body. My broken waters wet the bed. "One... two... three... push!"

"AH! Simon, it hurts!" I clutched his paw as the words exited my mouth.

"Jeanette, it's alright. It'll be worth it." He told me back.

"Alright, Jeanette, one more time. I can see the head. Alright... one,... two,... three... push!"

I pushed again, harder. I gripped on anything I could - Brittany and Simon's paw. I feel sorry for hurting them, but I couldn't help it.  
After the push, I suddenly became weak. My entire body felt numb. I couldn't feel anything but the pain. My vision suddenly blurred, but I managed to take a glance at Beatrice pulling out yet another baby out of me.

"Alright, one more time, Jeanette." She told me.

But I was tired. I couldn't breathe straight. My heart pounded like a thousand nuclear explosions. My vision was blurry, I don't know it was whether the glasses, or my eyes. I couldn't even feel Simon's and Brittany's paws.

"One... Two... Three... Push!" She signaled.

I tried pushing myself up, screamed loudly, trying to exert effort. But I couldn't. My body, from a sitting position, fell to the bed.

"I-... I can't... I can't do it."

"Jeanette, don't do this! Please, just one more!" I heard Simon's voice, but my ear rang. I heard bells ringing.

"S- Simon... I'm sorry. I- I can't do it anymore." I panted hard. I looked at Simon's worried face looking at me. I feel like I'm going to die. If I am going to anyway, at least my last sight would be a handsome face.

"Jeanette, please! Please try one more time! I promise, everything will be worth it."

I shook my head. I couldn't go on. My womb was aching, so was my pelvic region. Tears freely escaped my eyes. "No... I'm sorry, Simon. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I failed you as a mate. I'm not strong enough... Uh!" I felt another shot of pain. "I'm not strong enough... for you."

I saw tears flowing down his eyes. He gripped my paw, but I barely felt it. "No!" His voice sounded hoarse. He sniffed. "No, Jeanette! Don't say that! Please don't say that! I never would have existed if those were true! Please, Jeanette, for once, I'm going to ask something. Please go through this, please. I love you, and you promised me we'd have a family!"

I shook my head again. "T-then... I'm sorry for breaking that promise."

"YOU'RE NOT BREAKING THAT PROMISE!" For once in my life, I heard Simon growling. He growled at me for the first time of his life. It would have startled me if I wasn't in pain.

"YOU'RE NOT BREAKING THAT PROMISE, JEANETTE! THIS FAMILY IS GOING TO BE COMPLETE, AND YOU'RE GOING TO BE A GREAT MOTHER! I ASK YOU TO DO THIS ONE MORE TIME! AS YOUR MATE I COMMAND YOU TO DO IT NOW!" Simon continued, scaring me.

My mate. How could I forget that? I'm Simon's mate. Why in the world am I being like this? I'm Simon's mate, and Simon's mate is a strong chipmunk, and she found that strength because of all the love he gave to him.

Why am I complaining about the pain that this body is feeling? This body doesn't belong to me, so why should I worry about it? This body belongs to Simon, and has only two purposes. For mating, and for giving birth to his children.

'Jeanette, you're doing what you're created to do! You should be happy! Be strong! This is Simon's children you're giving birth to! Do you see the tears in his eyes? You're what's causing them! You should be ashamed of yourself! You call yourself a mate? You can't even give birth to one more child. Pathetic.' A voice mocked me from the inside.

Anger boiled inside me. Why am I being pathetic? I'm Jeanette Seville! The only one lucky enough to take Simon's heart. I'm not weak! Simon believes I'm not weak, and he's beliefs are always right! He's always right! I'm strong because he loves me,... his love is my source of strength.

With new found strength, I sat up from my pathetic position. 'I'm not weak. Simon's child will be born.' I thought to myself.

With that, I gripped Simon's and Brittany's paw again, this time, harder. Harder than I'd ever. I don't care if Brittany breaks her paw. This is Simon's child, and I'm not going to let her complaints stand in the way.

"AAHHH!" I pushed as hard as I could, harder than I ever had. The pain on my pelvic region was excruciating while the pain on my stomach disappeared. Finally, I heard a cry,... a cry of one of our newborn child.

"Got it! That was the last one." Beatrice informed.

Feeling drained of energy, I congratulated myself before falling on my back again. My vision blurred once more, I felt numb, and voices echoed in my ears.

Simon's face appeared in my sights, worried, teary, and his voice called out to me.

"Jeanette?" But I heard a ring in my ears.

My eyelids soon felt heavy. I saw black dots floating around, and Simon's face drowned in the blurriness.

"Jeanette?"

"Jeanette!"

Simon's and Brittany's voices were only muffled. I slowly felt myself drifting in and out of consciousness. Suddenly, everything turned from blurry to black.

* * *

**Third Person...**

Jeanette fainted after a serious activity, worrying everyone in the room, including the Eleanor who was standing by Beatrice child, and Theodore wearing chipmunk sized gloves and wrapping the newborns in towels.

Simon turned to Beatrice. "What's wrong? Is she okay?" He asked.

Beatrice examined under the sheets. "She pushed way to hard. She's bleeding. Can you check her pulse?" She asked.

Simon, worried, grabbed Jeanette's wrist and placed two fingers, checking her pulse. His eyes widened in shock. "Oh, no. They're very low."

"Darn it! Simon, we'll have to take her to my office, fast."

* * *

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. For the wrong grammars, less details, everything. I drank way too much coffee. I'm having an insomnia, and to pass the time, I wrote this story from Jeanette's last point of view to the last third person.**

**This is probably the fourth to the last chapter. And of course, I always write an epilogue.**

**P.S. Why hasn't anybody (except Chipmunksforlife) read "Through Our Eyes" yet? Just uploaded yesterday. Please review. :D**


	65. Simon And Jeanette II

**postpartum hemorrhage - Heavy blood loss during labor. Just letting you guys know since I'll be posting it here.**

**Simonette 4eva = Well, I do have a slight fear when I'm around girls.**

**ScarlettaxSimon = Haha, I see what you did there. Well, it just so happens what my mind has a British accent, my tongue is shaped into Irish, and what comes out of my mind is a Canadian accent. Weird, huh? Alright, mate, time to answer your question.  
1. Yes, yes it is.  
2. Create an account, tell me your username so I can PM you. I can't discuss this over at an author's note.  
3. Well, this is the second to the last sequel.  
4. My answer would be the same as #1.  
That's all, mate.**

**Munkedupjoefan = Whoa, mate, you didn't have to. I feel flattered just by even typing your name. Oh, God... you didn't have to. Thank you for that, honestly, I'm thankful. And for your review, this may be the last chapter before I head over to the epilogue.  
- - - - - - -**

**P.S.  
Hey, I've thought of using my YouTube account. I think my/our first cover song in YouTube would be 'Save You' by Simple Plan, or Bad Day by Dani- Ah... I mean The Chipmunks. Anyway, I'll let you guys know.**

* * *

**Third Person Point Of View...**

It's been hours since the delivery and birth of eleven baby chipmunks. This brought joy and happiness to Simon, being father of his first eleven children. But there was a downside to it too, and he caused it. If only he didn't get her pregnant, she would have been awake. But he did get her pregnant, and she just went into labor a few hours ago, bringing joy and happiness to him towards his children and new life as a parent. But also brought his worried towards Jeanette, and he blames himself for having her lie down on Beatrice's veterinarian bed, unconscious.

Her vital signs were weak, and she lost a great deal of blood. She's still asleep.

The kids are by her side, eleven of them grouped according to the moment of birth. Simon sat on the far end of Beatrice's office while the young vet examined her vitals.

The other one's in the room were Theodore, Eleanor, and Brittany. Alvin's in the house, watching the kids. Brittany's duty as a mate required her to stay with him and the children all the time, but Alvin insisted Brittany to support her sister.

Beatrice turned around, away from Jeanette and looked at the chipmunks, taking off her gloves at the same time.

"How is she?" Simon asked.

"If only I had a small string, I'd be able to stitch up her... you know. But our strings are only used for dogs and cats, and are too big for chipmunks." Beatrice answered.

Simon couldn't speak back after hearing. Brittany looked at him and spoke up in his position. "So, what do you suggest?" She asked.

"Her skin is healing well, but we're gonna have to wait for the blood to clot. Blood platelet around the pelvic region aren't that high compared to the rest of the body, so the fibrin are going to have a hard time collecting them and seal the wound for good. I guess we'll have to wait." She suggested, placing her gloves on the table.

"Any good news about it?" Brittany asked again.

Beatrice nodded, giving relief to those who cared about Jeanette. "Well, Jeanette's vital signs are recovering but her pelvic region's damage because of that last push, causing a severe postpartum hemorrhage. She won't last long with that blood loss."

Brittany knew where this was going. She cringed and shuddered as her trypanophobia struck her. "I hope that doesn't mean what I think it does."

Beatrice nodded. "Yes it does, unless Eleanor wants to risk a miscarriage."

"Excuse me!?" Eleanor shot up, her eyes glared at both Beatrice and Brittany.

Beatrice turned to her. "You'll be needing your blood for your offspring, Eleanor. The boys aren't related to Jeanette, and there's no way we're getting blood from Jeanette's babies. That leaves you, Brittany."

Brittany cringed again. "But do you have to use a needle?"

"Well, I can knock you out and use a knife. You won't feel a thing." Beatrice humored.

Brittany waved her paws defensively. She never trusts doctors, and a part of her was telling her Beatrice would do such thing. "No, no, I'd rather go for the needle." Brittany wished she never should have come. She could've been with Alvin, and if the babies were asleep, they'd be mating in their old room, since Simon and Jeanette are here.

And plus, she wish that pregnancy test several hours ago turned out positive.

"It's alright, Brittany. You won't feel a thing." Beatrice assured, now putting her gloves back. She walked towards the table filled with veterinarian/doctor equipment that looked intimidating enough for Brittany. That is, until she grabbed the smallest injection and held it up.

As soon as Beatrice took of the cap that covered the needle, the thin, sharp (not to mention very shiny) needle sticking out, Brittany hid her paws and started shaking.

Beatrice was used to this reaction, just like every doctors are. "Don't worry Brittany. This is sterilized, you won't feel a thing."

"That's what you said earlier about the knife." Brittany's scared voice switched places with the casual one.

Beatrice walked closer towards the couch they were seated on. Brittany stood up and fearfully walked backwards. "Brittany, don't panic. You don't want me to hit you in places that doesn't involve your wrist."

The tip of the needle shone in Brittany's eyes, giving her more and more fear than she can handle. As soon as the needle was in arm's length, she panicked.

"No, don't... I - I can't..." Her eyes nearly shone with tears at the sight of the point. She started moving around unsuggestively.

Beatrice looked at the two boys seated beside her. "Simon, Theodore, hold her."

The chipmunks did so and held her back. As then, Brittany started shaking violently. "Ah! No, no no! Don't! Please don't!" Her legs started kicking, nearly knocking Simon and Theodore back.

"Come on, Brittany. Do it for Jeanette, please." Simon spoke up, but Brittany couldn't hear.

"Brittany, trust me, it won't hurt. This needle is design for smaller creatures." Beatrice aimed the needle at her mobile shoulders. "Brittany, you're smaller than I am, so it's going to be hard it you don't stop moving!" Brittany didn't stop.

As soon as Beatrice found a point of entry for the needle, she took no hesitation to thrust it on her biceps. Muscles were located there, so it was going to be dangerous. If her muscles contract around the needle, it has a tendency to break inside her.

Brittany's eyes were closed the whole time. She stopped moving as soon as she felt nothing at all. "D- did you put it in yet?" Brittany asked, her eyes still closed.

Beatrice didn't want to answer and alert her again. "Just don't move, Brittany."

The blood started flowing inside the container. 1Ml, then two... then three...

"How many do we need?" Simon asked.

"About eight millimeters." Beatrice answered. She waited for a few hours, watching Brittany carefully, hoping that her eyes wouldn't open for the whole time. After she got the needed amount, she pulled the needle out and quickly covered it with the cap.

Simon and Theodore let go of her.

"Okay, Brittany, we're done." Beatrice told her.

Brittany's eyes opened with confusion as the first expression. "Done? What do you mean done? I didn't feel anything."

"Exactly." She held up the container. 1/8 of it was filled with blood.

Brittany turned away and covered her eyes. "Ugh, I'd rather not look."

* * *

**Jeanette's Point Of View...**

What just happened back there? I feel so sluggish,... tired. The last thing I remembered was the shot of excruciating pain in my pelvis. The last thing I saw was Simon... and...

Oh, yeah... that's right, I remember. I gave birth to eleven children that I haven't even seen. That's my first failure as a mother. A real mother would have stayed awake despite the exhaustion just at least to give the babies their names. But I didn't. I passed out, everything turned black, including Simon's worried face.

Aware of my surroundings - the air much cooler, the difference in softness of the bed, the smell, the atmosphere - my eyelids, despite being heavy, had the urge to open. I realized I was lying on my sides. As my eyelids moved apart, the first thing I was worried about was clarifying my vision. But then I realized the weight of my eyeglasses weren't on the bridge of my nose.

But I saw a blur, the dark brown blur that had a blur on its middle. With a figure like that, there's no mistaking it.

The figure sat down next to me on the bed, its body leaned against the wall behind him. He seems to be looking at me,... no... something past me... behind me.

My first attempt to work my vocal cords resulted in a hoarse tone filled with exhaustion as I called out his name. "S-Simon?"

As if struck by a sword from behind, his view switched from behind me, to my eyes. I knew he was looking at me, worried even. He, on a sudden movement, sat on his knees away from the wall and facing me, holding my shoulder with his paw. "Jeanette. Y-you're awake. Are you alright?"

I nodded, feeling no appetite to answer laconicly. "H-...How are they?" I asked him.

I couldn't see without my glasses, but I knew he had a smile. "They're born, and they're the most perfect babies I've ever seen. Thank you."

"W-What for?" I asked. What have I done for him to thank me? Nearly failing childbirth? For passing out, not even bothering to give them names? What kind of a mother am I?

"For keeping them safe inside you this whole time. Please, you have to see them." He told me.

"Yes,... please,... I'd like to see my family." I said, and family doesn't only mean the babies, but their father as well.

Simon reached for the pocket of his sweater and pulled out something, something purple. He gently placed it on the bridge of my nose, adjusting it to my eyes. I closed my eyes and let my vision adjust before opening them again. My first clear sight was Simon's caring smile and his paw held mine. He bent over and kissed me on the forehead before speaking.

"They're right there. You're free to name them anything you like." He pointed to the spot behind me. I slowly sat up and leaned against the wall behind me, looking at them.

My eyes watered at what I saw.

Eleven children grouped in one space next to me, babies, even smaller than a human's hand, each of them wrapped in towels. All of them had similarities of me and Simon. Our genes, our chromosomes mixed and formed them. The union of our cells, the implantation of the fertile seed, resulted... them. They're so fragile, so small. Eleven little angels asleep on the soft spot next to me.

A pair of tears ran through my cheeks. And then the guilt hit me. Why did I pass out before looking at them when I gave birth? I didn't even bother to take one glance at them - That's my first failure as a mother. And I vow, as long as I live, I'll never tolerate failure as a mother and as a mate.

"Name them. They've waited long enough." Simon told me.

Looking at him, I smiled, noticing how similar he is to them, or how similar they are to him. He must be so proud.

I took my paw and placed it behind his neck, pulling him closer to me. I gave him a peck on the lips, just to show him how thankful I am. "Thank you, Simon." Tears still streamed down my cheeks as I spoke. "For giving us a family of our own. For letting me conceive your children. And eleven of them, I don't know how to tell you how lucky I am."

Simon kissed me back on the forehead, giving me the warmth only he can ever give. He smiled at me again.

I looked back at our fragile sons and daughters. I took a look at their fur, their faces, and I blame myself for passing out and not see their eyes. I looked at one of them.

This one's a boy, curled into a ball together with his siblings. Dark brown fur from Simon, small snout and tiny lips like mine, his hackles from his nose all the way to his tail,... a long tail... just like Simon's. I smiled; I know exactly what to name him.

"He's the oldest, isn't he, Simon?" I asked.

"Yes, he is. Beatrice grouped them according to age. And I take it you know exactly what to name him, don't you?" He told me. I only smiled, he knows me so well. I know exactly what to name him.

"Simon. I'd like to name him Simon, after his father. He looks like you. I bet he has your blue beryl eyes."

"Then Simon it is. But whether you like it or not, because you named one of them after me, I'm going to name her after you." Simon looked at the girl beside laid beside Simon Jr. Wow, Simon Jr.,... that is a nice name.

The girl has a dark brown fur, but not too dark. Simon and I have almost the same fur color, but the only difference is that mine is lighter than his. I just wish I can see their eyes, to whom their pupils are related to.

"Jeanette II. Her fur compliments yours very nicely. Just like yours compliments mine."

"We are a match made in heaven, aren't we?"

"Of course we are."

We both faced our named son and daughter. The oldest ones. I then realized that we still have a lot of naming to do, and Simon and I forgot to bring the list of names we'd written before they were born.

Welcome to the world, I thought, looking down upon them with my proudest smile. From this hour, I'm officially a mother. And Simon is now officially a father.

* * *

**Back At The Seville Household...  
Third Person...**

The kids are crying, again. Four of them, crying, nearly piercing Alvin's ears with their high-pitched screams. They've been at this ever since Brittany left. They've been crying for almost three hours straight, and Alvin never knew his ears would bleed this much.

It only took Ally to know why they were crying. She was the first one to wake up, moaning 'mommy' over and over again. The rest soon heard her, looking around before crying.

And now, even two pillows on his ears can't block the noise.

Why'd he insisted on letting Brittany come with them anyway? Eleanor and Theodore were enough to help Simon and Jeanette out. These hours of trying to calm them down resulted in failure. He calmed them down for a second, then they started crying again, twice as loud.

He gave up. He needs Brittany - THEY need Brittany. They need their mother's loving hug. Parents are like the heart of the children. One parent can only do so much without the other. If one is not present, then the other is useless. The children are crying as if they lost a piece of their heart. It's understandable. A mother can only give comforting hugs to a child, while the father can only give his loving warmth and security. Without the mother, the child would experience the lack of love, the love that only their mother can give. Without the father, the child would be left vulnerable, endangered. That's why single parents are being hated by their children; because they feel like something's missing and they blame him/her for it.

No parent can do the work of the other. That's why the kids need both of them. Alvin's security and warmth is present, and what's missing is Brittany's motherly touch.

Their cries were as if they were trying to tell that they won't last long if either of them disappears.

Finally, like a drowning chipmunk who had found a debris to hang on to, he heard the front door being opened under all the noise. He mouthed a praise as soon as he heard Brittany's voice calling.

"Alvin? Alvin?" Brittany's voice sounded urgent. She probably heard the children's cries.

Claws scratching against the wooden floor could be heard, as if a chipmunk wanted to get away from something. Or go after something.

Then finally, Brittany's profile appeared on the doorstep, looking worried. "Alvin, Alvin, what's wrong?" She asked as she started scurrying up towards the bed.

"Brittany, they really need you. As in really need you." Alvin removed the fingers covering his ears to block out the noise. He felt as if his ears bled as he heard the ear-piercing noise again. Brittany seemed unaffected by it.

Brittany ran up to the closest baby - Ally. She scooped her up in her arms. The toddler waved her arms about. "Ally, what's wrong? Mommy's here, don't cry, sweetie."

"Mommy,... mommy..." Ally looked as if she was reaching for her mother's face. Tears rolled down her cheeks as her feet kicked the air violently.

"I'm here, sweetie. Mommy's here." She said as she knelt down and reached for AJ, the baby closest to her next to Ally. "Kids, mommy's here, please stop crying."

Like magic, the kid's crying died down as they crawled over and reached for their mother's body. All of them made their way on top of her lap and buried their face on her stomach. "M-mommy." Ally's voice was heard again. "L-luv yoo, mommy..." She moaned.

Brittany couldn't help but bury her in her cheeks, nuzzling. Tears of pride ran through Brittany's cheeks, mixing with Ally's own tears. "Aw, I love you too, Ally. I'll never leave you kids again, ever. I promise." She pulled out, kissed her on the forehead before laying her on the spot beside her. As she looked down on her lap, two kids, Bryon and Alienelle nuzzled against her stomach. Brittany took her paws and ran it through their heads, all the way to their backs.

She set her sights towards Alvin, giving him a proud smile. AJ, a few seconds ago, was on her lap, but now, he's wrapped in his father's arms. "Alvin, sorry for taking so long."

Brittany made sure Bryon and Alienelle weren't on her lap anymore before standing up, approaching her mate in an elegant manner. She placed a paw on Alvin's shoulder and ran her other one through AJ's head. The toddler giggled. "I learned my lesson, Britt. I'm never going to let you go ever again." His tone sounded like a punishment, but still full of love.

Alvin placed AJ on the spot beside them before wrapping Brittany in his arms. The warmth, again, filled the pink-clad. The feeling of being safe and secure, the feeling that only Alvin can give. She hugged him tighter, nuzzling against each other's cheeks.

"Alvin, I missed you so much." Brittany gripped him tighter.

"I miss you too. Twice as much." Alvin replied. As soon as they pulled out of the hug, Alvin noticed the cotton taped on her left shoulder. It had a small, red spot. "What's that?" He asked.

"Oh, Jeanette lost a few blood. So Beatrice took some from me. Don't worry, it's just a few CC's that's all. Enough to get Jeanette back on her feet again." Brittany replied.

"Beatrice stuck a needle inside you?" Alvin asked.

"She did. I expected it to hurt, but I didn't even feel a thing. Looks like I expect too much."

Alvin kissed her on the forehead and gave her a smile. "Well, aren't you my brave little girl." He complimented in a baby voice.

"Of course I'm your girl. And you're mine, only mine."

"That's a promise, Britt."

* * *

**I'm sorry for the less details, I truly am. I just had too much milk.**

**I'm sorry for not emphasizing the rest of Simon and Jeanette's kids. I promise, their names will be given in the next chapter. **

**This isn't one of my best chapters, I'm sorry. I'm not inspired, I have a writer's block, and the Cobra store is closed for the rest of sem-break.**

**Oh, yeah, it's the mid-semester break. That means, I have Fanfiction all to myself until Nov. 5. **

**Please, is there something you didn't like in this chapter? Tell me so I can re-edit it.**

**P.S. I got flamed in "I Want You", but don't worry, it's taken care of.**


	66. Epilogue: Family

**WRITER'S BLOCK... AGAIN! I haven't been drinking Red Bull since last month and the month before.**

**Simonette 4eva = I liked your other name, alright. And yes, I seem to have a fear on the superior opposite sex, especially my crush, and that's how I met my (Ex) girlfriend.**

**Robert Courtis = J'Nell is my birth name. Call it effeminate all you want. It's pronounced like "Jeanette" but only you change double 't' into double 'l'. So, Jeanelle. Sounds like a girl, doesn't it? It's a rare name, even in the Philippines. My name was supposed to be Joel Niel Stanley II, but my relatives disagreed with that. So, they changed it to J'Nell. When my parents separated, my name was changed to 'Jonel' with no middle name.**

**Chipmunkfan1001 = Sure. I'll give you a PM when I'm done being lazy.**

* * *

**_Epilogue..._**

_May 4, 2011, A week after Jeanette's labor..._

**J**eanette was back on her feet again, thanks to the blood Brittany had donated. She couldn't get anymore happier to be out of that vet. It was just this morning when Beatrice told her it was alright to walk and go home. Dave fetched Simon and Jeanette from Beatrice office, including their eleven children.

Jeanette couldn't be any more happier. She had a family now, a big one, just like she dreamed of. Seven girls and four boys, all perfect little angels. The boys were spitting images of their father. Simon and the boys look almost alike, except for one who looked more like Jeanette.

J'Nell, that was the name Simon and Jeanette gave him. He looked more like Jeanette, Simon even thought he was a girl. Jeanette felt he cursed himself for not even knowing his child's gender. But who can he blame? J'Nell and Jeanette look exactly alike, except for the gender. J'nell's fur, the elevation of his snout, his long tail, curved eyebrows, the sharp corner of his eye, even the colour of his fur. He was the third oldest. And also, he got her (as Simon stated) amethyst eyes. She never knew she'd enjoy that eye colour so much.

Jermaine, the fourth one. She has amethyst coloured eyes just like her mother. Her smile flashed her like Simon would, and her face reminds her of him despite being a girl. She has her mother's fur.

Then there's Jasmine, she was like a little flower when they first laid eyes upon her. The way her eyes fluttered open, the way her ears flinched slowly as if it was a bloom of a flower bud. Her fur was between dark and light brunette, resembling them both. Her eyes were Jeanette's and her lips were Simon's. The elevation of her snout resembles her father. She's the fifth one.

The sixth one looked so cute when she was asleep. The way she moved elegantly resembled the calm waves of water. She looks so harmless, so innocent, so peaceful. Simon and Jeanette gave her the name Serene, which means calmness and peace. Her fur was just as brunette as her mother, and her eyes undoubtedly came from Simon's blue beryl. The look on her face was just as timid as her mother. By that, they can already tell she'd be the shy and quiet one.

Shannon, the seventh child that came out of Jeanette's womb. She was so playful, she even toyed with her father's nose when they came face to face. Her fingers were so cute. She had the longest tail among her siblings, and she was just as beautiful as her mother. She had dark brown fur just like Simon's, and and the rest from head to toe were her mother's.

Stanley, the eight one. His eyes were like Simon's, but way more fierce. He was giggling like a baby, but his eyebrows remained arched, like an eagle. Simon remembered the eagle that nearly ate Theodore. If he didn't forget, his name was 'Stanley the eagle'. Simon remembered how fierce he was, so he named his son Stanley. Stanley has Jeanette's light fur and snout elevation. The rest were Simon's.

Janice and John, ninth and tenth one respectively. They were twins, looking exactly alike. Jeanette couldn't tell who was who. They had Simon's dark fur and eyes, and their faces resembled Jeanette's. Their tails were long.

And then lastly, there's little Simone. He was like Simon, with the face, and cheekbones, but her fur and eyes were Jeanette's. His grin had a playful atmosphere to it, as if he was going to do something, like a prank, something only the French alter ego of Simon would do. The way he smiled reminded Jeanette of Simone.

"Oh, Simon, they look so cute." Jeanette cooed, examining them from head to toe, one by one.

"Just like you, Jeanette. I'm so lucky to have you." Simon replied.

She cuddled Simon's arm, nuzzling it against her cheek. As soon as her fur brushed with his, she resisted the urge to lick his dreamy body. A warm sensation came into her, like being burned in a furnace, but in a good way. Then a thought came into her, but she was a bit embarrassed to say. "S-Simon?" She called.

"Yes, Jeanette?" Simon answered.

Jeanette gulp. She's probably going to feel embarrassed after this. "I- I... um... I was just wondering."

"It's all right, Jean. I'm open to you any time." Simon told her.

Jeanette nodded. "Y-You know, I- I may not be in heat any more, but... I was just wondering. W-when are we going to start mating again?" Jeanette mouthed out the words timidly, slowly, and shyly. As soon as she saw Simon's confused, face, she quickly backed herself up. "I-It's just that... I just love you so much that I don't know how to show it by simply kissing you. I became addicted to mating with you ever since our first time, and that one month not being able to do it with you made me want you even more than I ever had. P-Please don't call me a... I don't know- but please don't think wrongly of me. I just want you so much, and nobody else. You're the only one who can give me that enormous burst of pleasure I've never felt before. And I miss that more than anything else."

"Jeanette-"

"Please don't think wrongly of me, Simon." Jeanette insecurely cuddled with his arm tighter as if it was a pillow.

"Jeanette, don't think that. I'll never think wrongly of you. But I never knew you could want like that."

"I just can't help it, Simon. I'm addicted. That's what you get for loving me without stopping."

Jeanette felt Simon's lips on her forehead. She let her tail ran freely and tangle with him. "Don't worry, Jeanette. We'll just do what Alvin and Brittany are doing. But on one condition." Simon's dominance could be heard.

"Anything." Jeanette replied, sounding desperate.

"One round each night, and not longer than two hours. We don't want the kids to wake up parentless." Simon said.

"Deal, then. When do we start?" She asked.

"Next week."

"Next week?"

"Hey, I don't want the wait any more than you do, but your body isn't ready for straining activities yet."

Jeanette sighed. "Alright."

They ended the late afternoon with a passionate kiss before going into bed early.

. . . . . . .

**E**leanor's head was laid down on Eleanor's shoulder as she took one paw and placed it flat and gently on her fully enlarged stomach. Theodore had his paw around her waist. They stared at the empty spaces of the living room, since they rarely watch T.V. these days. T.V. used to be their life, but now, their lives belong to each other, and their future children.

That's what Eleanor getting excited about - their future children. She's close, she knew it even before they went to Beatrice for the check-up. She's in the third trimester, and way close to her due date. Very close. Just one week, one more week, they'll earn the title 'Mum and Dad'.

Excited they were, having three children as the ultrasound showed them. It turned out, they were having what Eleanor was expected. It seemed like deja vu to her. She could've sworn, she had a dream like this once. They were having three children, and they already decided the name.

Elisha. They were going to name her Elisha, because Theodore wanted to name a girl after Eleanor. It's the only name he thought of that was closest to 'Eleanor'.

Theodore Jr. Because of everything Theodore has done for her - being her best friend, girlfriend, for mating with her, and for giving her children -, it was the least she could do. And also, Theodore is a nice name for a gentleman. Most gentlemen are named Theodore. Like Theodore Roosevelt, president of America.

And Carol. Singing is what brought both of them together, the career they shared. Or they used to share. Carol was the only female name they could think of.

Their future children, Elisha, Theodore, and Carol. They will be treasured, loved, cared for, and for the rest of their lives, their going to be happy even if it kills their parents. Smiles will always be around in the family, and that's the vow Theodore and Eleanor took as parents.

Just one more week, Elisha, Theodore, and Carol will greet their parents, and their parents will greet them with all the love and happiness they could ever give. Just one more week of this pride-filled suffering.

"Theodore?" She called.

"Yes, gumdrop?" He called her by a nickname. Theodore has been giving her sweet nicknames, and gumdrop is what she gave her after a few weeks in their relationship.

Eleanor giggled. Theodore's level of sweetness can't be match by anything. Even something in Theodore's natural taste was sweet, and that's what turned her on every time they mate. "I was just wondering. What would the kids call us when they can talk?"

"What do you mean? Mum and dad, of course. I'm not going to let them call us by our names. It wouldn't be nice to have our kids call us Theodore, or Eleanor, even if it is a sweet name."

Eleanor giggled again. "If I'd tell you to stop being so sweet, you wouldn't listen. Then in a matter of minutes, I'll die for being loved so much. Too much love can kill, can't it."

"There's no such thing as 'too much love', Ellie."

"No, there is. Too much love can lead me to mate you constantly just to express it. But it can't kill me."

"Of course it wouldn't. But anyway, what made you think our kids would call us... you know... not mum and dad?"

"No, I was just wondering. What'll they call is exactly? Is it mom? Or is it mommy? I just want to find out very soon."

Theodore kissed her on the head, and immediately, Eleanor felt the blood rising into her face. "Kids don't want to be rushed, you know. I don't care what they'll call us, just not by our names. It sounds freaky enough to me."

"I won't let them."

. . . . . . .

**B**rittany and Alvin had been staying on the front porch ever since lunch ended. Let's say the kids were maturing quickly, and thoroughly. One day, they're going to be in their teenage years, and Brittany is going to miss carrying them. But hey, more kids are coming, right? And it's not going to stop.

The sun was starting to descend down to the western skies. The earth's blanket was slowly beginning to turn orange, and despite the early summer temperature, the heat of the sun was slowly starting to die down, being replaced by the breeze of the late afternoon and early night.

But that didn't stop the family from bonding. Ever since lunch ended, they've been sitting on the front porch, then playing, then back to the front porch for a rest, then back playing, and so on. This is the sight Brittany had dreamed of - Alvin being happy with the children she gave him, and the children being happy with the father who brought them into this world. She can see their laughs, them and Alvin. She can spot even the tiniest grin Alvin made, and the widest smiles their children form.

"I've never had any fun that matched with the fun I had playing with our kids." Alvin had said that, constantly. It kept repeating in her head, and it only gave her tears of crystal hoy coming out of her sapphire eyes. Seeing Alvin and the kids happy had been the only sight that made her happy. Not Jeanette's children, not being an aunt, not her sister's recovery, none of those made her as happy as she is right now.

"Mommy?" She heard a voice, making her ears flinch. It's one of those voice that turned into harmonies in her heart. She felt someone pulling her skirt, calling for her attention. She looked down at her right side, and one of their daughters was already standing. Standing in her two hind legs. She'd walked her first steps.

"Oh, hey, Ally? Why aren't you with your sister? Or your brothers? Daddy's having fun with them." She looked at Alvin and the others, and yes, they were having so much fun. Even Alienelle has developed a habit of pulling his tail.

"But mommy, I want to play them with you."

*With. Brittany wanted to correct her. But hey, she's a baby. She'd spoken her first words and began to speak little English. She's not fluent with it yet, but she's just a toddler, why make a deal out of it? Brittany and Alvin were so proud with her. Not just with her, but all of them. They're not babies anymore, just kids. Their front teeth are starting to grow taller, and the other teeth had began to show. Their facial features have developed. Not much, but it was enough to see how beautiful and handsome they were going to become.

Alienelle's fur hasn't grown fully yet, but Ally's fur grew fast. It was about Brittany's length, so she tied it into a ponytail. She resisted at first, but she got used to it then.

"Come on, Britt, join us!" A voice called her from the lawn. As she looked, Alvin was already waving an arm at her. That was then Bryon sneaked up behind him and pulled his tail, again. "Ow, Bryon, I didn't say ready!"

Bryon gave a childish giggled before running away. Alvin then looked to his side and spotted Alienelle off guard. He slowly sneaked up behind her and touched her back. "You're it, Nelle!"

Alienelle looked behind her, surprised. "Daddy, not faiw! I wasn't weady!"

They started running again.

Brittany felt another tap on her skirt. Looks like Ally's going to be a stubborn one, just like her. "Join us, mommy."

She didn't know what to say. This was her daughter's first request. She couldn't say no. Brittany debated whether or not to, but the answer was pretty clear.

This is a family bonding. Whether they're out here or inside, they're still going to be happy. But they're going to be twice as happier with their parents complete. Brittany stood up and Ally led her to the rest of their family.

As she walked, she reminded herself how everything flew by so fast. It was only several months ago, not even a year when she and Alvin got together as boyfriend and girlfriend. It wasn't even a year through the International Music Awards, yet. It was only last year since they got stuck on that island where their friendship grew.

It was only a few months ago when she wanted to go to the prom with him so bad, but her shyness didn't want her to. She hated Alvin once, but look where she is now? Now she knows it's true - 'The more you hate, the more you love'.

It was only a few months ago when she and Alvin started their relationship. Alvin even made a song for her! He confessed his love to her in front of millions of people, even the world. Then, there was the the hour before Ian's party. While she was taking a bath, she suddenly rinsed her eyes with shampoo and wet the towel. She asked Alvin to give her a spare, and as a result, Alvin saw her naked in the bathroom. She didn't know whether to be mad, or to make out with him right there and then. But she knew she was going to have a 'problem' after what he saw, so she teased him.

And then there was Ian's party. Alvin made his first promise there.

**"Brittany, if I ever cheat on you, I'd slash my own wrist." **It might just be a simple sentence, but it touched her. No one has ever said that to her before, not once, and Alvin was her first boyfriend, and the first and only one to say it.

And then there was the prom. Alvin made a song for her again, and that's where they got their first kiss. Alvin led her to the garden of West Eastman, and everything just went loose! All of their love expressed in one kiss that lasted for nearly several hours.

And then the next day, their first date came. It was back at Carnival Dreams, the ship that brought back so many memories. There, Alvin gave her a necklace with a garnet gem shaped into a small heart. One side of it had the name "Alvin" engraved, and the other side had "Brittany". Every since that night, she never took off that necklace, even until now, she's still wearing it. Even when taking a bath, she never takes it off, when they mate, she never takes it off. It's the scapular of their love.

Then Alvin made a vow that locked into her mating instincts, forcing her to mate with him. The instincts only got stronger during the full moon, and she almost lost her virginity to him back then. It was a good thing Alvin was able to slap her out of it before she got more aroused.

Then days passed by, turning to weeks, then months. Spring Break came, the most memorable season of all. Everything happened. She lost her virginity to Alvin, she became his mate. After that, she had a fight with her sister, Eleanor _(A/N: My favourite chapter, C.11). _But nothing in what Eleanor said made her regret even one move she made with him.

They mated again for the last time that month. She never forgot that night. The pleasure, no pain present anymore. And what's best was, it was when Ally, Alienelle, Alvin Jr., and Bryon were conceived. The day after that, the symptoms of pregnancy occurred, and there was an equal measure of nervousness and happiness.

She told Alvin. There wasn't any trouble there that was fit to be remembered. Any complications they had were erased from their memories, never to be remembered again. After a few days later, they told Dave all about it. They got into a small fight, and they won that round.

The next day, they went home, but were greeted by paparazzi, the most annoying people in the world. After one of them called her a slut, it hurt her. A single word struck evil daggers into her heart in vast numbers. She couldn't move after that. She nearly regretted all of the experiences she had with Alvin, but when she saw him beating up the person who hurt her, she was sure enough, she's never going to regret anything with him. They can call her a slut, a bitch, a prostitute, anything. But as long as Alvin's still Alive, she'd be happy to hear those words again. Fine, call her that, but Alvin owns her. She's Alvin's slut, his bitch, she doesn't care, in fact, she's happy to be called that.

They got home after that, bloodstains were all over Alvin's right paw. But she was happy to see them. The blood of her offender in her mate's paws.

After that, they finally got Dave to agree with them. They then, met Beatrice. Their loyal veterinarian. She's like an aunt to the chipmunks. She's been a great help to them.

Then a few days passed, then weeks, then there, her due date.

She remembered it all - Her water breaking, the pain, the relief, then the pain again, the pushes, Alvin's encouraging voice, how she swore to him because of all the pain she put him through. She never meant to swear to him, but mood swings were at their best when it comes to labour.

Then before they knew it, Ally, Alienelle, AJ, and Bryon were born, the fruit of her womb.

"Tag, you're it, Britt!" Suddenly, Brittany felt a poke at her side, followed by Alvin's voice.

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her surroundings. She was already on the middle of the lawn, her kids keeping distance from her. She shot a glare towards Alvin. "Hey, I wasn't ready!" She complained.

"That's what I said when Bryon tagged me. Now come on, Britt, don't tell me you forgot to play catch!" Alvin ran away from her.

"Oh, you are so on!" She challenged. She suddenly felt like a teenager again.

"Catch us, mommy!" Ally jumped and waved her arms around.

Brittany ran around, trying to touch anyone in her reach. Laughs came out of their mouths, and smiles formed on their faces. Brittany couldn't help but join them. The happiness they were in is the only thing she needed to make her happy. They're a family.

* * *

**How was it? Please review. I finally got to finish this. I made a bad ending, didn't I?**

**Another flamer in "Through Our Eyes", but hey, nothing I can't take care of.**

**You've just got through the epilogue.**

**Eleanor's labour will be on the next sequel.**

**P.S., I'm using a British keyboard, so please bare with the change of spellings. I got lazy and wrote "Mommy" Instead or "Mummy", or "Mom" Instead of "Mum".**

**I know I need to improve this, but YOLO.**

**P.P.S., I don't know if I should write all of your names in a special chapter. My reviews are too many for me to thank all of you guys. I'm sorry, I really am.  
Let me just thank you all in general for supporting this story. 700 reviews? Oh my God, I don't know what to say. If I wrote all of your names, it'll be too long (That's what she said), and too hard (She said that too) to write.**

* * *

**Munkedupjoe213, signing "Spring Break" off for the next sequel.**

**I made a bad ending, didn't I?**


End file.
